


El mundo de fuego.

by moonscorpios



Series: Los cinco [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Fantasia, Fantasy, Magia, Magic, Multi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-06-12 20:38:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 103,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15348243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonscorpios/pseuds/moonscorpios
Summary: Al viajar a un mundo distinto al nuestro, cinco niños conocerán secretos que se les han ocultado. Descubrirán que no fue una simple coincidencia que hayan entrado, ya que forma parte de su destino.





	1. Prologo

_Only been a moment_

_It's only been a lifetime_

_But tonight you're a stranger_

_Some silhouette_

**Silhouette by Aquilo**

 

2003

Un hombre caminaba por las calles de un mundo distinto al nuestro. No había nadie más que él. Todos estaban en sus casas probablemente durmiendo. No se oía ningún ruido, pero él aun escuchaba los gritos y llantos de la guerra. Observó a su alrededor detalladamente. El camino estaba rodeado de casas como solía estarlo, en algunas, las luces estaban encendidas. En tres años había vuelto todo a la normalidad, no parecía que en ese mismo lugar había ocurrido una de las peores batallas en la historia de Ardens.

En el fondo estaba el castillo, aparentaba estar cerca, pero había que recorrer varios metros para llegar a él. Era tan grande, parecía que las torres alcanzaban a tocar el cielo. Estaba hecho con mármol y estaba cubierto con cristal. Podría creerse que era vulnerable, fácil de destruir, pero las apariencias engañaban. Había sido la única construcción que no había sido dañada durante la guerra. Pudo ser por la fortaleza que estaba alrededor de él, por el hechizo poderoso que mantenía la maldad afuera, o bien por los valientes guerreros que habían dado su vida por defenderlo. Él había sido uno de ellos, no obstante lo consideraban un traidor.

Cuando llegó al frente de la fortaleza, las rejas se abrieron al sólo sentir su presencia. No esperaba eso, pensaba que la reina lo consideraba un enemigo al traer la guerra a su mundo. Entró precavidamente. Para llegar al castillo tenía que recorrer otros metros más. Vio los rosales alrededor del camino, seguían igual de frondosos que la última vez. Sonrió al recordar ese momento. Había estado con la mujer que más amaba. Sintió nostalgia al recordar que ella no había querido regresar con él a Ardens. Tal vez ella era más valiente que él, no había sido una cobarde que quería ocultarse, se había quedado a proteger a su hijo. Hubiera dado todo para tenerla en ese momento junto a él.

Sintió una limniade en su hombro. Le gustaba sentir la calidez que emanaban. Trató de acariciar la bola de luz, pero ésta se fue. Era algo raro ya que ellas siempre les gustaba estar cerca de las salamandras. Tal vez ya no lo consideraban una. Haber pasado tanto tiempo en la Tierra lo había hecho más humano.

Cuando llegó al castillo, la grandeza de éste lo hizo sentirse pequeño. Al tocar la puerta sintió el ardor del fuego recorrer todo su cuerpo. Esperó que se abriera y así sucedió. Sus manos empezaron a sudarle, tragó saliva. Sabía que la reina odiaba las inseguridades por eso debía tranquilizarse, mostrarse seguro. El interior estaba igual que la última vez que lo vio: lleno de retratos de la reina, el difunto rey, y sus hijas. Las paredes eran de mármol al igual que el suelo, había espadas colgadas y escudos con una llama en medio, el símbolo de Ardens. En el fondo vio el trono de la reina, a lado ya no estaba el de su marido. Se encaminó hacia ahí a esperarla.

La reina salió de una de las puertas, según recordaba, de la biblioteca. Ella era alta, delgada, con rasgos finos, su tez era pálida, su cabello era rojo, un rojo que recordaba a la sangre. Sus ojos eran pequeños y negros, su boca era ancha pero sus labios delgados, su nariz era pequeña y refinada. Cuando no sonreía, se veía intimidante. Al verlo, pareció sorprenderse y a la vez molestarse. Eso fue lo que supuso; era difícil descifrar los sentimientos de la reina.

No le gustaba hincarse ante nadie, pero necesitaba ganarse el respeto de la reina, así que lo hizo. La mujer seguía seria. Él se levantó, retiró su capucha, y tomó la mano de la reina para besarla.

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo sin vernos, mi reina.

—¿Puedo saber qué hace aquí? —preguntó Katherine.

Él agachó la mirada. Empezó a frotar sus manos en su pantalón para secarse el sudor. Estaba mostrando su inseguridad, algo que no debía de hacer. Levantó la vista, enderezó su espalda, y sonrió tratando de disimular su nerviosismo.

—Espero que no se lo tome a mal, pero quería saber si usted podría ayudarme.

La mujer esbozó una media sonrisa. Notó que estaba molesta con él y satisfecha con ella misma. Le dio la espalda para sentarse con delicadeza en su trono. Aún sentada mostraba un porte elegante. No traía puesta su corona, pero vestía un vestido largo y ancho de color rojo con dorado. Usaba un corsé muy apretado, el cual hacía resaltar las curvas de su cuerpo.

—Supuse que vendría por eso.

Él, nervioso, se sacudió su cabello, era también rojo pero de un tono más claro que el de la reina.

—Usted sabe que estoy muy arrepentido por lo sucedido.

Katherine volvió a sonreír de una forma intimidante provocando que se estremeciera. Trató de recuperar la compostura.

—No lo estás, prefieres salvar a los humanos que a los de tu especie.

En eso tenía razón y él no podía negarlo, así que mejor se quedó callado, pensando en cómo pedirle adecuadamente su ayuda.

—Él aún vive, no lo matamos.

La reina volteó hacia la ventana. Tal vez estaba recordando la guerra. Por un instante notó el miedo en su rostro, rápido lo ocultó y volvió a ser la mujer valiente que conocía.

—Quiero pedirle que proteja a mis hijas.

—¿Por qué lo haría? No te debo nada, todo lo contrario. Gracias a ti, por poco Ardens quedó en ruinas.

—Él hubiera atacado Ardens aún si no lo hubiera traído. Era más fácil debilitarlo aquí.

Había subido el tono de voz. Algo que le molestaba a la reina, no debía de perder la compostura. Empezaba a desesperarse, sólo quería que sus hijas y él estuvieran a salvo.

—Por favor se lo suplico, no lo haga sólo por mí. —Él hizo una breve pausa—. Usted recuerda la profecía, mis hijas son parte de ella.

—¿Cómo sabe que habla de ellas?

—Son sangre mestiza. Él está débil…

—Sé la profecía —lo cortó—. Pero nada garantiza que sean tus hijas las elegidas.

—Sé que no son las únicas, pero algo me dice que son ellas. Debemos protegerlas por el bien de Ardens y de los demás mundos.

Alina le había insinuado que se trataba de sus hijas. Necesitaba que estuvieran a salvo. Si Jack sabía sobre ellas, no dudaría en matarlas. No sólo por venganza también por la profecía. Y estaba seguro que cuando se recuperará lo mataría a él también, por eso había huido para esconderse. No llevaba a sus hijas porque tenía la esperanza de que desconociera que ellas vivían.

—¿Dónde están tus hijas?

—En la Tierra, no es seguro traerlas conmigo.

—Será un poco complicado pero haré todo lo posible para mantenerlas con vida. ¿Y dónde se quedará?

—Sé que estoy desterrado. Pero pienso ocultarme aquí.

Katherine se levantó de su trono para acercarse a él. Su rostro se mantenía inexpresivo. Era aún más alta que él, lo que lo hacía sentirse vulnerable.

— ¿Quiere que yo lo esconda? —preguntó indignada.

—No, yo buscaré un sitio dónde quedarme. ¿Me permitirá quedarme o me buscará para matarme?

—Si quisiera matarlo ya lo hubiera hecho.

Para él esa respuesta le bastaba. Volvió a hincarse para la reina. Ella colocó su mano sobre su cabello y lo acarició. Eso en su mundo significaba que tuviera cuidado, era como desear buena suerte. Eso hacían las mujeres para despedirse de los caballeros antes de irse a la batalla. La guerra ya había acabado pero él aún necesitaba suerte.

—No eres malo, eres valiente pero no lo suficiente.

Una pequeña niña bajó las escaleras, tendría unos cuatro años. Su cabello era un pelirrojo anaranjado. Tenía ojos color ámbar al igual que él. Le hubiera gustado que sus hijas tuvieran ese mismo tono. La última vez que la había visto tenía apenas un año. La princesa caminó hacia su mamá. Sus ojos estaban hinchados y rojos al igual que su nariz.

—Giselle, no es hora de estar despierta.

—Tuve una pesadilla.

Katherine la vio con compasión, después le sonrió, una sonrisa cálida y consoladora. Se dio cuenta que la mujer que los había ayudado años atrás seguía existiendo; dentro de ella se ocultaba una parte que no era para nada fría. Tomó a su hija en sus brazos, la colocó en su trono, le acarició su suave cabello e hizo que cerrara los ojos, pero ella los volvió abrir.

—Es una hermosa niña —comentó el hombre.

—Gracias —agradeció la reina con un tono ácido.

— ¿Quién es el? —preguntó Giselle con inocencia.

Katherine volteó hacia él, de nuevo su rostro era inexpresivo. Después miró hacia su hija, le sonrió e hizo un gesto en la cabeza para restarle importancia.

—Mi reina ha sido un placer volverla a ver.

La mujer hizo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza, no tenía nada que decirle. Él se dio media vuelta. Estaba decidido a marcharse, pero recordó que necesitaba asegurarse de otra cosa más. Tenía que pedirle a la reina un último favor. Tal vez no aceptaba, pero debía intentarlo. Volvió acercarse a la reina con paso decidido. Katherine lo miró con fastidio.

—¿Qué se te ha olvidado?

Él observó sus manos, estaba buscando las palabras adecuadas para la reina.

—¿Quieres que la proteja a ella también cierto? —preguntó Katherine.

Él levantó su mirada. Los ojos de la reina parecían tener un brillo especial, algo que lo hizo tranquilizarse. Parecía que estaba dispuesta a ayudarlo.

—Así es, mi reina. Es la mujer que más amo después de mis hijas.

La reina sonrió de medio lado, no era una sonrisa autentica, pero era suficiente para él.

—Lo sé. Me imagino que también se ha quedado en la Tierra.

Sólo de recordarlo sintió una punzada en su pecho.

—Así es, se ha quedado con su hijo.

—¿Ha tenido un hijo también? Me imagino que también quieres que lo proteja.

—Sé que pido mucho.

—Haré lo posible, no te aseguro nada.

El hombre sonrió.

—Estoy muy agradecido.

Hizo una reverencia para la reina. Después se acercó a la princesa. Ella traía puesto un camisón rosa. Se tallaba sus pequeños ojos. Lo que había soñado parecía haberla atormentado y hecho que no quisiera volver a dormir. Él hizo una reverencia hacia ella después le sonrió. La niña le sonrió de vuelta.

—Fue un placer conocerla, mi lady.

Giselle volvió a sonreír, eso hizo que su corazón diera un vuelco. Anheló ver a sus hijas de nuevo, con esa sonrisa tan inocente que tenían.

Se dirigió de nuevo hacia la reina.

—Espero volverla a ver algún día.

—Estoy segura que tarde o temprano nos volveremos a ver. Ahora vete.

El hombre asintió, le dedicó una última sonrisa a la princesa para después darse media vuelta y dejar el castillo.


	2. La llegada

_How I wish that I was lionhearted_

_And if you talk to me and I don't reply_

_I am way over here on the other side_

**Lionhearted by Billie Marten**

2013

 

Emily, curiosa, volteaba a su alrededor. Empezaba a extrañar a su familia, en especial a su hermana menor. Le emocionaba la idea de asistir a un internado, pero a la vez se sentía extraña; separarse de su familia a los once años era complicado para ella.

Varias personas se abrazaban, parecían haberse extrañado en las vacaciones. Algunas parejas se besaban, otros platicaban en grupos. Ver a todos conviviendo le provocó que sintiera una tremenda soledad. Se repetía mentalmente que sólo sería por un tiempo, más adelante tendría nuevos amigos, no estaría todo el tiempo sola.

A veces miraba a sus lados por si veía alguien de su edad, quería hablarles, pero no se animaba hacerlo. Su mayor problema era la timidez. Soltaba bufidos constantemente molesta consigo misma por no atreverse a iniciar una conversación. Debía dejar de ser tan penosa.

De repente notó que alguien la miraba. Era un niño. Lo había visto de reojo. Creía que lo mejor era ignorarlo, no quería que la situación se tornara incómoda. Él estaba, a unos pocos metros de ella, viéndola fijamente. No entendía porque lo hacía. Trató de no pensar en la mirada del niño pero la seguía sintiendo. Parecía que lo único que quería era ponerla nerviosa. Volteó hacia atrás una vez más y encontró al niño justo detrás de ella, mostrándole su blanca dentadura en una sonrisa. Emily le devolvió la sonrisa con timidez.

—Hola —saludó ella.

—Hola.

Emily se sentía incómoda. Rara vez hablaba con un chico y en especial si era lindo. Lo observó con atención: él era más alto que ella, le ganaba por media cabeza, tenía el cabello negro, era lacio, abundante y lo traía despeinado, tenía una nariz refinada, su boca era chica y sus labios delgados. Vestía una playera blanca y unos jeans. No llevaba ninguna maleta algo que le extrañó a la niña.

—¿Quieres que te ayude? —preguntó cortésmente—. Veo que estás muy cargada.

Ella sintió el rubor en sus mejillas. Le gustaba que fueran atentos con ella. El niño estiró la mano para ayudarla con la caja que sostenía en sus brazos. Emily se aferró a ella como si fuera su vida. Él la miró extrañado. Ella mordió su labio inferior. Sabía que había actuado de una manera absurda.

—Sólo quería ayudarte.

—Lo siento, es que... esta caja es como mi tesoro.

Él soltó una fuerte carcajada, algo que le molestó a Emily. Ella no lo había dicho para que riera. Frunció el ceño; lo que causó que el niño dejara de reír.

—¿Llevas joyas, oro o algo así?

Emily negó con la cabeza.

—Un tesoro no precisamente debe de ser oro, es algo valioso para cada uno.

—¿Y qué es eso valioso para ti?

Ella agachó la mirada. No sabía si contestarle.

—Mis libros.

Esperaba que se riera de nuevo, pero no lo hizo. Él le sonreía como si le causara ternura. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

—¿Puedo verlos?

—Claro.

Emily abrió su caja lentamente. Dentro de ella había ocho libros bien acomodados, todos de distintos autores. Él leyó los títulos en voz baja.

—Tienes un gusto muy variado —observó él.

—Lo sé.

Él se encogió de hombros, cerró la caja y luego la cargó. Emily no esperaba que se la quitara, pero no reclamó, ya que la estaba ayudando.

—Sé donde puedes dejar tus cosas por ahora —dijo empezando a caminar—. ¿Quieres que te lleve?

—Sí, por favor —asintió Emily tomando su maleta.

Estuvieron en un completo silencio durante un rato. Ella era muy mala para iniciar conversaciones así que no sabía que decir. Buscaba en el fondo de su mente algún tema que sacar, pero no se le ocurría ninguno. Sólo sobre libros, pero era probable que él no disfrutaba la lectura como ella. Estaba a punto de rendirse cuando recordó que no le había dicho su nombre.

—Me llamo Emily.

El chico la volteó a ver y le sonrió divertido. Le sorprendió esa sonrisa.

—Yo soy Daniel

—Lindo nombre.

En cuanto lo dijo se arrepintió. Desvió la mirada rápidamente, no quería mirarlo a los ojos.

—También me gusta el tuyo.

Ella asintió sin voltear hacia él, estaba avergonzada.

De nuevo ninguno dijo nada, eso empezaba a desesperar a Emily. Le hartaba estar así con una persona. Sentía que ella era la culpable por no saber qué decir, aunque los demás tampoco le hicieran la plática.

—¿Y sólo tienes esos libros...? —preguntó Daniel.

No podía creer que el niño siguiera con la charla y menos que quisiera hablar de libros.

—Obviamente no, pero no podía traerme todos a la escuela —contestó.

Su tono de voz había sonado tosco. Daniel había alzado las cejas al escucharla.

—Oh claro, que tonto soy —respondió con sarcasmo.

—¿Y a ti te gusta leer? —preguntó Emily ignorando su comentario.

Daniel se detuvo en seco, ella también lo hizo. Él estaba pensando en su respuesta. Volteo hacia la caja, después hacia ella, para después mirar hacia su lado derecho.

—No me disgusta, pero no es mi pasatiempo —respondió Daniel

—Te pierdes de mucho.

—Tal vez.

Continuaron en silencio. Ella estuvo a punto de preguntarle sobre su familia, pero Daniel le anunció que ya habían llegado. Había sido un camino corto pero para Emily había sido eterno. Enfrente de ellos estaba el lobby. Ahí había algunos papás despidiendo a sus hijos. Esa era la entrada más cercana. Emily hubiera preferido que la hubieran dejado ahí y no hasta el otro extremo de la escuela.

—En ese cuarto de ahí puedes guardar tus maletas. No creas que te las van a llevar a tu habitación.

Eso era lo que ella había pensado al inicio pero no quiso decirlo. Emily metió su maleta. Ya había varias guardadas. Era un cuarto muy grande pero no lo suficiente para que cupiera el equipaje de todos los estudiantes. Daniel colocó la caja sobre la maleta. Ella no quería dejar sus libros ahí. Temía que algo malo les pasara.

—Tu tesoro está a salvo allá adentro —le dijo en tono burlón.

Emily estuvo a punto de replicarle pero no sabía exactamente que decir, así que mejor se quedó callada. Solamente frunció el ceño. Al parecer él no notó su molestia.

—¿Quieres dar una vuelta? —preguntó Daniel.

Ella consideró sus opciones. Una parte de ella no quería estar más con él porque no le había agradado del todo, pero no quería quedarse sola.

—De acuerdo —respondió.

 

En otra parte del colegio Queen Hill, dos hermanas gemelas estaban sentadas en un jardín. Las dos tenían los mismos ojos verdes esmeralda, los mismos rasgos finos, los mismos labios delgados, eran de la misma estatura; la diferencia era su cabello, una lo tenía pelirrojo y ondulado mientras que la otra lo tenía negro y lacio.

—Jamie, ¿tú crees que sí llegue? —preguntó la pelinegra.

—Él mismo nos dijo que iba a estudiar aquí.

A veces a Jamie le llegaba a hartar su hermana, porque era tan desesperada e impaciente. Era obvio que Jahir llegaría, no había una razón para que les mintiera. Se habían quedado de ver en el jardín en frente de la casa de primero antes de que empezará la inauguración. Su amigo era impuntual, siempre llegaba tarde, por eso Jamie no estaba preocupada ni sorprendida por su retraso.

—Tengo muchas ganas de ver a Jahir —comentó Jane.

Jamie puso los ojos en blanco. Lo acababan de ver en las vacaciones. Ni ella lo extrañaba tanto como su hermana y se llevaba mejor con él. Tal vez sólo quería estar con él para no sentirse como si no tuviera amigos en su nueva escuela; no le bastaba con tener a su hermana.

—Ya llegará. Cálmate.

—¿Acaso tú no lo extrañas?

—No —respondió —. Lo vimos hace una semana.

Jane iba a protestar pero se calló cuando vio a su amigo. Jahir traía puesto unos pantalones de mezclilla rotos, unos converse oscuros con manchas de tierra. Su cabello oscuro estaba bien peinado, parecía preocuparse más por su cabellera que por su vestimenta. Jane se abalanzó sobre él. Su amigo, sorprendido, le correspondió el abrazo.

—¡Ya quería verte! —exclamó Jane.

Jahir la soltó. Jane parecía no querer despegarse de él. Jamie la separó de su amigo. Había notado su incomodidad.

—Exagerada —murmuró Jamie.

Jahir le sonrió de forma de agradecimiento. Ella le sonrió de vuelta, y le dio un suave golpe en el hombro.

—¿Y qué hiciste en esta semana? —preguntó Jane.

—Nada interesante.

—Tu vida es igual de aburrida que la nuestra —dijo Jamie.

—Mi vida no es aburrida —protestó Jane.

Jamie volvió a rodar los ojos. A veces se preguntaba si realmente eran hermanas. Sus actitudes eran completamente distintas.

—¿Y su hermano?—preguntó Jahir.

Jamie hizo una mueca al recordar a su hermano. Su relación iba empeorando cada vez más. Ya casi no hablaban. Su actitud era grosera y distante. También se comportaba como un rebelde, lo que le molestaba a su madre y a Jane. Cuando llegaron a la escuela, Mark se bajó del auto sin despedirse. Jamie reparaba que no le agradaba que estudiaran en la misma escuela que él.

—Por ahí debe de andar —respondió Jamie indiferente.

—¿Cómo van las cosas?

Jahir las había visitado en las vacaciones por lo tanto había notado la tensión entre ellos.

—Ahí van —contestó Jane encogiéndose de hombros.

—Mal —admitió Jamie.

Jahir sonrió incómodamente como si se arrepintiera de haber preguntado eso. Jamie no evito sentir cierta ternura por su amigo, pero como siempre no dejó que lo notara.

—Hablemos de otra cosa —sugirió Jane.

Todos asintieron. Se sentaron cerca de una fuente. Primero platicaron sobre los maestros del colegio. Cuando Mark iba en primero les había dicho que el profesor de matemáticas era el mejor que había tenido. Recordar esos momentos con su hermano le hizo sentir nostalgia. Extrañaba pasar tiempo con él, aunque le alegraba que no fuera tan sobreprotector con ella como antes.

—¿Y tú qué piensas Jamie? —preguntó Jahir.

Ella no sabía de lo que estaban hablando. Había estado perdida en sus pensamientos. No había escuchado gran parte de la conversación. Ella confundida miró hacia su amigo. Él sonrió por su reacción.

—Jane y yo hablábamos de lo grande y lo bonita que es la escuela.

—Oh...

Volteó a su alrededor como si pudiera observar toda la escuela. Lo único que vio fue el jardín que los rodeaba, eso le agradaba. Siempre había admirado la naturaleza. Le encantaba el aroma del pasto, el sonido de los pájaros, la brisa soplándole delicadamente en su cara. Nunca lo decía porque le parecía un poco ridículo. Una sonrisa floreció en su rostro.

—Pues sí es linda —continuó—. No la he visto toda, así que tampoco sé si es muy grande pero me imagino que sí. La exploraré en todo este tiempo.

—¿Iremos también a dónde tengamos prohibido entrar? —preguntó Jane.

Jamie miró hacia su hermana. Sus ojos le brillaban de tan sólo pensar en algo que los llevará a una aventura. Eso era algo común entre ellas y una de las pocas razones por la que la pelirroja pasaba tiempo con ella. Sus ganas de nuevas aventuras eran iguales que a la de su gemela.

—Por supuesto.

—¿Me invitarán a mí?

Jamie enarcó la ceja. Jahir era un niño tranquilo que no le gustaban muchos los problemas. Era extraño que quisiera acompañarlas.

—Si quieres —respondió Jamie.

 

Daniel veía con atención a Emily mientras ella platicaba. Le causaba ternura, no sólo su voz, también su pequeña estatura y sus manos diminutas que movía constantemente cuando hablaba. Se notaba nerviosa y aún más cuando sentía su mirada. Se fijo en los detalles de sus facciones; tenía unos ojos muy grandes y expresivos color café, no eran ni muy claros ni muy fuertes, era un tono intermedio y estaba decorados por unas largas pestañas obscuras. Su nariz era pequeña, su cara era redonda y estaba un poco cachetona. Su boca era pequeña pero tenía unos labios carnosos color rosado. Su cabello era castaño, ondulado y le caía como cascada hasta sus hombros. Disfrutaba escucharla. Le contaba sobre lo mucho que extrañaría a su familia, en especial a su hermana pequeña Jessie. Al hablar sobre ellos su voz se quebró y sus ojos se humedecieron. Daniel quiso abrazarla, pero pensó que eso sería extraño, ya que apenas se acababan de conocer.

—Ahora tú cuéntame sobre tu familia.

Daniel no esperaba que le preguntara sobre su familia. Trató de recordar un momento especial con ellos.

—Bueno si quieres —agregó Emily.

Él le sonrió. La manera en que se ponía nerviosa lo divertía.

—Actualmente vivo con mi papá y mi madrastra. No tengo hermanos, soy hijo único. Me gusta, aunque a veces me llego a sentir solo en mi casa. Mi papá y yo nos llevamos como mejores amigos; y mi madrastra no es como la de los cuentos: una mujer malvada que trata mal a su hijastro; es buena pero no creo que llegué a quererla como una mamá. No sé por qué no la puedo ver como una, aunque prácticamente he pasado más tiempo con ella que con mi mamá.

Emily asintió, estaba conmovida, no sabía que decir. Daniel estaba sorprendido, nunca se había abierto tanto con alguien que acababa de conocer. Emily lo hizo sentir en confianza. Sabía que no lo juzgaría y lo escucharía atentamente.

—Debe ser difícil perder a tu mamá —murmuró la niña.

Daniel asintió. No la recordaba bien. A veces cuando cerraba los ojos en la noche escuchaba su voz, pero él pensaba que era parte de su imaginación. Sintió un nudo en la garganta. Dejó que los recuerdos se esfumaran tan rápido como llegaron.

Siguieron caminando por los jardines. Hubo momentos en los que ninguno de los dos hablaba. A veces se observaban y se sonreían, la primera en desviar la mirada por supuesto era Emily.

Pasaron en frente de una casa, se veía pequeña por fuera pero adentro era más grande según las fotos que había visto. Estaba ansioso por conocer a sus compañeros de cuarto y también por entrar a clases, aunque no le gustaba admitirlo.

La voz del director anunció que los estudiantes debían de pasar al campo principal. Daniel miró hacia Emily, ella estaba jugando con sus manos. Sus ojos delataban que estaba emocionada.

—¿Sabes dónde es el campo principal? —preguntó Emily.

—Sí está en frente de nosotros.

Emily frunció el ceño al no ver el campo principal. Daniel río por su reacción, pero se detuvo al advertir su mirada fulminante.

—No lo ves por qué está al fondo pasando este pequeño parque —explicó Daniel—. Los árboles lo ocultan.

—¿Está muy lejos?

—No tanto, pero si no nos vamos ahora probablemente lleguemos tarde.

Daniel estaba sorprendido por la cantidad de gente que había. Notó que el campo era más grande de lo que había imaginado, aunque con tantos niños se veía más pequeño. Su mirada recorrió el lugar y se detuvo en una cabellera pelirroja. Llamaba mucho la atención parecía una llama en medio de la multitud. La chica veía con desinterés su alrededor hasta que sus ojos se posaron en él. El niño le sonrió divertido, ella le devolvió la sonrisa de la misma manera. Ella fue la primera en desviar la mirada. Daniel seguía con su vista fija en ella hasta que Emily lo tomó de la mano para jalarlo.

—¿A dónde me llevas? —preguntó.

—Hacia la fila de primero —respondió.

Emily soltó su mano como si pensara que era incorrecto hacerlo.

Al llegar a su fila asignada, Daniel estuvo a unos poco metros de la pelirroja. Ella estaba de espaldas a él. Hablaba con un niño castaño alto y una pelinegra. Cuando ella volteó se dio cuenta que era igual a la pelirroja. La única diferencia era su cabello. Supuso que eran gemelas.

La voz del director se alzó desde la tarima que estaba al frente del campo. Era un hombre de baja estatura, cabello obscuro y ojos color marrón. Su semblante era serio, mostraba superioridad al igual que su voz de líder. A lado de él estaba una mujer con una melena pelinegra peinada en un chongo. Sus ojos cafés eran expresivos, se notaba su alegría en ellos.

—Bienvenidos, alumnos —empezó el director—. Unos ya me conocen otros no. Mi nombre es Axel Crawford. Les presento a la subdirectora Helena Green.

Helena dio un paso al frente. Una rubia cerca de Daniel empezó a aplaudir. Era la única que lo hacía por eso un coro de risas se escuchó entre los alumnos de primero. La niña no pareció notarlo o no le importó.

—Buenos días alumnos —saludó la subdirectora—. Es un placer verlos de nuevo y a los que acaban de ingresar es un placer conocerlos. En unos momentos los maestros encargados de las respectivas casas les asignaran su cuarto. En el caso de los estudiantes de primer año también sus compañeros. Además les darán sus horarios de clases y el reglamento. Disfruten su estancia. A continuación el director les dedicará unas palabras.

Axel Crawford habló sobre los valores que manejaba la escuela y lo importante que eran que los aprendieran. Luego comentó las metas que tiene ese año como director. Muchos alumnos no le prestaban atención.

—Eso es todo por hoy, mañana empiezan las clases, no olviden lo importante que es la puntualidad.

Un hombre de mediana edad que estaba delante de ellos sacó una lista. Daniel supuso que era el maestro encargado. Una mujer joven con cabellos rojos alborotados llegó apurada. Les sonrió a los alumnos.

—Lo siento por la tardanza.

Casi nadie le estaba prestando atención. El profesor les sonrió, eso hizo que se viera más joven de lo que era, parecía un adolescente.

—Mi nombre es Louis Watson —se presentó—. Soy su profesor de Matemáticas y el encargado de los alumnos de primero.

Su voz aguda le divirtió a Daniel.

—Y yo soy Rose Lennon maestra de ciencias.

Ahora todos habían guardado silencio. Algunos, como Daniel, veían a los maestros con curiosidad, otros con desinterés.

—Bien ahora los voy ir nombrando por habitación y les daré sus horarios —continuó la maestra—. Bueno yo a las niñas y el profesor a los niños.

Daniel esperó paciente a que lo llamaran. Fue el último. Su habitación era la quinta es decir la última de los niños. Sus compañeros eran Jahir Azmir, el chico que había visto hablar con la pelirroja, Mike Benson, un chico con rizos alborotados, sus ojos estaban ligeramente rasgados y por último Jonas Carter, un chico tímido con piel oscura.

—Bien chicos, en unos minutos llega el autobús que los llevará a su casa, yo llegaré un poco después. Pueden recoger sus cosas cuando quieran pero que no pasen de las ocho de la noche. Ahora les daré sus horarios.

El profesor fue llamando uno por uno. Daniel fue de los primeros pero en el momento en que lo llamaron estaba distraído viendo hacia donde estaban las niñas buscando a una en especial.

 

Jamie Walker no había sido de las primeras en ser llamada. Para su buena suerte no le tocó con su hermana. Le había bastado compartir habitación con ella por once años. Sus compañeras eran tres niñas que se veían muy tranquilas a comparación de ella. Una era castaña, estaba peinada con dos colitas, lo que la hacía ver muy infantil. Las otras dos eran rubias, una tenía los ojos verdes y rizos, la otra tenía el cabello lacio, más que rubio parecía blanco, sus ojos eran del color del cielo en un día despejado.

Cuando terminaron de nombrar a todas, la maestra Rose les dio las mismas indicaciones que el profesor Louis ya le había dado a los niños. Les entregó todos los papeles y se fue rápidamente. La pelirroja abrió su sobre dónde venía su horario. Lo leyó con atención. Cuando menos se lo esperó su hermana ya estaba a lado de ella asomando su cabeza para ver el papel.

—¡Tenemos el mismo horario! —exclamó alegre.

Jamie se sobresaltó. Le dedicó una sonrisa fingida. No le alegraba tanto como a su hermana.

—Eso es perfecto, Jane—dijo con sarcasmo.

Jane no pareció notar el sarcasmo.

—Lo sé.

Al terminar de checar sus horarios, se acercaron a Jahir para ponerse de acuerdo para verse dentro de una hora después de haber acomodado sus cosas. Jahir había dejado su maleta cerca de la casa de los niños, ya que sabía dónde era, en cambio las gemelas la habían dejado en la sala del lobby.

En el camino Jane iba parloteando sobre sus nuevas compañeras. Jamie quería callarla porque la verdad no le importaba, pero se aburriría si estuvieran en silencio, así que la dejo hablar todo lo que quisiera y le prestó atención lo más que pudo.

—Una se llama Emily —continuó Jane—. se ve que es muy tímida, pero tal vez sea buena onda. La otra se llama Samantha, es esa niña que se puso aplaudir cuando nombraron a la directora, creo que es su tía o algún familiar de ella porque también se apellida Green. ¿Y tus compañeras cómo son?

Jamie no podía responder esa pregunta porque no las conocía Sólo las había visto, así que sólo dio su impresión de ellas.

—Dos son rubias y una castaña.

—¿Cómo se llaman?

—No tengo idea.

Era la verdad, no había prestado atención a sus nombres. Siempre había sido así, indiferente a todo, al menos que algo realmente le interesara.

En su habitación, Jamie terminaba de acomodar sus cosas. Sus compañeras estaban ahí, ninguna hablaba. Trató de subir su maleta a la parte más alta del clóset, sólo tenía que pararse un poco de puntitas para alcanzarlo. Una voz detrás de ella ofreciéndole ayuda la distrajo e hizo que la maleta le cayera encima provocando la risa de sus compañeras. Jamie frunció el ceño, volteó hacia atrás y se encontró con la rubia de ojos azules tocando el dije que llevaba en el cuello.

—No necesito tu ayuda —respondió Jamie—. Puedo sola.

—Eso no parecía hace unos momentos —dijo la castaña sonriéndole.

—Lo hubiera logrado si se hubiera mantenido callada.

Jamie tomó la maleta, se puso de puntitas y la colocó arriba. Sonrió hacia sus compañeras con orgullo. En especial hacia la rubia, le molestaba que le ofrecieran ayuda. Siempre quería hacerlo todo, porque pensaba que era capaz. La castaña empezó aplaudir.

—Bravo, lo lograste.

—Gracias por los aplausos, pero no los malgastes.

La niña le sonrió amigablemente, estiró su mano y se presentó.

—Susan.

Su mano era pequeña con dedos delgados. Le había caído mal por haberse burlado, pero bien porque era parecida a ella. Le sonrió y estrechó su mano.

—Jamie.

La rubia del cabello rizado se acercó a ellas.

—Mi nombre es Jennette.

Ya todas se habían presentado excepto una, las tres voltearon a verla. La niña se mordió el labio inferior y luego sonrió con timidez.

—Megan Owen.

—Ahora podemos ser las cuatro mejores amigas —sugirió Jennette.

Jamie fingió una sonrisa. No creía lo mismo que ella, algo le decía que ninguna de ellas sería su mejor amiga. Tal vez les hablaría y se llevarían bien, pero nada más. A excepción de Megan, algo en ella le molestaba. La hacía sentir una extraña desconfianza.

Jamie salió de su cuarto. Abajo, ya estaba Jane esperándola. Su labios estaban pintados de color rosa claro.

—Ese brillo no te queda —opinó Jamie.

Jane frunció el ceño y se retiró el labial con las manos.

—Bueno, vámonos —dijo Jane molesta.

La casa de los niños estaba a unos pocos metros de ahí, por lo que llegaron rápido. Jane se detuvo en la puerta.

—¿No vas a entrar? —preguntó Jamie.

—Está cerrada, a parte no podemos.

Jane no quería pasar porque odiaba meterse en problemas. A veces los buscaba pero cuando era una cosa insignificante mejor los dejaba pasar. No le gustaban las consecuencias. Jamie se encogió de hombros. Ella estaba decidida a entrar. Intentó abrir la puerta, pero su hermana tenía razón estaba cerrada. Estuvo a punto de tocar pero alguien se adelantó y la abrió. Salieron dos niños, uno era el que ya había visto antes. De cerca notó el tono azul oscuro de sus ojos. Él le sonrió.

—Hola —lo saludó.

Él iba decirle algo, pero Jamie no lo esperó, le dio la espalda y se metió a la casa. Escuchó a los dos niños todavía.

—Se meterá en problemas.

—Ya lo creo.

Al entrar todas las miradas se dirigieron hacia ella. No le incomodaron ni le molestaron. Algunos la veían perplejos, otros con curiosidad. Ella le sonrió a un niño bajito con cabello castaño que tenía la boca abierta. Se sentó en uno de los sillones. A lado estaba un niño leyendo su horario. Él se notaba incómodo por su presencia.

—¿Acaso nunca has visto una chica? —le preguntó.

Él tragó saliva y continuó con su lectura ignorándola. Estaba a punto de decirle algo más pero el profesor Louis se acercó a ella.

—¿Sé puede saber qué está haciendo aquí?

—Esperó a mi amigo —respondió con franqueza.

El profesor, molesto, frotó sus ojos. Jamie sonrió. Le gustaba irritar a los profesores.

—No puede hacerlo aquí, ésta es la casa de los niños.

Jamie volteó a su alrededor.

—Eso ya lo he notado.

—Bien, entonces salga ahora mismo.

Jamie se levantó, aunque no pensaba irse todavía.

— ¿Por qué lo haría?

—Señorita, no me rete. En el reglamento dice claramente que no puede entrar en esta casa si es mujer.

La niña fingió indignación. Iba a protestar, pero Jahir llegó y la tomó del brazo.

—Lo siento profesor, ya nos íbamos.

El profesor le sonrió a Jahir.

—Nos vemos, Louis —se despidió Jamie como si hablará con un amigo.

Louis fingió una sonrisa y se despidió con un gesto en la mano.

Afuera Jahir soltó a su amiga. Él tenía el entrecejo fruncido.

— ¿En qué estabas pensando?

—Sólo te esperaba.

—Pudiste hacerlo afuera. —Soltó un suspiro exagerado—. Lo único que haces es buscar problemas.

Jamie entornó los ojos. Dio un paso al frente apuntándolo con el dedo.

—Eso —dijo sonriendo—. Es cierto.

 

En el dormitorio de Emily, una de sus compañeras terminó de guardar su ropa. Se lanzó a la cama y soltó un suspiro.

—Es cansado acomodar toda esa ropa—exclamó Samantha.

Emily levantó la vista de su libro para mirar a su compañera. Su cabello rubio se extendía por toda la almohada, sus ojos cafés veían hacia la cama de arriba.

—No tanto —dijo Emily.

Sam se levantó de la cama. Se acercó hacia la cama de Emily, y se sentó a su lado. Como Emily volvió a su libro, la niña se aburrió y volvió a su cama.

—¿Te vas a dormir? —preguntó Emily.

—No veo nada más divertido que hacer. Tú lees y las otras dos ya se fueron.

—Puedes hacer nuevos amigos afuera.

—Tú también.

Emily le sonrió. Tenía razón, pero por una extraña razón prefería quedarse encerrada en su cuarto leyendo que salir. Eso estaba mal, su mamá la regañaba por eso. Le había prometido que iba cambiar y haría nuevos amigos.

—¿Entonces salimos? —preguntó Emily.

—Me parece una fantástica idea.

Sam, le quitó el libro de la mano y lo dejó encima de la cama de una forma muy poco cuidadosa. Jaló a Emily para salir lo más pronto posible de la habitación.

Las dos caminaron por los terrenos de la escuela. Sam era muy distinta a Emily. Ella hablaba sin parar, contaba chistes algunos muy malos, otros muy buenos que la hacían reír a carcajadas. Era una chica sumamente divertida. Emily casi no hablaba aunque Sam se lo pidiera. No tenía mucho que decir, o más bien no sabía que decir.

—Mira es fácil socializar, sólo habla de lo primero que se te ocurra y ya.

—Lo primero que se me viene a la mente siempre son libros.

—No creo. —Sam pensó por un momento—. Claro que la mayor parte del tiempo piensas en eso pero también piensas en otras cosas. Por ejemplo yo la mayor parte del tiempo pienso en...

Sam se calló de golpe cómo si lo que estuviera en su mente fuera algo prohibido.

—Comida —dijo después de un tiempo.

—¿Comida?

—Sí comida, en especial la que es deliciosa.

—Eso es raro.

—Créeme no lo es. Aunque no lo creas la mayoría pensamos en eso.

—Pero no la mayor parte del tiempo.

Sam abrió la boca y luego la cerró. Tenía la vista perdida. Emily notó que estaba mirando hacia Daniel y otro niño. Al pasar a lado de ellas Daniel le sonrió.

—Ese niño te acaba de sonreír —observó Sam emocionada—. Te envidio.

—¿Por qué?

—¿No viste lo lindo que era?

Emily rio por la reacción de su amiga.

—¿Se conocen? —preguntó Sam.

—Algo así —respondió Emily pensativa.

—Promete que me lo vas a presentar.

—Si quieres.

—¡Claro que quiero!

Ahora Sam hablaba sobre niños, un tema de conversación que no le interesaba a Emily, preferiría que hablara de comida.

 

Era de noche. La mayoría ya estaba en sus casas, había algunas excepciones. Jamie, junto a su hermana y Jahir, seguía en el jardín. Su gemela quería regresar, porque si se quedaban más tarde las nueve, los sancionaban. A Jamie no le importaba. Jahir le insistió que volviera con ellos y dejará de meterse en problemas. No logró convencerla. Por lo que ellos decidieron regresar sin ella.

—Intentaré llegar temprano —prometió Jamie.

Jamie paseó por los jardines de la escuela. Le daba igual perderse. Eso le parecía una mejor idea que estar en su habitación.

Alguien la tomó por el hombro. Ella se zafó rápidamente. Miró hacia atrás y distinguió a su hermano mirándola enojado. Era alto y musculoso, sus ojos eran color miel, tenía un corte militar lo que hacía que su cabeza luciera más pequeña.

—Oh eres tú.

—No lo digas como si fuera un cualquiera.

Jamie lo ignoró. Continuó caminando. Como imaginó, él la siguió.

—No debes estar aquí.

—Ni tú tampoco.

Jamie se frenó. Miró irritada a su hermano. Estaba enojada con él no porque la estuviera regañando sino porque fingía que le importaba.

—Te meterás en problemas.

—Eso es lo único que escucho que me dicen, y la verdad es que no me importa. A parte tú también eres así.

—No seas como yo.

Jamie advirtió en su mirada enojo, pero también decepción.

—No Mark no soy como tú —empezó—. Yo no me alejo de mi familia, yo no hago que mamá se preocupe en vano. No me acerco a mi hermano sólo para regañarlo aun cuando no me importa.

—Aunque no lo creas me preocupo por ti. Jamie, eres mi hermana pequeña.

—Pues no sólo lo demuestres cuando éste en problemas.

Su hermano cerró los ojos. Parecía tener una pelea interior. Jamie lo dejó solo. Miró su reloj, todavía faltaban quince minutos para las nueve. Supo enseguida que no llegaría a tiempo. No se apresuró. Algo le decía que Rose Lennon no sería una maestra exigente, y ella no se equivocaba.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como ya lo tengo listo, decidí subirlo antes. El miércoles habrá nuevo capítulo y el viernes también. 
> 
> Al inicio siempre pongo un fragmento de alguna canción que me recuerda a alguna parte del capítulo.
> 
> GRACIAS POR LEER.


	3. Destino

Jamie abrió los ojos al escuchar un despertador. No era suyo. Ella había olvidado ponerlo la noche anterior. Sus compañeras seguían dormidas. Se preguntó cómo no las despertaba ese ruido tan insoportable. Cuando dejó de sonar cerró los ojos para intentar dormir de nuevo. Minutos después la alarma volvió activarse.

—¡Apaguen esa cosa! —gritó Jamie.

Jennette, la chica que dormía en la cama debajo de la de Megan, lo apagó.

—Eres un mejor despertador —comentó adormilada.

Susan y Megan se levantaron minutos después, la única que siguió dormida fue Jamie. Sus compañeras decidieron dejarla dormir.

Eso fue un grave error.

Jamie despertó justo cuando empezaba la clase. Se levantó, miró el reloj y maldijo al tiempo y a sus compañeras. De un salto bajó de la cama. Sus pies le dolieron. Intentó calmarse. Recordó que a ella nunca le había importado llegar temprano. De seguro le pondrían retardo pero nada más. Se cambió no lento ni rápido, sino a un ritmo normal. Cepilló su cabello. Pensaba amarrarlo en una cola de caballo, pero dejaría al descubierto sus orejas puntiagudas, por lo que decidió soltarlo.

La primera clase era Matemáticas, con el profesor Louis. Sabía dónde estaba su salón. Tenía que tomar el autobús, el problema era que podría tardar. No estaba tan lejos, llegaría más rápido a pie.

Cuando salió de la casa empezó a correr. Se repetía que todo estaba bien. Por alguna extraña razón no le gustaba llegar tarde a la primera clase en el primer día.

Al entrar al pequeño edificio de Ciencias y Matemáticas buscó su salón. Era uno de los primeros. La puerta estaba abierta. Entró sin pedir permiso. El profesor estaba de espalda, pero aun así la notó llegar.

—No tan rápido, señorita Walker.

Jamie maldijo en voz baja. Miró hacia el profesor, aparentando inocencia.

—No escuché el despertador —se excusó.

Jennette soltó un bufido. Jamie la fulminó con la mirada. Su compañera clavó la vista en el suelo.

—Pensé que se estaba volando la clase.

—No había pensado en esa grandiosa idea—murmuró Jamie.

Louis alcanzó a escucharla porque frunció el ceño. Jamie lo observó detenidamente: sus ojos era un azul turquesa, parecido al del mar, su cabello era castaño y lo tenía despeinado, tenía una nariz muy fina y era más alto que Jamie pero bajo a comparación de otros adultos.

—Bien ¿puedo ir a sentarme? —preguntó irritada.

—Te pondré un retardo. A los tres tendrás una sanción.

—De acuerdo.

—Eso venía en el reglamento —continuó el profesor—. Que por lo visto no has leído. Empiezo a pensar que no sabes leer.

El comentario generó la risa de sus compañeros. Jamie se sonrojó, pero no de la vergüenza, sino del enojo. Odiaba que la humillaran.

Fue a sentarse. Había un lugar vacío a lado de Jahir, quien no había reído. Ella le sonrió, él no le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Te comportas como mi hermano —protestó Jamie.

Después de decirlo se arrepintió. Mordió enojada su lengua. No, él no era como su hermano. Como la estaba ignorando, no se disculpó. Miró hacia al profesor, quien seguía explicando las reglas de la clase. Jamie recargó su cabeza en su mano. El niño de adelante volteó a verla, era el mismo que le había sonreído dos veces. Esta vez no sonreía sólo la miraba con curiosidad.

—¿Qué miras? —preguntó Jamie irritada.

—¿Te molesta que te miren?

—En estos momentos sí.

El niño rio. Tenía una risa muy agradable y contagiosa. Ella sonrió, pero su sonrisa desapareció cuando el profesor les llamó la atención.

—Ustedes dos dejen de hablar.

Jahir la miró con desaprobación. Jamie soltó un bufido.

—Si no querías que me sentará aquí, no me hubieras guardado lugar —protestó.

—No te guarde lugar, nadie se sentó ahí.

—Oh pobrecito nadie quiso sentarse contigo —se burló Jamie.

Jahir volvió a ignorarla. Eso la molestó aún más. En parte creía que se lo merecía. Su comentario lo había herido.

Emily había planeado ir a la biblioteca después de la clase de música. Todos los libros que había traído de su casa ya los había leído. Quería leer uno nuevo. Cuando salió del salón, su amiga Sam la alcanzó.

—Emily ¿Irás a la cafetería? —preguntó Sam.

—No, voy a la biblioteca.

—Oh claro, mientras tú piensas en libros yo en comida —dijo Sam sonriendo—. Entonces nos vemos luego.

—Nos vemos.

Sólo tenían cuarenta y cinco minutos de descanso, para luego volver a las últimas dos clases. Tal vez no le daría tiempo comer, pero a ella no le importaba.

Cuando llegó a la biblioteca abrió la boca sorprendida. Nunca había visto una tan grande. Tenía varios estantes con cientos de libros. En medio estaban las mesas dónde había algunos alumnos sentados leyendo, pero la mayoría estaban vacías. Emily pensó en lo mucho que se perdían.

Los libros estaban divididos por secciones, así sería más fácil localizarlos. Ella amaba las novelas y los libros de historia. En ese momento le apetecía leer una novela clásica. Así que fue hacia la zona dónde estaban.

Aspiró el aroma, olía a papel viejo. Cuando tomó uno de los libros, lo sintió tan frágil, lo volvió a dejar en su lugar. La mayoría estaba así, por lo que tuvo mucho cuidado.

Después de varios minutos en decidirse por uno, la castaña salió con una copia de Oliver Twist que lo empezaría en la cafetería.

Distinguió a Sam en una mesa, ella hablaba con Susan. Pensó en ir con ellas pero mejor decidió sentarse en una mesa vacía. Abrió su libro y empezó a leer. Sintió la mirada de alguien en su nuca. Vio de reojo que era un niño de ojos azules. Ella frunció el ceño y continuó leyendo, hasta que alguien le arrebató el libro. Era quien la había estado mirando. Emily quería gritarle y tomar su libro, pero su timidez no la dejó.

—Oh qué interesante —dijo con sarcasmo el niño.

—¿Podrías devolvérmelo? —preguntó en voz baja.

—No quiero —respondió el chico.

Sacudió el libro, al ser viejo algunas páginas cayeron. Emily quería darle un puñetazo en la cara, pero se contuvo. Sus ojos se humedecieron, no por el libro, sino por la manera en que la estaba tratando.

—Que grosero eres —dijo enojada.

El chico soltó una risa corta. Dos de sus amigos se acercaron a él. Emily no lloraría, no en frente de esos idiotas. Intentó contener las lágrimas.

—Acaso ¿Vas a llorar?

Emily lo miró con odio.

—Déjala en paz.

Daniel estaba detrás de ella, retaba al chico rubio con la mirada. Por un momento se sintió protegida.

—Ya veo, necesitas que alguien te defienda.

—Te dije que la dejarás en paz —repitió Daniel molesto.

Daniel se acercó a él. Ambos se miraban con odio. A Emily le dio un escalofrío. Tenía un mal presentimiento.

—¿O si no qué?

Daniel cerró su puño con fuerza.

—Esto —contestó Daniel golpeando su cara.

Emily miró la nariz del chico, ésta no sangraba. Eso era una buena señal. Pensó que se iría, pero no fue así. Todo pasó muy rápido. El rubio se abalanzó sobre Daniel y los dos empezaron a pelear en el suelo.

—Basta —gritó Emily asustada.

Pero parecían no escucharla. La gente se acercó para ver lo que estaba pasando. Una pelirroja se abrió paso por la multitud. La niña tomó al rubio por los brazos para separarlo de Daniel. El niño la miró con disgusto. Ella lo ignoró. Le ofreció la mano a Daniel; él la tomó agradecido.

—Lo tenía bajo control —dijo Daniel.

—Sí claro.

La niña se colocó en frente de Daniel para protegerlo.

—No te metas —dijo el rubio.

—Si yo quiero lo hago, Hawkins —respondió Jamie.

—Ya veo aquí nadie se puede defender solo.

—Ni tú —empezó Jamie—. Porque una niña te acaba de vencer.

—No me venciste.

Hawkins dio un paso al frente. Daniel trató de ponerse en medio de los dos, pero Jamie lo detuvo sosteniendo su brazo con fuerza.

—¿Qué vas hacer? —lo retó Jamie—. ¿Acaso vas a pegarme?

Nicholas Hawkins arrugó su nariz, después dio media vuelta y se fue junto con sus amigos.

—Gracias por eso, Jamie —le agradeció Daniel.

Ella se encogió de hombros y se sentó en el asiento vacío. Supuso que a ellos no les gustaría estar con ella por lo que empezó alejarse de ellos, pero una voz la detuvo.

—¿Y tú no me lo vas a agradecer?

Emily miró hacia Jamie. Notó que se parecía mucho a una de sus compañeras de cuarto. Probablemente fueran hermanas. Jamie le sonreía con arrogancia, a ella no le gustó eso.

—Digo acabo de detener una pelea que tú causaste.

Ella tenía razón, pero sabía que alimentaría su ego si le agradecía.

—Eso es cierto —asintió Daniel—. O por lo menos agradéceme a mí.

—Gracias —dijo con un tono ácido.

Los dos sonrieron complacidos. Emily rodó los ojos.

—Puedes sentarte con nosotros —dijo Jamie.

—No mordemos —añadió Daniel.

Una voz en su mente le dijo que era mejor alejarse. Ellos sólo buscaban problemas. Ella pudo haberla escuchado, pero no quería estar sola.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre? —le preguntó Jamie.

—Emily.

Jamie sonrió divertida.

—Tú eres Anderson —dijo Jamie—. La chica callada. Sí te recuerdo.

Emily se sintió halagada que alguien la recordara. Ella había pensado que nadie había notado su presencia. También había visto a Jamie. Era difícil no hacerlo con esa cabellera tan llamativa.

—Tú eres la señorita Walker—recordó Emily—. La niña rebelde.

—Esa soy yo.

—No creo que seas rebelde —opinó Daniel.

—¿Por qué no?—preguntó Jamie ofendida.

—No significa que te estás rebelando por llegar un día tarde a clases —respondió Daniel—. Además fue un accidente.

—No lo fue.

—Dijiste que no escuchaste la alarma.

—Mentí.

—Aun así, no eres rebelde.

—Lo dices porque no me conoces bien, Brooks.

—Te acabo de conocer —dijo Daniel—. Pero mi impresión sobre ti es que no lo eres.

—Mi primera impresión sobre ti es que eres como yo.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó él.

—A qué buscas problemas —respondió.

Emily asintió inconscientemente. Pensaba lo mismo de ambos.

—¿Por qué piensas eso?

—Tus ojos y tu sonrisa traviesa te delatan —contestó Jamie—. Además te acabas de meter en una pelea.

Jamie estaba sonriendo, pero su sonrisa se esfumó cuando vio a alguien. Emily notó que Jane y un niño moreno caminaban hacia dónde estaban.

—Oh, por favor no —murmuró Jamie.

—¿No es tu hermana? —preguntó Emily.

—Sí lo es.

Jane y el niño se sentaron junto a ellos. Jamie le sonrió a su amigo pero ignoró a su hermana.

—¡Hiciste nuevos amigos! —exclamó Jane.

Emily no los consideraba aún sus amigos, acababa de conocerlos. Jamie se encogió de hombros.

—Ella es Emily —la presentó Jamie.

—Lo sé —interrumpió Jane—. Somos compañeras de cuarto.

—Pobre chica —murmuró Jamie haciendo reír a Emily—. Él es Jahir. Y el niño lindo a lado mío se llama Daniel.

—Mucho gusto —dijo Jane.

—El gusto es mío —dijo Daniel guiñándole el ojo.— A Jahir ya lo conocía, somos compañeros de cuarto.

—Así es —asintió Jahir sin ánimo.

Daniel miró a su amiga enarcando la ceja.

—¿Niño lindo?

—¿Te molesta que te digan así?

—En estos momentos sí.

Emily notó que era una broma entre ellos. Ella no le había entendido, pero al parecer Jamie sí, ya que sonreía.

—No eres gracioso —dijo Jamie.

Emily sonrió hacia ellos. Le parecían unas personas agradables. Podrían llegar a ser sus amigos.

Jahir leía un cómic sentado sobre su cama. A lado estaba Jonas jugando con sus figuras de acción de superhéroes. Quería jugar con él, pero era tímido. Siempre se le había hecho más fácil hablar con niñas que con niños. Él miró hacia Jonas. Le parecía tierno la manera que sus rizos se curvaban arriba de sus orejas, o como sus enormes ojos cafés siempre parecían sorprendidos. Su compañero sintió su mirada y volteó hacia él.

—¿...Superman? —preguntó Jonas.

Jahir no había escuchado todo lo que había dicho.

—Perdón, ¿qué dijiste?

—¿Te gusta Superman? —repitió Jonas—. Ya sé es una pregunta tonta. Claro que te gusta. Estás leyendo un comic de él.

Jahir miró hacia el cómic que sostenía en sus manos, luego hacia Jonas.

—Él es mi superhéroe favorito —asintió Jahir.

—El mío es Black Panther —comentó Jonas—. Ya sé que no es muy popular pero yo lo amo.

—No he leído cómics de él —dijo Jahir—. ¿Es de Marvel?

—Sí.

Jahir supuso que él prefería Marvel antes que DC Comics. Además estaba jugando con una figura de Iron Man y Capitán América.

—También leo cómics —continuó Jonas—. Aunque no tantos. No tengo el dinero suficiente para comprarlos.

Jahir se sintió culpable. Él era rico. Tenía todos los cómics que quería. Sus padres le compraban todo. A veces rasgaba su ropa para aparentar que no tenía dinero.

—Te puedo prestar los míos —ofreció Jahir.

—Gracias. Y yo puedo prestarte mis juguetes.

Jahir asintió. Pensó que había un hecho un nuevo amigo, eso le emocionaba.

—Si quieres, puedes jugar conmigo ahora.

Jahir volvió asentir. Se sentó a lado de él. Jonas le tendió la figura de Capitán América. Al tomarlo, sus manos se rozaron. Jahir, avergonzado, retiró su mano rápidamente, y desvió la mirada.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Jonas.

—Sí... sólo recordé... algo.

Mike entró azotando la puerta. Parecía estar enojado.

—Pensé que no había nadie —dijo Mike—. Lo siento.

—¿Qué te pasó? —preguntó Jonas.

—Susan tiró amoníaco en mi mano.

Jahir había estado en el laboratorio. Tenía entendido que había sido un accidente, o por lo menos eso le había dicho Susan. Sabía que Mike estaba en el equipo con ella, Daniel y Jamie.

—Eso explica la venda—murmuró Jonas.

—Además acabo de ver a Susan, no se disculpó. Me pone de muy mal humor.

—Sólo ignórala —sugirió Jonas.

—Trataré —dijo Mike—. Bueno ¿y qué hacen ustedes?

—Jugamos con mis figuras de acción —contestó Jonas sonriendo.

Mike los miró con extrañeza.

—¿Quieres jugar? —preguntó Jonas.

—No, gracias.

Le irritó la actitud de Mike. Lo hacía sentir como un bicho raro.

—Iré a caminar —anunció Jahir.

—Pensé que jugarías conmigo —dijo Jonas triste.

—Al rato.

Afuera se arrepintió de haberse ido. No le gustó la cara de decepción que puso Jonas al verlo partir. Él quería ser su amigo. Es probable que haya arruinado su oportunidad de serlo. No debió de sentirse mal por jugar con superhéroes. Ellos seguían siendo niños. Aunque había otra razón por la que había decidido salir. Se había sentido extraño cuando tocó la mano de Jonas, aunque no entendía el por qué.

—Hola, Jahir.

No había notado que Emily y Sam se habían acercado a él. Sam traía su cabello rubio suelto. Sonreía, como siempre.

—Hola, chicas —saludó con timidez.

Sam lo miró fijamente, eso le incomodó.

—¿Por qué tus pantalones están rotos y tus zapatos sucios? —inquirió Sam.

Jahir la miró con el ceño fruncido, no le había agradado la pregunta y la forma tan directa en que lo hizo.

—Sam —dijo Emily entre dientes avergonzada.

—Por lo que he oído tu familia es adinerada.

—No me gustan los lujos —contestó Jahir molesto.

—¿Por qué?

—Simplemente no me gustan.

Sam frunció los labios. De seguro había notado su enojo. En el fondo se sintió mal por ella.

—Las veo después.

Pensaba que Sam era extraña, de una buena manera, aunque no terminaba de agradarle del todo.

En la noche Jamie se levantó de su cama cuidadosamente. Estaba obscuro, pero alcanzaba a ver lo suficiente. Megan dormía profundamente al igual que sus otras compañeras. Sonrió satisfecha, se colocó sus tenis. Caminó con mucho cuidado para no despertar sus compañeras. Abrió la puerta con cuidado y salió. Ya afuera de su dormitorio prendió su linterna. Alumbró los escalones y los bajo rápidamente sin hacer ruido.

Afuera respiró profundamente el aire fresco. Apagó su linterna. Miró hacia el cielo; algunas estrellas brillaban tenuemente. Le gustaba observar la noche. Agradeció que no hubieran cámaras de seguridad.

Caminó sin un rumbo fijo. Sólo podía escuchar sus pisadas y algunos grillos. Notó que se dirigía hacia la casa de los niños. Al llegar ahí la observó. Era igual que la de las niñas, nada más que en esa colgaba una bandera azul. Escuchó que alguien abría la puerta. Apagó su linterna y se pegó a la pared. Todo estaba obscuro. Ella estaba de negro, era poco probable que la vieran, al menos que distinguieran su cabello. Maldijo en voz baja, debió haberlo cubierto con una gorra.

La persona salió con precaución de la casa. Miró hacia ambos lados. Jamie sintió su respiración acelerada. Percibió la adrenalina recorrer su cuerpo. Había extrañado esa sensación. El niño pasó por donde estaba Jamie pero no la vio. Ella lo observó con atención. Distinguió una cabellera despeinada. Lo reconoció al instante. Se acercó cuidadosamente a él y prendió la linterna. Daniel se paró en seco.

—Metiéndote en problemas sin mí —dijo Jamie sonriendo.

Él dio la media vuelta. Primero frunció el ceño, pero después le sonrió. Se notaba más relajado.

—Me diste un buen susto.

Jamie sonrió. Luego lo observó con atención: no llevaba puesto su pijama, sino la ropa que había utilizado en la cena. Sintió curiosidad por saber que hacía afuera a estas horas.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó la pelirroja.

—Me preguntó lo mismo.

Jamie dio un paso al frente. Apagó su linterna, sólo la luz de la luna los alumbraba en ese momento, aunque era muy poco casi no era visible. En la noche los ojos de Daniel se veían más obscuros pero parecían brillar. Tenía un mechón que tapaba una parte de su ojo. Estiró su mano, pensaba acomodarle su cabello, pero se contuvo.

—Yo te pregunte primero.

— Sólo salí a caminar ¿Tú no? —Hizo una breve pausa. Se quitó el mechón de la cara y enarcó la ceja—. ¿Acaso me estás siguiendo?

Jamie entrecerró sus ojos.

—No sabía que estarías aquí.

— ¿Esa es tú respuesta?

—Haces muchas preguntas —dijo Jamie haciendo una mueca.

Daniel la miró ofendido.

—Bueno ¿qué planeas hacer?

Había formulado otra pregunta. Jamie rio levemente y luego encogió sus hombros. No había planeado nada. Solamente había decidido salir a caminar por si encontraba algo divertido de hacer.

—Podemos platicar si quieres.

Daniel sonrió, al hacerlo, un pequeño hoyuelo apareció en su mejilla. Jamie también le sonrió.

—¿Crees en el destino?—preguntó Daniel.

—¿Qué?

—Que si crees en el destino.

Jamie le había entendido la primera vez, pero no comprendía el sentido de la pregunta.

—La verdad es que no. ¿Tú?

—No lo sé.

Daniel guardó silencio. Miró hacia la luna y después hacia Jamie.

—Tal vez sea el destino que nos reunió aquí.

Jamie empezó a reírse, pero Daniel no lo hizo, por lo que supuso que lo decía en serio. El niño se había sonrojado y miraba hacia el suelo avergonzado. Ella mordió su lengua, arrepintiéndose de haberse reído. Pero le había parecido gracioso el comentario. Ella nunca había creído en esas cosas.

—Lo siento —se disculpó Jamie.

—Sonaba mejor en mi cabeza —dijo Daniel.

—Yo sólo salí a caminar y me topé contigo. Casualidades de la vida.

Daniel asintió. Sus manos las tenía dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón. Parecía tener frío.

—Yo salí porque no podía dormir —explicó Daniel—. A veces tengo pesadillas.

Jamie lo miró. Él tenía la vista fija en sus zapatos. Ella no dijo nada, esperó que él continuara.

—Tengo sueños muy extraños, a veces no los recuerdo, pero hay uno que se me quedó muy grabado. En él aparece una mujer encapuchada que corre por el bosque hasta que ve algo que le aterra y grita. Siempre me despierto en su grito. Algunas veces puedo ver sus ojos del mismo color de los míos es como si fuera mi madre. La extraño.

Jamie supuso que su madre había muerto. No sabía que decirle. Por un momento pensó en contarle sobre su padre, quien las había abandonado cuando eran niñas. Él le había tenido la confianza para hablarle sobre sus pesadillas. Confiaba en Daniel, lo empezaba a considerar un amigo, aunque lo haya conocido ese mismo día.

—Mi papá tampoco está con nosotros.

—Lo sie...

—No —negó rápidamente Jamie— No está muerto. Él nos dejó cuando éramos niñas.

—Puede que lo vuelvas a ver algún día.

—Ojalá que sí. Quiero preguntarle por qué nos abandonó. A veces pienso en buscarlo, pero no sé por dónde empezar.

—Puedo ayudarte si quieres. Para eso están los amigos.

Amigos. Jamie le alegraba escuchar que la consideraba su amiga. Le sonrió y él hizo lo mismo. Los dos permanecieron en silencio, sólo escuchaban sus respiraciones y el tenue latido de sus corazones. Por un momento Jamie pensó que tal vez el destino sí existía y ellos estaban destinados a encontrarse esa noche.


	4. Jane está desaparecida

_There's a light, there's a light at the end of the road_

_Let it shine, let it shine_

_Guide you into the shore_

**There’s a light by Seafret**

 

En el salón varios alumnos estudiaban para su examen, Emily era uno de ellos. Le preocupaban mucho sus calificaciones. Quería que sus padres se sintieran orgullosa de ella, pero también sentirse bien con ella misma. Además que era competitiva. Se empeñaba a ser de las mejores del salón.

Sintió alguien sentarse a su lado. Pensó que sería Sam, por lo que sonrió. Su sonrisa desapareció al ver a Daniel.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó.

—No sé si te habías dado cuenta pero soy tu compañero, y estudió en este salón.

—Me refiero aquí sentado junto a mí.

Emily lo miraba frunciendo el ceño. Trataba de evitarlo, porque lo único que hacía era meterse en problemas junto con Jamie. Además que a veces le irritaba el tono burlón que usaba con ella.

—¿Te molesta mi presencia?

—Sí, la verdad es que sí.

Daniel hizo cara de ofendido. Emily volvió a su lectura.

—Entonces me iré.

Emily se encogió de hombros. Intentó no mirarlo, pero al final lo hizo. Estaba haciendo puchero con su boca, y arqueaba las cejas.

—Si quieres quédate, pero déjame estudiar.

Daniel sonrió satisfecho.

—Sabía que no podías estar sin mí.

Emily lo ignoró. Daniel suspiró y luego se estiró, colocó su cabeza rozando su hombro. Podía escuchar su respiración en su oreja.

—No me dejas concentrarme —protestó molesta.

La niña lo miraba frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Qué?

—Sabes bien porque te miro así.

—Ya está bien, lo siento.

Emily continuó estudiando. Esperaba que ya la dejará concentrarse.

—¿Por qué te preocupas tanto por tus estudios?

Ella no contestó, siguió leyendo imaginando que él no estaba ahí.

—¿Acaso me estás ignorando?

—Eso intento, pero me lo pones difícil.

—Es por mi atractivo ¿cierto? —preguntó Daniel.

—No, es porque no te callas.

Emily sabía que no iba poder concentrarse a su lado. Se levantó de su asiento furiosa. Le había contestado de una manera grosera, pero no se disculparía, no en ese momento. Daniel la tomó de su muñeca. Él la soltó cuando notó lo enojada que estaba.

Emily vio un lugar vacío a lado de Sam. Se sentó ahí. Su amiga no se dio cuenta hasta que volteó. Parecía estar nerviosa por la forma en que jugaba con su trenza.

—¿Te pasa algo Sam?

—No ¡Que me va pasar! Estoy perfectamente bien.

Emily asintió. Volteó hacia al frente y vio a Daniel quien platicaba con Jamie. A veces la miraba de reojo. De seguro seguía dolido por la forma en que le había hablado.

El profesor Wilde entró al salón. Era un hombre gordo, de baja estatura, con cabello negro peinado con mucho gel. A Emily se le hacía difícil mirar hacia otra parte de él que no fuera su enorme papada que se movía cuando caminaba. Wilde colocó su portafolio encima de la mesa. Miró a sus alumnos con sus ojos obscuros. Nunca sonreía, a veces hacía una mueca que era lo más cercano a una sonrisa. En ese momento hizo esa mueca. Las manos de Emily le sudaban. Siempre se ponía así antes de un examen. El profesor repartió los exámenes uno por uno.

Cuando tuvo el examen en sus manos empezó a resolverlo. Estaba más fácil de lo que se había imaginado. Lo contestó rápidamente. En una pregunta se quedó pensando en su respuesta. En eso escuchó a Sam susurrar algo que no alcanzó a entender. La vio copiando de su libro, el cual estaba tirado en el suelo.

—Sam —susurró Emily.

La rubia rápidamente pateó el libro hacia un lado, lo que ocasionó ruido y que todos voltearan a verla. Emily mordió su labio nerviosa. Sam se sonrojó y clavó la vista a su examen. El profesor Wilde fue directo hacia ellas. Cuando llegó a lado de Emily miró con atención su examen, ella no volteó a verlo. Después fue hacia el lado de Sam. Su amiga fingió estar concentrada en su examen. El profesor regresó a su escritorio sin decir nada. Emily miró hacia el lugar donde había estado el libro y le sorprendió no verlo. Debía admitir que Sam tenía talento para copiar.

 

Daniel caminaba a lado de Jamie sin decir una sola palabra. Ella sabía que algo le pasaba. Su amigo nunca dejaba de hablar. Se detuvo. Daniel siguió su camino, sin notar que ella se había parado.

—Daniel —lo llamó Jamie.

Él miró a su lado desorientando. Estaba buscándola con la mirada hasta que volteó hacia atrás.

—Vamos a llegar tarde a clases.

Jamie se encogió de hombros.

—Ya hemos llegado tarde muchas veces a educación física.

Daniel asintió. Se acercó más a ella. Tenía sus manos metidas en sus bolsillos y su mirada en el suelo.

—¿Qué te pasa?

No había sonado como había esperado. No quería sonar ruda con él. Daniel parpadeó como si no se esperara esa pregunta.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—No me has hablado en todo el camino.

—No estoy enojado contigo si eso es lo que crees.

—Eso lo sé. ¿Qué es lo que te puso triste?

—No estoy triste —negó Daniel sonriendo.

Su sonrisa no le llegaba hasta los ojos. Sólo llevaba un mes de conocerlo, pero sabía que esa no había sido una sonrisa sincera.

—Ya dime que tienes —insistió Jamie.

—¿Crees que soy insoportable?

—Obvio no —respondió Jamie—. ¿Por qué?

—Porque Emily sí lo cree.

—¿Te lo dijo?

—No, pero se nota.

Jamie no entendía porque le afectaba tanto lo que pensará Emily de él. No sabía si le preocupaba lo que todo mundo pensara de él o era algo más personal. Había hablado con Emily pocas veces y sabía que Daniel no se llevaba tanto con ella, no veía porque le alteraba.

—Allá ella. Emily se pierde tu amistad.

Daniel sonrió. Esta vez sí fue sincera.

—Es mejor que sigamos. No quiero llegar tan tarde a la clase porque nos van a poner hacer el doble de ejercicio.

Minutos después llegaron a la clase. El profesor Hudson era alto, gordo y con ojos azules pero también era horrible, tenía una cabeza ovalada y una nariz chata. Al verlo Jamie arrugó su nariz.  
  


—Que tal profesor Hudson —saludó Daniel.

—Tienen retardo, y tendrán que correr el doble que sus compañeros, es decir diez vueltas.  
  


Jamie soltó un quejido. Daniel solamente se encogió de hombros. Ella iba empezar a correr cuando la voz del profesor la detuvo.

—Walker, antes ven acá.  
  


Ella obediente fue hacia él con el ceño fruncido. Esperaba que la regañara por juntar seis retardos en el mes o porque no había hecho nada en una clase y se la había pasado sentada.

—Te he dicho que te amarres el cabello.  
  


—Eso no lo dice en el reglamento.

 

—No, pero esa es una regla que yo puse en mi clase.

—No traigo con que amarrármelo.  
  


Sus compañeros estaban terminando de correr, menos Daniel que acababa de empezar. Jamie estuvo a punto de irse cuando el profesor la tomó por los hombros. Ella cruzó de brazos e hizo una mueca. Sintió la mirada de todos sus compañeros.

—Se me olvidó decirte que estás reprobada.  
  


Jamie sonrió falsamente. Odiaba que los profesores la humillaran en público. Una parte de ella le daba igual reprobar, pero otra la hacía sentirse mal e idiota, y más si era una materia tan fácil como esa.

 

Jane Walker era diferente a su hermana. A ella le gustaban sus orejas poco puntiagudas, les parecían chistosas y tiernas, por eso ella llevaba su cabello recogido. Se esforzaba en la escuela porque quería complacer a su madre. Era organizada con sus cosas, al contrario de Jamie que era muy desordenada. Evitaba los problemas, pero de vez en cuando se planteaba hacer algo prohibido. Eso la emocionaba. Le gustaba sentir como la adrenalina recorría su cuerpo. Eso era la similitud entre las dos gemelas además de su físico.

Jane estaba pensando en ir a explorar la casa que estaba abandonada en la escuela. Los rumores decían que nadie había entrado ahí en años porque estaba maldita. No creía en eso, pero aun así quería investigar qué era lo que había ahí. Planeaba ir esa misma tarde al salir de clases.

Le preguntaría a Jahir si la acompañaba. Había dudado en decirle sus planes, porque su amigo no le gustaba meterse en problemas.

—Jahir quiero ir a ver que hay en la casa abandonad. ¿Quieres ir conmigo?

Su amigo la miró confundido. Negó con la cabeza, como si le hubiera planteado una idea descabellada.

—Creo que eso sería aburrido, no encontrarías nada interesante ahí.

Jane se encogió de hombros. No creía que le pareciera aburrido, seguramente no quería ir.

—No algo me dice que no será para nada aburrido, deberías acompañarme.

—No creo que sea una buena idea.

—Trataré de no meterme en problemas.

—Si quieres evitarlos no vayas ahí.

—Vale la pena correr el riesgo.

Jahir sacudió su cabeza y siguió comiendo. Jane le diría después a Jamie. Cuando estaba con ella era más fácil. Su hermana sabía como salir sin que nadie la notara. Además le gustaba pasar tiempo con ella.

—Lo pensaré—dijo Jahir.

El comentario le dio esperanza a Jane. De nuevo los tres podían pasar tiempo juntos.

Al finalizar la última clase, Jane tomó sus cosas y salió rápidamente para alcanzar a Jamie que había sido la primera en salir junto con Daniel. Los encontró segundos después. Su hermana al verla frunció el ceño, eso no hizo que se detuviera.

—Jamie, estaba planeando hacer algo hoy —empezó Jane.

—No me importa lo que hagas —respondió Jamie.

Jamie comenzó a avanzar y Daniel la siguió. Su hermana soltó un bufido, se aproximó a ella, y continuó contándole lo que tenía en mente.

—Pienso ir a la casa abandonada, será divertido quiero saber que esconden ahí.

—No esconden nada, simplemente ya no la usan.

—Debe de haber una razón, puede ver algo interesante.

—Tiene razón Jane —la apoyó Daniel

Jamie lo fulminó con la mirada, Daniel se encogió de hombros.

—¿Tu iras conmigo Daniel? —preguntó Jane.

—Me gustaría ir contigo sería divertido. Vamos, Jamie.

—No estoy de humor —contestó la pelirroja.

Jamie se alejó de ellos. Daniel permaneció a su lado. Jane miraba hacia su hermana decepcionada. Había esperado que la acompañara, nunca se negaba a una buena aventura. Extrañaba pasar tiempo con ella. Reflexionó un poco y se dio cuenta que ya no eran tan unidas como antes desde que Daniel se había convertido en su mejor amigo. Frunció el ceño hacia él. El niño la miró confundido, ella sólo negó con la cabeza. No pensaba decirle lo que estaba pensando.

—Mira Jane, hablaré con ella a ver si la convenzo.

—De acuerdo.

Jane sonrió de medio lado y se alejó de él. Pensó en que nadie la acompañaría y tenía que hacerlo sola. Ya no le pareció tan divertido, pero aún iría a explorar ese lugar. Ella tenía un buen presentimiento acerca de eso. Podía sonar estúpido pero sentía que cambiaría su vida.

Decidió ir a buscar a Jahir para ver si ya había decidido ir con ella o no, pero en el camino se encontró con Emily, como siempre sostenía un libro en la mano. Cuando la vio, le sonrió. Estuvo a punto de preguntarle si quería acompañarla pero supuso que se negaría. Ella no le gustaba meterse en problemas ni arriesgarse. Así que decidió no decirle nada.

Encontró a Jahir sentado debajo de un árbol leyendo uno de sus comics. Se acercó a él. Se sentó a su lado y soltó un suspiro para que notara que ella estaba ahí. Su amigo volteó hacia ella y le sonrió. Dejó su comic a un lado.

—Sé a lo que vienes y sigo pensando que es una mala idea, y que tú tampoco debes ir.

—No me meteré en problemas no soy Jamie.

—Eres más descuidada que ella.

Jane soltó un bufido.

—Me imagine que cuando nos preguntaste si te invitaríamos a nuestras aventuras no lo decías en serio.

—Lo decía en serio en ese momento, pero ahora que lo pienso no sé en qué estaba pensando.

—Cómo sea.

Se levantó y se sacudió sus pantalones. Tendría que ir sola. Fue directo a la casa de las niñas para poder preparar todo para ir a la casa abandonada.

 

Jamie estaba acostada boca arriba en el pasto con los ojos cerrados. Tenía un mal presentimiento, como si algo malo estaba a punto de pasar. Abrió los ojos y se los tapó rápidamente al sentir el sol. Soltó un quejido y los talló. Los abrió nuevamente. Miró hacia Daniel quien no había dejado de observarla.

—Deja de verme.

—Me he dado cuenta que te molesta que te admiren.

—Sé que soy una bella pieza de arte, no me molesta que me admiren mientras no esté de malas.

Daniel río. Jamie se levantó y se sacudió su cabello que estaba lleno de pasto. Empezaba a sentirse más animada, casi para ir con Jane. Recordó no haber pasado mucho tiempo con su hermana últimamente. Se sintió un poco culpable. No quería estar con ella todo el tiempo, pero tampoco abandonarla.

—Me siento mal por Jane —admitió Jamie—. No he pasado tiempo con ella.

Daniel arqueó las cejas, parecía confundido.

—Ni me veas así que tú tienes la culpa.

—¿Mi culpa?

—Sí, tu culpa.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Daniel fingiendo indignación

—Porque tú me has separado de ella.

Daniel rodó los ojos.

—Tú no la ves porque prefieres estar conmigo, no por eso significa que es mi culpa.

Él tenía razón, no quiso decírselo. Solamente frunció los labios.

—¿Piensas ir con Jane?

—No lo sé —respondió Jamie—. Prefiero hacerlo otro día. Hoy no quiero meterme en más problemas.

Daniel abrió los ojos sorprendido, como si no pudiera creer lo que acababa de decir. La tomó de los hombros y la sacudió levemente.

—¿Quién eres tú y qué has hecho con mi amiga?

Jamie rio por su reacción.

—Ya sé que no suena como algo que yo diría —dijo Jamie sorprendida—. Pero no estoy de humor. Eso es todo.

—¿Sigues triste porque reprobaste?

—Nunca estuve triste por eso, ya te lo había dicho —contestó Jamie molesta.

Pensaba que era estúpido sentirse mal por reprobar. Nunca le admitiría a Daniel que sí se había desanimado por eso.

—Te conozco, Jamie.

—No es verdad.

—Tal vez.

Daniel se quedó callado por unos segundos. Miraba fijamente hacia sus ojos.

—Podemos conocernos mejor —comenzó Daniel—. Tengo una gran idea.

—Dime de qué se trata.

—Te hago una pregunta y tú una a mí. ¿De acuerdo?

Jamie confiaba en él, pero nunca se le había hecho sencillo abrirse con las personas. Ya le había contado a Daniel sobre su padre. Ese era su secreto más personal. No podrían ser tan íntimas las preguntas.

—De acuerdo —aceptó Jamie—. Yo pregunto primero.

Daniel asintió. Jamie pensó en su pregunta. Sabía que la mamá de Daniel había muerto cuando él era muy pequeño y que vivía con su padre y su madrastra, pero no sabía pequeños detalles como cuales eran alguno de sus gustos.

—¿Color favorito? —preguntó por fin.

—Azul.

—Que cliché eres —bromeó Jamie riendo—. El mío es el rojo como mi cabello.

—Veamos... —empezó Daniel—. ¿Cuál es tu mayor miedo?

Jamie desvío la mirada. No le gustaba pensar sobre sus miedos. Uno de ellos vino a su mente. Era muy personal. Si se lo decía se sentiría muy vulnerable.

—No le tengo miedo a nada.

—Eso no puede ser posible, todos le tenemos miedo a algo sino no eres humana.

—Tal vez no lo sea —respondió Jamie encogiéndose de hombros—. Me toca a mí ¿Lugar que te gustaría conocer?

—Australia.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó curiosa.

—No sé, es lo primero que se me ocurrió.

— Bueno tu turno.

—¿Qué te gustaría cambiar de ti?

Jamie puso una sonrisa arrogante en su rostro.

—Nada, soy perfecta.

Daniel puso los ojos en blanco. Estaba conteniendo su sonrisa.

—Sí sigues con tu ego no te voy a conocer, Walker.

Jamie soltó un suspiro. Retiró su cabello de sus orejas y las señaló.

—Odio mis orejas puntiagudas.

Daniel empezó a reírse. Jamie lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Deja de reírte, no es gracioso.

—Jamie, tus orejas son adorables.

La niña sintió como sus mejillas se sonrojaban. Trató de actuar como si el comentario no hubieras tenido efecto en ella.

—Bueno es mi turno. ¿Qué te gusta hacer en tu tiempo libre?

Daniel pensó en su respuesta.

—Pasar tiempo contigo —admitió Daniel.

—¿Y antes de que me conocieras?

—No puedes hacer dos preguntas seguidas. Es mi turno. ¿Jamie Walker, tienes otro nombre?

—No, pero tú sí Christopher Daniel.

Daniel soltó un quejido.

—Odio mi primer nombre, no sé porque mi papá me puso igual que él.

—Ahora sé como puedo molestarte.

Daniel le sacó la lengua, lo que hizo que Jamie se riera.

—Bueno me toca, va la última pregunta. ¿Quién es tu mejor amigo?

—¿Es en serio?

—Sí.

—Eres tú.

Jamie sonrió complacida. Su amigo le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Lo sabía, sólo quería escucharlo.

—¿Y yo soy tu mejor amigo?

—Por supuesto que sí —contestó rápidamente.

Y esperaba que lo fueran por el resto de sus vidas.

 

Sólo estaba Jane en la habitación. Ella estaba vistiéndose con ropa negra como le había aconsejado Jamie cuando eran pequeñas, según ella para no llamar la atención. Estaba colocando brillo labial cuando una de sus compañeras abrió su cuarto. Caroline, la más callada de las cuatro, había entrado. Ignoró a Jane como siempre. Aunque ella la observó detenidamente. Le gustaba su cabello obscuro que cubría parte de sus ojos. La niña siempre se vestía con ropa oscura.

—No estoy copiando tu estilo —bromeó Jane.

Caroline, quien la había estado ignorando, miró hacia ella como si su comentario le hubiera molestado. Se encogió de hombros y se colocó sus audífono. Jane no quiso tomárselo personal, sabía que su compañera no le gustaba hablar. Siempre estaba sola, parecía que le gustaba estarlo.

Jane tomó su celular y salió de su habitación. Bajó rápidamente las escalaras. En la sala Emily estaba leyendo un libro. Ella la miró con curiosidad, tal vez por cómo iba vestida. Jane le sonrió, Emily le devolvió la sonrisa dudosa.

Llegó a la casa en unos pocos minutos. No se veía abandonada. Estaba en buen estado; las ventanas estaban limpias, la cerradura de las puertas funcionaba bien, la puerta estaba pulida, se veía como si estuviera habitada. Por un momento pensó que se había equivocado y sólo había sido una pérdida de tiempo, pero luego le dio curiosidad saber que había dentro. Podría haber algo interesante, no perdía nada en entrar. No sabía como abrir la puerta hasta que recordó el truco que le había ensañado Jamie para abrir la puerta de la alacena dónde estaban los dulces. Le había dicho que con un pasador. Quitó uno de sus prendedores y su chongo se deshizo pero no le importó. Lo metió en la cerradura como su hermana le había dicho y la puerta se abrió. Sonrió triunfante. Entró con cautela. No había nadie en la casa. Podía escuchar el eco de sus pisadas y su respiración acelerada. Sintió la adrenalina en su cuerpo. Había extrañado esa sensación. Se imaginó estando con Jamie. Ella le hubiera dicho que abajo no había nada por lo que era aburrido. Decidió subir.

Esta casa sólo tenía un piso, las habitaciones estaban limpias y vacías, las ventanas no tenían persianas, se sentía tan sola ahí. Fue hacia la otra habitación que también estaba vacía, la única diferencia es que había un baúl ahí. Se hincó y trató de abrirlo pero estaba cerrado con llave. Se levantó y decidió bajar. Estaba a punto de salirse pero vio unas escaleras que llevaban a un sótano, esperó que ahí hubiera algo interesante.

El sótano estaba obscuro por lo que intentó prender la luz, pero el foco no funcionaba. Prendió la linterna de su celular. Miró en los estantes, dónde había frascos con sustancias extrañas. Le dio mucho asco. Se tropezó con un objeto de metal, lo supo por el ruido. Soltó un aullido y luego pasó su linterna hacia él para observarlo con detenimiento. Era un escudo con una llama tallada en medio. Lo miró con curiosidad. Se preguntó que hacía eso en una escuela, aun así no se le hizo tan interesante. Estuvo a punto de salirse cuando escuchó pasos en la parte de arriba. Temió que la descubrieran. Estaba desesperada por esconderse, no sabía dónde hasta que vio una trampilla en el suelo. Trató de abrirla y para su suerte no estaba cerrada con llave. Se metió ahí rápidamente y la cerró con cuidado.

En eso escuchó que alguien había entrado a la habitación. Parecía estar examinando el lugar como si supieran que alguien había estado ahí. Después escuchó a la persona salir. Soltó el aire que no se había dado cuenta que estaba conteniendo. Trató de abrir la trampilla pero no podía. El pánico se apoderó de ella. Golpeó fuerte la puerta. Empezó a gritar desesperada. Sintió un nudo en la garganta, en cualquier momento lloraría. Recordó que tenía su celular y pensó en llamarle a Jamie, el problema es que no había señal ahí. Se sentó y abrazó sus rodillas. Sentía que le faltaba el aire. Imaginaba que iba morir ahí asfixiada o de hambre. Se sintió estúpida por haber ido sola, y también porque moriría en vano, no había encontrado nada interesante.

Empezó a llorar en silencio, cuando vio que al fondo había una luz. Tal vez se estaba muriendo y veía la luz de la que tanto hablaban. No le importó quería salir de esa obscuridad y soledad. Se dirigió hacia allí. Tenía un buen presentimiento.

 

Jamie estaba sola, sentada debajo de un árbol, cuando sintió una punzada en el pecho. Sintió que el aire le faltaba. No entendía porque estaba alterada. Colocó una mano en el pecho y cerró los ojos tratando de calmarse. Pudo respirar bien poco a poco. No entendía por qué se había puesto así, hasta que recordó a Jane, ella podría estar en problemas. Sin pensarlo más empezó a correr hacia la casa de las niñas. Entró de prisa y subió hacia la habitación de su hermana. Tenía que estar ahí. Tocó la puerta con fuerza. Escuchó pasos dirigirse hacia la puerta. Esperó encontrarse con su hermana, pero quién le abrió fue Emily. La niña la miraba con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Por qué tocas de esa manera? —preguntó Emily—. Estaba leyendo y me interrumpiste.

—No me importa lo que estabas haciendo ¿Has visto a Jane?

Emily seguía con el ceño fruncido. Después pareció notar su preocupación porque su rostro se suavizó.

—La última vez que la vi iba de salida vestida de negro.

—¿Vestida de negro?

Emily asintió. Jamie supo porque había salido así. Creía que de esa manera no llamaría la atención. Pensó en lo tonta que era su hermana y decidió molestarla cuando la encontrará. Debía de hacerlo lo antes posible.

—¿Por qué estás tan preocupada?

—Yo...

Jamie no terminó la frase. Estaba preocupada por un dolor en el pecho. Por un presentimiento que podía no ser cierto. Sonaba ridículo y se sintió ridícula de haberse preocupado por una tontería. Lo más seguro es que estuviera exagerando las cosas. Jane regresaría pronto a su casa y todo estaría bien.

—No es nada.

—De acuerdo, adiós.

Emily estaba cerrando la puerta, Jamie la detuvo. Quería pedirle una última cosa.

—Avísame cuando regrese.

—Lo haré.

La niña cerró la puerta. Jamie se quedó ahí pensando en lo ridícula que se sentía. Luego soltó un bufido y regresó a su dormitorio.

Entró a su cuarto. Para su mala suerte no estaba sola. No quería hablar con nadie y menos con Megan Owen. La niña era muy callada, a penas se dirigían la palabra. La mayor parte del tiempo estaba sola. Tal vez su única amiga era Jennette. Su compañera estaba anotando en una libreta elegante de pasta dura.

—Hola, Jamie —saludó Megan.

—No tengo ganas de hablar.

Había pasado casi un mes y aún seguía sin agradarle. Desde el momento que la vio había desconfiado de ella. Aunque ella siempre le había tratado bien, hasta parecía que quería ser su amiga.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Megan—. Te notó un poco pálida.

—Estoy bien —respondió cortante.

No creía en su interés. Sentía que todo lo que hacía era actuado. Tal vez exageraba. Megan podría ser una buena chica, pero nunca le agradaría. Megan dejó de escribir en su cuaderno y lo guardó en una caja con llave. Jamie pensó que tal vez era su diario. Le dio curiosidad saber que escribía en él. Probablemente Megan notó que la estaba mirando, porque se había sonrojado. Tomó su dije con sus manos, siempre hacia eso cuando estaba nerviosa.

—Iré abajo estudiar —anunció Megan.

—Como si me importara lo que haces —murmuró Jamie.

Al parecer su compañera no lo escuchó. Megan cerró la puerta. Ahora sí estaba sola en la habitación. Volvió a recordar a Jane. Seguro seguía en la casa abandonada buscando algo interesante. Se rió al imaginársela en pleno día vestida todo de negro. Ojalá no hubiera llamado la atención ni terminara metiéndose en problemas.

Jamie pensó en ir a la casa con ella, sin embargo ya estaba muy cómoda en su cama. Estaba más calmada, ya no creía que algo malo le hubiera pasado. Se colocó sus audífonos y sintió su cuerpo relajarse con la música. No supo cuando se quedó dormida.

 

Emily no podía dormir. Daba vueltas en la cama intentando conciliar el sueño. Miró el reloj; eran las doce de la noche y la cama de Jane seguía vacía. Pensó en ir a despertar a Jamie para decirle que no había regresado, pero no quería preocuparla. No tenía idea a dónde había ido Jane vestida de negro. Le había parecido extraño que saliera de esa manera.

Minutos más tarde, escuchó que alguien tocaba la puerta. Sus compañeras soltaron un quejido. Emily abrió la puerta con la esperanza de ver a Jane. Pero era Jamie. La pelirroja vestía una chaqueta y tenis. Tenía sus ojos rojos y su cabello despeinado, como si acabara de despertarse.

—¿Ya llegó Jane? —preguntó angustiada.

Emily negó con la cabeza. Jamie miró hacia el suelo. Se notaba nerviosa.

—Esto es demasiado extraño —dijo Jamie.

—Lo sé. No se puede perder en la escuela —opinó Emily—. Debe de estar en algún lado.

—Eso ya lo sé. Me dijo que iría a la casa abandonada pero no tendría sentido que se quedara ahí.

Emily había escuchado sobre esa casa. Unos decían que estaba maldita y en la noche podía escucharse llantos y gritos. De seguro sólo era una leyenda urbana, aún así le daba miedo. Tragó saliva nerviosa.

—Tal vez quiso quedarse a dormir ahí por curiosidad.

—Tal vez. Pero no me contesta su celular, al parecer lo tiene apagado. Iré a buscarla ¿Me ayudarás?

Emily miró hacia el suelo y luego hacia sus compañeras que estaban dormidas. Era incorrecto salir de noche y aún más ir a la casa dónde les prohibían entrar. Estaría rompiendo muchas reglas. Ella obedecía todo.

—No puedo —se excusó—. Además creo que es mejor decirle a Rose.

—No, puede que esté bien en la casa, y la meta en problemas. No me perdonaría Jane.

Emily asintió aunque no estaba muy segura de la respuesta.

—Entonces iré yo sola.

—Quiero ayudarte Jamie, aunque no lo creas también me preocupa Jane, pero es incorrecto.

—Deja las reglas a un lado, Anderson.

Emily mordió su labio. No sabía que decidir. Tenía una lucha mental. Algo le decía que fuera con ella pero otra parte le decía que no saliera. Quería hacer lo correcto, el problema es que no sabía que lo era.

—Mira si quieres quédate a esperarla, yo sí iré —dijo Jamie impaciente.

Dicho esto Jamie bajó las escaleras rápidamente. Emily se quedó parada unos segundos hasta después decidirse. Sacó una chamarra del clóset y se la colocó encima de su pijama. Después se puso unos tenis. Salió rápidamente de su dormitorio para después encontrarse con Jamie. Esperó que no estuviera muy alejada. Tal vez después se arrepentiría pero en ese momento creía que acompañarla era lo correcto. Antes de las normas estaba la amistad.

Encontró a Jamie detrás de la casa de los niños. Se acercó a ella. Cuando la vio no se sorprendió, parecía haberla estando esperando.

—Qué bueno que viniste, Anderson.

—¿Por qué no me llamas Emily?

—Eso suena como si fuéramos amigas.

—Bueno, Jamie, tal vez lo seamos. Estoy aquí ayudándote rompiendo muchas reglas, creo que eso hacen las amigas.

—No sé si lo hacer por mí o por Jane.

—Lo hago por las dos.

Sintió la mirada de Jamie fija en ella. Parecía estar considerando si era una buena idea llamarla amiga. Emily al principio no le había agradado del todo. No le gustaban las personas que se metían en problemas.

—Gracias —dijo en voz baja Jamie.

Emily sonrió. Muy en el fondo le agradaba Jamie aunque a veces la molestará. Sabía que no lo hacía para herirla sino que esa era su personalidad, al igual que Daniel. En eso lo recordó. Los dos eran muy unidos por lo que le sorprendió no verlo ahí.

—¿Le avisarás a Daniel?

—Aunque quisiera no puedo.

Jamie empezó a avanzar. Emily la siguió. Su nueva amiga llevaba su linterna prendida apuntando hacia el frente.

—¿Querías verlo? —preguntó Jamie jugando—. Porque si quieres nos arriesgamos a meternos a su casa.

—Por supuesto que no —contestó Emily—. Me alegra que no esté aquí.

—Sabes que no —le dijo con una sonrisa traviesa—. Pareciera que te gusta.

Emily hizo una mueca de disgusto.

—Ni en un millón de años.

Jamie se rio por su reacción.

—Sabes, tú le agradas.

—No lo sé, parece que quiere hacerme la vida imposible.

Cuando Daniel está con ella suele hacer todo lo posible para llamar su atención. Eso le llega a fastidiar, porque la mayor parte del tiempo está leyendo o haciendo tarea.

—Para nada. No sé por qué, pero le importa lo que pienses de él.

—¿Y tú como sabes eso?

—Porque es mi mejor amigo.

Lo último lo había dicho con un tono de superioridad. Como si estuviera presumiendo su amistad.

—¿Y bueno que piensas de él? —insistió Jamie.

—No te diré porque le vas a contar lo que te diga.

—Obviamente, Anderson —susurró Jamie—. Bueno si quieres no me digas. Pero sólo te diré que estaba triste en la mañana por algo que le hiciste.

—¡No le hice nada! Él era el que me estaba molestando.

Aunque al final sí le había contestado de manera grosera, pero ella sentía que se lo merecía por no dejarla estudiar en paz. Jamie se encogió de hombros.

—Yo sólo digo que algo hiciste que lo puso mal. Deberías disculparte.

—Él debería disculparse conmigo.

—Tal vez sí. No sé que problemas tengas con él, pero deberías arreglarlo. No me gusta verlo triste.

Emily sonrió con ternura. Le parecía adorable como Jamie se preocupaba por su mejor amigo. Era una amiga muy leal. En el fondo deseó tener una mejor amiga como ella.

—Hemos llegado —anunció Jamie.

Emily no esperaba que la casa luciera de esa manera. Al escuchar que era una casa abandonada se la había imaginado llena de polvo con las ventanas rotas y unas telarañas. Aun así le dio miedo, no quería entrar ahí. Se empezó a imaginar seres fantásticos ocultos dentro de la casa, como vampiros, hombre lobos, brujas. Jamie había abierto la puerta y ella no se había percatado de ello. La niña le sonrió triunfante.

—¿Cómo le hiciste? —preguntó Emily.

Walker se acercó a su oreja y le susurró como si le contará un secreto.

—Magia.

Emily por un momento se lo creyó, después se repitió a sí misma que no existía tal cosa como la magia, sólo en los libros. A veces quería creer que los mundos que ella leía fueran reales porque no le gustaba su realidad. Su mamá tenía razón ella quería alejarse de su entorno.

Jamie fue la primera en entrar. Apuntaba todo con su linterna hasta que encontró el apagador para prender la luz. Emily seguía afuera. Cuando vio todo iluminando sintió más confianza y entró. Cerró la puerta con cuidado. Su amiga estaba en la cocina. De repente le pareció escuchar un ruido y su miedo aumentó. Debía repetirse que nada fantasioso existían, ni los fantasmas, en ese momento no quería que fueran reales. Cerró los ojos intentando calmarse.

—Boo —la asustó Jamie.

Emily dio un salto y soltó un grito. En seguida Jamie le tapó la boca. Se empezó a reír esperando hacer el menos ruido posible. Emily la miró con el ceño fruncido.

—Esos libros sí que te hacen daño.

—Ya me lo habían dicho antes —susurró Emily molesta.

Jamie subió por las escaleras. Abrió las habitaciones y las inspeccionó. Llamaba a su hermana pero nadie contestaba. Emily, quien se había quedado abajo, notó otras escaleras. Ninguna de las casas tenía un sótano. Cuando su amiga bajó, se las señaló.

—Bien bajemos a ver si la encontramos.

Las dos bajaron. Jamie prendió su linterna para alumbrar las escaleras. Quería evitar que una se cayera pero aun así Emily se tropezó.

—Tú sí que eres torpe.

—Lo siento.

Cuando llegaron al sótano intentaron prender la luz. Jamie maldijo en voz baja y encendió su linterna. Vieron a su alrededor. No había ningún lugar donde buscar a Jane, hasta que Emily señaló la trampilla. Las dos se hincaron para abrirla. Jamie apuntó con su linterna.

—¿Jane? —la llamó—. ¿Estás ahí?

Siguió apuntando pero no vio a nadie. Cerró la trampilla.

—No está aquí.

—Eso ya lo noté —dijo Jamie irritada.

—¿Qué hacemos ahora?

—Salgamos de aquí.

 

La buscaron por un rato más. Al final Emily la convenció de regresar a casa. Tal vez Jane ya había vuelto. Jamie esperó que tuviera razón, pero cuando llegaron a su dormitorio su cama seguía vacía. Sintió un nudo en la garganta. Contuvo las lágrimas, no lloraría, menos enfrente de Emily.

—Puedes dormir en la cama de Jane —sugirió Emily—. Así sabrás cuando llegué.

Jamie asintió le sonrió a la niña. Empezaba a considerarla una amiga. Se acostó en la cama de su hermana. Intentó dormir. Le costó trabajo hacerlo. Emily tampoco podía dormir, la escuchaba moverse en su cama. Hubo un momento que el sueño le ganó y pudo descansar aunque sea unas horas.

Al siguiente día se levantó a las ocho de la mañana, Jane seguía sin haber regresado. Sam se despertó minutos después, y miró hacia ella confundida.

—¿Por qué decidiste intercambiarte con Jane?

No tenía ganas de explicarle porque había dormido ahí. Quería salir lo antes posible a buscar a su hermana aunque no sabía por donde empezar.

—Es una larga historia. Si ves a Jane dile que la estoy buscando.

Sam asintió. Pareció recordar algo porque miró sorprendida hacia Jamie.

—Anoche no la vi llegar.

—Lo sé.

Jamie soltó un bufido.

—¿Quieres que te ayude a buscarla?

—No.

Miró hacia Emily quien estaba profundamente dormida. Por un momento quiso despertarla. Quería que volviera ayudarla. Después lo pensó mejor y decidió dejarla descansar. Le preguntaría a Jahir si la había visto.

Se dirigió a la casa de los niños, esperó que alguien abriera la puerta y para su suerte alguien salía al instante que llegó. Era Nicholas, la persona que menos quería ver en ese momento. Su cabello rubio estaba muy bien peinado. Atrás de él estaban sus amigos cretinos.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó con desagrado.

—Nada que te importe.

Zack y Derek rieron por su comentario. Jamie sonrió triunfante. Entró a la casa y fue hacia la habitación de su amigo. Tocó la puerta con desesperación. Alguien abrió la puerta. En frente de ella estaba Daniel sin camisa con su cabello más alborotado que nunca. Abrió sus ojos con sorpresa al verla ahí.

—¿Qué demonios haces aquí? —preguntó.

—¿Jahir está contigo?

—Aquí estoy.

Jahir estaba vestido completamente no como Daniel. Ella lo miró una vez más enarcando la ceja. Su amigo estaba pálido y flaco. Pareció que su mirada le incomodó, porque se cubrió su estomago con sus brazos.

—Me iré a poner algo.

Jahir salió de su dormitorio y cerró la puerta tras de él. Miró a su amiga con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados.

—¿Puedo saber en qué estabas pensando?

—No vine aquí a espiarlos ni a molestarlos —él lo miró enarcando la ceja—. En serio no, lo que pasa es que Jane no regresó a su dormitorio. Salí a buscarla pero no la encontré. Quería saber si tú estabas con ella.

—Ella no está aquí y lo último que supe de ella fue que iba ir a la casa.

—La busque ahí y no estaba.

—Jamie no sé puede perder, tranquila.

El profesor Louis vio a Jamie hablando con Jahir.

—Señorita sabe que está prohibido...

—Lo sé ya me iba.

Jamie miró a Jahir por última vez y salió de la casa. No sabía en que lugar podría estar. Era una buena señala que no haya sentido ese dolor en el pecho, a pesar de eso seguía preocupada.

Jamie no quería comer nada. No tenía apetito. Daniel le había traído un sándwich para que comiera pero ella se negaba. No quería ni tomar el jugo que le había llevado. Ambos estaban en la cafetería sin noticias de Jane.

—Necesitas comer algo —insistió Daniel—. Jamie, la vamos encontrar.

—Es absurdo que se pierda en la escuela.

—Lo sé, por eso la encontraremos.

—¿Me ayudaras a buscarla tú también?

—Claro, sabes que me preocupo por ti.

Jamie sonrió débilmente. Luego colocó su cabeza sobre la mesa. Sus cabellos rojos se esparcieron por la mesa. Esa vez se le veía más ondulado de lo común. Sintió que alguien se sentó a lado de ella. Levantó la vista y observó a Emily. Ella tenía ojeras y su cabello no estaba bien cepillado. Vio su expresión y supo que Jane aún no había regresado. Jamie soltó un bufido y se volvió a recostar. Se sentía culpable por no haber ido con su hermana.

Jahir llegó minutos después. Tampoco sabía nada de Jane.

—Creo que debemos decirle a Rose —opinó Jamie—. No creo que podamos encontrarla.

Emily asintió y pareció orgullosa de que pensará de esa manera.

—Cuando termines de comer, vamos con ella —dijo Daniel.

—No tengo hambre, no voy a comer —rezongó Jamie.

Emily miró hacia un lado. Sacudió a Jamie del brazo.

—Ahí está—dijo Emily entusiasmada señalando la entrada.

Jamie vio a su hermana de negro con su cabello enredado y con unas grandes ojeras, aún así no se veía triste ni herida. Ella esbozaba una de las sonrisas más grandes que haya visto. Sin pensarlo fue hacia su gemela. La abrazó con fuerza, sin importarle lo que pensaran de ella.

—Eres una idiota, me tenías preocupada.

—Lo siento.

Las dos se acercaron a la mesa donde estaban sus amigos. Se sentaron juntas. Todos miraban a Jane con curiosidad.

—¿Dónde habías estado? —le preguntó Jahir.

—Te fuimos a buscar a la casa abandonada —comentó Emily.

Jane sonrió aún más, si eso era posible. Miró de su hermana a Daniel, de él a Emily y de la castaña a Jahir. Su hermana arqueó la ceja. Una media sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

—Si se los digo, no me creerán.

 


	5. El mundo de fuego

_Hey, is there a place for us_

_Where flames flicker and wave for us_

**Place for us by Mikky Ekko**

Jane terminó de contar lo que le había ocurrido. Todos la miraban incrédulos. Sus amigos se miraron entre ellos. Jamie soltó una fuerte carcajada, evidentemente no le creía. Daniel y Jahir se unieron a ella tiempo después. Emily fue la única que no se río, aunque Jane notó que estaba tratando de contenerse. Ella frunció el ceño. Había supuesto que no le iban a creer. Lo que le había pasado sonaba sacado de un mundo de fantasía, pero había dicho la verdad.

—No les miento —protestó Jane.

Su hermana arqueó la ceja. Había dejado de reír.

—¿En serio esperas qué te creamos que fuiste a un mundo donde había dragones, una reina y seres míticos? —le preguntó Jamie.

Jane soltó un bufido.

—Siendo sincera no esperaba que me creyeran pero les digo la verdad ¿Por qué inventaría algo así?

—No creo que lo estés inventando —empezó Emily.

Todos miraron hacia ella. Jane le sonrió. Le alegraba que alguien le creería.

—Posiblemente lo soñaste —continuó Emily.

Jane negó con la cabeza. Colocó sus manos en la cintura, siempre hacía eso cuando estaba enojada.

—No me quede dormida, por eso traigo estas ojeras. Bueno en realidad sí dormí un rato en el castillo, pero ese no es el punto. A parte ustedes me dijeron que me habían ido a buscar a la casa y no me encontraron.

—También abrimos esa trampilla y no vimos ninguna luz al fondo —dijo Jamie.

—De seguro la vieron pero la confundiste con la luz de tu linterna.

Jamie la miró con preocupación. Tal vez creía que había perdido la cabeza. Pero todo lo que decía era verdad. Lo había vivido. Había conocido a una reina que gobernaba un mundo mágico.

—Jane sería genial que ese mundo de fuego existiera pero de seguro solo está en tu cabeza —le dijo Emily.

Emily no parecía muy segura de lo que decía. Probablemente en el fondo le creyera, pero no quería admitirlo en frente de sus amigos por el miedo de ser juzgada. Jane volteó hacia los dos niños que habían estado callados en la conversación.

—¿Y ustedes que piensan? —preguntó Jane.

Jahir miró hacia Daniel y luego hacia su amiga. Se encogió de hombros. Parecía no saber como responderle.

—Yo...

—Creo que estás loca —lo interrumpió Daniel.

Su hermana había asentido dándole la razón a su nuevo mejor amigo. Jane los fulminó con la mirada.

—Sólo bromeo —agregó Daniel al notar su molestia.

—Yo creo que Emily tiene razón, de seguro lo soñaste —opinó Jahir.

Jane soltó un quejido. Ya no quería seguir discutiendo con ellos. Planearía una forma de enseñarles que decía la verdad. Los llevaría a ese mundo a la fuerza si fuera necesario.

—Se los demostraré. Ya verán que tengo razón —dijo Jane.

Salió del comedor y caminó hacia su casa. Estaba cansada, aunque había dormido algunas horas en Ardens, así se llamaba el mundo en el que había estado. Ella había esperado que no le creyeran tan fácilmente. De hecho sólo había pensado en contárselo a su hermana y a Jahir, pero al ver a los otros dos niños ahí, pensó que no sería tan mala idea que ellos también lo supieran. La reina le advirtió que mantuviera el secreto, pero ella sabía que no irían de chismosos. Emily era muy callada, no le contaría a nadie. Y Daniel... todavía no confiaba de todo en él, pero si Jamie le pedía que guardara el secreto lo haría. Él hacía todo por su hermana.

Cuando llegó a su habitación. Caroline estaba ahí, estaba terminando de cepillarse su cabello. Jane pensó que la ignoraría como siempre, pero esta vez la observó por bastante tiempo. Parecía estarla inspeccionando.

—Hola —saludó Jane.

—¿Dónde estabas? —preguntó Caroline—. No dormiste aquí anoche.

Jane se sintió halagada porque su compañera había notado su ausencia. Creía que no le interesaba nadie, pero al parecer sí se preocupaba un poco por ella, o podría ser que sólo preguntara por curiosidad. Le sonrió ampliamente. Caroline elevó por un instante la comisura de sus labios. Por un momento, Jane pensó en contarle la verdad, pero ya eran suficientes las personas las que sabían sobre ese mundo, aunque no le creyeran.

—Es un secreto —respondió Jane con un guiño.

Caroline entornó sus ojos, desconfiando de ella. Después se encogió de hombros.

—Si no me lo quieres decir está bien.

Su compañera salió de la habitación. Al parecer se había enojado porque Jane no le contó dónde había estado. Se sintió culpable. Quería ir con ella y pedirle perdón. Ni siquiera eran amigas, no debía de preocuparse porque se molestara.

Jane soltó un suspiro. Se acostó en su cama. Cerró los ojos y recapituló lo que había vivido las últimas horas. Le había gustado lo majestuoso que era el castillo. La reina Katherine le había intimidado al principio. Si era honesta seguía teniéndole un poco de miedo. La princesa Giselle era todo lo contrario, había sido muy amable con ella. En cambio la otra princesa, Alice, se había mostrado incómoda con su presencia. Tenía muchas preguntas sobre ese mundo y esperaba responderlas pronto. Con esos recuerdos se quedó dormida.

 

Jamie caminaba junto a su mejor amigo por los jardines de la escuela. Daniel estaba contándole una anécdota de cuando era pequeño. Jamie había perdido el hilo de la historia, porque su mente estaba en otro lado. Seguía pensando en la historia que le había contado su hermana. Estaba sorprendida por la gran imaginación que tenía. Volteó a ver a Daniel.

—¿Qué crees de lo que nos contó Jane? —preguntó Jamie.

Daniel miró hacia ella. Se encogió de hombros.

—No sé. Suena sacado de un cuento de hadas, no creo que sea verdad. Pero tal vez sí lo soñó y pensó que fue real.

—Tal vez. Quien sabe dónde se quedó dormida.

—¿Le crees a tu hermana?

—Me gustaría creerle.

Jamie pensaba en lo maravilloso que sería que ese mundo realmente existiera. En poder viajar ahí siempre que quisiera. O conocer a gente con magia y seres fantásticos.

—¿Te gustaría que fuera verdad lo que nos contó Jane? —preguntó la niña.

Daniel lo pensó por un instante.

—Claro, creerás que soy inmaduro pero siempre he querido que la magia existiera.

—No creo que seas inmaduro, yo también. Creo que todo lo niño lo desea.

Tal vez su hermana había quedado ese mundo imaginario en su cabeza porque quería alejarse de la realidad. A ella siempre le había costado trabajo vivir con la idea de que su padre las había dejado. Su relación con su madre era buena, más que buena, siempre la consentía. Era todo lo contrario con Jamie, la mayor parte del tiempo discutían. Una vez su madre le había confesado que le recordaba mucho a su padre. Probablemente cuando la veía recordaba al hombre que la había dejado y por eso no la quería.

—¿En qué piensas? —preguntó Daniel.

Jamie había estado en silencio durante varios minutos, obviamente su amigo había notado que algo andaba mal.

—En mi madre —respondió Jamie.

Nunca le había hablado sobre ella. Sólo sabía sobre su padre ausente y lo mal que se llevaba con Mark. En sus conversaciones evitaba el tema de la familia.

—¿Y como es ella? —preguntó Daniel.

Jamie suspiro resignada. Algún día debía de contarle sobre ella. Además es probable que un futuro la conozca y debería de estar preparado.

—Te contaré si eso es lo que quieres —accedió Jamie—. Ella es alta, delgada, tiene los ojos verdes como los míos y su cabello es negro y lacio. Mi hermana y yo nos parecemos mucho a ella, aunque más Jane por su cabello. Yo heredé lo pelirroja de mi padre y también mi carácter según lo que dice mamá.

—Debe de ser un sujeto agradable.

—Bueno sí, omitiendo la parte en que se fue de la casa cuando éramos muy pequeñas —destacó Jamie con resentimiento.

Daniel hizo una mueca apenado.

—Lo siento.

—No hay problema —dijo Jamie restándole importancia—. La relación con mi mamá no es de lo mejor. Discutimos todo el tiempo, por cualquier cosa. A veces pienso que...

Jamie dejó la oración en el aire. Estaba a punto de confesarle algo muy personal, algo que le dolía tan sólo al pensarlo. Daniel la miraba fijamente.

—Que no me quiere porque le recuerdo a él —terminó Jamie.

Su amigo le sonrió con ternura. Jamie desvió la mirada. No quería que viera como sus ojos se humedecían. Tosió levemente para componer su voz. Temía que se le quebrara cuando volviera hablar.

—Jai.

Era la primera vez que la llamaba así. Su voz había sonado suave casi en un susurro. Ella volteó hacia él. Su mirada mostraba el cariño que sentía por ella.

—Las madres aman a sus hijos —continuó Daniel—. Además, es imposible que alguien no te quiera.

Jamie se sonrojó. Mordió el interior de su mejilla. Trataba de contener la sonrisa que amenazaba por asomarse en su rostro. Quería responder con un comentario sarcástico, pero en el momento no se le ocurría algo que decir. Daniel había logrado dejarla sin palabras.

—Háblame sobre tu mamá —pidió Jamie.

—Sabes que no sé mucho sobre ella.

Jamie asintió. Esperaba que no le hubiera incomodado.

—Sólo si quieres.

—¿Te he enseñado alguna foto de ella?

Jamie negó con la cabeza. Le daba curiosidad saber como era su madre. Le había dicho que los ojos azules los había sacado de ella. Sus ojos eran lo que más le gustaba de él.

—Algún día lo haré, tengo una en mi cuarto. Me está cargando cuando yo era un bebé. Me miraba con cariño, como si fuera lo más preciado para ella.

Ella recordó una foto que tenía de su papá, en la cual estaba cargándola también. Le gustaba verla porque la hacía sentir querida. No entendía como su papá pudo dejarlas cuando se veía que las adoraba.

—Yo también tengo una de mi papá en mi cuarto —confesó Jamie—. La tomé de un cajón de uno de los muebles de mi casa. Fue difícil encontrar fotos de él. A mi mamá no le gusta recordarlo, por eso nunca hablamos de él. Así que realmente no sé mucho sobre él. No sé nada sobre mi familia paterna.

Daniel se quedó pensando por un momento. Frunció el entrecejo por un instante.

—Ahora que lo pienso, tampoco sé mucho sobre la familia de mi mamá. Aunque sé que era hija única y que mi abuela murió antes de que yo naciera.

—¿Le has preguntado a tu papá sobre ellos?

—Sí, aunque sólo me dice unas cuantas cosas y luego evita el tema. En especial cuando le pregunto sobre mi abuelo.

—Tal vez no se llevan bien.

—Sí yo creo. Aún así me gustaría conocerlo. De seguro tiene muchas historias divertidas que contarme sobre mi mamá cuando era joven.

Jamie le sonrió. Sintió una punzada en el pecho por su amigo. Sabía que era extrañar a un padre, pero para ella había una mínima posibilidad de volver a ver a su papá, en cambio con Daniel era imposible. Él había perdido a su madre para siempre.

 

Jane despertó al escuchar un portazo. Se levantó rápidamente asustada. Su corazón latía fuertemente. Miró hacia todos lados buscando quien había azotado la puerta de esa manera. Había sido su compañera Sam. Ella estaba frunciendo el ceño. Cuando notó que Jane estaba ahí, sonrió ampliamente y fue directo hacia ella para abrazarla.

—¡Estás viva! —exclamó.

Ella no esperaba que la abrazara tan fuerte. A penas podía respirar. Sam la soltó. Seguía sonriendo como si verla la hiciera realmente feliz.

—Siento reaccionar así —se disculpó Sam—. Es sólo que nos tenías preocupadas.

—No hay problema —dijo Jane sonriendo—. También te diste cuenta de mi ausencia.

—Sí. Tu hermana hasta durmió aquí para ver si llegabas.

— Oh —exclamó Jane.

Sonrió al escuchar eso. Sabía que la habían ido a buscar a la casa abandonada, pero no que su hermana la había esperado en su cuarto. Muy en el fondo sí le importaba aunque ella fingiera que no.

—Y ¿dónde estuviste?

Jane la miró. Estaba contemplando si era una buena idea decirle la verdad o no. Sam nunca dejaba de hablar y temía que fuera a decírselo a alguien más por accidente. Decidió mentirle, era más seguro de esa manera.

—Me quedé dormida en la casa abandonada.

—Pero si te fueron a buscar.

Ella siempre había sido mala engañando. No sabía cómo continuar con la mentira o hacerla más creíble.

— Supongo que no me buscaron bien —contestó encogiéndose de hombros.

Sam parecía estar comprendiendo algo. Su compañera asintió y dejo de insistir. Tal vez después de todo no mentía tan mal.

—¿Y tú por qué estás enojada? —preguntó Jane para cambiar de tema.

—No lo estoy.

—Lo estabas, nadie azota la puerta de esa manera.

—Bueno, yo sí, me gusta hacer una entrada dramática.

—¿Sabías que había alguien aquí?

—Pensé que Emily estaría leyendo.

Al parecer no era la única que no sabía mentir. No siguió insistiendo. Tenía otros planes para esa tarde. Llevaría a sus amigos a Ardens como había planeado.

—Bueno tomaré un baño —anunció Jane.

Seguramente no le interesaba saberlo. Pero su compañera no se quejó.

—Me parece bien, mientras adelantare mi tarea.

Jane fue hacia el closet que compartía con sus compañeras. Tomó el vestido más largo que tenía. Era de color blanco con flores azules. La mayoría de las mujeres de Ardens portaban vestidos. Por eso se lo pondría.

Al salir de ducharse, notó que Sam ya no estaba. Seguramente se había aburrido de hacer tarea. Jane fue al espejo para cepillar su cabello y peinarlo con un listón puesto como una diadema. Cuando estuvo lista, salió en busca de su hermana. No fue difícil encontrarla. Estaba afuera de la casa de los hombres pero esa vez no estaba con Daniel, sino con Jahir. Los dos estaban platicando como los viejos tiempos. Se acercó a ellos. Ambos la miraron esperando que hablara. Jane estaba callada sonriéndoles pensando en cómo convencerlos. No se le ocurría nada. Podía chantajearlos pero no sabía con que.

—Acompáñenme a la casa abandonada —les pidió.

Su hermana bufó y negó con la cabeza. Observó su vestido con sorpresa y empezó a carcajearse.

—¿Por qué estás vestida así? —preguntó su hermana entre risas.

—Porque en Ardens así se visten las niñas, no quiero llamar la atención.

Eso hizo que hasta Jahir riera. Jane los miró irritada. Empezaba hartarle que la trataran como loca.

—Si no me creen vengan conmigo, bajemos por la trampilla y si no es verdad pues ya podrán burlarse de mí.

Su hermana no se negaría a eso. Si resultaba ser una mentira la dejaría burlarse de ella, eso era una buena propuesta para Jamie. Le gustaba molestarla siempre que tuviera la oportunidad.

— No pierdo nada en acompañarte. Así que iré contigo.

Jane sonrió. Luego miró hacia Jahir que veía incrédulo hacia Jamie. Él se quedó pensando hasta que por fin asintió. Jane sacudió sus puños contenta.

—Van a ver que después de conocerlo no van a querer volver a la Tierra. Es increíble.

—Sí, sí, ya veremos —dijo Jamie.

Jane pensó en ir a buscar a Emily y a Daniel, pero no quería perder el tiempo. Además temía que su hermana y Jahir cambiaran de opinión.

 

En otra parte de la escuela, Emily estaba sentada en una banca haciendo lo que más le gustaba hacer: leer. Leía y se sumergía en la lectura sintiéndose un personaje más de la historia. La realidad se había desvanecido. Despegó sus ojos del libro cuando escuchó que alguien carraspeaba a su lado. Era Daniel, quien sonreía inocentemente. Emily frunció el entrecejo. Sabía que lo había hecho a propósito.

—¿Qué lees? —preguntó curioso.

—El señor de las moscas —respondió Emily.

— Es un buen libro.

Emily arqueó la ceja.

—No sabía que leías.

—No lo he leído, pero eso me han dicho. ¿Y a ti qué te parece?

—Va bien hasta ahora —Hizo una pausa mientras lo observaba curiosa—. ¿Viniste hablar conmigo sobre libros, Brooks?

—No, Anderson, sólo he venido a molestarte, es lo que siempre hago ¿no?

Emily rodó los ojos y soltó un bufido.

—No veo por que estar orgulloso de ello.

Daniel se encogió de hombros y le sonrió. Su sonrisa se esfumó cuando notó que ella no se la había devuelto.

—¿Sigues enojada conmigo, Emily?

No sabía a qué se debía la pregunta. En realidad casi siempre estaba enojado con él. Recordó que Jamie le había dicho que Daniel estaba afligido por la discusión que habían tenido antes del examen. Él seguía observándola esperando una respuesta o buscándola en su rostro. Emily miró hacia otro lado, le inquietaba la intensidad de sus ojos.

—No tanto —respondió Emily.

—Algo es algo —susurró Daniel.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio. Emily volvió abrir su libro en la última página que había leído. Intentaba continuar con la lectura, pero no podía concentrarse. Daniel seguía a su lado y parecía no querer moverse de ahí hasta que resolvieran las cosas. La niña soltó un suspiro resignado.

—Jamie me dijo que estabas de mal humor por mi culpa —comentó Emily—. Que creías que te odiaba o algo así.

—De hecho Jamie fue la que me mandó hablar contigo.

Daniel miraba hacia sus manos, las cuales frotaba en sus pantalones. Asumió que estaba nervioso. Nunca imaginó que podía ponerlo de esa manera.

—No te odio si eso es lo que quieres saber. Ni me desagradas. Creo que si respetaras mis tiempos de lectura hasta podíamos ser amigos.

Daniel soltó un risilla. Luego asintió.

—El problema es que te la vives leyendo. No vas a tener tiempo para mí.

—Tú te la pasas con Jamie. Sé que prefieres pasar tiempo con ella que conmigo.

Daniel no lo negó. Sabía que era verdad. Los dos eran inseparables.

—También me gusta estar contigo, aunque no lo creas.

Era difícil de creerlo. Los dos eran tan distintos. Él era extrovertido, ella introvertida. Daniel le encantaba meterse en problemas y ella los odiaba. Daniel odiaba hacer tarea y a veces no la hacía, en cambio ella siempre cumplía con todo y hasta a veces la disfrutaba.

—Estoy seguro que te gusta pasar más tiempo con tus libros que conmigo —continuó Daniel.

Emily asintió mientras esbozaba una sonrisa.

—Tienes mucha razón.

Daniel la miró como la primera vez. Una mirada llena de ternura. Ella desvió la mirada de nuevo.

—Nunca imaginé que conociera a alguien que amara los libros como...

Daniel no terminó la oración. Emily volteó hacia él. Ya no la miraba a ella. Su atención estaba en otro lado. Emily distinguió a Jamie, Jane y Jahir. Los tres caminaban deprisa. Dedujo en seguida que se dirigían a la casa abandonada. Frunció el ceño y resopló.

—Se meterán en problemas.

—Hay que ir con ellos.

Emily negó con la cabeza. No volvería entrar a la casa abandonada y menos en plena luz del día cuando cualquiera pudiera percatarse de ello.

—Si quiere puedes ir pero yo me quedó aquí.

—Vamos, Emily —insistió Daniel—. Despégate un poco de tus libros.

—No quiero problemas.

—No pasará nada ¿No tienes curiosidad en saber si Jane tenía razón?

Emily era escéptica. No terminaba de creer en la historia fantasiosa que les había contado Jane. Debía admitir que tenía curiosidad en saber si ese mundo existía.

—Bueno, pero si nos cachan no te vuelvo hablar en la vida.

—Eso es un precio muy alto que pagar.

Emily sonrió de medio lado.

Los dos recorrieron los jardines de la escuela, para llegar a su destino. Habían dejado la puerta entreabierta. Emily chasqueó la lengua, sus amigos habían sido muy descuidados. Daniel fue el primero en pasar. Ella registró su alrededor para descartar que alguien los estuviera observando. No había nadie más que ellos. Cerró la puerta.

—¿Sabes dónde está esa trampilla? —preguntó Daniel.

—Sí, debajo de esa escalera —señaló Emily.

Los dos bajaron por las escaleras que llevaban hacia el sótano. Él la siguió sin preguntarle nada.

—No hay luz ahí abajo. Prende tu celular —indicó Emily.

Daniel asintió. Sacó su celular y encendió su linterna. La trampilla estaba cerrada pero no con llave porque pudieron abrirla.

—Bajemos —susurró Daniel.

Daniel estaba hincado en el piso, listo para bajar. Emily seguía de pie. Daniel iluminó la trampilla. Al parecer no estaba tan alto, aún así sentía vértigo. Además no sabía si había insectos u otro tipo de animales ahí adentro. Su amigo pareció advertir su desconfianza porque la tomó de la mano.

—Emily, no te pasará nada, yo te protegeré.

La castaña rodó los ojos por el comentario.

—Que gran consuelo –murmuró con sarcasmo.

Daniel emitió una risilla.

—Vamos, Emily, bajemos los dos al mismo tiempo.

Emily resopló resignada. Se sentó a lado de él. Sus manos seguían entrelazadas. Aun no la soltaba, aunque ésta estuviera sudada.

—A la cuenta de tres —dijo Daniel— Uno, dos, tres.

Ambos saltaron hacia el vacío. Al tocar el suelo Emily perdió el equilibrio y tiró a Daniel en el acto. Por suerte no le había dolido el golpe porque cayó encima de él.

—Te dije que te protegería —susurró Daniel.

Emily notó que estaban demasiado cerca. Se levantó rápidamente y se pegó. Soltó un quejido. El túnel estaba más bajo de lo que había imaginado. Daniel con cuidado se puso de pie.

—¿Ahora como salimos? —preguntó Emily viendo hacia el sótano.

—Mira —le dijo Daniel señalándole al fondo—. Hay una luz ahí, Jane tenía razón.

Caminaron hacia la luz. No estaba muy lejos. Al final del túnel había una manta transparente. Afuera parecía haber una ciudad. No, no podía llamarlo así, más bien era un pueblo. Los dos se miraron confundidos. Daniel fue el primero en cruzar el manto. Salió del otro lado sano y salvo. Emily le dio confianza y fue tras él. Cuando salió su amigo le sonrió.

—¿Ahora a dónde vamos? —preguntó Emily.

Emily examinó su entorno. Habían salido en lo que parecía un bosque. Pero cerca había un mercado. Había puestos de plantas, frutas o de ropa. Todos vestían ropas que no eran de la época. La niña les recordaba a la vestimenta que usaban los campesinos en la edad media. Tal vez habían viajado en el tiempo. Los puestos estaban sobre un camino hecho de piedra. Al fondo se deslumbró con el castillo más hermoso que había visto. No era rocoso como los medievales. Éste se asemejaba con los de los cuentos de hadas, con sus puntas tan altas que parecían tocar las nubes. Estaba maravillada con lo poco que había visto de ese mundo, no podía esperar a conocer más sobre él.

 

Jamie observaba al pueblo asombrada. Después de pasar el mercado había algunas casas muy humildes. La gente los veía con desconfianza tal vez porque no estaban vestidos como ellos o porque eran niños y casi no había ahí. Jamie había notado la falta de niños. Sólo había visto unos cuantos jugando entre ellos. Alguien la tocó en el hombro. Había sido su amigo Daniel, quien la había alcanzado. A lado de él venía Emily quien tenía los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa. Jane también se percató de su presencia.

—¡Que bueno que vinieron! —exclamó Jane al verlos.

—Sí, fue difícil convencer a Emily.

La niña pareció no escucharlo, estaba concentrada viendo a su alrededor. Jamie le sonrió a su amigo.

—Ahora saben que no invente nada ni lo soñé —agregó Jane.

—Todavía falta conocer a la reina y a sus hijas —añadió Daniel.

—Lo sé. Pronto las verán.

Jane los guió hacia el castillo. Estaba más lejos de lo que imaginaba. El castillo estaba protegido por una fortaleza. Había unas rejas en medio, las cuales se abrieron cuando estaban al frente. Jamie no supo si eran puertas eléctricas o funcionaban con magia. Lo más seguro es que fuera lo segundo.

—Las rejas no se abren para cualquiera —explicó Jane.

—Entonces ¿Por qué se abrieron? —preguntó Jahir.

—No lo sé. Katherine tampoco supo responderme. Pero siéntanse especiales por eso.

Para entrar al castillo debían de pasar un jardín lleno de distintas flores. Una bola de luz se posó en su hombro. Jamie recordó haber visto muchas de esas bolas de luz en su casa cuando era pequeña. En la noche se asomaba en su ventana para verlas. Siempre la habían hecho sentir protegida.

—¿Sabes que son esas cosas? —le preguntó a su hermana.

—Limniades, bolas de luz o de fuego como quieras verlo.

La limniade se alejó de ella. Jamie extrañó la calidez que emitía.

Al llegar a la puerta Jane colocó su mano en ella. Su mano se iluminó y segundos después la puerta se abrió. Pasaron al interior del castillo. Seguía siendo muy lujoso, con paredes de mármol. Al fondo estaban tres tronos. El de en medio era dorado y los otros parecían hechos de plata. El trono del lado izquierdo estaba vacío pero los otros dos estaban ocupados. El de en medio por una mujer joven con ojos intimidantes. Vestía un vestido blanco con dorado que hacía resaltar su cabello rojo. A lado de ella estaba una joven de pelo negro, quien también portaba un vestido pero éste era verde. Las dos tenían un semblante serio. Al verlos, la reina apretó su mandíbula, no parecía contenta por verlos.

—Jane, no te esperaba tan pronto —dijo la reina—. Y veo que has traído a más niños.

Jamie reparó que su hermana estaba nerviosa. Estaba frotándose las manos en su vestido y tragaba saliva nerviosa.

—Sé que dijo que debía de guardar el secreto, pero son de confianza.

La reina los miró a cada uno con detenimiento. Jamie se percató lo oscuro que eran sus ojos. La princesa no los veía molesta sólo con curiosidad. Se acercó a su madre y le susurró algo en su oído. La reina solamente asintió.

—Espero que guarden el secreto, sino habrá consecuencias —intimó la reina—. Mi nombre es Katherine, aunque seguramente ya se los haya dicho Jane.

Su hermana se los había dicho, pero Jamie era muy mala recordando nombres. La reina estaba en silencio. Tal vez esperando que ellos se presentaran.

—Mi nombre es Jamie.

Su voz había temblado ligeramente. Katherine había volteado a verla y sonrió de medio lado.

—Yo soy Daniel.

—Emily —dijo tímidamente.

—Y yo soy Jahir.

Katherine asintió. De nuevo miraba hacia Jamie. No sabía a que se debía el interés que le tenía.

—Oh pero que descortés soy. Mi nombre es Alice —añadió la princesa.

Jamie distinguió una voz femenina que provenía de las escaleras. Volteó hacia ahí y vio a una chica, algunos años mayor que ella. Era muy hermosa, tenía su cabello pelirrojo pero un tono más anaranjado, era lacio y largo. Sus ojos eran color ámbar. Al verlos sonrió ampliamente.

—Hola, Jane —la saludó—. Y hola a todos ustedes.

La princesa era la única que no le había molestado su visita inesperada.

—Ella es Giselle, mi hermana —la presentó Alice.

—Esa soy yo —contestó la princesa emocionada—. ¿Y bien quieren conocer el castillo?

Los cinco asintieron. Katherine seguía mirándolos con desconfianza. Jamie estaba segura que no le había agradado que Jane los trajera. Un muchacho se acercó a la reina y le entregó un pergamino. Ella se levantó de su asiento y se retiró de la sala de tronos sin decir nada más.

Jane tomó a Jahir de la muñeca y lo llevó a un lugar que dijo que le gustaría. Jamie trató de no darle importancia a que no la incluyera en su paseo. Emily como siempre preguntó en dónde estaban los libros por lo que Alice la llevó a la biblioteca del castillo. Daniel se quedó a su lado como había esperado.

—Los llevaré a mi lugar favorito del castillo —avisó Giselle emocionada.

Siguieron a Giselle por las escaleras. Eran varias para llegar al primer piso. Se detuvieron en medio de un largo pasillo. En el suelo había una alfombra roja. En las paredes había pinturas de las princesas, la reina y el rey.

—¿Dónde está el rey? —preguntó Jamie.

Giselle hizo una mueca, no se sentía cómoda por la pregunta.

—Murió cuando era pequeña —respondió Giselle.

Jamie y Daniel se voltearon a ver. Los dos sabían que era crecer sin un padre.

—Lo siento mucho —lamentó Daniel.

La princesa se encogió de hombros restándole importancia, aunque percibió que en el fondo sí le había dolido recordarlo.

—Por cierto tú debes ser Jamie —comentó Giselle—Jane me contó sobre ti, y tu amigo debe ser Daniel ¿no?

—¿También te contó sobre mí? —preguntó Daniel extrañado.

—Sólo me dijo que ustedes dos siempre estaban juntos.

Siguieron su camino hasta que una doncella salió del cuarto. Jamie advirtió que tan sólo era una niña. No tenía más de dieciséis años y ya estaba trabajando, eso se le hizo repugnante. La chica era linda; tenía el cabello rubio cobrizo, su piel se asemejaba a la porcelana.

—Buenas tardes, mi lady.

—Diana, te he dicho que me llames Giselle —le reclamó dulcemente la princesa.

—Claro, su habitación está lista.

Le hizo una reverencia y luego desapareció por el pasillo. Jamie cruzó los brazos y recriminó a la princesa con su mirada.

—¿No crees que es injusto que niñas trabajen para ustedes y más como sirvientes?

—¿Te esperabas una utopía, Jamie? —preguntó la princesa.

—Me imaginaba algo mejor que la Tierra —respondió francamente.

Giselle agachó la mirada y frunció sus labios.

—Sí se me hace injusto, si yo fuera reina todos esos niños los mandaría a una escuela. Aunque si te das cuenta casi no hay niños en Ardens.

Jamie recordó su camino al castillo. Asintió con la cabeza.

—Somos inmortales, no está permitido tener hijos hasta los cien años, nosotros envejecemos lento, si violas esa ley tu hijo tiene que trabajar para la realeza.

—Eso es horrible —opinó Daniel.

—Lo es, pero lamentablemente yo no escojo las leyes y no puedo hacer nada para cambiarlos, sólo soy una niña y no tengo voz en la corte.

Siguieron caminando hasta llegar al final del pasillo dónde había una ventana que daba una vista hermosa al reino. La princesa les abrió la puerta, para que salieran al balcón. Jamie no se habían dado cuenta que existía. Afuera disfrutaron más de la vista. Jamie se quedó boquiabierta, al igual que Daniel, al ver lo bello que era el paisaje. Por una parte había casas, en la otra se distinguía un enorme bosque. Abajo muy cerca del castillo había un laberinto. Distinguió una llama en medio de éste.

—Se incendia tu laberinto —señaló Jamie.

La princesa soltó una risilla. Luego negó lentamente con la cabeza.

—No se está incendiando nada, es Aureus, nuestro dragón.

—¿Tienen un dragón? —preguntó Daniel abriendo los ojos con sorpresa.

—Lo tenemos. Es dorado, él más sabio de todos los dragones. Dicen que te dan buena suerte.

—¿Podemos verlos? —preguntó el niño.

—Para los humanos es peligroso.

Daniel asintió decepcionado. Jamie también tenía ganas de ver un dragón en persona. Sólo los conocía por las películas.

Giselle contemplaba su reino con nostalgia.

—¿Te gusta ser princesa? —preguntó Jamie.

—No lo sé —respondió—. Tal vez no, empezando por usar estos vestidos tan apretados.

Los dos niños rieron, pero la princesa no le encontró la gracia.

—Lo digo en serio —insistió Giselle—. Pero lo que más me molesta es lo aburrido que es serlo, por lo menos dentro de pocos meses cumpliré quince y me enseñaran a usar la espada.

—¿Eso es obligatorio? —preguntó Daniel.

—No, es si quieres, aunque sólo pueden tomar las lecciones los de la clase noble.

Giselle agachó la mirada avergonzada. Después esbozó una sonrisa que no alcanzó sus ojos.

—Lo único bueno es que el pueblo me aprecia.

 

Alice había acompañado a Emily a la biblioteca. Ninguna dijo nada durante el trayecto. A Emily le intimidaba un poco la princesa. Tenía la misma mirada oscura que su madre. Y nunca sonreía ni siquiera cuando ella esbozaba una con timidez. Trataba de no tomarse personal su actitud tan fría.

Emily se quedó impresionada por la cantidad de libros que había en la biblioteca. Era mucho más grande que la de su escuela. Contaba con más de mil ejemplares. Había estantes que llegaban hasta el techo y todo estaban repletos. En medio había una mesa, dónde encima había más libros. Alrededor de la mesa había cuatro sillas.

—Esto es el paraíso —murmuró.

—No sabía que te gustaban mucho los libros.

—Oh los amo.

Emily no sabía por dónde empezar. Fue hacia la mesa. Tomó el primero que era un libro grueso con una pasta dura color dorado. En la portada tenía un dragón.

—¿Aquí habitan los dragones, cierto? —preguntó señalando al libro.

—Sí, hasta tenemos uno.

Tenía ganas de conocer uno, aunque seguramente fuera peligroso para ella.

—Increíble —murmuró—. ¿Qué otras creaturas existen?

—Si te refieres en Ardens no hay muchas, existen los fénix, aves...

—He leído sobre ellas —la cortó Emily.

Alice rodo los ojos. La niña había actuado grosera.

—Lo siento —se disculpó Emily—. Me estabas diciendo sobre las creaturas de tu mundo.

—Hay dragones, de varias especies, que viven en diferentes entornos. Si quieres saber más de ellos puedes leer ese libro.

La princesa señaló el libro que había tomado anteriormente.

—Una parte está en su idioma original y el otro en inglés.

—¿Qué idioma hablan en Ardens?

—El oficial es el inglés. Aunque nuestros ancestros hablaban otra lengua conocida como Draca, pero ahora muy pocas la hablan.

—¿Tú lo hablas?

—Sí, mi mamá me lo enseñó de pequeña.

Le llamó la atención otro libro. Era un novela de fantasía de un escritor de la Tierra.

—¿Ustedes conocen la literatura de nuestro mundo?

—Sí y de los otros tres también—respondió Alice.

Emily la miró incrédula. No sabía sobre la existencia de otros mundos. Quería saber todo sobre ellos. Alice pareció notar su curiosidad porque decidió contarle sobre ellos.

—Existen cinco mundos que están unidos, más bien son cinco dimensiones en un mismo planeta, es como varios niveles. Está la Tierra o como nosotros le llamamos Centrum, y están los otros cuatro mundos cada uno representa a uno de a los cuatro elementos, uno de fuego, Ardens, otro de aire, Ventum, de agua, Stillae, y por supuesto de tierra llamado Silicem.

—Fascinante ¿Has visitado los otros mundos? —preguntó la castaña curiosa.

—Sí, hace tiempo, cuando teníamos la necesidad.

—¿Te gusta la Tierra o Centrum? —preguntó.

—Sólo he estado pocas veces ahí, pero era un lugar agradable

—Sí me imaginó que no debe de ser tan sorprendente comparado con este lugar tan mágico.

—Oh pero también existe la magia en la Tierra. Y no me refiero a esos aparatos mágicos que según me explicaron le llaman tecnología.

Emily contuvo la risa al imaginarse a Alice inspeccionando un celular o una televisión.

—Pues la tienen bien ocultada —opinó Emily.

—Sí, eso acordaron los hechiceros, en especial cuando empezaron a quemarlos hace varios siglos. Tendrían que ocultarse por su propio bien.

Emily arrugó su nariz. Lo que no le gustaba de la humanidad era que odiaba y le temía al que era diferente. Ahora también anhelaba conocer a un hechicero y que le contara sobre la historia de la magia en la Tierra. Aunque tal vez había un libro sobre eso.

—¿Aquí tienen libros que hablan sobre la Tierra?

—Sí tenemos libros de los cinco mundos. Cualquier duda que tengas puedes buscar la respuestas aquí en la biblioteca.

La princesa se sentó en una de las sillas. Emily le sonrió. Paso su vista por todos los estantes de la biblioteca. De seguro se tardaría en escoger un libro, le interesaba aprender de todo.

—¿Puedo llevarme un libro?

Alice la miró con las cejas levantadas, lo pensó un rato hasta que le respondió.

—Sólo si no es tan pesado.

 

Los niños le pidieron que la llevaran a la sala de entrenamiento. Giselle aceptó con la condición de que no tocaran ninguna arma. Aunque ninguna espada estaba filosa porque sólo servían para entrenar. Daniel y Jamie asintieron aunque no se veían muy convencidos con el trato.

Al entrar al cuarto vieron a Jahir y a Jane quienes estaban observando una de los escudos que lo tenían como decorado. El niño lo estaba tocando. Giselle estuvo a punto de reprenderlo, pero decidió no hacerlo, no quería comportarse como su hermana. Miró a su alrededor y no vio a la otra niña que había visitado el castillo.

—¿Dónde está su otra amiga?

—¿Emily? Debe de estar en la biblioteca, tiene una pequeñísima obsesión con los libros —respondió Jamie.

Giselle percibió el tono sarcástico en su voz. No entendía como alguien pudiera amar tanto los libros. Ella nunca le había gustado leer, en cambio a su hermana sí. A veces pasaba horas encerrada en la biblioteca.

Oyó un metal caer al suelo. Al voltear, se dio cuenta que Jahir había tirado una espada al suelo. Giselle sacudió su cabeza en desaprobación.

—Lo siento —se disculpó el niño apenado.

Estaba a punto de levantarla cuando otro niño se adelantó. La princesa lo había visto anteriormente en el castillo. Había trabajado con ellos más de dos años. Se acercó a los niños y escuchó que hablaban en un susurro.

—¿Viste los ojos de ese chico? —preguntó Jahir.

Jane volteó hacia él sin disimular.

—Sí, son muy lindos.

—Son verdes —continuó Jahir.

Giselle había notado el tono de sus ojos. Era extraño que una salamandra tuviera ese color, la mayoría eran café oscuro o ámbar como los de ella.

—¿Podemos ir a otro lado? —preguntó Jamie en voz alta.

—Sí, hay mucho más que recorrer —aceptó Jane.

Los niños salieron del salón. Jane se quedó esperando a Giselle, sabía que debía de estarlos cuidando, pero quería aprovechar el momento para hablar con el chico. Había estado evitándola desde la última vez que estuvieron solos.

—Ahorita los alcanzó —dijo Giselle.

La niña asintió y siguió a sus amigos. Miró hacia el chico de ojos verdes, parecía ser de su edad, o tal vez un poco mayor. Sabía que su nombre era Marcus, había oído que así lo llamaban sus compañeros. Él estaba checando las espadas, de seguro para ver si estaban pulidas. Se acercó hacia él con cautela. Marcus estaba a punto de irse pero Giselle lo detuvo sosteniendo su codo. Avergonzada lo soltó.

—¿Por qué me tienes miedo? —le preguntó.

Marcus levantó la vista. No recordaba lo lindo e interesantes que eran sus ojos. No eran del mismo tono que el de las gemelas, este era un verde más claro y tenía manchas cafés en ellos.

—No le tengo miedo —balbuceó.

—Entonces ¿por qué te pones tan nervioso?

Él negó con la cabeza. Estaba evitando su mirada, eso era una señal más de que en realidad sí estaba alterado.

—No es nada princesa.

—Espera... ¿Estás así por qué te vi la otra vez con esa espada? La estabas usando.

La última vez que lo había visto había sido una noche en la que no había podido dormir. Se había dirigido a la cocina para tomar una taza de té. En el camino había visto de reojo que alguien estaba entrenando en la sala. Cuando había entrado se encontró con Marcus quien había pedido una disculpa y había huido rápidamente. Giselle había quedado sorprendida por lo bien que movía la espada y tenía curiosidad en saber quien lo había entrenado.

—Lo siento —se lamentó.

Los ojos de Marcus transmitía el miedo que estaba sintiendo. Giselle se sintió mal por él.

—Oh vamos, no te disculpes por eso, a mí no me importa que las tomes.

—Pero a su madre sí.

—Pero yo no soy ella.

Se acercó más a él hasta que lo tuvo a poco centímetros de distancia. Escuchaba su respiración entrecortada.

—Tu secreto está a salvo conmigo —añadió Giselle.

Él asintió aún no muy seguro. Sabía que no confiaba en ella del todo.

—Gracias, princesa.

—No me llames princesa, soy Giselle, llámame por mi nombre.

—Eso no estaría bien.

—¿Por qué no?

—Suena como si fuéramos amigos.

—Algo me dice que pronto lo seremos. Por cierto ¿tu nombre es Marcus, cierto?

Él asintió. Una sonrisa se asomó en su rostro.

—Así es —respondió tímidamente.

—Lindo nombre —lo alagó sonriendo—. Nos vemos luego.

Ella fue hacia la puerta. Antes de salir miró una vez más hacia él, Marcus no había dejado de mirarla y trató de disimularlo volteando hacia otro lado.

—Por cierto eres bueno con la espada. Ojalá que algún día me enseñaras.

—Sería un honor, princ... Giselle.

Ella le sonrió por última vez y salió de la habitación. Tenía un buen presentimiento. Tal vez ambos podían ser amigos y así ya no estarían tan solos en el castillo. Debía de ser divertido tener un amigo y algo le decía que Marcus sería una buena compañía.

 

Emily había perdido la noción del tiempo. No sabía cuantos minutos había estado en la biblioteca buscando un libro y después leyéndolo. Salió satisfecha con dos libros en la mano, uno que había tomado de ahí y el otro que llevaba consigo cuando entró por la trampilla. Vio a sus amigos sentados esperándola. Ella les sonrió. Las princesas estaban sentadas en su trono al igual que la reina. Giselle se veía aburrida y no tenía ganas de disimularlo. Recargaba su cabeza en su mano. Alice estaba sentada recta en el trono viendo hacia delante. La reina también miraba hacia al frente con un semblante serio.

—Tenemos que irnos —le indicó Daniel.

—¿Tan pronto? A penas conocí la biblioteca.

—Eso no es nuestra culpa, Anderson —bufó Jamie.

—Al parecer van a tener visitas importantes y es mejor que no estemos aquí —explicó Jane—. Regresaremos después.

Emily asintió. Miró hacia la reina quien no dejaba que ninguna emoción se reflejara en su rostro. Alice por otro lado se notaba impaciente.

—Alice, llévalos al portal —ordenó la reina.

La princesa se levantó del trono para escoltarlos a la salida. Emily se preguntó si regresarían por el mismo portal en el que entraron.

—Nos vemos —se despidió Jane.

Estaban dándose la vuelta cuando dos hombres entraron al castillo. Uno era joven, parecía de unos veintitantos años y otro que pasaba de los treinta. Le hicieron una reverencia a la reina. El joven pasó su vista por los cinco y entreabrió su boca sorprendido.

—Así que los rumores son ciertos —dijo el hombre.

Emily no sabía a que se refería. No les quitaba la vista y eso la incómodo.

—Ellos están aquí, los cinco están aquí —agregó el otro hombre.

No entendía porque los hombres los observaban con asombro y algo más que no lograba descifrar.

—¿Se refiere a nosotros? —preguntó Emily en un susurro.

—Tal vez —respondió Jane.

La reina se puso de pie. Emily notó que sus manos temblaban ligeramente. No sabía si dejaba ver su nerviosismo en su cara.

—No sé si sean ellos —dijo Katherine.

Su comentario sólo la confundió más. Nadie la conocía, de que hablaban de que no sabía si eran ellos.

—¿Quién es usted? —preguntó Jamie.

Alice miró hacia la pelirroja con el ceño fruncido. Jamie siempre hablaba sin pensar. Sabía que su amiga también sentía desconfianza hacia esos hombres.

—Oh tiene agallas —comentó el mayor.

—Ellos ya se iban —dijo Katherine viendo hacia Alice.

La princesa asintió, captando lo que su madre le había comunicado con la mirada.

—Debemos irnos.

Jamie estuvo a punto de protestar pero su hermana la jaló y le tapó la boca. Ella se soltó y luego volteó hacia el joven que la seguía viendo con curiosidad. Su amiga lo veía con desagrado.

La princesa los guió hacia una habitación que estaba cerrado con llave. Le pidió un llavero a un sirviente que estaba cerca de ahí. Abrió la cerradura. Los dejó entrar y después cerró la puerta.

—¿Quiénes eran ellos? —preguntó Jamie.

—El príncipe Tyler y el rey Nathaniel. Son de otro reino de Ardens.

—¿Hay otros reinos? —preguntó Daniel.

—Sí los hay —respondió cortante—. Ahora ahí atrás del espejo está el portal que los llevará a su escuela. Jane ya lo sabe.

—¿Podremos regresar?—preguntó Emily.

Alice chasqueó la lengua. No se veía muy convencida de que fuera una buena idea que volvieran.

—Tendrán que ser más cuidadosos si regresan. Los rumores de que niños humanos pasaron el portal se difundieron rápidamente. Ahora váyanse.

Ellos asintieron. Se despidieron de Alice haciendo una reverencia con la cabeza. Los cinco atravesaron el portal dejando atrás la habitación. Salieron en uno de los jardines de la escuela. No había nadie más que ellos. Por suerte estaba alejado de los salones, casi nadie paseaba por ahí. Emily miró a los niños emocionada.

—No puedo creer lo que acabamos de pasar —dijo Emily.

—Tenemos que regresar —comentó Jamie.

—Sí —asintió Emily—. Hay muchas cosas que quiero aprender ahí.

De reojo notó como Daniel la miraba con ternura. Tal vez después de viajar juntos a otro mundo podía considerarlo como un amigo.

—Y quiero saber por qué esos hombres parecían estarnos esperando —dijo Jahir.

—Sí, eso fue extraño —afirmó Jane—. Parecía que los rumores no eran sólo que niños habían cruzado el portal. Hay algo más. Y juntos lo averiguaremos ¿Verdad?

Todos asintieron. Emily pensó que pasaría mucho tiempo con ellos. Estaba feliz porque había hecho amigos, aunque de la forma más inesperada, descubriendo un mundo mágicos. Parecía sacado de uno de los libros que tanto le gustaba leer.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Antes que nada quiero agradecerles por haber leído hasta aquí. Sé que son pocos mis lectores, pero quiero que sepan que los aprecio a cada uno de ustedes. 
> 
> Este capítulo es de los más largos, porque había mucho que escribir sobre ese mundo. Como ven Ardens no es un mundo perfecto, pero los niños están fascinados con la magia que existe. También aquí introduje a nuevos personajes, uno es Marcus, que ya verán lo importante que será para esta saga. 
> 
> Actualizaré esta semana de nuevo. La próxima regreso a clases, así que no sé que tanto tiempo tenga. Probablemente cambie los días de actualización, ya les avisaré con tiempo. 
> 
> De nuevo gracias por leer y si recomiendan la historia a alguien que creen que les gustaría se los agradecería mucho.


	6. El incendio

_Look into my eyes_

_It's where my demons hide_

**Demons by Imagine Dragons**

 

—¡Corre!—gritó Jamie.

Esperaba que Daniel alcanzará a escuchar su voz aún con el tronido de los cohetes. Los dos corrieron por diferentes lados. En un punto se encontrarían como habían quedado. Había tardado de convencer a su amigo en ayudarla. De hecho si no accedía lo haría sola, pero no hubiera sido tan divertido como estando con él. Se detuvo al punto de reunión, que era detrás de un árbol alejado de las casas. Los cohetes los habían tronado en medio del jardín dónde no recurría mucha gente. Su respiración era agitada. Daniel aún no llegaba. Había pensado que era más rápido que ella. Temió que algún profesor lo hubiera cachado. Segundos después llegó. Se sentó a lado de ella. Daniel empezó a toser. No tenía tanta condición como había esperado.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó.

—Sí ¿Y tú?

—Cansada —respondió—. Pero estupenda.

Ella le sonrió. Sentía mucho calor. De seguro por el esfuerzo su cara estaba roja casi como su cabello.

—¿Qué crees que nos hagan? —preguntó nervioso.

Jamie le dio una palmadita en la espalda tratando de animarlo.

—No lo sé, espero que no nos descubran.

—Seremos los primeros en la lista de sospechosos.

—Pero sin pruebas no nos pueden hacer nada.

Daniel asintió pero no se veía convencido.

—Además tenemos un plan. Nadie sospechara.

Su plan era decir que en el momento de los cohetes tronaran no estaban juntos porque acababan de tener una pelea. Tendrían que fingir que estaban molestos.

—Dimos un gran espectáculo ¿no crees?

—No lo dudo —contestó Daniel.

Jamie se acostó en el pasto. Su cabello pelirrojo destacaba en lo verde. Ella cerró los ojos y luego los abrió para ver la luna. Habían decidido hacer la broma de noche porque se apreciarían más. Ella sonrió satisfecha con el resultado.

—Sabes Daniel nadie nos va superar. Creo que ha sido la mejor travesura que se ha hecho en años.

—Sí, vino de una mente brillante.

Jamie se levantó. Miró hacia su amigo, quien ya no lucía tan cansado.

—Vamos, ya nos deben de estar buscando.

Daniel se paró y los dos caminaron juntos, hasta que Jamie le pareció mejor que cada quien llegará por su lado, no los podían ver juntos sino no funcionaría su plan. Jamie fue directo a su casa. Tenía muchas ganas de ver la reacción de sus compañeras y de los maestros. Cuando llegó vio que la mayoría de las niñas estaban en la sala hablando de lo ocurrido. Se sentó a lado de Susan que explicaba la historia con exagerados movimientos. Sus compañeras la escuchaban atentamente. Emily sacudía su cabeza con desaprobación. A lado de ella estaba Jane, quien miraba a Jamie con sospecha. Sam tenía los ojos bien abiertos y de vez en cuando reía. También estaba Megan que no había dejado de observarla desde que había llegado.

—Esos cohetes sí que hicieron escándalo —opinó Jamie—.Y más por qué estaba cerca.

—De seguro porque fuiste tú —la acusó su hermana.

A Jamie le dieron ganas de patearle la pantorrilla, como siempre hacía cuando decía un comentario fuera de lugar, pero se contuvo. Nada más le lanzó una mirada fulminante a su hermana esperando que se callara.

—No fui yo, estaba dando una vuelta en los jardines.

—¿Con Daniel?

—No sola —respondió—. Él se enojó conmigo.

Todas voltearon hacia ella. No era fácil de creer que ellos dos se enojaran.

—¿Por qué se enojó contigo?

—Más bien yo me enojé con él porque quería contar cierto secreto.

Jane y Emily comprendían de que secreto hablaban. Las dos se voltearon a ver. Parecía que no habían creído en la mentira. Sabía que Jane podía notar fácilmente cuando mentía, y Emily era muy lista se daba cuenta de todo. Pero confiaba en que no la acusaran.

—No creo que haya sido Jamie —empezó Susan—. No creo que haya planeado tan bien esa broma para que no los descubrieran.

—¿Estás insinuando que soy tonta?

—Tal vez —dijo conteniendo la risa.

—Muy graciosa, Susan.

—Bueno subiré a mi habitación, tengo que terminar mi tarea para mañana —anunció Sam.

—No deberías dejar todo a último —la regañó Emily.

—Sí, mamá —replicó Sam riendo.

Emily agachó la mirada avergonzada. La niña le recordaba a Jahir. Los dos eran muy responsables y trataban que sus amigos también lo fueran. Sam se fue a su habitación no sin antes desearle buenas noches a todas. Susan también decidió subirse a su dormitorio. Megan al sentirse fuera de lugar se retiró de la sala para ir a su habitación. Así que estaba sólo con su hermana y Emily.

—Me parece muy grave que Daniel quiera contar nuestro secreto. Si es necesario tendremos que patearle el trasero para que no diga nada —dijo Jane con una sonrisa divertida en su rostro.

Jamie sabía que no lo decía en serio porque no le había creído la mentira que les contó. Ella rodó los ojos y la empujó suavemente. Su hermana había empezado a reírse al igual que Emily.

—No te preocupes, Jamie, tú secreto está a salvo conmigo —dijo Emily.

La castaña esbozaba una sonrisa sincera. Jamie notó que cuando sonreía se le marcaban más los pómulos. La hacía verse más tierna.

—No le diremos a nadie —añadió Jane—. Ni delataremos a Daniel.

—Gracias.

—Para eso están los amigos.

Después de que regresaron de Ardens, había empezado a pasar más tiempo con Emily. En un recreo se las pasó hablando sobre el libro de Historia de Magia que había tomado prestado. Hablaba con tanta pasión sobre eso. No tenía duda que adoraba el conocimiento. Se le hacía una nerd, pero le agradaba. Ya la consideraba una amiga.

 

Al día siguiente, Jamie se alistó para ir a clases. Era viernes por fin descansaría el fin de semana. Había planeado con sus amigos volver a Ardens al día siguiente. Tenía muchas ganas de visitarlo de nuevo.

Cuando salió de la casa vio a una persona hablando con la maestra Rose, más bien la estaba entrevistando. La maestra se colocaba su cabello detrás de la oreja y se mordía los labios. Escuchó que hablaban sobre los fuegos artificiales. Jamie trató de mostrarse lo más calmada posible. Fue directo a tomar el autobús que la llevaría hacia el campus. En el autobús se encontró con Daniel, a quién ignoró. Debía de seguir fingiendo que estaba molesta con él. Mike arqueó las cejas confundido. Jamie se sentó asientos atrás. Vio que Daniel estaba hablando con Mike, de seguro le estaba contando sobre su supuesta pelea. Por un momento su amigo miró hacia atrás, ella desvió la mirada.

El autobús arrancó. En el corto trayecto, Jamie pensó en la tontería que había hecho. Había sido increíble e ingenioso pero estúpido y no podía negarlo. No se perdonaría si Daniel se metía en serios problemas porque le había insistido en que la ayudara. Habían estado en detención antes por saltarse clases, o contestarle a los profesores. Una vez fue porque arruinaron la tarea de Hawkins tirando jugo sobre ella. Lo habían hecho para advertirle que dejará en paz a Emily, a quién le había arruinado un libro tirándole agua. Después de eso, el niño no se había atrevido a molestar a su amiga.

Cuando el autobús paró, Jamie fue la primera en bajarse. Apresurada, caminó a su salón. Se sentó a lado de Jahir, quien siempre llegaba temprano. Él la miró a ver con una sonrisa cómplice en el rostro.

—Daniel me dijo que estaba enojado contigo.

—Sí, más bien yo me enojé con él porque quería contar cierto secreto.

—Ahora sus mentiras no coinciden.

Jamie entornó los ojos y soltó un bufido. Se imaginó que Daniel había dicho lo contrario a ella. No tenía caso seguir con la farsa por lo menos no con Jahir.

—Está bien no estamos enojados.

—Debo admitir que lo planearon muy bien, espero que no los descubran.

Jamie lo calló rápidamente. Se cercioró de que nadie los había escuchado. Lo miró irritada. Jahir solamente sacudió la cabeza, pero por suerte no la reprendió como siempre. Minutos después Daniel entró al salón, trató de ignorar a Jamie pero ella le hablo.

—Debemos de hablar.

—No tengo nada que hablar contigo.

Lo había dicho en voz alta para que todos lo escucharan. Muchas miradas curiosas se dirigieron hacia ellos.

—En serio debemos de hablar —presionó Jamie.

Su amigo asintió. Jamie notó que contenía su sonrisa. Él se sentó lo más alejado posible de ella.

La clase inició. El profesor Louis explicaba el tema y mientras lo hacía no paraba de mirar a Jamie y a veces a Daniel. Parecía sospechar de ellos, pero la pelirroja se mantuvo tranquila sin miedo aunque muy en el fondo lo tenía.

Terminando la clase Jamie esperó a su mejor amigo afuera del salón. Él no quería hablarle, más bien fingía no querer hacerlo pero ella lo jaló. Lo llevó hacia al final de los casilleros. Cuando su amigo supo que nadie los veía le sonrió a Jamie. Ella le sonrió de vuelta.

—¿De qué querías hablarme?

Pensó en admitirle que ella se echaría la culpa si los descubrían, pero conocía a su amigo; él se negaría y podía arruinarlo todo.

—Todo estará bien —le prometió—. A ti no te pasara nada.

—De acuerdo...—dijo dudoso.

—Ahora has como si nos hubiéramos reconciliado. Ya somos amigos de nuevo.

—Fue muy rápido ¿no crees?

—¿Quieres seguir con la farsa?

—Jamie nunca me imaginé que te afectaría tanto estar alejada de mí.

Ella estuvo a punto de protestar, pero tenía razón. En la clase había estado aburrida, había extrañado reírse con él y que Louis los regañara.

—Bien si quieres sigue con la mentira.

—No —negó él rápidamente.

—Me imaginé que tú también me extrañabas.

—¿También? ¿Estás admitiendo que me extrañaste? Sólo fue una clase.

—Oh basta, Brooks. Que no se te suba el ego.

Jamie lo empujó levemente. Daniel rió divertido por su reacción.

—Bueno vayamos a clases —dijo Jamie.

Ambos entraron al salón juntos. Se sentaron en su lugar habitual. A nadie se le hacía extraño que se hubieran reconciliado tan rápido.

La clase de Geografía fue con la misma rutina de siempre. El profesor leía mientras que ellos seguían la lectura para después hacer un resumen. Todo estaba normal hasta que el director se presentó a la clase. El profesor Bridgents posó sus ojos negros en él, se paró nervioso y fue hacia él. Todos al ver al director ahí se pusieron de pie. Jamie notó como su amigo se tensaba.

—Buenos días alumnos —saludó el director—. Como saben ayer hubo un incidente, algunos lo pueden ver como un espectáculo y les puede parecer divertido, pero estaban rompiendo muchas reglas y ya saben lo que pasa si no obedecen.

El director se detuvo un momento cuando estuvo al lado de Jamie. Ella le sostuvo la mirada sin dejarse intimidar. Después miró a Daniel, quien rompió el contacto visual. Crawford sonrió satisfecho. Su amigo movía sus dedos inquieto.

—La escuela tiene severos castigos y para algo de ese grado seguramente será la expulsión.

Daniel soltó un quejido, que por suerte nadie escuchó más que su amiga que estaba a lado de él.

—Por lo tanto si saben quién fue, díganlo ahora.

Jamie confiaba en que ninguno de sus amigos la delatarían. Miró hacia Daniel. Su amigo se frotaba las manos en su pantalón, de seguro era para limpiar el sudor. Ninguno de sus compañeros dijo nada. Ni siquiera Emily, cuando el director se le acercó para tratar de intimidarla.

—Bien si no lo van a decir, entonces yo le preguntaré a cada uno de este salón.

Vio fijamente a cada uno de sus alumnos tratando de intimidarlos, hasta que su mirada se detuvo en Jamie.

—Empezaremos contigo, Walker.

 

La oficina del director Crawford estaba pintada de color blanco. Al fondo en la pared tenía un estante lleno de libros y documentos. En frente estaba el escritorio con dos sillas de ruedas adelante y una atrás. En la esquina tenía una mesita, encima había un microondas y una cafetera. La secretaría le estaba preparando un café. Del lado izquierdo estaba situada la ventana, el cielo estaba gris.

No era la primera vez que Jamie estaba ahí, pero sí la primera en sentir miedo. No quería que la expulsaran y menos a Daniel.

La asistente le dejó el café al director y después salió, dejándola sola con ese hombre. Ella trago saliva nerviosa, no quería hacer contacto visual con él, temía que su miedo se reflejara en sus ojos. No era muy notorio el temblor de sus manos, aún así prefirió ocultarlas debajo de la mesa. Podía aparentar que no estaba alterada. Lo había hecho otras veces. El director tomó un sorbo de su café, viéndola fijamente. Dejó su taza encima de la mesa y cruzó sus manos.

—Y bien señorita Walker la estoy esperando.

Jamie abrió la boca pero no emitió ningún sonido. No quería que su voz se quebrara. Cuando se recompuso habló con seguridad y con la actitud insolente característica de ella.

—¿Qué quiere que le diga? —preguntó.

El director esbozó una sonrisa intimidante, haciendo que se estremeciera. Aún así sostuvo su mirada, no dejaría que notara su miedo.

—Ahora yo lo estoy esperando —dijo Jamie.

Él emitió un ruido por su boca parecido a una risa.

—Cuida tus modales, niña.

Axel volvió a tomar de su café, esperando a que Jamie hablara. Ella no decía nada. Al sentir que sus manos no temblaban, se miró las uñas fingiendo desinterés.

—Ya que no vas hablar te expulsare de una vez.

—No puede hacerlo.

Había sonado como un reto. Se arrepintió de inmediato al decirlo. Se mordió la lengua. Sabía que el director podía expulsarla si el quisiera, porque él era el que mandaba en esa escuela.

—Sólo llevas un mes aquí y has causado más problemas que la mayoría de los alumnos. Tú y tu amigo, los dos serán expulsados.

Jamie no dejaría que Daniel sufriera las consecuencias de la travesura. Había sido su cómplice pero ella había sido de la idea.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó sin perder la compostura.

—Ya te dije porqué, y no vayas a negar que tú tronaste esos cohetes.

—¿Hay alguna prueba?

Crawford estuvo a punto de protestar, pero la pelirroja tenía razón, no tenía ninguna prueba.

—No necesito pruebas para comprobar que eres culpable. Tú y Daniel se tendrán que ir hoy mismo.

—Pero él no ha hecho nada.

Jamie había elevado su tono de voz. Sus manos volvían a temblarle pero esta vez del coraje.

—Él ha estado contigo siempre que te metes en problemas.

Eso era verdad, pero lo negaría. Mentiría lo necesario para que Daniel no fuera expulsado.

—Claro que no. Él siempre me ha dicho que no las haga. Es bastante insistente, pero yo soy muy terca.

—¿Crees que te voy a creer, niña?

—Debe hacerlo.

Jamie no se percató en que momento se paró. Los dos se miraban mutuamente tratando de intimidarse.

—No, Walker, te conozco a ti y a tu familia. Sé cómo eres. Tu hermana Jane es más tranquila, en cambio tu hermano Mark es un adolescente problemático que no le interesa nada ni nadie justamente como tú.

—No me compare con él.

—Y tú padre...

La mención de su padre la desorientó. No esperaba que el director lo conociera. No sabía nada de él, porque su madre evitaba el tema a toda costa.

—Era igual de rebelde que tú —finalizó Crawford.

Jamie recordaba que su madre solía compararlo con él. Tal vez tenía razón y en parte sí era como él.

—¿Qué sabe de él?

—Que los abandonó. Ya se esperaba viniendo de un hombre como él, no se puede confiar. No conocen la lealtad. Lo único que les interesa es sentirse los mejores. Egocéntricos es la palabra para describirlos.

Le dolía el abandono de su padre, pero aún así le molestaba que hablaran mal de él y más alguien que no era parte de su familia.

—No se meta con mi padre.

Crawford sonrió complacido.

—Pierdes los estribos tan rápido como él.

Jamie sintió que la temperatura empezaba a subir. Sus manos las sentía más calientes de lo normal. La retiró de la mesa y cerró los puños con fuerza.

—Paremos de hablar de tu padre y hablemos de Daniel, igual de egocéntrico y mimado que...

El director había dejado la frase al aire. Jamie estaba furiosa con él. Cerró los ojos y se llevó las manos a la nuca. Le dolía la cabeza. Abrió los ojos. El director estaba aterrado. Nunca había visto alguien tan asustado. Miraba directamente hacia sus ojos. Tal vez algo había cambiado en ella.

—Por favor no me hagas daño —suplicó.

Ella sonrió con frialdad. Alzó las manos y una llamarada de fuego salió hacia la cara del director. Él gritó de dolor mientras se tocaba la cara. Intentó salir del cuarto pero tropezó con su maletín. El fuego empezaba a extenderse por el suelo. Jamie vio sus manos que estaban encendidas en llamas. No entendía que estaba pasando.

—Detente —gritó el director.

Ella no sabía como hacerlo. Ni quería detenerse. Se sentía poderosa e invencible. El fuego la rodeaba. Sentía el calor de las llamas cerca de ella, pero no le daba miedo. Parecía que el fuego la estaban obedeciendo. Se estaba agotando. Veía borroso. Escuchó la alarma a lo lejos y el grito del director pidiendo ayuda. Alguien abrió la puerta, pero ella no alcanzó a ver quien había entrado, porque cayó inconsciente al suelo.

 

Daniel había escuchado que había ocurrido un incendio en la oficina del director. Sabía que Jamie estaba ahí. Había intentado correr hacia ahí. No había pensando en un plan para salvar a su amiga pero ingeniaría uno en el camino. De todas maneras no le permitieron ir hacia allá. Fue complicado escaparse de los edificios dónde los dejaron mientras apagaban el incendio. Estaban lejos de las oficinas. Los maestros le habían dicho que estarían más seguros ahí. Daniel estaba preocupado por su mejor amiga. Se mantuvo cerca de Jane, porque sabía que a ella sería la primera en darle noticias. También estaba angustiada por su hermana. De hecho hasta había llorado. Emily había tratado de leer para distraerse.

Minutos después, la subdirectora Helena Green informó que el incendio había sido apagado. El director Crawford había sido trasladado a un hospital para atender sus quemaduras y Jamie había salido ilesa. Solamente estaba inconsciente, pero estaba fuera de peligro. Daniel se alegró de escuchar eso. Quería correr hacia la enfermería para ver a su amiga. Pero la directora les dijo que era mejor esperarse y que les avisaría cuando despertara.

Daniel intentó tomar clases, pero su mente estaba en otro lado. Seguía preocupado por su amiga. Con su pie le pegaba al piso, siempre hacía eso cuando estaba intranquilo. Sabía que no iba poder concentrarse hasta ver a Jamie y saber que estaba bien. Por lo que decidió ir a la enfermería.

—Emily ¿cuidas mis cosas por mí?

Ella asintió. No le preguntó a dónde iba, porque de seguro sabía la respuesta.

—Gracias, eres la mejor.

Pidió permiso para ir al baño. El profesor lo dejó salir. Cuando estuvo afuera del salón, corrió hacia la enfermería. Sabía dónde estaba, había acompañado a Mike en su primer día de clases. No estaba tan lejos. Llego a los poco minutos. Tuvo que insistirle a la enfermera para que le permitiera ver a su amiga. Al final aceptó pero con la condición que no la despertara y que sólo se quedará diez minutos. Después vería como la convencía de quedarse más tiempo.

Jamie estaba recostada en la camilla. Su cabello pelirrojo resaltaba en la almohada blanca. Su rostro tenía una expresión de calma. No parecía tener ningún dolor. No tenía ninguna quemadura en su cara. Se quedó observando sus manos tan blancas. Las tenía juntas encima de su estomago. Tampoco parecían estar heridas. Daniel tocó su mano con delicadeza y las acarició brevemente.

—El susto que me has dado, Jai —dijo Daniel—. Mi vida sería aburrida sin ti.

Lo más seguro era que no pudiera escucharlo. Si pudiera hacerlo, le respondería con un comentario sarcástico, con el cual ambos se reirían.

—Sé que despertaras pronto y aquí estaré cuando lo hagas —susurró Daniel.

Daniel jaló una silla y la colocó a lado de la cama. Se sentó a esperar a su amiga despertar. La doctora Stimpson le informó que saldría a revisar a un niño, quien se había caído en educación física.

—No me tardo. Cuando regrese debes volver a clases. No puedes estar aquí.

El niño asintió, aunque no pensaba irse hasta que despertara su amiga. Sabía que estaba estable, pero no quería que se sintiera sola al despertar.

Minutos más tarde, Jamie soltó un quejido. Daniel se levantó de su asiento. La pelirroja tenía el entrecejo fruncido. Sus manos sostenían las sábanas con fuerza. Temió que algo le doliera. Él colocó una mano en su hombro.

—Jai, todo está bien —susurró Daniel.

Su amiga abrió los ojos. Él le sonrió tratando de tranquilizarla. Ella miró desorientada a su alrededor. Trató de levantarse, pero le costó trabajo. Daniel la ayudó colocando la almohada en el respaldo para que pudiera apoyarse. Jamie miró a sus manos y luego hacia él.

—¿Qué ha pasado?

—¿No lo recuerdas?

Ella negó con la cabeza. Daniel pensaba que no era una buena señal que no lo recordara. Jamie frotó sus sienes y volvió a cerrar los ojos.

—¿Te duele algo?

—Un poco la cabeza.

Jamie abrió los ojos de golpe. Miró hacia él preocupada.

—Lo recuerdo —dijo—. Hubo un incendio.

Daniel asintió. Esperaba que le contara como había ocurrido.

—¿Me he quemado? —preguntó Jamie.

—No, tuviste suerte —respondió encogiéndose de hombros—. Las llamas no te alcanzaron.

Jamie negó con la cabeza. Daniel no entendía el por qué de esa reacción.

—Daniel, creerás que estoy loca.

Su amigo le sonrió divertido.

—Ya creo que lo estás.

Se dio cuenta que su amiga no estaba de humor para bromas por la mirada que le dedicó. Por lo que su sonrisa se desvaneció. Algo muy serio había pasado en la oficina.

—Yo cause el incendio —murmuró.

Daniel parpadeó confundido. Su amiga había desviado la mirada avergonzada.

—¿Qué?

—Yo cause el incendio —repitió Jamie.

—¿A propósito?

—Por supuesto que no —dijo Jamie ofendida—. No soy tan mala para causar un daño grave.

Notó que Jamie se había sentido por pensar mal de ella.

—Tienes razón, perdón. Me imagino que fue un accidente.

—Aún no recuerdo bien del todo, hay partes que están en blanco. Pero sí fue un accidente y no sé como lo hice. Recuerdo que estaba furiosa con el director. Tenía los ojos cerrados y cuando los abrí recuerdo haber visto pánico en su rostro. Cuando alce las manos salió fuego disparado de ellas. Después las vi y estaban en llamas. Pero no me quemaba, no sentía dolor. Sentía el calor de las llamas cerca de mí, pero no me hicieron daño.

Si no hubieran visitado Ardens creería que todo lo que le había dicho Jamie era una locura, pero sabía que la magia existía.

—¿Me crees?

—Sí. ¿Crees que seas como uno de ellos?

—No lo sé. Necesitamos ir a Ardens.

—Iremos, en cuanto te recuperes.

—Eso será pronto.

Daniel le sonrió a su amiga. Ella todavía se veía alterada. Conocía bien esa mirada, había algo más que le preocupaba.

—¿Hay algo más que quieras contarme? —le preguntó.

—Sí, el director...

Jamie fue interrumpida por unos pasos en la habitación. Los dos miraron hacia atrás y vieron a la directora Green caminando hacia ellos. Frunció el ceño a distinguir a Daniel. Él le sonrió inocentemente. Esperaba no meterse en problemas por no estar en clases.

—Joven Brooks ¿qué hace usted aquí?

—Cuidaba de mi amiga —respondió.

—Ella no necesita que la cuide para eso está la doctora Stimpson.

Daniel miró hacia su alrededor como si estuviera buscando a la doctora.

—Pero ella no está aquí, así que la cuide por mientras.

Jamie contuvo la risa, le había parecido gracioso el comentario, todo lo contrario a la subdirectora quien lo miraba con desaprobación.

—Brooks, vuelve ahora mismo a clases. No te sancionaré sólo esta vez.

Daniel no quería dejarla, pero al menos ya sabía que estaba bien. Miró hacia Jamie. Aún estaba más pálida de lo normal. Se acercó a ella y le plantó un beso en la frente. Su amiga arrugó la nariz.

—No me gustan esos detalles —dijo Jamie intentando contener su sonrisa.

Daniel rodó los ojos y le sonrió.

—Nos vemos al rato, Jai.

 

Jane había notado que Daniel no había regresado del baño. Supuso que había ido a ver a su hermana a la enfermería. Ella debería de estar con ella también. Por eso cuando acabó la clase fue directo a ver a su hermana. Le había pedido a Jahir que la acompañara, pero él le había dicho que no faltaría a clases.

En el camino se cruzó con Daniel. Él le sonrió. Eso era una buena señal. Su hermana debía de estar bien. Le contó que Jamie había despertado y que Helena la había visitado, y le había pedido que se retirara. Jane no quería toparse con la subdirectora. Por lo que decidió ir primero a comprar algo de comer para ella y para Jamie. Le compró una dona de chocolate a su hermana, sabía que eran sus favoritas.

La doctora Stimpson la dejó pasar, dijo que nunca le negaba la entrada a los familiares. Ella le sonrió como agradecimiento. Vio la camilla dónde estaba su hermana al fondo de la enfermería. Jamie estaba sentada con las piernas estiradas. Se acercó a ella. Su hermana tenía la vista pérdida hasta que la distinguió de reojo. Volteó hacia ella y le sonrió. Jane le tendió la dona que había comprado. Su hermana la tomó y le dio una mordida.

—Me alegro que estés bien —le dijo Jane.

—Yo igual.

Jane soltó una breve carcajada. Después se sentó en la silla que estaba a lado de la cama.

—¿Sabes exactamente qué sucedió?

Jamie soltó un suspiro y le contó sus sospechas de que ella misma había causado el incendio. Había perdido el control por estar furiosa con el director. Jane no dudó en nada de lo que dijo.

—Si tú tienes magia ¿la debo tener yo también, no?

—Supongo —dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Jane sonrió de oreja a oreja. Le alegraba la idea de tener magia. Miró a su hermana y notó que ella no sonreía. Seguía seria y jugaba con sus manos. Había algo más que le preocupaba.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Jane, creo que nuestro papá está vivo.

Frunció el ceño al escucharla hablar de su padre. No le gustaba pensar en él. Le dolía saber que las había dejado cuando eran muy pequeñas.

—Sabíamos que no estaba muerto, él nos abandonó.

—Pero no te has preguntado por qué.

Jane se quedó callada. Se lo había cuestionado muchas veces y siempre llegaba a la misma respuesta.

—Porque no nos quiere.

Jamie negó con la cabeza. En el fondo Jane quería pensar que estaba equivocada, pero no hallaba otra explicación.

—Si tenemos este poder, tal vez nuestro padre también lo tuviera, por lo que puede que esté en Ardens.

—Y si está en Ardens ¿qué? Aún así nos abandonó.

—Tal vez lo hizo por una buena razón.

—No hay buenas razones para abandonar a sus hijos —chilló Jane.

Su hermana se quedó callada. Al parecer ya no quería seguir discutiendo. Miró de nuevo hacia sus manos. De seguro recordaba cuando las había tenido en llamas. Jane quería saber como se sentía poder controlar el fuego.

—Mark no ha pasado a verme —dijo Jamie.

Jane no había pensado en su hermano. Y al recordarlo también consideró la posibilidad de que él también tuviera magia como ellas. Aunque era extraño que no se le haya salido de control, cuando perdía su carácter con facilidad.

—¿Si viene piensas decirle que tú causaste el incendio?

—No, porque también tendríamos que decirle sobre su poder y no creo que haga buen uso de él.

—Además no nos creería porque no conoce Ardens. Y tendríamos que llevarlo y eso no le gustaría a Katherine.

Las dos se quedaron en silencio por unos minutos. Jane recordó que la subdirectora había visitado a su hermana en la enfermería.

—¿Qué te dijo la directora?

Jamie se tensó al escuchar la pregunta. Tal vez sí se había metido en serios problemas por el incendio.

—Crawford me culpa por lo sucedido. Él vio como perdí el control e incendie su oficina. Además que...

Su hermana no pudo completar la frase. Su voz se le había quebrado.

—¿Te van expulsar?

—No —negó rápidamente Jamie—. Helena confía en que yo no provoque el incendio y no hay pruebas para decir que yo troné los cohetes.

—Eso es bueno. ¿Qué pasa?

—El director Crawford salió herido. Yo lo herí.

—Fue un accidente.

—No lo sé, Jane. Estaba tan enojada con él que muy en el fondo quería lastimarlo.

Sostuvo la mano de su hermana. Ella no la retiró, esta vez se dejó consolar.

—No te culpes por eso.

—Sí es mi culpa. Además sabe que soy diferente.

—Pero nadie le creerá, porque para todos la magia no existe.

Jamie soltó un suspiro.

—Le pediremos ayuda a Katherine para que nos enseñe a usar nuestro poder —continuó Jane.

—Tenemos que ir Ardens lo antes posible —dijo Jamie—. Para preguntar por nuestra magia y también para preguntar por papá.

—No me interesa él.

—Te interesa, te conozco mejor que nadie.

Muy en el fondo si tenía un pequeño interés en conocerlo. Aunque creía que cuando lo viera no iba poder perdonarlo fácilmente.

 

Cuando las clases acabaron, Emily guardó sus libros en su casillero y luego fue hacia la enfermería. Daniel le había informado que Jamie había despertado y que estaba bien, sólo con dolor de cabeza.

Los rumores del incendio se habían esparcido rápidamente. Algunos decían que Jamie había provocado el incendio. Emily no creía eso. Su amiga no hería a las personas de esa manera. Daniel no le había querido contar los detalles de lo que había sucedido en la oficina. Le había dicho que Jamie era la que debía decidir contarle o no. Tanto misterio la tenía intrigada. Confiaba en que su amiga le relatara lo ocurrido.

Alcanzó a Daniel cuando se dirigía también a la enfermería, o eso supuso. De seguro había querido saltarse más clases para estar con su amiga. Cuando la vio a su lado le esbozó una sonrisa.

—Me imagino que vas hacia la enfermería ¿no?

Daniel la miró divertido. Se había arrepentido de hacerle esa pregunta.

—No, ¿qué te hace pensar eso? —respondió sarcásticamente.

Emily entornó los ojos. No quería ver su cara con esa expresión burlona.

—Fue una pregunta tonta, ya lo sé. Era obvio que irías a verla, son mejores amigos y te preocupas por ella.

Daniel se puso en frente de ella haciendo que chocara con él. Él estaba sonriendo con arrogancia.

—Estamos perdiendo tiempo —se quejó Emily.

Daniel asintió y siguió avanzando a lado de ella. En algunos momentos sus hombros se rozaban.

—¿Acaso estás celosa, pequeña Anderson?

—¿Celosa de qué?

—De que Jamie sea mi mejor amiga.

Emily sacudió su cabeza. Rodó los ojos. Decidió que lo mejor era ignorarlo. Pero con Daniel nunca era fácil, siempre seguía hablando.

—No tienes por qué estarlo —continuó él—. Tú también eres mi mejor amiga.

—No lo soy.

—Sí lo eres, también te quiero a ti.

—Deja de burlarte de mí.

—No me estoy burlando, te estoy diciendo la verdad.

Eso era lo que más le molestaba de él, no sabía cuándo sólo bromeaba y cuando decía la verdad. Sólo lograba confundirla.

—Bueno para mí no lo eres. Mi mejor amigo es...

Se calló porque no encontró en su mente a nadie que pudiera llevar ese cargo. Los cuatro eran sus amigos, pero aún no tenía a nadie que pudiera llamar mejor amigo. No tenía un amigo que siempre estuviera con ella en las buenas y en las malas, que se preocupara por ella, que la hiciera reír cuando estaba triste, que pudiera platicar con ella sobre libros o que la escuchara hablar de ellos.

—La verdad es que no tengo ni uno, sólo amigos —admitió.

—Puedo ser tu mejor amigo.

Emily lo miró de reojo. Una sonrisa traviesa se asomaba en su rostro.

—Tendrás que ganarte el puesto —lo retó Emily sonriendo.

—¿Qué debo de hacer para ganármelo?

Emily fingió quedarse pensando. Se frotó la barbilla.

—Te darás cuenta solo.

—Sea lo que sea, lo lograré. Siempre logro lo que me propongo.

Emily rió por la seguridad que tenía su amigo.

—Ya lo veremos.

Daniel no paró de hablar sobre Jamie, específicamente de cómo habían planeado tronar los cohetes en la escuela. Emily notaba como los ojos de Daniel se iluminaban. Movía sus manos animados. Estaba segura que su amigo apreciaba a Jamie. La quería, no había duda de eso. Sintió una punzada en el pecho. Deseaba que alguien la quisiera de esa manera.

Al llegar a la enfermería. La doctora los vio con desaprobación, aún así los dejó pasar. Jane estaba explicándole a su hermana sobre lo que vieron en clase. Jamie no parecía estar interesada en la plática.

—¿Cómo estás?—preguntó Emily.

—Mejor.

Emily estuvo a punto de preguntar cómo había ocurrido el incendio cuando llegó Jahir. Entró apresurado viendo directamente hacia Jamie. Le sonrió avergonzado.

—Lo siento por la tardanza—se lamentó.

Jamie se encogió de hombros, pero supo que en el fondo se había sentido.

—Cómo si muriera por verte.

Todos rieron excepto Jahir, quien sólo sonrió incómodo.

—¿Nos vas a contar lo que pasó?—preguntó Jahir.

Jamie asintió. Miró hacia su hermana, quien asintió alentándola. Ella les contó sobre como había perdido el control e incendiado la oficina del director. Y también sobre las sospechas que tenía respecto a su padre. Pensaba que podría estar en Ardens.

—Entonces ¿crees que eres una salamandra? —preguntó Emily.

—¿Salamandra? —inquirió Jamie confusa.

—¿Acaso eso no es un reptil? —agregó Jane.

Emily contuvo la risa. Sus amigas lo notaron y la fulminaron con la mirada.

—Sí es un reptil, pero también es el nombre de los seres de fuego que gobiernan Ardens. Katherine es una salamandra.

Emily sabía eso porque Alice se lo había comentado en la biblioteca cuando buscaba un libro. Sus amigos la veían sorprendidos. Ella miró hacia abajo.

—Bueno sí salamandra, o mitad salamandra, porque nuestra mamá es humana.

—¿Cómo estás tan segura? —inquirió Jahir—. Puede que tu mamá sea la que posee magia y tu padre el humano.

—No, mi papá cuenta con las características. Sus ojos tienen el mismo tono que los de Giselle y de muchas salamandras.

—Eso explica tus orejas puntiagudas —comentó Daniel.

Jamie se cercioró que sus orejas estuvieran cubiertas con su cabello. Emily pensó que la lógica de Jamie no sonaba mal, pero tal vez quería convencerse que su padre era una salamandra, estaba en Ardens y podía volverlo a ver. Emily sabía sobre la ausencia de su papá porque Jane le había dicho que no tenía papá. Había pensado que estaba muerto, no que las había dejado de pequeñas.

—Bien iremos a Ardens a resolver nuestras dudas —continuó Jamie—. Mañana si es posible.

—Si ya te dan de alta —dijo Daniel.

—Ya me siento bien —insistió Jamie.

Emily le creyó. Su amiga ya no estaba tan pálida como le había contado Daniel. Tampoco había sufrido ningún daño por el fuego. Se alegraba que hubiera salido ilesa. Al escuchar sobre el incendio se había preocupado por ella.

—Entonces mañana iremos sin falta —comentó Emily.

Le emocionaba la idea de regresar a Ardens y pasar tiempo con sus amigos.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Actualizaré los viernes. Gracias por leer :)


	7. Miedos

_All you have is your fire_

_And the place you need to reach_

**Arsonist's Lullabye by Hozier**

Jane despertó más temprano de lo que suele levantarse en un sábado. Había tenido una pesadilla, que estaba relacionada con un recuerdo sobre un accidente que sucedió cuando estaba pequeña. Ella había estado peleando con su hermana en la cocina. Su mamá preparaba el desayuno ignorando la discusión. De repente la flama de la estufa se elevó y casi hiere a su madre. Ella las había regañado como si hubiera sido su culpa. En su sueño, toda la cocina se incendiaba y era imposible salir a tiempo.

Jane miró hacia sus manos y trató de prender una llama con ellas. Se concentró pero no lo logró. Tal vez ella no había heredado los poderes de su papá. Volvió a intentarlo pero de nuevo no obtuvo resultados. Soltó un suspiro exasperada. Se levantó de la cama y fue al baño. Ahí se miró en el espejo. Observó sus ojos color esmeralda, los cuales eran como los de su hermana. Los habían heredado de su mamá. Vio el pálido color de su piel igual que el de su gemela. Sus cejas eran ascendentes hacia las sienes igual que las de Jamie. La diferencia era que su hermana las tenía mucho más claras que ella. Su nariz recta y pequeña como la de su madre. Por último observó su cabello lacio que le caía hasta la mitad de su espalda. La única diferencia que había entre su hermana y ella era su cabello. Se amarró su cabello y se quedó mirando sus orejas. Siempre le habían parecido puntiagudas, apenas se notaba. Estaba segura que eso lo había heredado de su papá. Sintió una punzada en el pecho cuando lo recordó. Desde que su mamá les había contado que él las había abandonado, ella le había guardado rencor. Tenía ganas de verlo y decirle todo el daño que le causó por su ausencia. Le dolía que le preguntaran por él en la escuela y responder que no tenía. En algunos festivales había visto a varios niños contentos con sus papás y eso la había hecho sentir celosa. No se dio cuenta cuando las lágrimas empezaron a salir hasta que percibió el sabor salado en sus labios. Escuchó una voz detrás de ella.

— ¿Estás bien?

Ella miró hacia Emily. Se había quedado afuera del baño observándola con preocupación. Había olvidado cerrar la puerta.

—No lo creo, Emily —respondió Jane.

Su amiga se acercó a ella y acarició su cabello. Jane le sonrió por el espejo. No esperaba que Emily intentara consolarla de esa manera.

—¿Estás así por tu papá? —preguntó Emily.

Jane asintió con la cabeza.

—Creo que lo veras pronto —opinó Emily.

—No quiero verlo.

Emily dejó de acariciarla. Jane volteó hacia ella. Se limpió las lágrimas y tomó papel de baño para sonarse la nariz.

—Pensé que lo extrañabas.

— ¿Puedes extrañar a alguien que no conociste?

Emily pensó en su respuesta como si le hubiera pedido que resolviera los misterios del universo.

—Sí —respondió después de unos segundos—. Me imaginó que sí.

Jane volvió a sonarse. Su amiga seguía en frente de ella. Al parecer no se iría hasta que la viera más tranquila.

—Quiero verlo, pero a la vez no. Me gustaría conocerlo y saber cómo es él. Mi mamá siempre evita el tema cuando alguien llega a mencionarlo. Pero no he podido perdonarlo por dejarnos.

—Si fuera tú haría todo lo posible para verlo.

Jane trató de sonreír, pero no tenía ganas de hacerlo. Se vio al espejo y se dio cuenta del mal aspecto que tenía. Sus ojos se habían hinchado y estaban rojos. Arrugó la nariz por su reflejo. No le gustaba llorar, por lo roja que se ponía su cara. No le gustaba verse fea.

—Soy horrible cuando lloró.

—Si te sirve de consuelo siempre eres fea.

Jane sabía que Emily no era la que había hablado. Miró hacia la puerta dónde estaba parada Caroline. Ella tenía una sonrisa divertida en su rostro, del tipo que esbozaba Jamie cuando decía un comentario sarcástico. Jane no estaba para bromas, por lo que frunció el ceño hacia ella. Caroline dejó de sonreír.

—Es una broma —aclaró Caroline—. Esperaba que rieras.

—Eres mala consolando.

Emily asintió dándole la razón. Su compañera soltó un gruñido y entornó los ojos.

—Lo sé, Jane. Ahora si no vas utilizar el baño para otra cosa que no sea llorar, te pido que vayas a otro lado, porque necesito ocuparlo.

Caroline no había sonado tan grosera como otras veces, pero aún así Jane la miró irritada. Se encogió de hombros y salió del baño. Detrás de ella salió Emily.

—Gracias —agradeció Caroline.

Jane la ignoró. Escuchó como cerraba la puerta con fuerza. Ya estaba más calmada, aún así su rostro relevaba que había llorado. Sam se acercó a ella y la abrazó con fuerza. Jane le correspondió.

—¿Todo bien con Jamie? —preguntó Sam preocupada.

Jane no entendía porque preguntaba por su hermana hasta que recordó el incendio.

—Oh sí, ella está bien. Ayer la dieron de alta. No tuvo ninguna quemadura.

—Que suerte.

Jane sabía que no había sido cuestión de suerte, pero por supuesto no dijo nada.

 

Su madre le había hablado en la mañana para saber como estaba después del incendio. Le dijo que no pudo ir a su escuela a verla porque tenía mucho trabajo, aunque hubiera ido si le hubieran dicho que estaba grave. Jamie trató de no darle la importancia a que no haya ido a visitarla, pero en el fondo le dolía. Eso había hecho que confirmara sus sospechas de que su madre no la quería o no lo suficiente. Tampoco su hermano había ido a visitarla. Y él si no tenía ningún pretexto, también estudiaba ahí en la escuela. Trató de no pensar en ellos. Era mejor recordar el apoyo que le habían dado sus amigos y su hermana.

—Me alegró que estés bien.

Jamie miró hacia Megan quien sonreía hacia ella. Estaba sentada sobre su cama. Acababa de levantarse. Su cabello estaba despeinado y sus ojos adormilados.

—No te creo.

Megan dejó de sonreír.

— ¿Por qué piensas que te odio? —preguntó ofendida—. Jamie, me agradas.

—Sí tu lo dices.

Susan salió del baño. Escuchaba música con sus audífonos. Cuando la vio le sonrió y se quitó un audífono.

—Buenos días, Jamie.

Ella lo ignoró aún seguía sentida porque no la visito en la enfermería.

—¿Estás enojada? —preguntó Susan.

—No fuiste a visitarme —le recordó—. Eres una gran amiga.

Su amiga miró hacia el suelo avergonzada. Soltó un suspiro resignada. Jugó con las mangas de su pijama. Hacía eso cuando estaba nerviosa.

—Lo siento, ya te dije que cuando planeaba ir ya te habían dado de alta. Te recuperaste rápido.

—Sí que extraño —comentó Jennette.

Su otra compañera estaba cepillando su cabellera rubia en frente del espejo. Había estado al pendiente de la conversación. Miraba con desconfianza hacia Jamie.

—¿Por qué me miras así? —preguntó Jamie poniéndose de pie.

—Porque al parecer tú causaste el incendio.

Jamie no se sorprendió. Había escuchado los rumores. Tenían razón, ella lo había causado, pero había sido un accidente.

—Eso es lo que dicen —contestó.

—No creo que hayas sido tú —opinó Susan.

Jennette seguía mirándola con curiosidad. Jamie decidió que era mejor ignorarla. Entró al baño para lavarse la cara. Dejó la puerta abierta y escuchó a sus compañeras discutir sobre ella. Susan la defendía mientras que Jennette la culpaba.

—Dejen de discutir como si no estuviera aquí —gritó Jamie desde el baño.

Las dos se callaron de golpe. Jamie se remojó la cara y se vio al espejo. Ya no se veía tan pálida. El agotamiento le había durado poco tiempo. Tal vez usar su magia era desgastante. Cerró la puerta del baño e intentó crear fuego con su mano. Aunque tenía miedo de que se saliera de control como el día anterior y terminara incendiando el baño. La llama nunca apareció en su mano. Tal vez su poder sólo se manifestaría cuando estuviera enojada. Resopló resignada y salió del baño.

Jennette la volvió a mirar de mala manera. Jamie se acercó a ella y sonrió maliciosamente. Vio como la rubia tragaba saliva nerviosa.

— ¿Me tienes miedo?—preguntó.

—Eres intimidante —respondió ella.

—Lo sé.

Jennette se alejó de ella y se metió al baño. Susan le sonrió a Jamie.

—¿Iré a desayunar, vienes?

Jamie negó con la cabeza quería hablar con sus amigos en el desayuno y no podía hacerlo en frente de Susan. La niña se encogió de hombros y salió del dormitorio

Iría a desayunar después de cambiarse. Decidió ponerse una playera de color rojo con un estampado negro y sus pantalones de mezclilla obscuros. Se cepilló su cabello. Consideró amarrárselo pero recordó lo horrible que eran sus orejas. Una prueba más de que no era del todo humana, nadie las tenía tan puntiagudas.

Cuando estuvo lista salió de la casa. Caminó directo hacia la cafetería. Los sábados no solía esperar a Daniel para desayunar. Él le había dicho que tenía cosas que hacer. Tenía un hábito y Jamie no sabía cual era. A veces le molestaba que Daniel le ocultara algo. La mayoría de las veces al llegar a la cafetería, su amigo ya estaba ahí desayunando. Eso quería decir que se despertaba temprano para hacer lo que tenía que hacer.

—Jamie.

Reconocía esa voz en cualquier lado. Miró hacia su hermano con el ceño fruncido y cruzó sus brazos.

—¿Qué quieres, Mark?

Seguía enojado con él por no visitarla antes.

—Supe lo del incendio. Quería saber como estabas.

—Estoy bien —respondió con hastio.

Jamie siguió caminando. Esperó que su hermano la dejará sola, pero él se colocó a su lado.

—Lo siento por no visitarte antes. De hecho sí fui a verte cuando estabas inconsciente. Había un niño contigo

—Daniel no me dijo haberte visto —dijo Jamie

—Porque no me vio. Me fui rápidamente. En verdad me arrepiento, pero seguía enojado por la manera que me ignoras en los pasillos.

Jamie rodó los ojos. Era verdad que había estado ignorando a su hermano, pero él también lo hacía. Se detuvo y miró hacia él. Mark parecía no haber dormido bien. Tenía ojeras debajo de sus ojos. Su rostro denotaba tristeza. Sí lo notaba arrepentido. Jamie se mordió su labio. No sabía si perdonarlo o no.

—Además tú tampoco me visitaste cuando me dejaron el ojo morado.

Su hermano se había peleado con uno de sus compañeros. Había escuchado que era por una chica, pero lo dudaba. No le había preguntado los detalles ni lo había ido a ver cuando se enteró de la pelea. Creía que era una forma más de llamar la atención. Y ella no se la daría, no de esa forma.

—Es diferente —se excusó Jamie—. No estabas inconsciente.

—Pero si te vi cuando lo estabas.

—De acuerdo te perdono.

Vio como el rostro de su hermano se iluminó con alegría. Se sentía mal porque la verdadera razón que le había dicho eso era para que ya la dejara en paz. Siempre le había costado trabajo perdonar.

 

En la cafetería, Daniel jugaba con su comida. No tenía hambre. Jamie había llegado minutos antes. Ella comía rápidamente. Algunas personas veían hacia Jamie con miedo. Los rumores de que ella había iniciado el fuego se habían esparcido por toda la escuela. Decían que lo habían hecho a propósito para herir al director. Daniel conocía bien a su amiga, ella nunca dañaría alguien de esa manera. Jamie terminó de desayunar y puso su plato a un lado. Miró hacia él, que tenía su vista fija en ella., y esbozó una sonrisa divertida.

—¿Por qué no has comido? —le preguntó la pelirroja—. ¿Acaso prefieres admirarme que comer?

—No tengo hambre —contestó.

Jamie enarcó la ceja. Lo conocía bien, él siempre tenía hambre.

— ¿Estás preocupado por algo?

Ella lo miraba intrigada. Pensó en su pregunta. Toda la noche se había quedado pensando en lo que le había contado Jamie, en especial lo de su padre. Había surgido una pequeña chispa en su interior que había despertado la esperanza de que su madre estuviera viva. Tal vez también había huido porque fuera un ser mágico. Era muy pequeño cuando murió. No recordaba su funeral ni siquiera si había asistido. Pero esa idea era tan fantasiosa que aunque supiera que la magia existiera dudaba que fuera cierto.

—No, sólo estoy pensando.

—No sabía que podías hacerlo.

Daniel la miró serio. Ella sólo reprendió una sonrisa divertida.

—Ya apúrate a comer que me urge ir a Ardens.

— ¿Ardens? —preguntó una voz.

Jamie se paralizó. Daniel levantó la mirada y se encontró con Jahir. Su amiga al verlo soltó el aire que estaba conteniendo.

—Pensé que eras otra persona.

Jahir le sonrió a su amiga para después sentarse a su lado. Daniel empezó a comer.

—No puedo creer que no me reconozcas después de pasar tanto tiempo juntos — Jahir volteó hacia Daniel—. ¿Será porque ya casi no lo haces?

— ¿El qué? —preguntó ella como si no lo supiera.

—Pasar tiempo conmigo, ni siquiera con tu hermana —respondió Jahir con su vista fija en Daniel.

Daniel se encogió de hombros. Jahir lo miraba con recelo.

—Vamos Jahir no te molestes porque la pelirroja pase tiempo conmigo.

Jamie frunció el ceño hacia Daniel. No entendía porque se molestaba con él.

—No me llames pelirroja —se quejó.

Daniel le sonrió divertido. Ella sacudió su cabeza y miró de nuevo hacia Jahir.

—Pasaremos tiempo juntos en Ardens. No deberías molestarte.

—No estoy enojado contigo —negó Jahir.

Jahir miró hacia Daniel. Sabía que con él era con quien tenía el problema. Ambos no se llevaban bien, apenas se dirigían la palabra. Sólo estaban juntos cuando estaban con ella o bien con Emily. A Daniel no le desagradaba Jahir. Lo único que hacía era leer cómics y hacer tarea. A veces también charlaba con su compañero Jonas. Pensaba que no tenía mucho en común con él, por eso casi no le hablaba.

—Puedo sentir la tensión —dijo Jamie.

Jahir ignoró el comentario. Miró hacia sus huevos revueltos y empezó a comer. Daniel le sonrió a Jamie tratando de animarla. No quería que su amiga se preocupara, porque no se llevaba tan bien con su amigo de la infancia.

Emily y Jane, entraron a la cafetería y se sentaron junto a ellos. Jane tenía los ojos hinchados. Daniel supuso que había estado llorando.

—¿Por qué lloraste? —preguntó Jamie.

Jamie no lo había dicho con ese tono suave que usaba para mostrar su preocupación, más bien parecía irritada.

—No he llorado —negó Jane—. Simplemente tengo sueño. No he podido dormir.

Jamie estuvo a punto de hablar pero Jahir la calló con la mirada.

—Me imagino que es por todo lo que ha pasado —dijo Jahir.

Jane sólo asintió y continuó pelando su naranja. Daniel miró hacia a Emily. Ella estaba al pendiente de Jane. Tal vez ella sí sabía que le había pasado a su amiga.

—Come más deprisa, Jane —la apresuró Jamie.

Jane soltó un gruñido. Miró a su hermana irritada.

—¿Por qué tienes tanta prisa?

—Porque iremos a Ardens.

Daniel notó que Emily sonreía y sus ojos parecían brillar. Sonrío al verla tan feliz.

—Quiero saber si soy una... ya saben.

Emily la inspeccionó con sus grandes ojos marrones.

—Probablemente sí seas una salamandra —dijo Emily—. Tu cabello es pelirrojo y recuerdo tus orejas...

—Sí ya sé de qué hablas —la interrumpió Jamie—. Pero aun así quiero que me lo confirmen.

—Más bien quieres que te hablen sobre tu papá —opinó Emily.

Jane tosió frenéticamente. Se estaba ahogando con el jugo. Daniel le dio una palmaditas en su espalda. Jamie veía disgustada hacia Emily.

—También quiero eso —admitió—. Pero no es mi prioridad.

Emily se quedó callada no quería discutir con ella. Daniel se quedó observándola. Le gustaba lo despeinado que era su cabello, parecía que no era fácil de acomodarlo. Ella miró hacia él. Él le sostuvo la mirada y le sonrió. Ella le sonrió avergonzada y volvió a ver hacia su comida.

—También debemos investigar porque esos hombres nos vieron extraño. Los que eran de otro reino de Ardens.

Daniel había olvidado ese incómodo momento. No le había dado tantas vueltas al asunto. Pensaba que se habían sorprendido, porque eran humanos y nada más. Estaba a punto de expresar su opinión cuando Emily continuó hablando.

—Uno dijo algo así como que los cinco estaban aquí.

—Pues sí somos cinco —dijo Jamie.

Daniel le pareció divertido la manera en que Emily resopló indignada.

—No es a lo que me refiero. La forma en que lo dijo era como... si se tratara de un grupo en específico ¿no se si me entienden?

—Yo sí —asintió Jane—. A mí también se me hizo extraño la manera en que nos miraban. Como si fuéramos especiales. O como si esperaran algo de nosotros.

Daniel pensaba que tenía lógica lo que decían. Aunque no sabía como sentirse respecto a eso. No le gustaba que la gente esperara algo de él, porque no siempre lograba cubrir las expectativas y se sentiría mal después.

—Jane, comes muy lento —se quejó Jamie.

—Si quieres regresa tú sola —le dijo Jane malhumorada.

—No iré sin ti porque esto nos incluye a las dos.

—Creo que debemos ir más tarde —sugirió Emily—. Es menos probable que nos vean en Ardens. Pero no en la noche por supuesto.

—No me agrada la idea —dijo Jamie.

—Pero es lo mejor —insistió Emily.

—Hagámoslo por votación —sugirió Jahir.

Jamie rodó los ojos.

—Bien, quien vota por ir ahora —preguntó Jamie.

Nadie levantó la mano. Jamie miró hacia Daniel esperando que la apoyara. Él estaba de acuerdo con Emily, era mejor ir más tarde cuando era más difícil que los cacharan.

—De acuerdo iremos más tarde —aceptó resignada.

 

En Ardens estaba anocheciendo. La luna empezaba a asomarse en el cielo. En las calles había algunas salamandras caminando. Todos los puesto ya se habían retirado. Los cinco caminaron hacia el castillo evitando las miradas curiosas que les dirigían. Como la vez anterior las puertas se abrieron al sentir sus presencias. En ese momento el jardín estaba alumbrado por las limniades que flotaban alrededor de ellos. Jamie estiró su mano para que se acercara una. La limniade posó en su palma. Jamie sonrió al sentir la calidez en su mano. El ser volvió a elevarse y Jamie siguió observándolo hasta que escuchó que las puertas del castillo se abrieron. Su hermana entró junto sus amigos. Él único que la había esperado era Daniel.

Al entrar vieron a la reina, quien portaba un vestido plateado. Ella observaba un escudo que estaba sobre la pared de mármol. Jamie hizo un ruido con la garganta para que la reina los notara. Ella volteó hacia ellos. Los miró cuidadosamente. Si estaba sorprendida de verlos, no lo reflejó.

—Buenas noches, mi lady —saludó Jane con una inclinación.

La reina levantó su mentón elegantemente. No sonreía, se mantenía seria. Se dirigió a su trono dorado. Los otros dos tronos estaban desocupados. En ese momento no traía puesta su corona.

—¿A qué se debe su visita? —preguntó frívola.

Jamie esperaba que la reina la apoyara. Aún así se sentía un poco intimidada por ella.

—Me ha pasado algo extraño —empezó Jamie—. Y quería saber si me podía ayudar.

Katherine desvió la mirada. Se quedó pensando por unos segundo y luego asintió con la cabeza. Jamie escuchó como su hermana suspiraba aliviada.

—Diana —llamó la reina.

La doncella que estaba cerca de las ventana se acercó a la reina. Hizo una leve reverencia.

—Dile a las princesas que bajen —ordenó Katherine.

—Sí mi reina.

Diana hizo una última reverencia y subió las escaleras. Katherine se levantó de su trono y señaló una puerta.

—Pasemos al comedor.

Los cinco asintieron. Un sirviente abrió la puerta. La reina fue la primera en pasar. Jamie abrió la boca sorprendida por lo elegante que era la habitación. El techo estaba pintado con una escena de una batalla. Caballeros con armaduras rojas peleaban en contra de unos que portaban armaduras plateadas y un símbolo de una llama negra en el centro. En medio había un candelabro enorme que se movía tenuemente por el viento que entraba de la ventana. En el centro de la habitación había una mesa de madera a sus lados estaban doce sillas. Katherine se sentó en una de las sillas de en medio. Los niños se sentaron en una misma hilera. Jamie estaba a lado de Jane, quien movía sus manos nerviosa.

Alice fue la primera en bajar. Estaba vestida con un vestido azul cielo, no era tan elegante como el que había usado la vez pasada pero era igual de hermoso. Giselle se tardó un rato más en hacerlo. Jamie no sabía cual era la necesidad de esperarla.

Minutos después bajó. Traía un camisón color rosado y su cabello estaba amarrado en una trenza de lado. Sonrió hacia ellos. Después se sentó a lado de su hermana.

—¿Por qué nos has llamado madre? —preguntó Alice.

—Creo que es el momento que les contemos la verdad —respondió Katherine.

— ¿Sobre la profecía? —preguntó Giselle.

Su madre la fulminó con la mirada, lo que hizo que la princesa agachará la vista. Jamie le dio curiosidad saber a que se refería, pero su prioridad en ese momento eran otras.

—¿De qué profecía está hablando? —preguntó Emily.

—Una que no tiene importancia ahora, no tenemos la certeza de que sea cierta —contestó Katherine.

La reina miró hacia las dos hermanas gemelas. Jamie volteó hacia su hermana para preguntarle con la mirada quien de las dos hablaba. Jane le sonrió animándola a que ella lo hiciera.

—Creo que he causado un incendio al enojarme —explicó Jamie—. Quiero saber si soy como ustedes. Y si Jane también lo es.

—A veces la magia se manifiesta cuando uno pierde el control de sus emociones. No a todos les llega a pasar. Casi siempre se presenta cuando confías en ti. Son casos extraños y suelen suceder, en especial cuando su magia es muy poderosa. Si sabes cómo usarla podrás serlo aún más.

Jane soltó un pequeño grito de emoción.

—¿Y eso significa que tenemos magia? —preguntó Jane—. Si Jamie la tiene yo también la debo de tener.

Katherine asintió.

—Así es pueden controlar el fuego.

—Son como nosotras —agregó Giselle.

—No como nosotras —negó Alice rápidamente—. Ustedes son mestizas, mitad salamandra mitad humana.

Un silencio se alzó en el comedor. Jamie miraba hacia el suelo, le habían confirmado una de sus sospechas ahora le faltaban confirmar otras.

—Mi padre es uno de ustedes ¿no es así?

Alice miró hacia su madre. Katherine no había dejado de mirar hacia Jamie.

—Sí, Henry es una salamandra y su madre es humana.

— ¿Lo conoce? —preguntó Jamie esperanzada.

—Sí —afirmó Katherine—. Él vino a verme hace años, había huido de la Tierra. Por eso sé que ustedes son mestizas.

Si Katherine conocía a su padre, tal vez supiera dónde estaba. Iba a preguntárselo pero su hermana habló primero.

—¿Por qué...? —preguntó Jane— ¿Por qué nos abandonó?

La voz de su hermana había temblado. Jamie miró hacia ella y notó sus ojos húmedos. Jane intentaba contener las lágrimas.

—Eso no me concierne decírselos —respondió la reina.

—¿Él está aquí? —preguntó Jamie.

—No sé dónde está —respondió Katherine.

No sabía si estaba mintiendo o no. La reina no dijo nada más y Jamie supuso que no hablaría sobre el tema. Le habían contestado sus principales preguntas, pero aún tenía una más. En la tarde Emily le había explicado un poco sobre las salamandras. Le había dicho que vivían muchos años, casi podían considerarse inmortales. A Jamie no le había agradado de escuchar eso.

—Las salamandras son inmortales ¿y los mestizos también lo son?

—La sangre mágica predomina. Son muy parecidos a nosotros y la inmortalidad es una similitud.

Jane sonrió, pero Jamie se quedó quieta procesando la respuesta. Se había puesto pálida. No quería creer que eso era cierto. Para ella no era ningún don serlo al contrario, lo veía como una maldición. Se levantó de su silla. Todas las miradas se dirigieron hacia ella, pero no le importó. Salió del comedor y subió rápidamente las escaleras. Se dirigía al balcón que le había mostrado la princesa en su visita anterior. Recorría el pasillo con la vista nublada. Abrió la puerta torpemente para salir. Respiró el aire fresco tratando de tranquilizarse. Después se sentó en el suelo. Miró hacia abajo y se dio cuenta de lo alto que estaba. No le tenía miedo a las alturas pero si a algo como la inmortalidad. Había temido a ver morir a algún ser querido pero la muerte era inevitable, y sabía que algún día vería a alguien morir. Pensó en como ella se mantendría joven mientras que su mamá y sus amigos envejecían directo a una muerte segura. La inmortalidad para ella significaba sufrimiento.

Alguien abrió la puerta del balcón y después la cerró. Jamie tenía los ojos cerrados. Alguien se sentó a lado de ella. Abrió los ojos para encontrarse con Daniel. Él estaba muy cerca de ella sus hombros se rozaban. Miraba hacia al frente. Ninguno dijo nada durante varios minutos.

—¿Recuerdas cuando me preguntaste por mis miedos?

Daniel miró hacia ella y asintió. Jamie observó lo bonito que eran sus ojos azules con la poca luz que había.

—¿Le tienes miedo a ser diferente? —preguntó.

—No —murmuró.

—Entonces ¿A qué?

Jamie se quedó callada. No quería que creyera que era débil. Aunque su miedo lo tenía cualquiera. Todo mundo temía perder a un ser querido. Pero a ella le atormentaba pensar en eso.

—¿Es algo sobre tu papá? —preguntó Daniel.

Ella negó con la cabeza. Su amigo se quedó callado, no quería seguir insistiendo. Daniel miró hacia el cielo. Jamie hizo lo mismo y observó el cielo iluminado por las estrellas. Nunca había visto tantas estrellas juntas. En la Tierra nunca vería una noche así. Sintió los dedos de Daniel rozar su mano. Ella no la retiró. Volteó hacia él. Su amigo seguía con la vista fija en el cielo. Jamie sonrió al verlo. Sabía que siempre la apoyaría y no tenía porque avergonzarse de contarle lo que temía.

—No me gusta ser inmortal. No es eso lo que le temo exactamente —prosiguió la pelirroja—. Temo ver morir a los que quiero y es inevitable cuando eres inmortal. Algunos pueden tomarlo como un regalo pero yo no. No me gustaría vivir miles de años recordando a gente que ya murió. No quiero ver morir a todos los que quiero. Eso no pasaría si hubiera crecido aquí en Ardens.

Había una persona en especial que le dolería perder. Y estaba justo al lado de ella apoyándola. Una lágrima cayó por su mejilla. Se acercó a su amigo y recargó su cabeza en su hombro, Daniel recargó su cabeza en la de ella.

—Trata de no pensar en eso, Jai —susurró Daniel.

Daniel era el único que le llamaba de esa manera. Y siempre lo hacía con ese tono suave cuando trataba de animarla. Le gustaba como sonaba. La hacía sentir especial, tal vez por la forma en que su amigo lo decía.

—Mi papá nos hubiera traído a Ardens —dijo Jamie.

Su amigo miró hacia ella ofendido.

—Si eso fuera así no me hubieras conocido.

—Tienes razón.

Jamie retiró su cabeza del hombro de su amigo. Miró hacia sus manos. Trataba de no pensar en las personas que perdería a lo largo del tiempo.

—¿Tú a qué le tienes miedo? —preguntó Jamie—. No me lo has dicho.

Daniel frunció los labios y desvió la mirada. Notó que sus mejillas se ruborizaban.

—A morir —respondió.

Eso también era un miedo común. A Jamie no le sorprendió.

— ¿Te gustaría ser inmortal?

—No me disgustaría.

—¿Pero comprendes por qué no me gusta serlo?

—Lo comprendo. En parte tienes razón, no me gustaría pasar por eso.

Jamie levantó su vista y vio como unas limniades se acercaban hacia ella. Una se posó en su hombro y la otra en la cabeza de Daniel, parecía que él no se daba cuenta de eso. Jamie estiró su mano y la limniade se colocó en su palma. No era naranja como la mayoría, ésta era de color azul, un tono muy parecido a los ojos de Daniel. Su amigo estiró la mano para ver si una se colocaba ahí, pero la que tenía en su cabeza se fue volando hacia otra parte. Segundos después la otra la siguió.

—¿Sabes por qué también le temo? —preguntó retóricamente Jamie—. Porque odio la soledad. Y sólo de pensar que todos se mueren y vivir miles de años estando prácticamente sola.

—Pero estarías con Jane, ella es como tú.

—Que gran consuelo.

Daniel rio y Jamie elevó la comisura de sus labios. A veces sentía que Daniel era el único que podía sacarle una sonrisa en los momentos más difíciles.

 

Alice y su madre se habían retirado del comedor. Giselle se había quedado con los tres niños en el comedor. Daniel y Jamie todavía no regresaban. Jane y Jahir hablaban en susurros, probablemente sobre el papá de las gemelas, porque Jane había llorado de nuevo. Emily estaba pensando en la profecía. Le intrigaba saber si hablaba acerca de ellos. Si era sobre ellos, eso explicaba porque los habían mirado de esa manera esos hombres.

A ella no le gustaba nada las profecías, porque siempre traían problemas. A parte sentía que eso significaba que su destino ya estaba escrito y que su vida ya estaba planeada. Volteó hacia la princesa que estaba jugando con un tenedor. Su rostro expresaba cansancio y aburrimiento.

—¿De qué habla esa profecía? —preguntó Emily.

Eso despertó el interés de Jahir y Jane, quienes miraron hacia la princesa. Giselle desvió la mirada mientras que ocultaba sus manos.

—No sé muy bien, no la he escuchado. Muy pocos la han escuchado. Sólo sé lo que todos saben. Pero en realidad puede ser solamente una leyenda —respondió la princesa tartamudeando.

Emily supuso que la princesa sabía más de lo que quería decir.

—¿Habla sobre nosotros? —preguntó Jane.

—No lo sé —se encogió de hombros—. Nunca dicen los nombres en la profecía.

—Pero ¿de qué se trata? —insistió Emily.

—Si habla de ustedes llegara el momento de que se enteren.

Quería presionarla al hablar pero tal vez no les diría nada. Tendría que consultar algún libro. Ellos siempre tenían la respuesta a sus preguntas.

Emily decidió ir a caminar un rato. Giselle no le dijo nada, pensó que podía irse de ahí. Decidió subir. Las escaleras eran de cristal y no tenían barandal, por suerte eran largas y anchas. Ella se iba por en medio. A veces miraba hacia abajo y sentía vértigo. Ella le temía a las alturas. Se encontró en un largo pasillo. Estaba alumbrado por velas. Se imaginó que ahí no existía la electricidad. Observaba todos los retratos que había en la pared. No eran fotos, eran pinturas. La que más le gusto fue donde estaba la princesa Giselle con un vestido rosa. Llegó a la puerta dónde daba a un balcón. Sus amigos estaban ahí. Los dos estaban de pie viendo hacia abajo. Sólo de verlos pegados al barandal, hizo que le sudaran las manos. Estaba a punto de darse la media vuelta cuando Daniel volteó, ella le sonrió nerviosa. Vaciló en salir, pero al final los acompañó. Ella se detuvo a unos pasos detrás de ellos.

—No te vamos a morder —le dijo Jamie al verla asustada.

—No les tengo miedo a ustedes.

Jamie se encogió de hombros y volvió a mirar hacia abajo. Daniel se quedó observándola fijamente. Su mirada le incomodaba. Parecía querer descifrar algo sobre ella. Emily vio hacia sus pies y se mordió su pulgar.

—Ven, Emily —le dijo Daniel—. Me imagino que le temes a las alturas.

Emily asintió. No sabía como lo había deducido tan rápido. Jamie sonrió hacia ella con una sonrisa traviesa.

—No te aventaremos —le prometió Jamie.

Emily entornó los ojos. Sus dos amigos que la animaban a acercarse. Tragó saliva nerviosa y se acercó a ellos lentamente. Se colocó a lado de Daniel. Se sostuvo fuertemente del barandal. Sentía sus manos húmedas. Trató de no mirar hacia abajo, pero al final lo hizo. Era una vista hermosa. Las casas estaban iluminadas y no se veía como una ciudad era como un pueblo, no se escuchaba nada de ruido. Se podía sentir la tranquilidad desde allá arriba. Ella aspiró el aire con fuerza y luego lo soltó. Se le había olvidado que sus amigos estaban con ella. Hasta que Jamie habló.

—Ahí se nota Aureus —observó.

Daniel miró hacia donde su mano señalaba al igual que Emily. Lo que vieron fue fuego salir del laberinto. Emily se tensó y se retiró del barandal. Otra cosa que le temía era al fuego.

—¿Le temes a los dragones? —preguntó su amiga.

Emily se dio cuenta que el nombre que había dicho su amiga era para referirse al dragón que habitaba en el laberinto del castillo. Le gustaría conocerlo pero a la vez no, no quería salir rostizada.

—Al fuego —admitió.

Jamie sonrió maliciosamente, lo que hizo que sintiera un escalofrío.

—Entonces ¿me tienes miedo a mí? —inquirió Jamie.

—No a ti no.

Alguien abrió la puerta del balcón. Los tres se sobresaltaron y voltearon hacia atrás. De pie estaba la princesa Giselle.

—Mi madre quiere hablar contigo Jamie.

Jamie asintió. La princesa no dijo nada más, entró de nuevo al castillo con paso firme.

Los tres bajaron juntos. Daniel y Jamie iban platicando sobre lo genial que sería montar un dragón. A Emily se le hacía muy riesgoso y no le parecía una buena idea.

La reina y Alice estaban sentadas en su respectivos tronos. Jane al ver a su hermana le dedicó una sonrisa.

—Jamie, tu hermana me ha contado los detalles del incendio —dijo Katherine.

— ¿Y qué pasa?

—Tu magia es muy grande, pocos mestizos logran tenerla. Pero necesitas aprender a controlarla y a usarla. Seguramente tu hermana también la tenga. Hay muy pocos casos de mestizos que no tengan ese don. Es peligroso que no sepas controlarte y cualquiera puede manipularte para que uses tu magia para el mal.

—¿Está insinuando que me voy a volver mala?

—No, pero quiero que aprendas a controlarla.

—¿Cómo?

—Yo te enseñaré —respondió Alice—. Yo les enseñaré a usarla y te aconsejaré a cómo controlarte cuando tengas emociones fuertes.

Jamie frunció el ceño al oír las última palabras. Se movió incómoda en su lugar y luego asintió con la cabeza.

—De acuerdo —murmuró Jamie.

Emily notó que Jane estaba preocupada. Estaba a punto de preguntarle que le pasaba, pero recordó las palabras de Katherine. De seguro temía que ella no tuviera la capacidad de crear y controlar el fuego al igual que su hermana.

—Deben guardar el secreto —les pidió—. En su mundo pocos conocen sobre la existencia de la magia o de otros mundos. Por lo tanto nadie puede saber sobre lo que son ¿Entendido?

Las gemelas asintieron al mismo tiempo.

—No diremos nada —aseguró Jane.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Actualizaré cuando tenga tiempo. Muy probablemente sea antes del próximo viernes. 
> 
> Gracias por leer. Y dejen kudos para animarme un poco.


	8. Chica de fuego

_And I feel it running through my veins_

_And I need that fire just to know that I'm awake_

**Until we go down by Ruelle.**

 

Era final de Octubre, había pasado casi un mes desde el incendio. Jamie seguía asistiendo a los entrenamiento todos los fines de semana como habían quedado. Aún no había podido crear una pequeña llama en su mano. Tampoco su hermana había logrado crear fuego. Ambas estaban frustradas.

Cuando el director regresó a la escuela. Las ganas de que pudiera controlar el fuego aumentaron. No quería volver herir a alguien. Los rumores decían que su quemadura era desagradable. Su ojo derecho estaba parcialmente cerrado. Su carne se veía al rojo vivo y arrugada. Al parecer también su mano estaba quemada porque la traía cubierta con un guante negro. Jamie se sentía culpable por lo ocurrido. Ella había causado el incendio. Y además había quemado su rostro porque en el fondo había querido herirlo.

—No te sientas culpable —la consoló Daniel.

—Siento que soy un peligro.

—Estás aprendiendo a controlarlo.

—Sinceramente, Daniel, a este paso siento que nunca lo lograré.

—Hoy iremos de nuevo, verás que lo lograras. No te des por vencida.

Jamie sonrió desanimada. Quería confiar en ella y creer que podría hacerlo. Siempre que lo intentaba temía que no pudiera apagarlo a tiempo y lastimar a alguien.

—Tengo que contarte algo —dijo Jamie.

Su amigo volteó a verla con curiosidad. Había arqueado una ceja. Jamie no sabía como reaccionaría. Tal vez ya no quisiera ser su amigo y no lo culparía.

—El día del incendio estaba enfurecida con el director...

—Eso ya lo sé.

Jamie soltó un gruñido. No le gustaba que la interrumpieran.

—Déjame terminar de hablar —Su amigo asintió con la cabeza—. Una parte de mí quería herirlo y por eso solté la llamarada hacia él. Fue inconscientemente, pero como que muy dentro de mí es lo que quería y mi cuerpo obedeció.

Daniel se quedó en silencio. No parecía temeroso ni molesto. Jamie miró de nuevo hacia sus pies columpiándose.

—No tenías el control sobre tu magia. Te lo vuelvo a repetir no es tu culpa.

Jamie asintió aunque sabía que siempre se sentiría culpable por lo que había pasado ese día. El director Crawford era una persona desagradable, pero no merecía haberse quemado.

—Después de ir Ardens es la fiesta de disfraces. Nos divertiremos un rato ahí —continuó Daniel.

Cada año la escuela hacía una fiesta por Halloween, en la cual asistían los niños de los primeros tres años. Jamie había escuchado que los de quinto año solían hacer una mega fiesta. Era muy distinta a la que era planeada para ellos. Le agradaban las fiestas, en especial las que podía convivir con sus amigos. Lo que no le gustaba era disfrazarse.

—No sé si ir.

—Jamie, no pensé que fueras tan aburrida.

Ella lo miró irritada. Daniel sonreía burlonamente. Eso era lo que le gustaba más de él, aunque la irritara.

—No lo soy, la verdad es que no tengo un disfraz y no me gusta disfrazarme.

—Puedes ponerte cualquier cosa hasta un saco de papas.

—No creo que pueda conseguir un saco de papas pronto.

—Es un decir, Jamie.

Ella ya lo sabía. Sólo rodó los ojos mientras reprimía su sonrisa.

—¿Tú de qué te vas a disfrazar?

—Oh ya lo veras.

Daniel estaba sonriendo complacido. Jamie sabía que cualquier cosa que se pusiera se vería bien. Debía de ser un gran disfraz para tanto misterio. Notó que Daniel observaba sus orejas. Traía el cabello amarrado, no solía hacerlo pero ese día había tenido laboratorio. Se soltó el cabello para cubrírselas. Su amigo arrugó la nariz.

—Ahora entiendo porque son así, chica de fuego.

Ella frunció el ceño por el apodo con el que se había referido a ella.

—¿Chica de fuego? ¿Es en serio?

—Es ingenioso —dijo Daniel—. Todos pensaran que es por tu cabello pero nosotros sabemos realmente por qué es.

—No me gusta —se quejó—. Sólo dime como siempre.

—Eso es extraño —opinó él—. Pero como quieras, _como siempre._

Jamie puso los ojos en blanco.

—Brooks, tus bromas son tan malas.

Daniel se encogió de hombros mientras sonreía. Se acercó más a Jamie rozando su hombro con el de ella. Era unos centímetros más alto que Jamie. No pudo evitar recordar la vez que platicaron en el balcón. Habían estado así de cerca cuando le había confesado a lo que le temía. Daniel había pensado que había estado triste por su padre, cuando no era así. Últimamente trataba de no pensar mucho en él. Había intentado preguntándole Alice sobre él, pero ella le había dicho que no sabía nada. No le había creído en lo absoluto. Giselle le había dicho lo mismo, pero a ella sí le creía. Aún así le había prometido que lo ayudaría a encontrarlo si podía. La reina le intimidaba hasta para preguntarle la hora, por lo que casi ni hablaba con ella. Su única esperanza era Giselle. Hoy le preguntaría si había encontrado algo.

—¿En qué piensas?

—En mi papá —admitió Jamie.

—¿Aún no sabes nada sobre él?

—No, no sé si preguntar por él a la gente de Ardens.

—Puede que no lo conozcan.

—O puede que sí.

—Emily nos dijo que Ardens estaba conformado por seis reinos. Es más grande de lo que parece. Aunque no tanto como la Tierra.

Jamie sabía a dónde quería llegar. Daniel sabía que era muy difícil encontrar a su papá en Ardens y si es que estuviera ahí. Aún así no perdía la esperanza de volverlo a ver y por fin saber porque las dejó hace diez años.

—Sé que suena como una misión imposible, pero aún así no me rendiré.

—Lo sé, Jamie. No esperaba menos de ti.

Daniel le sonrió. Sus ojos expresaban cariño.

—Sabes que te ayudaré encontrarlo e iré contigo a dónde sea —agregó Daniel.

—Lo sé.

Jamie se sintió agradecida por tener un amigo como él que estaba dispuesto a ayudarlo en lo que necesitara.

 

Aspiró una vez más el aroma de los libros antes de salir con un libro en la mano. La biblioteca había estado vacía como todos los viernes. Muy pocos hacían tarea ese día. Además la mayoría estaba planeando que ponerse para la fiesta de esa noche. A Emily no le apetecía ir. No le gustaban las fiestas y no tenía disfraz. Además algo le decía que la fiesta iba estar aburrida. No sabía cómo se divertían bailando. Su mamá siempre le había dicho que cada quien se divertía a su manera, probablemente estuviera en lo cierto.

En el pasillo se encontró a Sam. A lado de ella estaba Susan, quien iba comiendo una paleta de limón.

—Oh que sorpresa que traigas un libro —replicó Susan sarcásticamente.

Podía decir que odiaba el sarcasmo pero en ese caso estaría mintiendo. Muy en el fondo lo adoraba y más cuando ella lo usaba. Aún así no le agradaba Susan del todo.

— ¿Qué hacen por aquí? —preguntó ignorando el comentario.

—Caminamos —respondió Susan con tono burlón.

—Oh pensaba que estaban volando.

Susan elevó sus cejas, era la primera vez que la escuchaba ser sarcástica. Emily desvió la mirada, aún así sonrió complacida.

—Si no quieres que te respondamos algo obvio no hagas preguntas tontas.

Emily frunció el entrecejo. Susan no era de su agrado, porque era muy maleducada y ruda. En especial le molestaba que en las clases se la pasara discutiendo con Mike. De seguro al niño también ya la tenía harta.

—También platicábamos de la fiesta de esta noche —continuó Sam sonriendo—. Le estaba diciendo a Susan que pienso disfrazarme de calabaza.

Si Emily no conociera bien a su amiga habría pensado que le estaba tomando el pelo, pero sabía lo extravagante que era por lo tanto no le sorprendió.

—Y yo le dije que eso era ridículo —prosiguió Susan.

Sam se encogió de hombros restándole importancia. Muchas personas la criticaban por ser ridícula pero a ella siempre ignoraba los malos comentarios. Siempre permanecía fiel a su forma de ser. Emily admiraba eso de ella.

—¿Y tú de que te vas a disfrazar? —preguntó Sam.

—Yo no pienso ir a la fiesta —respondió.

—Aguafiestas —murmuró Susan.

Emily la escuchó pero no quiso protestar, siempre evitaba las discusiones.

—No tengo disfraz —se excusó.

—Pues ve sin disfraz —dijo Susan—. Asunto arreglado.

—Pero me vería muy... diferente a los demás.

—Ser diferente no es malo —opinó Sam.

Sabía que su amiga tenía razón. Aún así no le gustaba llamar la atención. Si conseguía algún disfraz iría a distraerse un rato. Esperaba que fueran sus otros amigos. Aún no hablaba con ellos sobre la fiesta. Suponía que Jane no faltaría. Le había contado que su celebración favorita era Halloween.

—Piénsalo —insistió Sam.

—Lo haré.

Emily les sonrió y continuó su camino. Seguía sosteniendo el libro como si fuera lo más preciado que tuviera. Vio la portada y decidió empezarlo a leer, se sentó en una de las bancas que había en el pasillo para comenzar con su lectura.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo leyéndolo. Cuando escuchó que alguien tosía a propósito, levantó la vista y se topó con una cara que la asustó. Al principio creyó que era una máscara o se había maquillado así por Halloween, pero recordó que su rostro se había quemado en el incendio que su amiga había causado por accidente.

—Señorita Anderson, me alegro de verla —dijo Axel.

Cerró su libro y se puso de pie. Sintió que su corazón se aceleraba. Le ponía nerviosa la presencia del director. No sabía como sabía su apellido si nunca había hablado con él. Nunca se había metido en problemas. Trato de mirarlo, pero era difícil. De por si le costaba trabajo ver a la gente directamente a la cara y con el aspecto que tenía su rostro se le complicaba aún más.

—Me alegro de que esté mejor —dijo nerviosa.

Él sonrió, o parecía que quería hacerlo. Lo único que pudo ver en su cara fue una mueca.

—¿Crees que esto es estar mejor? —preguntó señalando su ojo.

Ella no pudo evitar mirar directamente su quemadura. Su carne estaba al rojo vivo. Sintió una arcada y trató de ocultarla lo mejor posible.

—Al menos está vivo.

No sabía de dónde había agarrado el valor para contestarle de esa manera. Su valentía se esfumó tan rápido como había llegado. Agachó la vista. Prefirió mirar hacia sus zapatos.

—La señorita Walker no tuvo ningún daño —dijo el profesor con recelo.

En su tono mostraba el rencor que le tenía. Jamie le había dicho que el director sabía que ella había causado el incendio.

—Estuvo en la enfermería un día.

—Pero no tuvo ninguna quemadura, parecía que lo tenía todo planeado.

Emily respiró profundo. Le molestaba que se metieran con sus amigos. No le gustaba el tono acusatorio que había usado. Ella sabía que todo había sido un accidente.

—No fue su culpa —la defendió—. Ella no es capaz de hacer algo así.

Axel la miró directamente a sus ojos. Era una mirada llena rencor. Tragó saliva nerviosa. No sabía por qué le desagradaba al director.

—Tal vez tenga razón, señorita Anderson —dijo el director—. Pero tenga cuidado con sus amistades y pórtese bien.

El director le sonrió, pero era una sonrisa hosca. Ella se estremeció al sentirse intimidada. Axel dio media vuelta y la dejó sola. Emily quiso volver a leer pero no podía concentrarse. Tenía un mal presentimiento. Recordó lo último que le dijo. Sentía que conocía el secreto de los cinco y eso le aterraba. Pero no había manera que lo supiera. Al menos que hubiera cámaras escondidas en la casa. O alguien los hubiera visto y le haya contado. Aún así si lo supiera seguramente ya los habrían suspendido.

Decidió que era mejor regresar a su casa. En su mente seguía viendo la cara del director. Se preguntaba que sentiría su amiga al verlo. Ella lo había herido aunque haya sido un accidente. Al entrar a la casa se encontró con ella, quien iba de salida.

—Pensé que nunca llegarías.

Ella la miró arqueando las cejas. No sabía a qué se refería, hasta que se acordó que habían quedado de regresar a Ardens ese día como todos los viernes.

—Se me había olvidado. Lo siento.

Jamie se cruzó de brazos. La miraba con desaprobación.

—Sólo iré a dejar este libro —dijo—. Los veo en la casa abandonada.

—No te tardes, Anderson.

Emily asintió. Subió rápidamente a su dormitorio a dejar su libro en su pequeño estante. Salió rápidamente para dirigirse a la casa abandonada. Pensó en correr, pero se imaginó que llamaría la atención. Así que caminó lo más rápido posible. Observaba a su alrededor con cierta desconfianza, en especial por lo que el director le había dicho. Tal vez sabía que se estaban metiendo a la casa abandonada y si lo comprobaba se meterían en problemas. Ella odiaba los problemas. No se imaginaba estar en la oficina del director. No quería algún día explicarle a sus papás porque había tenido una detención. Se paró en seco ¿estaba haciendo lo correcto en ir con ellos? La respuesta en cuanto a seguir las reglas era un no. Emily nunca había querido romper las reglas. Quería ser la alumna ejemplar, pero prefería regresar a Ardens y pasar tiempo con sus amigos. No le importaba que al entrar a ese mundo rompiera muchas reglas. Valía la pena. Aunque no evitaba preocuparse de que algún día se metieran en problemas. A veces se preguntaba por qué disfrutaba tanto su estancia en ese mundo. Tal vez porque era lo más cercano al mundo fantástico de los libros y siempre había querido vivir aventuras como las que leía. Sin pensarlo más siguió avanzando para encontrarse con ellos.

 

Giselle observaba a su hermana practicar con el arco. Alice jalaba la flecha, apuntaba hacia la Diana y al soltarla caía justo en el centro. Era muy buena con esa arma. Años de práctica le habían servido para perfeccionar su técnica. El talento de Alice era inigualable. Giselle no podía evitar envidiarla. Anhelaba cumplir los quince años para poder empezar a entrenar. Aunque también aprendería a usar el arco, ella prefería usar la espada.

—Tú ven ayudarme —le ordenó Alice a Marcus.

Giselle frunció el ceño por la manera en que le había hablado.

—No es necesario que le hables de esa forma.

Marcus esbozó una sonrisa que quitó rápidamente al ver como Alice lo miraba con recelo. Él le ayudo a quitarse el arco y lo colocó con los demás. Las flechas las guardó en el carcaj. Giselle observó a su amigo con afecto. Notó que su hermana vio hacia los dos con curiosidad. Ella volteó hacia su hermana molesta. No quería que se enterara que eran amigos. Habían estado pasando tiempos juntos las últimas semanas a escondidas de su familia.

—Él es sólo un sirviente, Giselle —se excusó Alice—. No debo porque darle un trato especial.

—Él es como tú y yo, una salamandra...

—Ni eso es —la interrumpió Alice—. Él es un mestizo.

La última palabra la había dicho con desprecio, lo que hizo que se enojara aún más con ella. Frunció el ceño. No quería discutir con su hermana, no en frente de Marcus. Alice salió de la sala de entrenamiento sin decir nada más. Giselle soltó un bufido y se acercó hacia el chico que acomodaba las armas.

—No le hagas caso —lo consoló la princesa.

—No me ofende lo que me diga —dijo Marcus—. No deberías preocuparte por mí.

—No es que esté preocupada por ti —se excusó—. Solamente me molestan las actitudes de mi hermana.

Marcus se encogió de hombros y siguió con su trabajo. Giselle vio que su mano estaba vendada. Alcanzó a distinguir unos cortes. Actuó sin pensar y tomó su mano con las suyas. Él se había estremecido por el contacto. Ella acarició su mano por unos segundos, después volteó hacia él y se dio cuenta que evitaba su mirada. Ella soltó su mano avergonzada.

—¿Por qué no te has curado? —preguntó.

—No puedo hacerlo con fuego —respondió él.

—Los mestizos también se curan con fuego, la sangre mágica siempre predomina.

—Sí pero...

Marcus no pudo continuar ya que alguien abrió la puerta. Ellos se alejaron rápidamente. Él siguió acomodando las armas mientras que Giselle fingía observar un escudo. Por la puerta entraron los cinco niños.

—Hola chicos —saludó Giselle sonriendo.

Jamie se veía de mal humor traía el ceño fruncido, mientras que Jane sonreía radiante. Daniel hablaba con su amiga en un susurro. Jahir platicaba con Emily. La niña no estaba en la biblioteca porque sólo podía visitarla si Alice la acompañaba. Ninguno pareció escuchar a la princesa. Vio de reojo a Marcus salir de la sala. Ella soltó un bufido. Se quedó con la intriga de saber que le iba decir.

Un rato después llegó Alice. Seguía con su uniforme de entrenamiento puesto. Consistía en unos pantalones de cuero color café, un cinturón de cuero del mismo color puesto donde guardaba su daga, una camisa beige de tirantes. Giselle envidiaba a su hermana. Esa ropa era más cómoda que los vestidos que tenía que usar. Cuando por fin pudiera entrenar, se vestiría todo el día con el uniforme.

—Empecemos con el entrenamiento —dijo Alice.

Las gemelas se voltearon a ver. Jane se veía optimista, en cambio Jamie parecía haberse rendido. Alice miró a su hermana con suspicacia. Luego pasó su vista hacia los tres niños.

—Sólo quiero que estén ellas y yo —comunicó la princesa—. Retírense.

Había sonado como una orden. Los niños salieron sin dudarlo. Daniel levantó los pulgares hacia Jamie. Con ese gesto logró sacarle una sonrisa a su amiga. Giselle permaneció sentada en su lugar. Esperaba que su hermana no la corriera también.

—¿Por qué sigues aquí? —ladró Alice.

—Puedo ayudar si es necesario.

Su hermana la miró de arriba abajo. Resopló y al final asintió. Giselle sonrió emocionada. Como todos los entrenamientos Alice les ordenó que se sentaran en el suelo y cerraron los ojos para que se concentraran. Jane lograba mantenerlos cerrados, en cambio Jamie no podía se desesperaba y los abría de nuevo.

—No abras los ojos —la regañó Alice—. Concéntrate, imagínate la llama.

Jamie volvió a cerrar los ojos. Los apretaba con fuerza para no abrirlos.

—Ahora cierren los puños.

Giselle seguía las indicaciones de su hermana. Cerró los ojos y se imaginó la llama. Sintió el calor en su mano. Abrió su puño con lentitud y vio la llama que se movía en su palma. Cerró su mano y desapareció. Jamie observaba a la princesa con asombro. Ella le sonrió tratando de animarla.

—No lo lograras si sigues desobedeciéndome —la reprendió Alice.

Su hermana era una mala maestra. Era impaciente, se desesperaba con facilidad. Giselle de nuevo creo fuego sin cerrar los ojos sin imaginar la llama, sólo al recordar el poder que tenía y lo que era capaz. La princesa se le ocurrió como ayudar a las gemelas. Miró a su hermana que caminaba de un lado a otro con los brazos cruzados. En sus ojos era fácil distinguir el hastío.

—Sé cómo pueden hacerlo —dijo Giselle.

— ¿De qué hablas? —preguntó Alice.

La princesa la ignoró. Se sentó, con dificultad por su estorboso vestido, al frente de las gemelas. Las dos la miraban con curiosidad. Ella les sonrió.

—Una vez escuche a alguien decir que los más poderosos son los que creen en sí mismos.

Jane encarnó la ceja. Alice soltó un bufido. Jamie contuvo la risa.

—Lo que les daba el poder era la fe en ellos mismos —continuó Giselle—. Obviamente el don ya lo tienes pero para desarrollarlo tienes que creer en ti.

—Explícate bien —pidió Jane aún confundida.

—Lo que está diciendo es que necesitas creer en que puedes hacerlo. Sentirte segura de ti misma y de tu poder —explicó Jamie.

—Exacto —asintió Giselle.

—Pero ¿cómo van a sentir seguridad en sí mismas? —preguntó Alice irritada.

—Por supuesto no siendo regañadas de esa forma. Las haces sentir inútiles.

—Nadie me hace sentir inútil —protestó Jamie.

Giselle rodó los ojos y luego sonrió de medio lado.

—Y tú bien sabes que no lo eres —la princesa hizo una breve pausa—. Ustedes están destinadas a grandes cosas

—Giselle, detente—advirtió Alice.

Volteó hacia atrás. Su hermana tenía su mandíbula apretada. No pensaba decirles más sobre su destino. Sólo había hecho el comentario para animarlas. Volvió a mirar hacia las niñas.

—Sé que lo lograran. Daniel confía en ti Jamie, Jahir confía en ustedes, hasta Emily —continuó Giselle.

Jamie volvió a cerrar los ojos. Jane hizo lo mismo. Giselle observó el puño de la pelirroja, éste se había iluminado. Cuando lo abrió una llama reposaba en su mano. La niña sonrió complacida por su logro.

 

Cuando el entrenamiento acabó, Jane salió corriendo del cuarto. Jamie había logrado crear fuego en su palma. Alice le había dicho que después entrenaría el control de las llamas, es decir poder detener el fuego y dirigirlo a dónde quisiera. También poder crear más fuego, no sólo una simple llama. Todavía faltaba mucho que aprender.

Ella había temido que su fuego se descontrolara y causara otro incendio. Ese miedo era lo que le impedía utilizar su poder. Siguió el consejo de Giselle. Prefirió concentrarse en un recuerdo que la hacía sentirse segura. Dejó atrás el miedo que tenía. Pensó en Daniel animándola para que no se rindiera. Escuchó su voz asegurándole que algún día lo lograría. Confío en sí misma. Creyó en el poder que poseía. Sabía que era capaz de crear fuego. Con esos pensamientos logró crear su primera llama por voluntad propia.

Volvió a crear otra llama. Esta vez era más intensa. Se la pasaba de una mano a otra. Estaba jubilosa por su logro. Tenía ganas de salir corriendo y contarle a Daniel. No sólo a él sino a todos sus amigos. También quería contárselo a todos sus compañeros hasta los que no se llevaban con ella, pero sabía que debía mantener el secreto. Ella apagó la llama. Había pensado que estaba sola en la sala, pero al voltear hacia atrás se encontró con Giselle que parecía estar esperando a alguien. En eso recordó a su papá. Giselle había quedado de investigar. Esperaba que ya supiera algo más.

—Giselle quiero preguntarte algo.

La princesa que estaba de espaldas dio un pequeño salto. Volteó hacia ella y le sonrió.

—De acuerdo —respondió la princesa.

—¿Sabes algo sobre mi papá?

Giselle negó con la cabeza. Jamie supo que algo le estaba ocultando. Veía hacia la derecha y evitaba su mirada.

—¿Qué es lo que no me quieres decir?

La princesa miró hacia ambos lados. Se acercó hacia Jamie.

—Mi madre no me quiere decir nada. Te diré lo poco que sé. Él vino a Ardens hace años a pedirle permiso a mi madre para quedarse aquí.

—¿Sabes en dónde está ? —preguntó Jamie ilusionada.

Giselle sacudió su cabeza. Mordió su labio inferior.

—No exactamente —admitió Giselle—. Creo que ni siquiera mi madre lo sabe. No he podido encontrar nada más.

—De acuerdo, pero prometiste ayudarme.

Giselle había aceptado ayudarla porque sabía que era crecer sin un padre.

—Lo sé —susurró Giselle.

Jamie estaba a punto de salir de la habitación pero la princesa la detuvo. Parecía nerviosa, abrió la boca pero no emitió ningún sonido.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Jamie irritada.

—Conozco a alguien que podría saber dónde está.

La princesa volteó hacia la puerta, asegurándose que nadie viniera. Jamie sintió su corazón acelerarse. Le emocionaba saber que podía encontrar a su papá.

—Es una anciana sabia llamada Alina—explicó la princesa—. No la conozco personalmente, pero he escuchado hablar sobre ella. Dicen que cambia su posición a cada rato pero cuando quiere ser vista es fácil encontrarla.

—¿Y sabes dónde vive? —preguntó Jamie.

—No tiene un lugar fijo para vivir, pero si quiere verte llegarás a ella.

Jamie frunció el ceño. No tenían sentido que esa anciana quisiera verla, y si la encontraba nada le aseguraba que supiera el paradero de su papá.

—¿Por qué crees que ella va saber dónde está?

—Se dice que sabe todo. Hasta el futuro.

Jamie no se imaginaba que alguien pudiera saber todo. Tanto conocimiento no podría caber en la cabeza de alguien. Aunque en un mundo dónde la magia existía, tal vez todo era posible.

—Bueno y ¿dónde puedo encontrarla?

—La última vez que la vieron fue en un bosque aquí en Ardens. Puedo llevarte ahí.

—De acuerdo —asintió Jamie—. Iremos mañana en la noche.

—Es demasiado pronto.

—Quiero encontrarlo lo antes posible.

—Sabes es peligroso —le advirtió Giselle—. En ese bosque habita un dragón.

—Pero si tú tienes uno de mascota —replicó Jamie—. No debe ser ningún problema.

—Es un dragón verde, se podrían decir que son malos. Es muy difícil que nos obedezcan. Además si se entera mi madre que salgo de noche nunca me volverá a dejar salir.

—Si se enteran que yo salgo en la noche me podrían expulsar. Yo también me estoy arriesgando y no me importa.

—No a todos les da igual meterse en problemas, Jamie.

Giselle había subido el tono de voz. Tenía los brazos cruzados. Jamie notó que la había hecho enojar.

—Por favor ayúdame, eres la única que puede hacerlo.

—Bien, te ayudare, pero sigo insistiendo que mañana es muy pronto. Enfrentarse a un dragón no es fácil. Le pediré a un amigo que me enseñe a usar la espada y tú debes aprender a controlar el fuego.

—Pero ya he creado una llama.

—Con eso no lograrás defenderte de ese dragón.

Jamie sabía que tenía razón. No sería fácil pelear en contra de un dragón. No estaba lista para ello.

—Veré tus entrenamientos. Cuando te noté lista y yo sepa utilizar la espada, iremos. ¿De acuerdo?

—De acuerdo.

Las dos se estrecharon las manos cerrando el trato. Jamie se esforzaría en su entrenamiento para poder ir en busca de Alina.

 

Jane había observado a su hermana crear la llama con admiración. Había cerrado los ojos e intentado concentrarse, pero no había dado resultados. Al terminar el entrenamiento Jane había sentido sus ojos humedecerse. No quería que la vieran llorar por eso había salido de prisa. Se sentó en uno de los escalones y dejó que las lágrimas fluyeran.

Siempre se había sentido insignificante a lado de Jamie. Creía que todos pensaban que su hermana era mucho mejor que ella. Y Jane se sentía una fracasada a lado de ella. Su gemela era inteligente, en los exámenes sacaba buenas notas sin esforzarse, aunque claro nunca superaba a Emily. Le había desmotivado que su hermana lo lograra primero. Había deseado superarla aunque sea en algo. Temía no tener el mismo poder que su hermana. Katherine le había dicho que había casos dónde uno nacía sin magia. No pudo seguir el consejo de Giselle, porque le era difícil no desconfiar en ella.

Mientras sentía las lágrimas recorrer sus mejillas, recordó como Jamie la criticaba cuando lloraba. Su hermana parecía irrompible. Era todo lo contrario a ella, Jamie rara vez derramaba alguna lágrima.

Escuchó pasos acercándose a ella. Se limpió las lágrimas y trató de calmarse. Emily se sentó a lado de ella. La abrazó por los hombros y Jane soltó un sollozo. Su amiga le sonrió débilmente, Jane le sonrió de regreso.

—Por lo menos eres la única que me ve llorar —susurró Jane.

—¿Qué pasó ahora?

Jane no quería hablar en ese momento. Sería incapaz de terminar de contar lo que había pasado porque su voz se le quebraría. Se quedaron en silencio por un buen rato. Emily frotaba su espalda de arriba abajo. Ella se sentía agradecida de tener una amiga como Emily que siempre la apoyaba.

El silencio se rompió con los pasos bruscos de su hermana. Jane levantó la mirada, pensó que vería a su hermana sonreír orgullosa de sí misma, pero parecía distraída. Cuando posó sus ojos en ella, Jamie los rodó.

—Jane no llores por tonterías —rezongó Jamie.

Jane frunció el ceño. Se puso de pie para estar a la altura de su hermana. Le molestaba que fuera tan insensible con ella. Rara vez la consolaba. Cuando la veía llorar, le hablaba de mala manera como si la irritara.

—Para ti es fácil porque siempre consigues todo lo que quieres —bramó Jane—. No son tonterías. No conoces mis sentimientos así que no hables.

Jane sintió como sus piernas temblaba. Estaba furiosa con su hermana. Jamie la veía con indiferencia.

—Yo no hubiera llorado por eso —dijo Jamie.

—Tú no lloras por nada porque no tienes sentimientos.

Por un instante Jamie hizo una mueca de dolor. Jane pudo notar que su comentario le había herido. No se arrepentía de haberlo dicho.

—Los tengo pero sé ocultarlos. No me gusta que los demás sepan cómo me siento, para mí es algo íntimo.

Jane soltó una breve carcajada. Era tan diferente a su hermana. A ella no le gustaba reservar sus emociones.

—Los sentimientos no son algo íntimo.

—Cada quien piensa distinto.

—Exactamente, y cada quien es distinto. Yo no soy como tú.

Emily emitió un sonido parecido a una risa. Jane volteó hacia ella. Había olvidado que su amiga seguía ahí. Frunció el ceño hacia ella. Después miró de nuevo hacia su hermana.

—Y no quiero que seas como yo —reprendió Jamie—. Pero tú sí. Me tienes envidia.

Jane abrió la boca y luego la cerró de golpe. No iba admitirle a su hermana que muy dentro de ella sí la envidiaba. Sólo alimentaría su ego y es lo que menos quería hacer.

—¿Crees que me gustaría ser como tú? —preguntó Jane alzando la voz—. Por supuesto que no. No quiero ser una rebelde ni mucho menos que mi mamá me odiara.

—Mamá no me odia —murmuró Jamie—. Es imposible que odie a su hija.

Su hermana miraba hacia el suelo mientras que negaba con la cabeza. Jane la conocía bien. Siempre había tenido una mala relación con su madre. Jamie temía que su madre no la quisiera. Sabía que con eso podía herirla.

—A mí me ha dicho que me prefiere a mí. A ti no te quiere —mintió Jane—. Y papá tampoco.

—Si a mí me odiara también a ti.

La voz de Jamie se había quebrado. Jane había logrado su objetivo. Hacerla sentir como se estaba sintiendo. Aún así ella no había soltado ninguna lágrima. Su respiración estaba entrecortada.

—Creo que se están pasando —opinó Emily nerviosa.

Las gemelas decidieron ignorarla. Las dos se miraban fijamente con el entrecejo fruncido. Jane sintió que sus manos empezaban a calentarse. Tenía los puños cerrados con fuerza.

—A mí no me importa que me odie —dijo Jane.

Trató de actuar como su hermana, como si nada le importara. Jamie rio secamente.

—Y luego dices que soy yo la que no tiene sentimientos.

Jamie no había alzado la voz. Solamente hablaba con un tono frío. Emily se interpuso entre ellas. Jane quería protestar pero la mirada severa de su amiga la hizo cambiar de opinión.

—Las dos tienen sentimientos, pero como dijeron son diferentes —intervino Emily—. No sienten igual ni piensan de la misma manera. Algunos pueden llorar, otros pueden aguantarse, y no porque llores significa que seas ridícula o débil.

—No la defiendas, Anderson —rezongó Jamie.

—¡También te defendí a ti!

—No es necesario —dijo Jamie—. Puedo defenderme sola.

—Mi punto es que dejen de discutir.

Jamie la miró por última y bajó por las escaleras. Jane se relajó un poco. Sus manos se habían enfriado. Ya no las sentía cálidas. Emily la había calmado justo a tiempo, antes de que hubiera ocurrido un accidente.

 

Habían pasado ya varias horas de su regreso de Ardens. Jamie escuchaba la música de la fiesta a lo lejos. Siguió caminando hasta llegar a su destino. Se sentó detrás del árbol, en dónde platicaba con Daniel cuando querían estar alejados de todos. Al pelear con su hermana se le quitaron las ganas de ir a la fiesta. Daniel trató de convencerla pero ella se negó hasta el último momento. No lo quería admitir pero Jane la había herido. Conocía bien a su hermana, ella sabía exactamente que decir para lastimar a la otra persona. Jane quiso hacerla sentir miserable como ella se sentía. Estaba enojada con su hermana, pero también con ella misma. No le gustaba ver a su hermana llorar y no era por las razones que Jane creía. Sí pensaba que era de débiles llorar, pero no le hartaba que su hermana mostrara sus sentimientos ni que se entristeciera por cualquier cosa. Lo que le molestaba era que al verla llorar se sintiera impotente, porque no sabía que hacer para consolarla. Le preocupaba su hermana más de lo que le gustaba admitir.

Cerró los ojos y aspiró el aire profundamente. Cuando los abrió, vio a un niño vestido con un esmoquin de color negro. Su moño blanco estaba desabrochado. Sostenía su máscara en una mano. Lo hubiera reconocido aunque la tuviera puesta. Aunque ésta sólo cubriría la mitad de su cara.

—Por fin te encontré, chica de fuego —dijo Daniel sentándose a lado de ella.

Jamie sonrió de medio lado. Había decidido sentarse detrás de ese árbol porque sabía que ese lugar sería el primero en dónde la buscaría Daniel. Aunque le gustaba estar sola, prefería mil veces pasar tiempo con él.

—¿Discutiste con Jane, no? —preguntó.

—¿Quién te contó?

Daniel se encogió de hombros. Jamie sabía que se lo había contado Emily, era la única que había estado en el momento de la discusión.

—Emily —murmuró Jamie.

No le había dicho nada a Daniel sobre su pelea con Jane, sólo le había comentado de su gran logro en el entrenamiento. Él se había emocionado por ella, aún así la había notado extraña. Jamie no había estado tan alegre al contarle su triunfo, porque seguía afectada por las palabras de su hermana.

—¿Y por qué discutieron? —preguntó Daniel.

—Porque Jane me tiene envidia.

—¿Por qué te tiene envidia?

—¿Por qué será? Puede ser por lo linda, inteligente y divertida que soy. ¿No lo crees?

Jamie esbozó una sonrisa arrogante. Daniel reprimió una sonrisa.

—También es porque hoy logré crear fuego y ella no —continuó Jamie.

Daniel se acercó un poco más ella. Lo suficiente para que sus hombros se rozaran. Jamie cerró su puño y al abrirlo había una llama. Daniel expresó su sorpresa abriendo la boca. Ya le había mostrado su poder cuando le contó, pero aún así su amigo la veía con asombro. Él intentó tocar la llama por lo que Jamie la apagó.

—Te puede quemar —le advirtió.

Daniel asintió. Jamie volvió a crear un llama pero está vez empezó a pasarla de una mano a otra. Le entretenía hacer eso.

—Sabía que lo lograrías.

Ella se encogió de hombros. Daniel, aunque no lo supiera, la había ayudado al depositar su confianza en ella. Hizo que la llama se desvaneciera poco a poco. Miró hacia su amigo. Él estaba observando el pasto. Jamie notó que por primera vez se había peinado su cabello, siempre lo traía alborotado. En ese momento se había puesto mucho gel para dejarlo aplastado. Ella no evito reírse por su aspecto.

—¿Qué? —preguntó intentando no reírse.

—Nada, es sólo que tu cabello se ve chistoso.

Su amigo entornó los ojos, aunque no estaba enojada con ella. Lo supo por la sonrisa que esbozaba.

—No te burles de mí, chica de fuego.

Jamie soltó un bufido y lo empujó con la suficiente fuerza para tirarlo al suelo.

—Ya te he dicho que no me llames así, Christopher.

Daniel empezó a reír aún tirado en el pasto. Se levantó y se sacudió su cabello despeinándose en el acto.

—Te queda el apodo, digo hasta puedes crear fuego.

—Aún así no me gusta.

Jamie frunció el ceño y le sacó la lengua. Fingía estar molesta con él. Pero en realidad le daba igual si la llamaba por ese apodo. Aunque solamente dejaría que él la llamara de esa manera.

—Oh, Jai, no te enojes.

Daniel abrazó a Jamie por los hombros. Ella se resistió al abrazo. Sentía la respiración de su amigo tan cerca de su cuello y por alguna extraña razón eso no le incomodaba.

—Es curioso como tratas de arreglarlo con un Jai.

Daniel la soltó. Se encogió de hombros mientras sonreía.

—Sé que te agrada que te diga así.

Ella asintió con la cabeza. Le gustaba como su voz se suavizaba al pronunciarlo.

—Debo admitir que no me gusta mi nombre —comentó—. Suena muy dulce, siento que no me queda.

—Por eso chica...

—No lo digas —lo calló rápidamente.

Y Jai sonaba aún más tierno aún así lo prefería. Por un momento se olvidó de la discusión que había tenido con su hermana. Había dejado de pensar en las palabras que la habían herido. Era sencillo sonreír y olvidarse de todo cuando estaba a lado de su mejor amigo.

 

Jane asistió a la fiesta de disfraces para distraerse un rato. Pasó un buen rato con Jahir y Sam, aún así decidió regresarse a su casa temprano. Como había esperado la casa estaba sola. Se sentó en uno de los sillones. Cerró los ojos e intentó concentrarse para crear una llama. Lo único que pensaba era en la discusión que había tenido con Jamie. La había querido herir y lo había logrado. Se arrepentía de ello. Quería ir a buscarla para disculparse, pero también quería que ella pidiera perdón primero. También la había herido con su actitud.

Escuchó que alguien abría la puerta. Caroline entró a la casa. Jane pensó que la ignoraría como la mayor parte de tiempo, pero hizo lo contrario. Se dejó caer en el sofá a un lado de ella. Volteó hacia ella y sonrió de medio lado. Conocía esa sonrisa, esperaba su comentario sarcástico.

—Lindo disfraz.

Jane arrugó su frente. Sabía que no era un gran disfraz. Había improvisado su vestuario. Jahir la convenció de vestirse de superhéroes. Por lo que se vistió de la Mujer Maravilla. Se colocó unos shorts azules y una playera roja de tirantes. Con hojas amarillas se hizo una corona y brazaletes.

—Tú ni siquiera te disfrazaste, Welch —protestó Jane—. O al menos que hayas ido de gótica.

Caroline rodó los ojos. Ella siempre se vestía de negro o con ropa obscura. Ese día no era la excepción.

—No dan risa tus chistes, Walker.

Jane sacudió su cabeza. Caroline le sacudió su cabello. Odiaba que le tocaran su cabellera, su compañera lo sabía muy bien.

—No vuelvas hacer eso.

—Ajá.

Caroline se levantó y subió a su dormitorio. Jane se le quitaron las ganas de irse a dormir, no tenía ganas de estar en la misma habitación que ella.

Permaneció ahí sentada en silencio intentando conjurar una llama en su mano, hasta que alguien abrió la puerta. Esa vez era Jamie quien se veía sonriente. Cuando la vio frunció levemente el ceño, pero sólo fue por un instante porque después su rostro se suavizó. Se sentó a lado de ella.

—Quiero hablar contigo —dijo Jamie..

Jane pudo haberla ignorado e irse a su habitación, pero ella también quería arreglar las cosas con su hermana de una vez.

—Bien ¿te vas a disculpar? —preguntó Jane.

—Yo no fui la que te dijo que no tenías sentimientos y que tus padres te odiaban.

Jane agachó la mirada. Sus comentarios habían sido crueles. Al escuchar la voz de Jamie supo que aún le seguía doliendo.

—Perdón, no quería hacerte sentir mal —se disculpó Jane—. La verdad es que sí porque estaba enojada, pero me arrepiento de eso.

Jane trató de evitar la mirada de su hermana. Volteó a verla hasta que la escuchó hablar.

—Perdón si te hice sentir ridícula —se disculpó Jamie—. Sabes que te perdono.

Su hermana estaba sonriendo. No sabía que la había puesto de tan buen humor, pero estaba agradecida. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Y yo a ti —dijo Jane—. ¿Este es el momento en que nos abrazamos?

—No, yo creo que no —contestó Jamie riendo.

Jane sabía que a su hermana no le gustaban los abrazos. La última vez que se habían abrazado fue cuando no la había encontrado porque se había quedado en Ardens. Sólo en ocasiones especiales tendría un abrazo de su hermana.

—¿Entonces ya no estás enojada conmigo? —preguntó Jane.

—Un poco —admitió Jamie—. Sabes como herir realmente a la gente.

No sabía si lo había dicho como un alago o un insulto. Ella solamente se encogió de hombros.

—Quería que sintieras lo que yo estaba sintiendo. Me sentía fatal por no haberlo logrado. Esperaba que me apoyaras en ese momento.

—Sabes que no soy así. No se me da eso de consolar.

Jane asintió. Su hermana se desesperaba cuando su madre lloraba.

—¿Qué querías que te dijera? —preguntó Jamie.

—No lo sé. Lo que sea para animarme.

Jamie soltó un resoplido. La miró directamente a los ojos. Estaba a punto de decirle algo importante o que debía tomarse con seriedad.

—¿Recuerdas cuando éramos niñas y la cocina se incendió? —preguntó Jamie.

—Sólo por lo que nos cuenta mamá.

—Esa vez fuiste tú —aseguró Jamie—. Tú eras la que estaba más enojada.

—Eso es un gran consuelo —bromeó Jane.

—Te lo digo porque quiero que estés segura que tú también tienes este poder. Me dijiste que no eras como yo y eso es verdad, pero, Jane, tienes el mismo don que yo. Lo malo es que no te la crees.

Jamie se levantó del sillón. Bostezó y se estiró.

—Nos vemos mañana, Jane —se despidió su hermana.

—Adiós.

Jane soltó un bufido. Volvería intentarlo una última vez antes de irse a dormir. Esta vez no cerró los ojos. Pensó una y otra vez en lo que le había dicho Jamie. Ella tenía el mismo don. Tenía que creérselo. Sintió su palma calentarse y luego una pequeña llama apareció sobre ella. Quería subir a enseñársela a su hermana, pero se contuvo. Cuando escuchó que abrían la puerta, rápidamente apagó la llama. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El próximo capítulo es uno de mis favoritos y el más largo de todos. Jamie irá a buscar Alina y no será tan fácil como esperaba ;) 
> 
> Gracias por leer.


	9. Alina

_And I could give you my devotion_

_Until the end of time._

****Somebody to die for by Hurts.** **

 

En cada entrenamiento, Giselle estaba presente para observar el desempeño de Jamie. Las gemelas aprendían a controlar el fuego. Jane era mejor en la defensa. Tenía buenos reflejos. Veía el fuego antes que llegara a ella y lo detenía o lo desviaba. En cambio Jamie era la mejor en el ataque. Observaba con cuidado a su contrincante. Estudiaba sus movimientos. Sabía el momento y el lugar exacto en dónde atacar. Su técnica todavía no era perfecta, pero había mejorado en un mes. Por eso cuando una tarde le preguntó si podían buscar Alina esa noche, Giselle aceptó.

La princesa también había estado practicando por si tenían que enfrentarse al dragón. Imitaba los movimientos de Alice con su espada. Le hubiera pedido ayuda a su hermana pero sabía que ella se negaría. Con ayuda de Marcus, practicó con las diferentes armas que había. Él no era un experto, pero sabía bastante sobre como utilizarlas. Seguía siendo un misterio para ella como había aprendido su amigo a luchar. Ella se sentía lista para poder pelear, aunque se sentiría más segura si Alice la acompañaba aunque sabía que so no sucedería. Una vez también contempló decirle a Marcus que la ayudara, pero no veía justo que arriesgara su vida por ella.

Giselle se levantó en la madrugada. Se cambió su camisón por unos pantalones grises. Una blusa blanca de manga larga que dejaban al descubierto sus hombros. Se colocó un cinturón color negro de cuero en la cadera dónde guardaría sus armas. Se puso botas color café. Abrió un cajón dónde había guardado los guantes de su hermana que había tomado. Dejaban sus dedos al descubierto y eran los suficientemente cómodos para pelear. Del clóset sacó una capa negra de broche con capucha, el broche era de bronce, se la había regalado su madre. Se amarró su cabello en una trenza inglesa. Cuando estuvo lista, salió de su habitación tratando de hacer el menos ruido posible. En su palma conjuro una llama para alumbrar el camino.

Giselle nunca había visto un dragón que no fuera Aureus. Le habían enseñado sobre los dragones verdes. Sabía que era una creatura despiadada. No mataba por protección sino por placer y lo hacía de la forma más cruel posible. Era un gran reto enfrentarse a uno de ellos. Esperaba que el poco entrenamiento que había tenido con Marcus bastara.

Se dirigió al salón de armas donde se almacenaban. Estaba muy cerca de la sala de entrenamiento. Abrió la puerta despacio para no hacer ruido. Ella tenía las llaves de cada una puerta del castillo. A veces la traía colgando en un collar y otras veces la guardaba en su alhajero. Ya adentro apagó la llama de su mano y prendió todas las antorchas. Miró cuidadosamente las armas. Consideraba cual le podía ser de utilidad. Primero se acercó a dónde estaban los arcos. Tomó uno y colocó una flecha ahí. Había practicado muy poco con él. Las pocas veces que había tirado una flecha habían caído muy lejos del centro de la diana. No le serviría llevar uno.

—¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?

Giselle tiró el arco por accidente. Volteó hacia atrás y vio a Marcus en la entrada. Su cabello quebrado se veía despeinado. Algunos de sus rizos tapaban parte de su ojo izquierdo. La princesa sonrió aliviada.

—Pensé que eras alguien más.

Marcus sonrió tímidamente. Aunque ya habían pasado tiempo juntos, él seguía actuando inseguro a lado de ella. Él recogió el arco que la princesa había tirado. Ella al estarlo observándolo, había olvidado levantarlo.

—También soy bueno con el arco. Puede enseñarte usarlo si quieres.

Giselle asintió sin dudarlo. Le gustaba pasar tiempo con él. Si no tuviera que encontrarse con Jamie, entrenaría en ese momento con él. Ella fue hacia las dagas. Había lanzado algunas y caían en el blanco. Además era ágil al moverla. Guardó dos en su cinturón. Marcus la observaba con curiosidad. Abrió su boca para hablar, pero Giselle lo interrumpió.

—¿También eres bueno con las dagas? —le preguntó.

Marcus negó con la cabeza.

—No, en realidad soy muy malo. Además es difícil sostenerlas, mis manos son muy grandes.

Marcus estiró su mano para que ella pudiera verla. Giselle colocó su palma encima de la de él. Su mano estaba callosa. Los dedos de la princesa apenas rozaban lo suyos. Ambas contrastaban por el tamaño y por el tono de piel.

—Sí creo que es mucha ayuda que mis manos sean pequeñas —dijo Giselle—. A mí sí se me facilita utilizar la daga.

Marcus retiró su mano y se talló el cuello con ella.

—Eres buena en algo después de todo —bromeó.

La princesa enarcó la ceja. Rara vez Marcus bromeaba con ella. Eso significaba que empezaba a ganar confianza.

—Estoy segura que te ganaría con la espada.

Era un reto. Esperaba que Marcus captara la indirecta.

—Cuando practicamos juntos, siempre te gano.

Eso era verdad. Siempre en los duelos le ganaba. Aún así ella sólo llevaba un poco más de un mes practicando, él… bueno Giselle no sabía exactamente desde cuando él sabía utilizarla. Ella sonrió tentativamente. Tomó una de las espadas de entrenamiento se la lanzó a él. Marcus la cachó en el aire. Después agarró otra. En ese cuarto no se solía entrenar, pero había bastante espacio para que los dos practicaran. Ella se acercó a él. Levantó la espada para atacar a Marcus. Él se protegió rápidamente. Las espadas chocaron produciendo un sonido metálico. Giselle separó su espada de la de él atacando ahora por el costado, pero él se volvió a defender. Esta vez Marcus se zafó primero y lo hizo fuertemente haciendo que Giselle quedara desarmada. Apuntó la espada hacia su corazón. La princesa lo miraba con la boca abierta. Él se separó de ella y miró al suelo apenado.

—Yo… lo siento —se disculpó.

—No seas un mal ganador —replicó Giselle—. No te disculpes por eso.

—No es por haber ganado. Lo que hacemos no está bien… Me refiero a convivir.

Giselle quería que la mirara a los ojos pero su amigo evitaba su mirada.

—¿No te gusta convivir conmigo?

Marcus sacudió su cabeza. Se llevó las manos a su cabello.

—Por supuesto que sí, pero sabes porque esto no está bien. Yo sólo soy un sirviente y tú eres…

—Marcus, para mí no eres un sirviente solamente. Quiero que seamos amigos.

—Yo también pero…

—Nadie se tiene por qué enterar que lo somos —lo interrumpió Giselle.

Él asintió sin estar convencido. Giselle sabía que su amistad era un riesgo. Ella estaba dispuesta a correrlo, pero no sabía si él también. Era el único amigo que tenía en Ardens, no quería perderlo.

—Por cierto ¿qué haces aquí? No creo que estés buscando armas para practicar.

Giselle se mordió su labio inferior. Agachó la mirada. No sabía si era una buena idea contarle sobre sus planes. Aunque podía ser de ayuda. Él podría saber alguna manera de salir del castillo sin que se dieran cuenta.

—Estoy aquí porque vengo por armas —admitió Giselle

—Bueno eso es bastante obvio –dijo Marcus sonriendo.

Giselle rodó los ojos e ignoró su comentario.

—Voy a salir. ¿Me podrías hacer un favor?

—Claro ¿En qué quiero que te ayude?

—Ayudarme a salir del castillo sin que nadie se de cuenta. ¿Sabes alguna salida secreta?

—¿Por qué lo sabría? —preguntó Marcus enarcando la ceja.

Giselle se encogió de hombros. El chico contuvo su sonrisa. En seguida supo que la ayudaría.

—Es tu día de suerte, porque sí conozco una salida.

Marcus sacó unas llaves de su bolsillo. Se las enseñó a Giselle con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—Mi héroe —murmuró Giselle.

Marcus se sonrojó levemente. Su piel morena no dejaba que se notara el rubor, pero sus ojos delataban que la había escuchado.

— ¿Puedo saber a dónde vas?

—No, así si te preguntan no ocultarías nada ni mentirías.

Marcus asintió. Giselle tomó una de las espadas y la guardó en su cinturón. Miró hacia su nuevo amigo.

—Estoy lista.

—Bien entonces andando.

Los dos salieron de la sala juntos. Marcus iba hacia adelante guiándola, mientras que la princesa alumbraba su camino. Giselle no tenía idea hacia donde la llevaría, pero confiaba en él sabía que en verdad la ayudaría. A medianoche la mayoría estaba durmiendo. Aunque sabía que algunas veces su madre se quedaba en el trono en la madrugada. Por eso cuando bajaron por las escaleras, la princesa se puso tensa. Si su madre la veía estaría en serios problemas y no vería a Jamie. Giselle apagó su llama para que no la notaran. Vio el trono de oro de su madre, podía distinguir la corona de su madre y parte de su cabello.

—La salida secreta no es la puerta principal ¿verdad? —susurró Giselle.

—Por supuesto que no.

Giselle evitó reír, no quería que su madre la escuchara. Marcus giró hacia el lado derecho. Giselle pocas veces pasaba por ahí. En esa parte estaban los dormitorios de los sirvientes y algunos almacenes. Él avanzaba velozmente, por suerte a la princesa no se le dificultaba ir a su paso. Ella era rápida y se le facilitaba más cuando no usaba vestidos. Marcus se detuvo en frente de una puerta. La abrió y dejó que pasara primero. Nunca antes había estado en la cocina. Era mucho más grande de lo que se había imaginado. Varios sartenes estaban colgados. Había una mesa de madera en medio, en ese momento sólo había fruta. Había un horno muy grande pegado en la pared de lado derecho. Del lado opuesto había una puerta. Marcus camino hacia ahí. Sacó el juego de llaves de su bolsillo y abrió la puerta. La princesa entró alumbrando. Notó que era la bodega donde se guardaba la comida. El chico le pasó una antorcha. Ella colocó la llama ahí. Cuando iluminó la cara de su amigo, se dio cuenta que se veía tenso y preocupado. Él le sonrió débilmente. Marcus abrió una puerta que estaba en el suelo. La princesa se hincó a lado de él y miró hacia el túnel. Ella lo alumbró y notó unas escaleras. No estaba tan profundo, pero la ayudarían a bajar.

—Esto te llevará a una salida, tendrás que subir después, por las escaleras que están al fondo.

Estuvo a punto de bajar pero antes miró hacia su amigo por última vez. Él tenía la vista en el suelo. Se acercó a él y besó su mejilla. El chico volteó a verla sorprendido. Ella le sonrió agradecida.

—Gracias por tu ayuda.

—No hay de qué.

Giselle le tendió la antorcha iluminada al chico porque recordó que le había dicho que no podía crear fuego.

— ¿Por qué no puedes crear fuego? —preguntó curiosa.

—Te lo diré si me dices a dónde vas.

Ella negó con la cabeza. Tenía curiosidad pero no dejaría que le ganara. Él no debía saber a dónde iba por su propio bien.

—Algún día me lo dirás.

Los dos se miraron por unos segundos hasta que Giselle bajó hacia el túnel. Cuando tocó por fin el suelo, Marcus cerró la trampilla. La princesa estaba sola en la obscuridad, por suerte podía iluminar el camino pero aun así le seguía temiendo.

 

Jamie había fingido quedarse dormida. Cuando vio que eran las doce. Bajó de su cama con cautela. Se vistió con ropa negra como siempre lo hacía cuando salía de noche. Salió de la habitación sin hacer ruido para no despertar a sus compañeras. Llevaba con ella una linterna para alumbrar su camino. No se arriesgaría a usar su don en la Tierra. Si alguien la descubría tendría que dar muchas explicaciones. Por suerte Rose Lennon, la maestra que era encargada de cuidarlas, ya se había ido a su dormitorio. Todas estaban durmiendo.

Salió de la casa y prendió su linterna. A unos metros estaba la casa de los niños de primer año. No necesariamente debía pasar por ahí para ir a la casa abandonada, pero ese era el camino más corto, aunque el más riesgoso porque alguien podía estar despierto y verla. No pudo evitar pensar en Daniel. Se sentía mal por no haberle contado que iría a Ardens. Él había prometido ayudarla a encontrar a su papá, pero Jamie no quería que se arriesgara por ella. Había tomado la mejor decisión al no decirle.

Iba concentrada en sus pensamientos que no notó al niño que estaba sentado afuera de la casa. No le dio tiempo de apagar su linterna y cambiar de rumbo, porque él ya la había visto. Daniel sonrió satisfecho, parecía que estaba esperándola. Jamie soltó un bufido. Su amigo usaba un gorro color azul marino que combinaban con sus ojos. Portaba unos pantalones de mezclilla negros y una sudadera azul.

—¿Pensabas que te dejaría ir sola?

—Ni sabes a dónde voy —replicó Jamie.

—Algo me dice que vas a Ardens —supuso él.

—No, sólo quiero estar sola —mintió.

Jamie siguió avanzando y su amigo la siguió. La alcanzó rápidamente. Cuando menos se lo esperaba ya estaba en frente de ella obstruyéndole el paso.

—¿Por qué vas a Ardens a estas horas?

Jamie se mordió el interior de su mejilla. Daniel la conocía tan bien. En el día estuvo distraída pensando en que esa noche iría a Ardens a buscar a Alina. Su amigo lo había notado y le había preguntado que le pasaba, ella había dicho que todo estaba bien. Daniel dejó de insistir cuando le preguntó sobre su padre y ella le había respondido que no tenía ninguna pista de dónde estaba. Obviamente Daniel había captado la mentira.

—Cambiare la pregunta ¿por qué no me dijiste que irías a Ardens para acompañarte?

—Porque no quiero que vayas conmigo.

Esperaba que Daniel la mirara ofendido, pero hizo algo inesperado. Esbozó una de sus sonrisas traviesa. Dio un paso adelante para tenerla más cerca. Jamie observó sus gruesas pestañas que adornaban sus ojos azules.

—¿Por qué no querrías que te acompañara?

Jamie debía decirle la verdad. Tal vez así la dejaría ir sola.

— Porque si vas conmigo puedes morir ¿No pondrías tu vida en riesgo por mí o sí?

Él asintió sin dudarlo. Jamie en parte esperaba esa respuesta. Dio un paso atrás mientras que sacudía su cabeza.

—Si yo puedo morir, tú también —dijo Daniel.

—Pero yo no le tengo miedo a la muerte y tú sí.

—No importa, nos protegeremos mutuamente, Jai.

En ese momento no quería escuchar como alisaba su voz al decirle Jai. Daniel estaba determinado a acompañarla.

—Es en serio, Daniel. Voy ir hacia un bosque dónde habita un dragón, uno que no es amigable.

—¿Por qué vas ir a enfrentar un dragón? —preguntó Daniel incrédulo—. Es por tu papá ¿no es así?

Jamie asintió. Daniel la tomó por los hombros.

—Habíamos quedado en que te ayudaría a encontrarlo.

—Lo sé, Dan, pero aún así no quiero que vayas conmigo. No quiero que arriesgues tu vida por mí.

Daniel le sonrió con cariño. Jamie no pudo evitar sonreírle de vuelta.

—Dónde sea que vayas, siempre estaré a tu lado apoyándote.

 _Siempre._ Repitió esa palabra en su cabeza. No dudaba en la lealtad de su amigo, pero ella sabía que su _siempre_ acabaría algún día.

—Hasta el final, entonces —murmuró ella.

—Hasta el final —repitió Daniel.

Jamie siguió avanzando hacia la casa abandonada. Daniel la siguió. En el camino le contó que irían a buscar a una anciana llamada Alina, quien podía saber el paradero de su padre, y que para llegar a ella debían de pasar por el hábitat de un dragón verde. Le volvió a repetir que no sería fácil enfrentarlo, pero a Daniel no le importó, la acompañaría.

Cuando salieron del portal, vieron a alguien que estaba de espaldas vigilando. Jamie supuso que era la princesa. Ahí era dónde se habían quedado de ver.

—Hola, Giselle —saludó Jamie.

La princesa volteó hacia ellos. Se retiró la capucha y dejó su rostro al descubierto. Giselle miró con desaprobación hacia Daniel. Frunció el ceño y cruzó los brazos.

—Quedamos en que sólo vendrías tú.

Jamie se encogió de hombros.

—Yo no lo invité. Él me encontró cuando estaba de camino a la casa e insistió en venir conmigo.

—Pues debiste obligarlo a que se quedará. ¿Sabe él que puede morir?

—Dejen de hablar como si no estuviera aquí —se quejó Daniel—. Y sé que puedo morir. Jamie me ha explicado todo.

Giselle seguía molesta. Jamie nunca la había visto así de furiosa.

—¿Entonces nos llevaras o no? —preguntó Jamie.

—Si quieren —contestó Giselle—. Sólo les diré que si nos encontramos con el dragón por lo menos uno de nosotros no saldrá con vida.

Jamie supuso que estaba exagerando para asustarlos, pero en el fondo le preocupaba que Daniel o Giselle perdieran la vida por su culpa.

—Iremos —aseguró Daniel.

Giselle negó con la cabeza pero aún así empezó avanzar. Ambos niños la siguieron en silencio. La princesa se volvió a colocar la capucha para que no la distinguieran. Jamie pudo distinguir algunas salamandras cerca de ahí, pero eran muy pocas.

Caminaron por el bosque que estaba cerca del portal. Giselle creo una llama con su mano. Aún se veía muy obscuro parecía no ser suficiente por lo que Jamie también conjuró fuego para iluminar. La princesa le sonrió con orgullo. El recorrido era rápido. Jamie supuso que ese no era el bosque donde habitaba el dragón. Escuchó unas pisadas detrás de ella. Volteó rápidamente pero no había nadie.

—¿Qué pasó? —susurró Daniel.

—Nada, debió ser parte de mi imaginación.

Siguieron andando sin darle importancia al ruido, pero de nuevo se volvió a escuchar y esa vez no sólo lo escucho Jamie también Daniel. Los dos voltearon al mismo tiempo, pero de nuevo no distinguieron a nadie.

—Alguien nos está siguiendo —murmuró Jamie.

Todo estaba tan silencioso que Giselle alcanzó a escucharla. La princesa inspeccionó el lugar. La princesa apagó la llama para sacar su espada, ahora sólo los iluminaba el fuego de Jamie. Escucharon un ruido detrás de un árbol. Giselle avanzó lentamente hacia ahí. Cuando rodeó el árbol, alzó su espada y atacó. La persona se defendió ágilmente.

—Soy yo.

Giselle zafó su espada rápidamente. Jamie conocía esa voz pero no sabía exactamente a quien le pertenecía. Junto con Daniel se acercaron a la princesa. Reconoció al chico, él trabajaba en el castillo. Había notado que era unido a la princesa. De vez en cuando se miraban y se sonreían.

—¿Por qué me seguiste, Marcus? —preguntó Giselle.

—Quería saber a dónde ibas.

—Hubieras dejado tu curiosidad a un lado.

—Ibas con armas. Sabía que era algo peligroso y pensé que necesitarías ayuda.

—Vamos en busca de Alina y lo más probable es que nos encontremos con un dragón verde.

Marcus se estremeció al escuchar sobre la bestia que se enfrentarían.

—Ahora regresa —ordenó Giselle.

—Soy mejor que tú en la espada —dijo señalando su arma—. Puedo ser de gran ayuda.

—No quiero que otra vida dependa de mí —susurró Giselle.

—Mientras más seamos mejor —opinó Daniel—. Somos más contra uno.

Giselle frunció el ceño. Jamie pensaba igual que su amigo. Si era verdad lo que decía Marcus, sí podía ser de mucha ayuda. Miró hacia Marcus él seguía viendo hacia Giselle. Debían de ser amigos. Le recordó por un instante a Daniel quien también la había acompañado, porque no quería dejarla sola en una situación riesgosa. Su amigo la volteó a ver. No se había dado cuenta que se había quedado mirándolo.

—Bueno no perdamos el tiempo —dijo Giselle empezando a avanzar.

Los tres la siguieron en silencio. Solamente se escuchaba sus pisadas y sus respiraciones.

Entraron a una cueva, la cual era muy angosta por lo que tenían que pasar de uno en uno. Al fondo Jamie distinguió un bosque. Pensó que habían tomado un atajo pero cuando Giselle lo cruzó comprendió que era un portal. Cuando todos estaban afuera, Giselle se dirigió hacia ellos.

—En este bosque es dónde habita el dragón —anunció Giselle—. Traten de no tocar ninguna flor menos las más bellas, son las más venenosas. Habrán varias limniades por lo tanto no necesitamos llamas eso atraerá más al dragón. Traten de hacer el menos ruido posible y siempre manténganse detrás de mí.

Ellos asintieron nerviosos. La princesa empezó a caminar, lo hacía con mucha cautela. Daniel se acercó más a Jamie. Por un instante sus dedos se rozaron. Volteo a verlo y se dio cuenta que tenía miedo. Ella tomó su mano y la apretó para animarlo. La soltó al instante y siguió avanzando. No quería ver su reacción. Ella también estaba asustada. No porque le pudiera pasar algo a ella, sino a alguien más.

El camino que tomaron era recto y cada vez que se alejaban, el número de árboles aumentaban y eran más altos. Había muchas flores, de varios colores. Las que predominaban eran las rojas. Había unas que desprendían una luz. Daniel quiso tomar una pero la princesa la detuvo.

—No lo hagas —le advirtió—. Para los humanos son mortales.

Daniel asintió. Jamie no sabía cuánto tiempo habían caminado pero se empezaba a aburrir. Lo único que la mantenía entretenida eran las limniades que se posaban en sus hombros o hasta en sus manos. Se detuvieron cuando Giselle lo hizo, al fondo se podía ver un lago pero nada más.

—Los dragones verdes escogen su guarida muy cerca de los lagos —explicó—. No se alcanza a ver porque tiene un camuflaje por el color de sus escamas. Sólo estamos a unos pocos kilómetros.

Jamie sintió que su corazón se aceleraba. En cualquier momento tendrían que enfrentarse al dragón. Confiaba en que Giselle y Marcus supieran utilizar la espada. Ella también les ayudaría a combatirlo. Podía detener el fuego que les lanzara, además podía conjurar fuego. Sabía que no lo dañaría, pero serviría como distracción. Miró de nuevo hacia Daniel quien mantenía el silencio. Él no tenía magia ni sabía utilizar ninguna arma.

—Daniel no te acerques a la bestia pase lo que pase —le ordenó.

—¿Por qué?

—No tienes magia y no estas armado.

—Puedo servir como distracción.

—Te matará.

Su voz se le había quebrado al decir eso. Nunca se perdonaría si algo le pasaba a Daniel por su culpa. Decidió que su prioridad al momento de enfrentar al dragón sería protegerlo.

 

El dragón verde estaba dormido. En su cabeza tenía ocho cuernos. Los dos más grande estaba en la parte superior. En cada costado de esos cuernos había uno más pequeño. Los otros estaban por su hocico, el cual estaba cerrado pero sobresalían sus colmillos afilados. Algunas escamas estaban levantadas formando más picos en su cabeza. En sus patas destacaban sus garras puntiagudas. Daniel se alegró que estuviera dormido. Los cuatro rodearon al dragón intentando hacer el menor ruido posible. Sólo se podía escuchar el latido de sus corazones y la respiración del dragón.

Cuando parecía que ya estaban a salvo, Daniel pisó por accidente la capa de Giselle lo que hizo que ella se tropezara y chocara con Marcus. Los quejidos hizo que la creatura despertara. Voltearon hacia atrás. Los ojos del dragón estaban abiertos. Eran rojos anaranjadas, en medio estaba su pupila negra rasgada. La bestia rugió. Todos retrocedieron despacio tratando de no alterarlo. Giselle se colocó adelante empuñando su espada lista para combatir. El dragón se levantó. Era enorme. Desplegó sus alas como si estuviera a punto de volar pero se mantuvo en tierra. Su cola era lo más largo de su cuerpo. Al final descansaba una filosa punta. Empezó a avanzar hacia ellos.

—Corran —gritó Giselle.

Daniel estaba sorprendido por lo majestuoso que era el dragón. Se quedó boquiabierto viéndolo. Jamie lo jaló de su brazo haciendo que volviera en sí. Ambos corrieron alejándose del dragón. Escuchó que Marcus empuñaba su espada. Volteó hacia atrás y vio que ambos chicos estaban listos para atacar. Después miró hacia su amiga que no volteaba atrás. Detrás de un árbol por fin lo soltó.

—Quédate aquí —ordenó Jamie.

A lo lejos escuchaba los rugidos del dragón y los gritos de guerra de la princesa. Jamie estaba temblando. Daniel sabía que tenía miedo. La tomó de la muñeca para detenerla. Su amiga intentó zafarse pero él la sostuvo con fuerza.

—No te dejaré ir sola.

—Daniel, puedo ayudarlos —dijo Jamie con la mandíbula apretada—. Tengo magia, tú no.

—No me importa —replicó Daniel.

Ambos se quedaron mirando. A lo lejos escucharon un aullido proveniente del dragón y luego al instante a Giselle gritando por su amigo. Jamie sin pensarlo se echó a correr. Daniel fue detrás de ella.

Al llegar vieron a Marcus tirado en el suelo inconsciente. Su camisa estaba rasgada. Tenía unos cortes en su pecho. Giselle sostenía el fuego que le había lanzado el dragón con sus manos. La bestia estaba a punto de atacarla. Jamie le lanzó una llamarada para distraerlo. Giselle aprovechó el momento para colocarse a lado de su amigo. Daniel observó como el dragón se dirigía a ellos. Jamie se colocó en frente de Daniel tratando de protegerlo con su cuerpo. La bestia lanzó fuego hacia ellos, por suerte su amiga lo detuvo antes de que lo quemara. Miró hacia él. En su rostro se notaba la desesperación.

—Vete ahora.

No había sonado como una orden, era más como una súplica. Daniel no quería dejarla sola pero no sería de ayuda, eso lo sabía muy bien. La atención del dragón volvió hacia Giselle. La chica lo había herido en el costado. La bestia la atacó con la cola. La princesa soltó un quejido de dolor. Daniel nunca había escuchado un ruido que le hiciera estremecerse. Giselle estaba acorralada. El dragón la había rodeado e intentaba enterrar su cola una y otra vez en sus costados. Escuchó el llanto de la princesa, no sólo era por dolor sino también de frustración. Jamie le lanzaba llamaradas al dragón, pero él la ignoraba. Seguía torturando a Giselle. Marcus se levantó aun seguía débil por sus heridas. Se dirigió hacia el dragón y conjuro piedras para lanzárselas.

Cuando Giselle cayó al suelo, el dragón volteó hacia atrás. De nuevo lanzó fuego hacia ellos pero Jamie lo sostuvo. Daniel estaba a unos metros de ellos viendo la escena en shock. Veía como su amiga cubría del fuego a Marcus. El chico conjuraba piedras y ramas enredando las patas del dragón. Giselle se sostenía su abdomen. Daniel quiso acercarse a ella para ayudarla. En el acto llamó la atención del dragón. Este estuvo a punto de atacarlo con su cola pero Jamie se interpuso. El golpe hizo que saliera por los aires. Cayó a unos metros de él. Daniel corrió hacia ella. Sentía su corazón latir fuertemente. Escuchaba a lo lejos los gritos de Marcus y el rugido del dragón. Él no pensaba en la batalla, lo único que tenía en mente era su amiga. Cayó de rodillas a su lado. Tenía los ojos cerrados. La sostuvo en sus brazos. Sintió que su mano se mojaba y cuando la observó, notó que se había manchado de sangre. Jamie tenía un corte en su abdomen, aunque no se veía muy profundo. Busco su pulso en su muñeca. Seguía viva. Su corazón seguía latiendo. Daniel sintió el nudo en su garganta. Presionó la herida con su mano intentando calmar el sangrado. Se sentía culpable por su herida. Él que debía de estar inconsciente era él, no Jamie.

Vio a Marcus subirse a un árbol con gran agilidad. El dragón rugió y lo atacó con sus garras. Él gimió de dolor, pero eso no lo detuvo. El chico alzó la espada y se lanzó hacia el dragón, decapitándolo ágilmente. Él cayó con sus pies en la tierra. Miró el cuerpo del dragón en el suelo y luego fue hacia la princesa. Marcus la sostuvo de la misma manera que él estaba sosteniendo a Jamie. Daniel estaba aliviado porque el dragón estaba muerto pero seguía preocupado por su mejor amiga quien aún no despertaba. Con una mano retiró los cabellos que cubrían su cara.

—Vamos, Jai, no me dejes solo.

La herida había dejado de sangrar, aún así la playera de Jamie estaba empapada de sangre. Daniel trataba de no pensar en el dolor que estaba sintiendo su amiga. Ella soltó un quejido. Sus ojos estaban abiertos. Al verlo le sonrió débilmente. Él la soltó con cuidado. Jamie tomó su rostro y lo examinó. Daniel no pudo evitar reír.

—Estoy bien, Jai —susurró—. No te preocupes por mí.

Jamie hizo algo inesperado; se lanzó hacia Daniel rodeando su cuello con sus brazos. Él le correspondió el abrazo. Con un brazo rodeó su cintura y con la otra mano acarició su cabellera. Hundió su cabeza en su cuello, disfrutando de la cercanía. Cuando lo soltó, le dio un leve golpe en el hombro.

—No debiste de seguirme —protestó Jamie.

—Nunca dejaría algo te pasara.

—Puedo protegerme sola.

Daniel sabía que tenía razón. Al final de todo ella lo había salvado. Jamie miró hacia dónde estaba Giselle. La princesa seguía en el suelo inconsciente. Marcus estaba llorando. Ambos se pusieron de pie y fueron hacia ellos. Daniel se imaginaba lo peor.

— ¿Ella está…? —preguntó Daniel.

—Sigue viva —la interrumpió Marcus—. Pero no resistirá por mucho tiempo.

Jamie se hincó a un lado de él. La princesa estaba pálida. Sus heridas eran profundas. Debajo de ella había un charco de sangre.

—¿Qué podemos hacer? —preguntó Jamie.

—Cúrala con fuego —le ordenó Marcus—. Yo no puedo.

Jamie asintió. Descubrió su abdomen. Nunca había visto algo tan desagradable, le había hecho agujeros en varias partes algunos más grandes que otros. Daniel desvió la mirada rápidamente. Había sentido ganas de vomitar, pero se contuvo. Jamie colocó la llama en su abdomen. Giselle abrió los ojos y gritó de dolor. Su amiga continuó curándola. La princesa soltaba quejidos y derramaba algunas lágrimas. Las heridas empezaban a cerrarse pero aún así dejaban cicatrices. Cuando Jamie terminó de sanarla, la princesa cerró los ojos y volvió a quedarse dormida.

—No podemos seguir sin Giselle —expuso Jamie.

Marcus miró hacia ella. Sus ojos estaban hinchados y rojos por haber llorado.

—Alina se deja encontrar si quiere —dijo el chico—. Ustedes sigan yo me quedaré con ella.

—¿Crees que la encontraremos? —preguntó Jamie.

— Lo harán.

Marcus acariciaba el rostro de la princesa. Daniel sabía que estaba fuera de peligro pero aún así no pudo evitar sentir una punzada en el pecho.

—¿Dónde nos veremos? —inquirió Jamie.

—En la entrada del portal —contestó Marcus.

—De acuerdo —asintió Jamie.

Marcus le sonrió tratando de animarlos. Él se veía cansado. Daniel se imaginó el mal aspecto que debía de tener él.

Los dos niños continuaron su camino. Por un rato ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Daniel seguía recuperándose de la impresión que se acababa de llevar. Su vida había estado en riesgo y también había estado a punto de perder a su amiga. Era mucho que procesar. Jamie también se notaba alterada.

Después de unos minutos. Jamie soltó un bufido frustrada. Se sentó y su amigo hizo lo mismo. Su amiga recargó su cabeza en el árbol.

—¿Ya te rendiste? —preguntó Daniel—. Después de haber peleado contra un dragón.

—Luchamos contra él en vano, algo me dice que esa tal Alina no quiere ser encontrada por nosotros.

—Se positiva Jamie, la encontraremos.

Aunque él pensaba que estaban perdidos en el bosque. No sabían a dónde se dirigían. Jamie cerró los ojos y sostuvo su abdomen justo donde estaba su herida. Ella hizo una mueca de dolor.

—¿Te sigue doliendo?

—Un poco.

Su amiga miró hacia él, de seguro notó su cara de preocupación.

—No es grave —lo alentó—. Aún así es mejor que me la cure. Cierra los ojos.

Daniel obedientemente lo hizo. Escuchó el quejido que se le escapó a Jamie al colocar el fuego en su herida. Estuvo a punto de abrir los ojos, pero se contuvo.

—Ya puedes abrirlos.

Daniel la observó. Su amiga estaba despeinada. En su cabello había varias ramas y hojas de los árboles. Estaba un poco sucia de la cara y tenía ojeras. No era su mejor aspecto, aun así le siguió pareciendo bonita. Ella bostezó. Sabía que cuando usaba su magia se debilitaba.

—No puedo seguir.

Nunca se había imaginado que su amiga se rendiría en algo. En su rostro además de mostrar su cansancio también parecía derrotada. Sus ojos se veían tristes. Su labio inferior temblaba levemente. Daniel estuvo a punto de abrazarla, pero una limniade se acercó a ella y se colocó en su hombro. Después está se alejó pero se detuvo y volvió hacia ella. Ambos se voltearon a ver sorprendidos. Él notó una chispa de esperanza en los ojos de su amiga.

—¿Crees que nos guiara? —preguntó Jamie.

—Hay que averiguarlo.

Emily les había dicho que las limniades algunas veces guiaban hacia el destino de las personas. Ambos se pusieron de pie y siguieron a la bola de luz. No tuvieron que caminar por mucho tiempo después de todo no estaban tan perdidos. La liminiade se detuvo en frente de una pequeña choza que estaba alumbrada. Jamie sonrió jovialmente. Daniel pocas veces la había visto así de feliz.

—Gracias —le dijo al ser.

La bola de luz se empezó alejar de nuevo, dejándolos solos en frente de la choza.

 

Lo primero que vio al abrir los ojos fue a Marcus. Él le sonrió animado. Su cabeza estaba en el regazo de su amigo. Se incorporó lentamente, seguía sintiéndose agotada. Vio el cuerpo de dragón y a pocos metros su cabeza. Ella supuso que lo había matado Marcus porque era el único que sabía utilizar la espada. Lo había visto combatir al dragón y como había conjurado esas piedras.

—Debí suponer que eras un elfo —empezó Giselle—. Tus ojos te delataban.

Marcus agachó la mirada. Se encogió de hombros como si no fuera un dato importante. Giselle buscó con la mirada a Jamie y a Daniel. Su cuerpo se tensó al no verlos.

—¿Dónde están los niños?

—Fueron a buscar Alina.

—¿Solos?

Marcus solamente asintió. Giselle no creía que era una buena idea que caminaran por el bosque solos. Ya no había más dragones pero podían perderse. La princesa le dijo sus preocupaciones a Marcus.

—Estarán bien, no creo que les pase nada.

—¿Cómo estás tan seguro?

—Algo me dice que esos niños son importantes. Encontraran a Alina. Ella quiere verlos.

Giselle asintió aunque no estaba muy convencida. La princesa miró hacia el pecho de Marcus. Su amigo tenía rasguños. Las heridas estaban cerradas, seguramente las había curado con tierra. Él se llevó una mano al pecho cubriéndolo. Tal vez le avergonzaba que lo miraran. La princesa desvió la mirada sonrojándose.

—¿Entonces no eres una salamandra después de todo? —preguntó la princesa.

—En parte sí —respondió él—. Pero también soy parte elfo.

Los elfos eran los que dominaban en Silicem, el mundo del elemento tierra. Lo que lo caracterizaban eran sus ojos color verde o marrones como sus orejas aun más puntiagudas. Aunque las orejas de Marcus casi siempre estaban cubiertas por sus rizos pero se imaginó que no las tenía tan puntiagudas porque no sobresalían de su cabello.

—Tuviste suerte —dijo Giselle—. O tus padres tuvieron suerte, muy pocos pueden crear vida cuando se cruzan las sangres mágicas.

Él asintió pensativo. La princesa le dio curiosidad saber sobre sus padres. De seguro no los veía seguido. De pequeños los separaban de su familia para ponerlos a trabajar. Ese castigo era para los que se reproducían antes de los noventa años. O los que se reproducían con alguien que no era salamandra. Las gemelas habían tenido suerte de no nacer en Ardens. Algunas salamandras seguían creyendo que los mestizos valían menos. Giselle repudiaba esa idea. Había cerrado los puños con fuerza sin darse cuenta.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí. Sólo me molesta que te hayan separado de tu familia.

Marcus sonrió se acercó un poco más a ella.

—Te contaré un secreto.

Giselle abrió los ojos expectante con lo que estaba a punto de decirle.

—Aun sigo viendo a mi madre. A veces me escapo del castillo para verla.

Le alegraba escuchar eso, pero aún se le hacía injusto que ver a su familia fuera algo ilegal simplemente por ser mestizo. Marcus creó una flor en la tierra. La arrancó y se la tendió a Giselle. Ella la tomó y sonrió.

—La tierra predomina en mí—siguió explicando Marcus—. Por lo que puedo controlarla. Y también puedo crear algunas flores, o conjurar raíces.

Giselle conocía los poderes que tenían los elfos. Había conocido a los reyes de uno de los reinos de Silicem.

—Siento no haberte podido salvar —susurró Marcus.

Giselle enarcó la ceja. Su amigo evitaba su mirada. Ella levantó su barbilla con sus dedos. Los ojos de su amigo estaban húmedos.

—Pero me has salvado. Tal vez no me curaste, pero has matado a ese dragón. Además te quedaste conmigo. Gracias.

—Es lo menos que podía hacer.

—Eso ha sido mucho, eres valiente Marcus y serías un gran caballero.

—Me gustaría serlo, pero es imposible sólo soy un sirviente y un mestizo.

Giselle se quedó en silencio. Eso era otra de las cosas que no le gustaba de su reino, para ella cualquier hombre con valentía y agilidad podía ser caballero.

—Si llego a ser reina, te nombraré caballero —le prometió Giselle.

—Entonces esperaré.

 

Jamie y Daniel se acercaron a la choza. Ella miró hacia Daniel. Sentía su corazón acelerado. Su amigo asintió animándola a tocar. Ella tocó la puerta. Alguien se levantó de una silla. Se oían pasos bruscos acercándose. La puerta se abrió y hallaron a una anciana sonriéndoles. Jamie no esperaba que tuviera ese aspecto. La mujer estaba arrugada con su pelo completamente blanco y enredado. Sus ojos azules transmitían sabiduría. Sus dientes eran blancos y alineados, parecía ser una dentadura falsa. Estaba jorobada y usaba una rama larga para sostenerse en pie. Jamie inconscientemente hizo una mueca.

—¿Esperabas otra cosa, chiquilla? —preguntó la anciana.

—La verdad es que sí —respondió.

—Para serte sincera yo también.

Alina abrió más la puerta para que pasaran pero los dos niños se quedaron afuera observándola.

—Vamos, ¿qué esperan para pasar?

Jamie fue la primera en entrar. Observó la sencilla choza donde la anciana habitaba. Sólo tenía una mesa de madera mal tallada con cuatro sillas; un sofá roto y sucio; una cama individual con telas de algodón que se veían muy incomodas y por último una fogata que estaba encendida donde estaba calentando una tetera con agua. La anciana se sentó en una de las sillas. Era un poco regordeta pero el mueble la aguantaba.

—Siéntense.

Las sillas se movieron mágicamente. Eso le sorprendió a Jamie, había pensado que era una salamandra. Aunque sus ojos eran azules, algo que no era común en ellos.

—¿Cómo puede hacer eso? —preguntó Daniel.

—Acabas de luchar con un dragón y todavía la magia te sorprende.

El niño se encogió de hombros. La anciana no era tan agradable como se hubiera esperado.

—Él se refiere a cómo puedes mover objetos de madera cuando eres un ser de fuego. O eso es lo que pensábamos.

Alina rio. Se sostuvo su estomago mientras lo hacía. Su risa les recordaba a las brujas malvadas de los cuentos al igual que su aspecto.

—Mi madre era una bruja y mi padre un salamandra. Todos decían que si se mezclaban las sangres mágicas no podían traer bebés al mundo. Pero nací yo y vino la esperanza. Aun así hay muy pocos casos.

Jamie asintió, aunque no habían entendido muy bien la historia de la anciana pero no querían seguir preguntando. Alina sacó la tetera del fuego y la colocó sobre la mesa. Apareció tres tazas y empezó a servir el té que había preparado. Todo lo había hecho moviendo las manos. Era como si todas las cosas la obedecieran.

—Entonces usted es una bruja —dijo Jamie.

—Se podría decir que sí.

—Y además es sabia.

Alina se encogió de hombros. Le dio un sorbo a su taza de té para después volverla a colocar en el plato. Miró con sus ojos azul cielo hacia los dos niños.

—Conozco el pasado, el presente y también el futuro.

— ¿Sabe nuestro futuro ?—preguntó Daniel.

—Sé su destino ya que es un destino importante para los cinco mundos.

Daniel abrió la boca impresionado. Jamie no estaba interesada en saber su futuro. Le incomodaba pensar en él.

—Pero no se los diré —continuó Alina—. porque trataran de evitarlo a toda costa.

Jamie, quien había dejado su vista clavada en su taza de té, miró hacia la anciana al oír esas palabras. Le dio aún más miedo saber su destino.

—No venimos aquí hablar sobre nuestro destino.

—Me alegro porque no pensaba contarles nada sobre eso. No sólo ustedes deben saberlo.

Jamie se imaginó que se refería a la profecía que supuestamente hablaba de ellos. Le contaría a Emily sobre eso. En ese momento no le importaba conocer su destino su prioridad era su papá.

—Quiero saber dónde está mi padre.

Alina asintió mientras tomaba otro trago de su té. Los dos niños no lo habían probado, tenía un desagradable olor a hierbas.

—Sí sabía que venías a eso, Jamie —Hizo una breve pausa—. Te daré una ayudadita.

Jamie la miró fijamente esperando a que continuara hablando. La bruja se frotó la barbilla pensativa.

—Tu padre se encuentra donde la bestia más temida habita.

La niña no dijo nada para que continuara hasta que se dio cuenta que no diría nada más.

—Pensaba que me iba dar una ubicación exacta.

—Por supuesto que no. Aunque no lo creas sé cómo eres, si te dijera irías ahora mismo a buscarlo y lo único que ocasionarías sería la muerte de lo que más quieres.

Jamie golpeó fuertemente la mesa. Se levantó de su asiento y miró a Alina con el ceño fruncido. La anciana ocultó su sonrisa en su taza.

—Bien si tanto insistes te daré otra pista —Ella tosió para arreglarse la garganta—. En el viaje sólo podrán ir cuatro si quieres que cinco regresen. Lo más difícil vendrá primero y lo fácil al último llegará.

Jamie la miró incrédula. Odiaba que no le hablaran con claridad. Miró hacia Daniel, quien tenía la misma expresión que ella.

—¿Nos podría hablar más claro? —pidió Daniel cortésmente.

—No, Daniel, lo siento.

La anciana se levantó, chasqueó los dedos y desapareció. Jamie aventó la taza de té. Sentía que no había valido la pena hacer todo ese viaje. Sólo habían conseguido pistas que no podían descifrar.

—No lo entiendo —dijo Daniel—. Como que cuatro irán para que cinco regresen.

—No lo sé debe de estar loca.

—Sus palabras tienen que tener algún sentido.

Jamie se sentó de nuevo. Tratando de pensar en las palabras de la bruja. Tenía razón su amigo, para algo debían de servir. Minutos después había entendido una parte. Se sentía como una tonta por no captar algo tan obvio.

—Ya lo tengo —dijo orgullosa—. Si queremos que mi padre regrese con nosotros sólo tenemos que ir cuatro si uno más va probablemente mi padre no regrese o esa persona.

—Yo seré una de esas cuatro al igual que tú.

Ella asintió, pero sólo porque no quería discutir con Daniel en ese momento. Ya después le pediría que no la acompañara. Se sentía agotada. No tenía muchas ganas de pensar en lo que le había dicho Alina. Bostezó y estiro sus brazos.

—No sé dónde pueda estar pero se lo podemos preguntar después a Giselle —dijo Jamie.

Jamie se levantó de la silla se dirigió a la puerta para abrirla pero de reojo vio la cama. En ese momento no se le hizo tan incomoda. Se acostó en ella.

—No creo que haya problema en que durmamos un rato.

Daniel emitió un sonido que parecía aceptar. Se dirigió al sillón. Ahí él se acomodó.

—Buenas noches, Jai.

—Buenas noches.

Jamie cerró los ojos y rápidamente se durmió. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este es el capítulo que más disfrute escribir. Ojalá que a ustedes también les haya gustado.  
> Dejen kudos y amor para la autora. :)


	10. El castigo.

_There's an old man sitting on the throne_

_That's saying I should probably keep my pretty mouth shut_

****Castle by Halsey.** **

Los rayos de sol entraron por la ventana. Jamie soltó un quejido al sentir la luz en su cara. Abrió lo ojos. Al principio estaba desorientada, pero después recordó todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior. No sabía cuantas horas había dormido. Lo más seguro era que pocas, porque aún seguía teniendo sueño. Se sentó en la cama y miró hacia el sillón, dónde estaba Daniel acostado. Tenía los ojos cerrados. Sus largas pestañas se enredaban entre ellas y sus labios estaban entreabiertos. Estaba tan tranquilo, que no quería despertarlo, pero tenía que hacerlo. Se acercó al sofá. Sacudió a su amigo por los hombros. Él gruñó y le dio la espalda.

—Un rato más —masculló Daniel.

Jamie rodó los ojos. Volvió a moverlo.

—Vamos, Daniel. Tienes que despertarte.

Daniel abrió los ojos con cuidado y volteó hacia ella.

—¿Jamie?

—Sí, soy yo. Quien más va a ser.

Su amigo se incorporó del sillón. Estiró sus brazos y bostezó. Jamie no pudo evitar bostezar también. Seguía sintiéndose muy agotada. Cuando regresara a la Tierra, dormiría todo el día en su casa.

—Tuve un sueño muy extraño —comentó Daniel sonriendo—. En el cual peleábamos en contra de un dragón y visitábamos a una bruja.

Jamie rodó los ojos.

—Sabes que no fue un sueño.

—Sí, era más como una pesadilla. En especial por esa parte.

Los ojos de Daniel la miraron con preocupación. Estaba recordando cuando Jamie había estado inconsciente. Ella le sonrió y le sacudió su cabello.

—Estoy bien, Dan —le aseguró Jamie—. Los dos estamos bien.

Daniel sonrió de medio lado, lo que hizo que se le marcara un hoyuelo.

—Debemos irnos —dijo Jamie—. Marcus y Giselle nos han de estar esperando.

—Cierto. ¿Cómo llegaremos al portal? No recuerdo bien el camino.

Jamie no tenía idea de cómo regresar, pero no quería preocupar a su amigo.

—Ya veremos como.

Su amigo asintió. Ambos salieron de la casa. Para su buena suerte, unas limniades se acercaron a ellos y los guiaron. Ellos la siguieron. El camino fue tardado como habían esperado. No se mantuvieron en silencio, iban platicando sobre cosas cotidianas de la vida, como las tareas o sus compañeros de la escuela. Ninguno habló de lo que había pasado la noche anterior.

Al llegar vieron a la princesa con su ropa rasgada y con su cabello despeinado. Se había desecho la trenza. Ahora su cabello lo traía suelto. Jamie no recordaba lo largo que era. Ambos tenían ojeras y se notaba su cansancio. La niña supuso que su aspecto era igual. Marcus suspiró aliviado al verlos. Sostenía la empuñadura de la espada con su mano.

—¿Encontraron a Alina? —preguntó Giselle.

—La encontramos —respondieron al unísono.

La princesa sonrió, pero su sonrisa se desvaneció al notar su cara de decepción. Jamie aún estaba molesta porque no había sido clara con ella. Esperaba que después de enfrentar a un dragón, tendría la ubicación puntual de su padre.

—¿Qué les dijo exactamente?

—Que mi papá estaba donde la bestia más temible habita —Jamie hizo una pausa—. Y que sólo podíamos ir cuatro si queríamos que mi padre regresará.

—¿Iremos de nuevo los cuatro? —inquirió Marcus.

Jamie miró hacia él. Estaba convencido en ir aunque le hayan dicho que se enfrentaría a un ser peligroso que todos le temían.

—No —negó Jamie—. Iré yo sola y tal vez con mi hermana.

—Jamie no lo lograrías —le dijo la princesa firmemente—. Necesitarás ayuda, podemos ir contigo de nuevo.

—Ni creas que te dejaríamos ir sola —agregó Daniel—. Además hay que seguir las instrucciones de Alina. Debemos ir cuatro.

Ella quiso protestar pero al verlos tan convencidos decidió quedarse callada. Se ahorraría la discusión en ese momento. Ya después pensaría en quien la acompañaría. Ella asintió, sus amigos sonrieron aliviados. En ese momento consideraba a Marcus un amigo, al fin y al cabo los había salvado de un dragón. Después de esa aventura era imposible que no se haya creado un lazo entre ellos.

Los cuatro atravesaron la cueva. De nuevo estaban en el bosque del reino, dónde estaba el castillo. Aunque Giselle y Marcus regresarían al castillo, los niños volverían a la escuela. Jamie iba atrás con Daniel y Giselle los iba guiando. En un momento la princesa se acercó a Jamie.

—No te he agradecido por salvarme la vida. En verdad, gracias.

La niña se encogió de hombros. No había sido un acto heroico, lo único que había hecho era curarle las heridas. Era como agradecerle a un doctor por sanarla. Ni eso, porque no era su profesión.

—No tienes por qué agradecerme —le dijo Jamie—. Tú fuiste la que arriésgate tu vida por nosotros. Sin ti estuviéramos muertos.

—No sin mí —negó ella. —Sin Marcus.

Jamie asintió. Él había sido el que había acabado con la vida del dragón. No se quiso imaginar cual hubiera sido su destino sin él. Seguramente los tres estarían muertos.

Estaban a punto de llegar al pueblo, a lo lejos se podía distinguir. Alguien cargó a Jamie por los brazos. Ella pataleó y gritó por ayuda. Marcus desempuñó su espada. Se acercó hacia el atacante. Jamie vio que salieron otros dos más. Ambos vestían armaduras que tenían una llama grabada en la hombrera derecha. Creía que eran caballeros de Ardens. No tenía sentido que los trataran como criminales.

Giselle y Marcus tenían sus espadas apuntando hacia los otros dos caballeros. Daniel veía con preocupación hacia Jamie quien seguía atrapada . Ella intentó golpearlo en el abdomen, pero fue una mala idea porque pegó en su armadura y lo único que causó fue lastimarse el codo.

—Soy la princesa Giselle —dijo ella.

—Lo sabemos. La reina nos mandó a buscarlos —dijo uno de los caballeros.

Jamie no podía ver sus caras porque traían puesto un casco, pero pudo escuchar la sonrisa en su voz. Estaba disfrutando eso.

—Nos ordeno que los hiciéramos prisioneros —añadió el caballero que sostenía a Jamie.

Él tomó su muñeca, con la otra sacó unas esposas y se las colocó en las muñecas.

—Suéltela —protestó Daniel.

Para su sorpresa vio como Giselle y Marcus tiraban sus espadas. La princesa estiró sus manos. Ninguno de los dos iban a pelear. Daniel miraba confundido hacia Jamie. Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Nos llevaran al castillo —dijo Jamie—. No creo que sea tan malo.

 

Un caballero sostenía con fuerza su brazo. Giselle no ponía resistencia, no había razón para que la estuviera agarrando. La estaba tratando como si fuera una criminal. Sabía que su madre quería humillarla. Entraron al castillo. Su madre estaba sentada en su trono. A lado de ella estaba Alice. El caballero la soltó con rudeza a los pies de la reina como si fuera su premio. La princesa alzó la vista hacia la reina. Por un momento su madre se vio aliviada de verla, después su rostro se endureció. Katherine le sostuvo la mirada a su hija. Luego miró hacia Marcus quien tenía su cabeza agachada. La reina hizo una mueca de disgusto. Por suerte su amigo no notó ese gesto. Por último su madre vio a los dos niños que se habían puesto de pie. Daniel miraba al piso mientras que Jamie la miraba retándola. La reina hizo un gesto con la mano. Los caballeros retiraron las esposas de sus manos. Giselle se talló sus muñecas, le punzaban por el dolor.

—¿Puedo saber dónde estaban? —preguntó Katherine.

Jamie negó con la cabeza con la mirada fija en ella, mientras que los otros se mantuvieron callados.

—Creo que no he hablado claramente. Díganme donde han estado —ordenó.

Giselle que estaba de rodillas se puso de pie. No le quitaba la vista a su madre, la desafiaba con la mirada. Quería que supiera que no tenía miedo. Se sentía todavía débil por la pérdida de sangre, pero lo supo ocultar.

—¿Para qué quieres saberlo? —preguntó Giselle.

La reina apretó los labios. Elevó una de las comisuras de sus labios.

—Han roto muchas reglas al salir del castillo a media noche.

Giselle miró de reojo a Marcus que tenía la vista perdida en sus zapatos. Ella sabía que él estaba en problemas peores de los que le esperaban a ella.

—Con todo respeto pero creo que no le incumbe —dijo Jamie acercándose a ella.

Alice se puso en frente de la reina como si tratara de protegerla, Jamie la miró enarcando la ceja.

—No te atrevas a hablarle así —regañó Alice.

—Ya lo he hecho.

Giselle sonrió de medio lado. Ocultó su rostro para que su madre no viera su sonrisa. Daniel se aproximó a su amiga y la tomó suavemente de su brazo. Le susurró algo en su oreja. La puerta del comedor se abrió y de ahí salieron tres niños. Jamie miró hacia su hermana frunciendo el ceño.

—Ustedes nos delataron

—Jamie, cálmate —le pidió Jane.

Las dos gemelas se vieron. Jamie soltó un gruñido y miró de nuevo hacia la reina.

—Mi problema no es con ustedes —empezó Katherine—. Por favor sálganse.

La primera en salir del castillo fue Emily, la siguió Jane, Jahir al ver que Jamie no se salía la jaló de su brazo junto con Daniel. Giselle le sonrió a Jamie, quería que supiera que todo iba estar bien. Ella pareció captarlo, asintió levemente y dejó de resistirse. Salió junto sus amigos. Katherine se sentó en su trono, y miró de su hija al sirviente.

—Antes que nada dime qué hacía él contigo.

—Salvándome la vida —respondió.

Alice enarcó la ceja como si no pudiera creer que un chico como él fuera capaz de eso. La reina no pareció sorprendida.

—Eres tan inútil que necesitas que un sirviente te salve la vida.

Marcus levantó la vista por primera vez. Miró hacia la reina furioso. Giselle estaba seguro que lo había ofendido. Esperaba que no dijera nada porque podía empeorar las cosas.

—No soy una inútil —murmuró la princesa.

Katherine la había escuchado pero decidió ignorar su comentario.

—Ya que mi hija no quiere hablar —continuó la reina dirigiéndose hacia Marcus—. Dime qué hacías con mi hija.

Él seguía teniendo su vista fija en ella. Giselle vio como sus manos temblaban. Abrió la boca y la cerró.

—Mi madre te ha hecho una pregunta —dijo Alice.

Los ojos de Marcus se humedecieron. Giselle le sonrió alentándolo. No quería que se rompiera en ese momento, menos en frente de la reina.

—Yo quise acompañar a Gi… a la princesa, pensé que necesitaría mi ayuda.

—¿Por qué creíste semejante cosa? —preguntó Alice burlándose.

—Porque me encontró en la sala de armas —respondió Giselle—. Necesitaba algunas para el viaje.

—¿Para qué las necesitabas?

—Iba en busca de Alina. Jamie quiso ir a verla.

—Ella sabe demasiado —le dijo Alice—. ¿Sabes que le dijo?

—Lo que ella necesitaba saber.

Katherine se levantó de su trono. Se colocó delante de su hija. Con su dedo levantó su barbilla para que la mirara directamente a sus ojos.

—Dime exactamente que le dijo.

—No les contó nada sobre su destino. Aún no saben más que tú, si eso es lo que te preocupa.

Katherine rodó los ojos. Soltó su rostro y dio un paso atrás.

—Tú castigo será no volver a salir de este castillo hasta tu decimoquinto cumpleaños.

Giselle se esperaba un castigo. Había imaginado algo peor. No reclamó, se quedó en silencio. Katherine se dirigió hacia el chico. Él seguía mirándola. Sus ojos reflejaban su miedo.

—Mientras que a ti se te condenara a muerte.

— ¡No! —gritó Giselle—. Sin él no estuviera aquí.

La princesa sintió el nudo en la garganta. Sus ojos se habían llenado de lágrimas.

— ¿Qué ha hecho él? —inquirió Giselle con la voz quebrada.

La reina miró hacia su hija agotada de sus discusiones.

—Ha salido del reino y del castillo siendo un sirviente está completamente prohibido; ha estado pasando tiempo con alguien de la realeza sin ninguna autorización; ha atacado a caballeros —Hizo una breve pausa mientras miraba la espada que le habían quitado—. Y ha robado. ¿Se te hace poco?

—Ha hecho lo mismo que yo —protestó la princesa—. Si lo condenas a muerte también a mí.

—Giselle…—empezó Marcus, pero se calló al ver la mirada de advertencia de Alice.

—Es distinto —dijo su madre.

—No lo es —la interrumpió Giselle—. Lo único que veo en este mundo es injusticia, si alguien roba a un campesino sólo lo encarcelan pero si nos roban es pena de muerte. Como si fuera peor robarle a los ricos que a los que no tienen. Tal vez sea sólo una niña pero me doy cuenta de lo injusta que eres. Tú no mereces gobernar.

Katherine se acercó a su hija. Levantó la mano y le dio una cachetada. Nunca antes le había pegado. A ella le dolió su actitud más que el golpe.

—No te atrevas a criticar la forma en que gobierno.

—Eres una pésima reina —escupió Giselle.

Marcus miraba la escena perplejo. Se imaginó que el enfado estaba evidenciado en su rostro. Ella no era buena ocultando sus sentimientos como su madre. Aunque en ese momento la máscara de su madre se había caído. Su mandíbula estaba apretada y su frente arrugada. La reina también estaba furiosa.

—Lleven al prisionero al calabozo —ordenó la reina a los caballeros.

Dos hombres tomaron a Marcus por los brazos.

— ¡No! —chilló Giselle—. ¡Suéltenlo!

Marcus dócil se dejó llevar hacia el calabozo. La princesa trató de ir hacia ellos para detenerlos pero su hermana la sostuvo. Ella forcejeaba para zafarse.

—Cálmate Giselle —le pidió Alice.

La princesa se logró zafar. Corrió hacia Marcus. Él tenía la cabeza agachada. Giselle sostuvo su rostro y notó que estaba llorando. Ella miró hacia la reina.

—Por favor, madre —suplicó Giselle.

—Llévenselo —repitió la reina.

Alice tomó a Giselle de sus brazos. Ella miró hacia a Marcus, quien rendido se dejaba llevar. Quería pedirle perdón con la mirada. Todo era su culpa. Su amigo no la miró. Y ella pensó que también la culpaba. Ella siguió llorando, no sólo por tristeza también por coraje. Su hermana la llevó hacia la biblioteca. Hizo que se sentara en uno de los asientos.

—Giselle lo que hiciste estuvo muy mal…

—No necesito que me sermonees.

Alice se sentó a lado de su hermana. Ella seguía sollozando.

—Sabes que la ley es dura.

—Injusta más bien —la corrigió.

Su hermana soltó un bufido. Alice acarició su cabello. Pocas veces le mostraba su cariño de esa manera.

—Marcus no hizo nada malo.

—Al igual que tú fue imprudente.

—Pero no merece morir.

Alice suspiró resignada.

—Hablaré con mamá, pero ten más cuidado. A lo que me refiero es que no te relaciones con esa clase de personas. Sabes que eso está prohibido y si algo lo está, lo único que causa al hacerlo es inconvenientes.

Giselle no protestó, se mantuvo callada y en silencio agradeció a su hermana con la mirada.

 

Fuera del castillo los cinco estaban sentados en el jardín. Jamie recargaba su espalda en la de Daniel, mientras que jugaba con el pasto. Se seguía sintiendo agotada. La herida de su abdomen había cicatrizado, pero tenía algunos moretones en su cuerpo por la caída. Como hacía calor se había quitado su chamarra. Lo malo era que había dejado al descubierto su playera, la cual estaba rasgada y tenía sangre seca. Sus pantalones estaban chamuscados en la parte de las rodillas. Ella era inmune al fuego pero su ropa no. Cerró los ojos e hizo su cabeza hacia atrás. Recordó todo lo que habían pasado, especialmente el dragón. Abrió los ojos rápidamente. No quería pensar en eso. Su hermana estaba al frente de ella. Jamie se separó de Daniel. Miró a su hermana frunciendo el ceño.

—Gracias por delatarnos.

Daniel, al escuchar a Jamie, se separó de ella y se fue a otra parte del jardín. Jamie soltó un bufido. Quería que se quedara con ella para evitar a su gemela.

—Estábamos preocupados —se excusó Jane—. Además Katherine se había dado cuenta que Giselle no estaba.

Jamie entrecerró los ojos y se puso de pie. Vio que Daniel estaba hablando con Emily. Estaba molesta también con ella. Aún no sabía de quien había sido la grandiosa idea de irlos a buscar al castillo. En el fondo Jamie los comprendía, tal vez ella hubiera hecho lo mismo. Había planeado decirle a Rose que su hermana no había regresado a su casa la vez que no la encontraba. Su hermana seguía viéndola fijamente. Había preocupación y curiosidad en su mirada.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres?

—Fuiste a buscar a papá ¿no?

Jamie se mordió el interior de su mejilla.

—Sí —afirmó ella.

—¿Y lo encontraste?

—Pensé que no te importaba.

Jane se dio media vuelta y se alejó de ella. Miró hacia Daniel, quien seguía platicando con Emily. Jahir y Jane se había unido a la conversación. Por los movimientos que hacía Daniel con sus manos, supuso que les estaba contando los que había pasado. De seguro él se los contaría como si fuera una divertida aventura, pero los dos sabían que había sido una pesadilla. Él se dio cuenta que lo estaba mirando. Dejó de hablar con sus amigos y se acercó a ella. Daniel miró hacia Jane quien la observaba dolida.

—No seas tan dura con Jane, sólo estaba preocupada como tú la vez pasada.

—Lo sé, Daniel. ¿Ya sabes quien de ellos decidió buscarnos?

—Los tres lo decidieron juntos.

—Pero ¿quién dio la grandiosa idea?

Jamie estaba segura que su amigo sabía la respuesta. Y supuso que si no le quería decir era porque su presentimiento era verdad. Jane había sugerido ir al castillo.

—No le veo sentido a que estés enojada con ella.

—No sólo estoy enojada con ella.

—No debes enojarte con ninguno. Ellos sólo querían saber dónde estábamos.

—Tal vez tengas razón.

—Siempre la tengo.

Daniel esbozó esa sonrisa arrogante que tanto le gustaba a Jamie. Ella rodó los ojos. Esperaba no meterse en problemas con la reina. De por sí ya la intimidaba, no quería pensar en que iba hacerle por romper las leyes de su reino. Aunque no las conocía bien. Ir a un bosque a media noche y matar un dragón, en su cabeza no sonaba como algo ilegal pero si como algo peligroso. En cambio que Giselle tomara armas y escapara de noche parecía que sí era en contra de ciertas reglas.

Un caballero salió del castillo con la orden de decirle a Daniel y a Jamie que la reina quería hablar con ellos. El niño se mostró nervioso. Ella no enseñó su temor. Pensó que después de haber enfrentado un dragón era muy difícil que le temiera a la reina, pero la verdad era que su fría mirada y sonrisa sí le atemorizaban. Al entrar, las puertas se cerraron tras ellos. Katherine estaba sentada en su trono. Su vestido era de color azul turquesa y tenían bordados con hilo dorado. Daniel hizo una reverencia, mientras que Jamie la miraba fijamente.

—¿Dónde está Giselle? —preguntó—. ¿Y Marcus?

—Ellos ya han recibido su castigo.

Ella sintió como su amigo se tensaba a su lado.

—¿Nos va a castigar? —preguntó el niño.

La reina negó con la cabeza. Daniel estuvo a punto de soltar un suspiro de alivio pero lo contuvo. Katherine nunca les sonrió. Seguía conservando su semblante serio.

—Esta vez no lo haré.

Jamie se sintió aliviada al escuchar eso. Aún así seguía preocupada por sus amigos. Quería saber cual era el castigo que les había impuesto. La reina interrumpió sus pensamientos con una petición.

— Pero con una condición, que me digan qué les dijo Alina.

Jamie miró hacia su amigo. Ella trataba de decirle con la mirada que no dijera nada. No era conveniente decirle la verdad. Les impediría ir a buscar a su padre.

—Quería saber dónde estaba mi papá, pero nos dijo que era mejor no buscarlo y sí quería hacerlo perdería a alguien —mintió astutamente.

—¿Y no quieres seguir buscándolo?

—Creo que no vale la pena arriesgar una vida por él.

Katherine miró hacia los niños como si quisiera descifrar algo en ellos. Al final la reina asintió relajada.

—Espero que ese pensamiento no cambie, Jamie —dijo la reina—. Deben dejar de meterse en problemas y llamar la atención. Algunos no está contento con ustedes.

Los dos asintieron. Se voltearon a ver con una mirada llena de complicidad. Los profesores le habían dicho lo mismo varias veces. Esto era diferente, pensó Jamie. No sólo era una simple travesura, habían arriesgado la vida de los demás. Por su culpa casi pierde la vida Giselle. Por suerte Daniel había salido ileso, sólo tenía algunos cortes en su rostro.

—Pueden irse —dijo la reina.

—¿Qué pasó con nuestros amigos? —preguntó Jamie.

—Están afuera esperándolos.

—Me refiero a Giselle y a Marcus.

—Ya lo he dicho, han recibido su castigo.

Jamie esperaba que no fuera un castigo severo. Estaba a punto de preguntar, pero Daniel la tomó de la muñeca y la jaló hacia la salida.

 

Emily no dejaba de pensar en el aspecto de sus amigos cuando los había visto. Después de ducharse y quitarse la ropa rasgada lucían un poco mejor. Los cortes en la cara de Daniel seguían siendo notorios. Y Jamie tenía un raspón en su frente. Ambos se veían ojerosos y agotados. A veces Jamie hacía una mueca de dolor que quitaba rápidamente para que nadie notara que estaba sufriendo. Daniel le había contado que habían ido a buscar a una anciana llamada Alina. En el camino se enfrentaron a un dragón. Al principio el niño había contado la historia animado, como si fuera una gran hazaña. Aunque se había detenido cuando había recordado a Jamie inconsciente en sus brazos. Su voz se le había quebrado. Emily estaba segura que le dolía recordarlo. Su amigo había prometido contarles su encuentro con Alina, porque era algo importante para los cinco.

Así que ahí estaban de nuevo los cinco reunidos sentados en la cafetería. Jamie había devorado su comida. Ninguno de los dos había dicho nada de su viaje. Emily no quería presionarlos, aunque se moría de curiosidad en saber que les había dicho Alina. Envidiaba un poco a sus amigos por haberla conocido. Había leído sobre ella en unos libros. La bruja tenía cientos de años, algo extraño porque los brujos solían envejecer como cualquier humano. Pero ella era un caso especial.

—Entonces ¿qué les dijo Alina? —preguntó Emily sin poderse contener.

Jamie la miró con mala cara. Daniel trató de suprimir su sonrisa.

—Nada útil —contestó Jamie.

—Daniel me dijo que les había dicho algo importante.

Jamie miró hacia Daniel. Los dos se comunicaron con la mirada. Su amiga asintió como si supiera a que se refería. Ella soltó un suspiro.

—Dijo algo sobre nuestro destino —explicó Jamie—. Pero ahora que lo pienso no mencionó a nadie de ustedes. Al principio había pensado que podía ser sobre la profecía de la que tanto estás obsesionada.

Emily no protestó. Debía admitir que tenía una pequeña obsesión en encontrar de que se trataba esa profecía y si tenía que ver con ellos. Le gustaba creer que estaba destinada hacer grandes cosas. Había querido buscar en los libros de la biblioteca de Ardens, pero Alice siempre la tenía vigilada. No había podido encontrar nada.

—No pero sí puede ser sobre eso —opinó Daniel—. Nos dijo que no era tiempo de que nos contara nuestro destino porque no sólo nosotros debíamos saberlo.

—Además no creo que sea algo agradable. Según ella íbamos a querer evitarlo.

—¿Y sobre papá? —preguntó Jane en voz baja.

Jamie no miró a su hermana. Creía que la ignoraría o no la había escuchado, pero después de unos segundos por fin habló.

—Solamente nos dio un acertijo a resolver —respondió Jamie molesta.

A Emily se le iluminaron los ojos al oír la palabra acertijo. Le encantaba descifrarlos. Cualquier cosa que necesitara habilidad mental ella lo disfrutaba. Daniel la miró con ternura.

—Emily puede ayudar a resolverlo —le dijo Daniel.

Ella asintió emocionada. Jamie al verla contuvo la risa. Su rostro debía expresar su emoción.

—No es exactamente un acertijo —dijo Jamie—. Es más como una pista. Al parecer está dónde la bestia más temida habita. ¿Sabes a qué se refiere?

Emily negó con la cabeza.

—Puedo consultar varios libros. Te ayudare a encontrarlo.

Jamie se tensó al escuchar eso. Ella no supo por qué.

—Se refiere a que te ayudara a saber la ubicación, no que irá contigo —dijo Daniel como si le hubiera leído la mente.

Jamie sonrió aliviada.

—¿En serio piensas ir a buscarlo? —inquirió Jahir—. Suena peligroso.

—Ya combatí un dragón. ¿Qué puede ser peor que eso?

—Por lo que nos contó Daniel, Marcus fue el gran héroe —comentó Jane.

Jamie la vio irritada. Después miró hacia su mejor amigo y le dio un leve golpe en el hombro.

—¿A caso no les contó como lo salve dos veces?

Daniel se sonrojó por la acusación de Jamie, pero tampoco lo negó. Emily vio como el niño se acercó a Jamie y le susurró algo al oído. Las mejillas de su amiga se tornaron color rosa. Muy pocas veces se sonrojaba. Ella sacudió su cabeza tratando de componerse.

—Es lo mínimo que podías hacer al llevarlo a una misión suicida —siseó Jane.

Jamie le lanzó una papa a su hermana. Sabía que el comentario le había afectado. De seguro se sentía culpable por las pequeñas heridas que tenía Daniel.

—Yo insistí en acompañarla —la excusó Daniel—. Ella no quería que fuera con ella.

Jamie asintió. Jahir cambió de tema hablando sobre un rumor de la escuela. Emily se quedó observando a Daniel. Le pareció un acto muy valiente y a la vez estúpido haber acompañado a Jamie sabiendo que enfrentaría un dragón. Él no tenía magia y ni siquiera sabía utilizar armas. No tenía duda de que su amigo movería montañas por su mejor amiga

 

Los calabozos estaban en la parte debajo del castillo. Sólo dos celdas estaban ocupadas. Una dónde estaba un anciano que cantaba canciones tristes y la otro por Marcus. Apenas la luz llegaba ahí, por lo que prácticamente no veía nada. No había una cama ni una silla. Se tenía que sentar el piso que era de piedra dura. Era muy incómodo estar ahí. Olía a humedad y a veces se escuchaba el chillido de las ratas. El sirviente estaba sentado en una esquina del calabozo, tenía su cabeza entre sus rodillas. No le temía a morir, sino al dolor iba sentir cuando muriera. La pena de muerte era cortarles la cabeza o bien ahorcarlos. También pensó en el dolor que sentiría Giselle cuando lo viera morir. No soportaría verla llorar otra vez. No podría mirarla a los ojos cuando lo llevaran a su ejecución.

Escuchó pasos y alcanzó a distinguir una luz, parecían estar acercándose a su celda. Pensó que sería la hora, que lo iban a matar en ese momento. Volvió a poner su cabeza entre las rodillas. Sentía como su cuerpo temblaba por el miedo.

—Marcus —lo llamó una voz.

Él levantó su cabeza y vio de pie a la princesa Giselle sosteniendo una antorcha en su mano y en la otra un bolso. Sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados al igual que su nariz. Ya no traía la misma ropa de la noche anterior. Su cabello lo traía completamente suelto. A pesar de verse agotada, esbozaba una ligera sonrisa. No sabía a qué se debía, pensaba que trataba de reconfortarlo. Se puso de pie y se acercó a la reja que los separaba. Giselle colocó la antorcha a un lado en un hueco y el bolso a lado de ella.

—Me alegro de verte —le dijo Giselle—. Aunque no aquí.

Él trató de sonreír pero se sentía demasiado triste para hacerlo. Agarró los tubos de la reja y los apretó con fuerza. Agachó la mirada, no quería que la princesa lo viera con miedo. Giselle colocó sus manos sobre las de él, eran suaves y cálidas. Marcus miró hacia sus ojos ámbar.

—Por suerte no me veras aquí mucho tiempo —murmuró.

Giselle sonrió tristemente.

—De eso vengo hablarte.

La princesa hizo una pausa. Seguía sosteniendo sus manos pero ahora con más firmeza.

—Mi madre te ha perdonado la pena de muerte —le anunció.

Marcus la miró incrédulo. Al principio no le creyó pero supo que ella nunca la engañaría de esa manera. Además se veía alegre.

—Mi hermana ha hablado con ella —continuó Giselle—. Se dio cuenta que era injusto. La mala noticia es que te quedarás aquí por todo un mes.

Marcus arrugó la nariz. Ese lugar era desagradable. Sólo al estar unas horas ahí se había hartado. No se imaginaba soportar un mes ahí.

—Sé que eso sigue siendo injusto —le dijo Giselle.

—No importa, por lo menos no moriré.

—Te visitaré siempre que pueda —prometió la princesa sonriendo.

Marcus tuvo la fuerza para sonreírle. La princesa soltó sus manos y él se sintió vacío por un momento. Giselle sacó dos panes de su bolsillo y se los tendió a Marcus.

—Te traje esto.

Marcus los tomó y los olió. Estaban recién hechos.

—Eres muy amable, muchas gracias.

La princesa se encogió de hombros como si no fuera un gesto importante. Quiso empezar a comer pero le dio pena hacerlo mientras que ella lo miraba. Guardó su pan en los bolsillos de su pantalón. Volvió a colocar sus manos en la celda esperando que la princesa de nuevo las sostuviera. Se sentía más seguro con ella.

—¿Y te van a dejar verme?

La sonrisa de Giselle se esfumó al escuchar la pregunta. Agachó la mirada tristemente y luego miró hacia él mientras que negaba con la cabeza.

—Pero aun así lo haré. Te traeré comida y agua cuando pueda.

Giselle movía sus manos nerviosa. Marcus quitó las manos de la celda y tomó las manos de la princesa con delicadeza como si fueran de cristal. Ella le sonrió con ternura y le dio un apretón. Marcus recordó como había enfrentado al dragón arriesgando su vida por los niños y por él. Ella era fuerte. No se rompía fácilmente. La sostuvo con más fuerza.

—Eso sería arriesgarse.

—Por algunas personas vale la pena arriesgarse —le dijo ella—. Nadie podrá separarnos ni acabar con nuestra amistad. Te lo prometo.

Marcus sonrió con alegría. Ella zafó sus manos de las de él para quitarle un mechón de sus ojos. Después acarició su rostro con ternura. Él cerró los ojos disfrutando el contacto.

—Eres una gran amiga, Giselle —susurró Marcus.

—Tú también, Marcus.

Cuando abrió los ojos vio que su amiga estaba sonriendo. Ella tomó la antorcha.

—Debo de irme, no quiero que mi mamá se entere que estoy aquí. Nos veremos pronto.

—Sí, hasta pronto.

Ella le dio un beso en la frente. Después se dio la media vuelta y se fue. Marcus se quedó sólo en el calabozo sin luz. No sólo porque se había llevado el fuego. Para él, Giselle era como una llama. Cuando estaba con ella sentía calidez y lo obscuro de su vida se iluminaba. 

 


	11. Familia

Girls like girls like boys do, nothing new.

****Girls like girls by Hayley Kiyoko** **

 

Emily acomodaba su maleta. Al día siguiente regresaría a casa. Le alegraba la idea de volver a ver a sus papás y a su hermana pequeña Jessie, pero también se entristecía. Serían unas largas semanas. Extrañaría visitar Ardens y a sus amigos. Ella siempre le contaba todo a su mamá. Había considerado decirle sobre el mundo que encontraron, pero no es la clase de cosas que le cuentas a tu familia si no quieres que piensen que has perdido la cabeza. Aparte su mamá siempre le había dicho que tenía mucha imaginación; de seguro pensaría que todo estaba en su mente. A veces ella también lo pensaba, pero cuando hablaba sobre ello con sus amigos se le quitaban las dudas.

Acabó de meter su ropa. No se llevaría toda. Cerró su maleta con dificultad. Sacó su caja, dónde guardaba sus libros, que estaban debajo de la cama. Se los llevaría y los dejaría en su casa para traerse otros. Lo más seguro es que le regalarían más en Navidad. Además tenía algunos que no había leído.

Jane soltó un suspiro. Emily se sobresaltó al escucharla. Había olvidado que su amiga estaba ahí. Ella había guardado sus cosas en silencio. Era más ordenada que su hermana y que ella. Emily había amontonado toda su ropa en la maleta.

Alguien abrió la puerta. Entró una chica con cabello corto y ojos obscuros. Era Caroline, la niña que menos convivía con ellas. A veces se juntaba con Megan o con Jennette, pero no con las de su dormitorio. Jane la miraba fijamente. Emily había notado que las dos no se llevaban muy bien. Sintió la tensión formarse entre ellas.

—Caroline ¿qué haces aquí? —preguntó Jane.

—Es mi habitación —respondió como si fuera algo obvio.

—Pensé que estabas con Megan.

Jane sonó molesta, como si no le gustara la idea que pasara tiempo con Megan. Emily sabía que Jamie no le agradaba para nada esa niña, pero Jane siempre se mostraba amigable con ella.

—Lo estaba, pero regresé a preparar mi maleta.

Caroline sacó su equipaje y empezó a meter su ropa con brusquedad. Emily pensó en ofrecerle ayuda, pero algo le decía que ella se negaría y la trataría de mala forma. Jane tenía los labios fruncidos. Seguía mirando hacia Caroline. Su compañera lo notó. Miró hacia ella esbozando una sonrisa socarrona.

—¿Por qué te me quedas mirando? ¿A caso te gustan las niñas?

Jane levantó la mirada como si estuviera pensando en su respuesta. Después de unos segundos, su amiga chasqueó la lengua. Esbozó una sonrisa de medio lado. Con esa expresión se parecía aún más a su hermana.

—Sí, pero tú no.

Caroline la miró sorprendida. Definitivamente no esperaba esa respuesta. Emily pensó que sólo bromeaba, pero después vio que Jane se había sonrojado. La niña se puso de pie y salió de la habitación sin decir nada más. Caroline siguió metiendo sus cosas. Ninguna de las dos comentaron lo que acababa de pasar.

Por suerte minutos más tarde llegó Sam para romper el silencio.

—¡No puedo creer que ya sean vacaciones! —exclamó la rubia emocionada.

—Lo sé. El tiempo pasa volando —dijo Emily.

—Veré de nuevo a mi mamá y a mis insoportable hermanos.

Sam hablaba muy poco de su familia. Sabía que sus padres estaban divorciados y que en las vacaciones se quedaría en casa de su mamá. Aunque su familia paterna siempre hacía una gran fiesta con temática navideña que cada año asistía.

—¿Tienes hermanos? —preguntó Caroline mientras intentaba cerrar su maleta torpemente.

La niña había vuelto a su palidez natural. También se había sonrojado con la respuesta de Jane. Emily trató de no pensar en eso. Si era verdad lo que había dicho, Jane se lo diría cuando estuviera lista. Y por supuesto ella estaría ahí para apoyarla. Volteó de nuevo hacia Sam, quien estaba sonriendo por el interés que había mostrado su compañera.

—Sí, uno es menor por un año su nombre es William y mi hermana mayor tiene dieciocho años. Ella estudia en Francia.

—¿Y ella cómo se llama? —preguntó Emily para seguir con la conversación.

Tal vez le había dicho anteriormente su nombre, pero en ese momento no lo recordaba.

—Elizabeth ¿Y tú tienes hermanos Caroline?

—Soy hija única; vivo sola con mi mamá.

— ¿Te consienten mucho entonces?

—No —respondió cortante.

Emily pensó que tal vez Caroline tenía una vida difícil. Nunca había tenido una conversación con ella. Era muy cerrada, casi no hablaba con nadie. Le recordaba un poco a ella. Aunque su compañera no parecía ser tímida, simplemente no le gustaba hablar con la gente.

—¿Saldrán de vacaciones? —preguntó Sam.

—No lo creo —empezó Emily—. Nosotros siempre nos quedamos en casa.

—Posiblemente.

—Yo siempre salgo —comentó Sam emocionada.

Su amiga se sentó sobre la cama y les contó sobre los viajes que había hecho. Emily la escuchó atentamente. Caroline tenía la vista pérdida en su equipaje. Ella no escuchó lo que decía Sam, tal vez porque tenía otras cosas más importantes en su cabeza.

 

Jahir cerró su mochila después de haber guardado sus comics. Miró hacia la cama que estaba ocupada por Jonas. El niño había terminado de empacar. Le dedicó una sonrisa y él se la devolvió. En esos últimos meses se habían vuelto amigos. A veces leían cómics juntos, hablaban de sus superhéroes favoritos y también Jonas le ayudaba a estudiar. Él era muy inteligente y le gustaba mucho enseñar. Cuando le hablaba con tanto ánimo lo que había aprendido en la clase, Jahir terminaba entendiendo todo.

—¿Qué harás en Navidad? —preguntó Jahir.

Su amigo se movió para dejarle espacio y así pudiera sentarse a su lado. Jahir se colocó a lado de él. No había mucho espacio en la cama. La maleta de su amigo ocupaba gran parte. Sus piernas se rozaban sutilmente.

—Comeré con la familia de mi mamá —explicó Jonas—. Es divertido porque veo a mis primos. ¿Y tú?

—Nosotros no festejamos Navidad.

—Oh cierto —dijo Jonas sonriendo—. Eres musulmán.

—Así es. Aunque a veces vamos a una fiesta muy aburrida que hacen en el trabajo de mi papá.

—¿Por qué es aburrida? —preguntó Jonas curioso.

—Porque casi no hay niños. Sólo son adultos platicando. Además es muy elegante para mí gusto.

Jahir arrugó la nariz al recordar lo mal que la pasaba en esas fiesta. El año pasado había tratado de convencer a su mamá que lo dejará quedarse en casa, pero al final lo convenció diciéndole que era de los pocos momentos que  la pasaban en familia. Eso en parte era verdad, porque aunque estaban en la misma habitación, a penas se hablaban en la fiesta.

—¿Tienes hermanos? —inquirió Jonas.

—No, soy hijo único.

—¡Yo también! Me encanta serlo. Así no tengo que competir por el amor de mis padres.

Jahir rió por la emoción de su amigo. Se notaba que sus padres lo querían. Él estaba seguro que su mamá lo amaba. Pasaba poco tiempo con él, pero cuando lo hacía le demostraba su cariño de diferentes maneras. Sin embargo su papá se mostraba más distante con él. Además que era muy exigente.

Su celular sonó. Era un mensaje de su chofer que estaba a punto de llegar.

—Ya casi llegan por mí.

—Oh por mí llegan más tarde.

Jahir se levantó. Se colocó su mochila en sus hombros. Volteó hacia su amigo que estaba sacando algo de su maleta. Notó que era un bastón de caramelo. Él se acercó a él y se lo ofreció.

—Es un regalo por Navidad, aunque ya sé que no lo festejas. Pero velo como algo simbólico. Es por nuestra amistad. Tengo pocos amigos en la escuela y he pasado un buen tiempo contigo. Mike y Daniel también son divertidos, pero ninguno se compara contigo.

Jahir se había quedado pasmado. Él tomó el caramelo. Le sonrió a su amigo agradecido. Se había quedado sin palabras, por lo que lo estrechó en sus brazos. No era de dar abrazos, pero sintió que era necesaria la ocasión. Cuando lo soltó, Jonas se sacudió su cabello nervioso.

—Eh… me alegro que te haya gustado. Es un pequeño detalle.

—Me siento mal porque no te compré nada.

—No importa.

Jahir le compraría algo en las vacaciones. Probablemente uno de sus cómics favoritos o una figura de acción. O ambas cosas. Su amigo se merecía eso y mucho más. Tomó la maleta que faltaba y ondeó la mano para despedirse de su amigo.

—Feliz Navidad —le dijo animado.

—Feliz Navidad a ti también, oh bueno… Felices Fiestas.

Jahir salió de su habitación y bajó rápidamente las escaleras. Afuera de la casa vio a sus dos amigas. Jamie lo vio como si tuviera algo extraño en su cara.

—¿Por qué tan contento? —preguntó Jamie con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

—¿Ahora no puedo sonreír?

—Por supuesto que sí, Jahir —contestó Jane— Pero te ves más feliz de lo normal.

La razón de su felicidad era Jonas. Tenía más amigos que él, pero ninguno lo hacía sentir tan especial. Tal vez era porque era su único amigo hombre.

—No es nada —dijo Jahir encogiéndose de hombros.

En ese momento recibió otro mensaje de su chofer. Esta vez avisándole que ya había llegado. Vio a sus amigas.

—Tengo que irme. Ya me están esperando.

—Está bien. Salúdame a tu mamá —pidió Jane.

—Y no se te olvidé llamarnos —agregó Jamie.

—Claro, nos vemos.

—Nos vemos —dijeron las dos al unísono.

Jahir corrió lo más que pudo hacia la entrada. Sabía que su chofer era paciente, aunque pensaba que no se quejaba porque le tenía miedo a su padre. Todo mundo le temía a su papá.

Cuando llegó a la entrada. Vio que muchos miraban hacia su coche. No habían traído el más lujoso pero aún así lo era. Sus ojos se abrieron al ver a su mamá. No esperaba que viniera a recogerlo, pensó que estaría trabajando. Jahir corrió hacia ella. Soltó la maleta en el suelo y la abrazó fuertemente. Su mamá rió y lo rodeó con sus brazos.

—Hola, mamá.

Ella le sonrió, acarició su cabello con ternura y le dio un beso en su nuca. Él no le importó que sus compañeros los estuvieran viendo.

—¿Cómo estás, Jahir?

—Bien—respondió él— ¿Y tú cómo has estado, mamá?

Jahir tomó su maleta antes que el chofer lo hiciera. La subió a la cajuela que ya estaba abierta. También metió su mochila. Su chofer le sonrió agradecido.

—Con mucho trabajo.

—Como siempre —murmuró Jahir.

Su mamá era periodista. Había ganado algunos premios por su trabajo. A veces tenía que viajar. Su vida hubiera sido muy solitaria sino hubiera sido por Jamie y Jane. Su madre lo dejaba en su casa, por eso se habían hecho buenos amigos.

—Te tengo buenas noticias —le anunció su madre emocionada—. Tendré una semana de vacaciones, podremos pasar ese tiempo juntos.

Jahir sonrió al escuchar eso. De nuevo abrazó a su madre. Pensó en lo maravillosas que serían las vacaciones. O por lo menos esa semana con su mamá.

 

El día para regresar a su casa había llegado. Emily fue de las primeras en salir de su dormitorio. Su mamá era muy puntual y le gustaba que ella también lo fuera. Se despidió de Sam dándole un abrazo. Le prometió llamarle en las vacaciones, aunque seguramente no lo haría, porque le daba pánico las conversaciones por teléfono. Cuando bajó se encontró con Jamie y Jane. Las dos estaban sentadas jugando domino. Jamie parecía aburrida. Ella les sonrió.

—¿Te vas tan pronto? —preguntó Jane.

—Mi mamá son de las primeras en llegar —respondió Emily.

—Nuestra mamá es todo lo contrario —murmuró Jamie.

Hubo un silencio que duró unos pocos segundos pero fue lo suficientemente largo para incomodar a Jamie. Lo notó por la manera que se movió en su asiento.

—Entonces nos veremos pronto —dijo Jamie.

—Sí, regresando de vacaciones.

—Te extrañaré, Emily —le dijo Jane mientras la abrazaba.

Emily le sonrió. Cuando la soltó vio a Jamie. Ella no era de las que se despedía con abrazos. Su amiga nada más le dedicó una sonrisa.

—Nos vemos, Anderson —se despidió Jamie—. Felices Fiestas.

— Igual para ustedes. Se cuidan.

Emily salió de la sala cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Era hora de que volviera a ver a su familia, eso la entusiasmaba. De nuevo traía su caja de libros sosteniéndola con un brazo mientras que con el otro jalaba su maleta. Pasó por el frente de la casa de los niños, de ahí iba saliendo Daniel. No traía ninguna maleta; eso le extrañó.

—Hola, Emily —la saludó él.

—Daniel.

 Él se acercó a ella.

—Ya me voy —dijo insegura—. No soy buena para despedirme.

—Oh no es necesario que lo hagas ahora.

Tomó su caja de libros como el primer día y empezó a caminar hacia la salida. Emily lo siguió, esta vez no protestó. Los dos avanzaron en silencio hasta que ella habló.

—¿Por qué no has sacado tu maleta? —le preguntó.

—Mi papá vendrá más tarde por mí, no tiene caso que la saque en este momento.

—¿Y qué harás en las vacaciones?

—Estar en casa —respondió encogiéndose de hombros—. ¿Y tú?

—Lo mismo.

Emily recordaba la primera conversación que había tenido con Daniel. Ella seguía mostrándose tímida con él. Aunque algunas veces sus pláticas llegaban a ser más fluidas.

—¿Dónde vives? —inquirió Daniel.

—En el sur de Londres—respondió ella.

—Yo igual. Bueno no exactamente en el sur, pero sí en Londres. Tal vez podemos vernos, así no nos aburrimos.

A Emily le agradaba Daniel cada vez más y su relación iba mejorando, pero que la invitara para verse en vacaciones era mucho para ella.

—Pediré permiso —dijo nerviosa—. Yo te avisaré.

—De acuerdo. Esperaré tu llamada.

Daniel le guiñó el ojo y esbozó su sonrisa coqueta. Emily rodó los ojos.

Llegaron a la salida. Ahí ya estaba la mamá de Emily esperándola. Era muy parecida a ella: tenían la misma forma de los ojos y de su cabeza, su nariz era pequeña y recta, el cabello de su madre era ondulado, pero a diferencia que el de su hija era de color castaño claro cenizo. Su tono de piel también era moreno, pero era un poco más claro que el de ella. Cuando vio su hija extendió los brazos para recibirla con un abrazo. Las dos se abrazaron por un largo tiempo. La señora se separó de su hija y posó sus ojos en Daniel. Inconscientemente, entreabrió su boca.

—Oh por Dios —murmuró.

Emily miró hacia Daniel, él seguía cargando la caja con sus libros.

—Mi nombre es Daniel —se presentó el niño.

—Cómo has crecido —observó revolviéndole el cabello.

Daniel y Emily se voltearon a ver desconcertados.

—¿Lo conoces mamá?

—Oh bueno… algo así. Es una larga historia que no tengo tiempo que contar. Por cierto mi nombre es Sarah.

—Mucho gusto, señora.

Sarah tomó la maleta de su hija.

—Te espero en el coche mientras te despides de tu amigo.

—De acuerdo —dijo incómoda.

Emily volteó hacia Daniel que la miraba sonriendo con ternura. Le dio su caja de libros con mucho cuidado, como si se tratara de algo que pudiera romperse.

—Gracias por ayudarme.

—No hay de qué.

Los dos se vieron sin decir nada. Como ya lo había dicho Emily no era buena para las despedidas.

—Nos veremos pronto —le dijo Daniel—. Por lo menos mándame algún mensaje.

—Lo haré —prometió Emily—. Felices Fiestas.

—Felices fiestas.

Daniel estuvo a punto de abrazar a Emily, pero ella se dio media vuelta. Volteó a verlo por última vez antes de salir de la escuela. Él la seguía mirando, los dos se sonrieron y se despidieron con un gesto con la mano. Se subió a su coche, dónde la estaba esperando su hermana pequeña. Ella se lanzó a sus brazos.

—Te extrañé mucho, hermanita.

Jessie solía tratarla como si ella fuera la menor. Emily a veces se quejaba, pero en ese momento le daba igual. Se alegraba de volver a su hermana. Su mamá arrancó el coche. Emily miró hacia atrás y alcanzó a distinguir la caballera de Daniel alejándose. Su hermana la miró con una sonrisa cómplice en su rostro.

—¿Quién era ese niño lindo con el quien estabas? —preguntó Jessie.

—Un amigo.

—¿Amigo? —preguntó su hermana enarcando las cejas.

Sabía lo que su tono sugería. Emily empujó a su hermana. Ella solamente empezó a carcajearse. En el espejo vio que su madre reprimía una sonrisa.

 

Sólo quedaban pocos alumnos en la escuela. Daniel estaba sentado en una banca junto a las gemelas. Habían colocado sus maletas en frente de ellos. Jamie movía sus piernas impaciente. Daniel también ya estaba fastidiado de esperar a su papá.

—Vamos a dar una vuelta —propuso Jamie poniéndose de pie.

Jane negó con la cabeza. Daniel supuso que la niña quería estar presente cuando su madre llegara. Jamie se encogió de hombros y miró hacia su amigo que se había puesto de pie rápidamente.

—Bueno solo iremos nosotros dos —dijo Daniel sonriendo.

—Si llega mamá y no te ve, se va enojar —le advirtió Jane.

—No me importa.

Ella se encogió de hombros y dio la media vuelta. Daniel notó la mirada de desaprobación de Jane. Por lo que le había contado, su hermana tenía una buena relación con su madre porque siempre la obedecía.

Los dos recorrieron la escuela por media hora, para ellos había pasado poco tiempo. A Daniel le gustaba como volaba el tiempo cuando estaba con ella. Regresaron hacia la salida. La maleta de Jamie seguía ahí, pero la de Jane ya no estaba.

—Ese es mi coche —señaló Jamie con la mano.

Daniel alcanzó a distinguir tres siluetas en el coche. Se imaginó que una era su madre. Tenía ganas de conocerla, pero a la vez no por las cosas que Jamie le contaba sobre ella. No la describía como una mujer muy agradable. Aunque si Jane hablaba de ella, la pintaba como una persona maravillosa. La señora tocó el claxon para presionar a Jamie. Su amiga soltó un bufido.

—Y esa es mi madre —dijo enojada.

Daniel le sonrió nervioso. Sabía que Jamie no se llevaba bien con ella, por eso no estaba tan emocionada por las vacaciones. Jane bajó del auto y se acercó a ellos. Miró con el ceño fruncido a su hermana.

—Te hemos esperado por mucho tiempo.

—Yo también la esperé y no me estoy quejando.

—Sí te quejaste.

—Como sea.

—Te espero en el auto, no te tardes.

Jane le sonrió a Daniel.

—Nos vemos, Dan. Que pases felices vacaciones.

—Igual, Jane.

Jamie había arrugado la nariz cuando lo había llamado así. Daniel le sonrió. Los dos se miraron. Él era bueno para las despedidas, pero no quería hacerlo. La extrañaría en esas dos semanas.

—Ahora es tiempo de despedirnos —murmuró Jamie.

—Sí, espero que me llames.

—Por supuesto que lo haré. Espero que pases felices vacaciones y ya sabes todo eso.

—Igual, Jai.

—Te voy extrañar —le dijo Jamie—. En verdad.

—Lo sé, yo también.

Los dos se volvieron a sonreír. Ahora Daniel no sabía si abrazar a su amiga o no, pero al final ella le dio un abrazo muy rápido que él correspondió.

—Nos vemos, Dan —se despidió Jamie.

Su amiga se fue directo a su coche. Daniel se quedó observándola hasta que ya no vio su cabellera pelirroja. Volvió a sentarse en la banca para esperar a su papá. Por suerte no tardó mucho en llegar. 

Su papá se bajó del auto y como siempre llamó la atención. Christopher Brooks era un hombre muy apuesto con ojos color avellana. Su cabello se despeinaba fácilmente como el de su hijo pero era de color café, no negro como el de Daniel. Se parecían un poco en el físico, tenían los labios delgados y la misma forma de su cara.

—Perdón por la tardanza, hijo —se disculpó su padre.

Daniel se encogió de hombros fingiendo que no pasaba nada. Ya estaba acostumbrado.

—Melisa nos espera en el auto.

Melisa era su madrastra. No era una mala persona ni lo trataba mal, pero no le agradaba del todo. Tal vez era por lo mucho que se preocupaba por las cosas materiales, o por qué siempre andaba muy cariñosa con su padre, o simplemente porque trataba de ser una madre para él y nunca lo lograba. Melisa consentía a Daniel pero también lo regañaba constantemente. Se esforzaba para que la llamara mamá, pero nunca le había dicho de esa forma y no pensaba hacerlo. Se la había presentado su papá cuando tenía ocho años como una amiga especial, pero él sabía que se trataba más que eso. Unos meses más tarde los vio besándose en la cocina. Daniel había azotado la puerta para que voltearon a verlo. Melisa se había sentido avergonzada. Su padre le trató de explicar que ella era su novia. Él le había pedido con lágrimas en los ojos que no reemplazara a su madre. Un año más tarde ellos se casaron.

Daniel subió al coche. Vio a su madrastra en el asiento de frente poniéndose labial. Cuando lo vio, le dedicó una sonrisa, que ella creía que era maternal.

—¿Qué tal la escuela, Dan?

—Ahí voy —respondió él.

—¿Eso es bueno o malo? —le preguntó su padre arrancando el coche.

—Creo que es bueno.

—Amor, no lo presiones —Ella sonrió—. Daniel ha sacado buenas notas, solamente ha sido su conducta el problema. Hablaremos contigo más tarde.

Daniel cerró los ojos. Imaginó a su madre a lado de su papá. La había visto en fotos; tenía los ojos azules, su cabello negro azabache y su nariz pequeña y puntiaguda como la de él. Se parecía mucho a ella. Tenía algunos recuerdos que lo más seguro es que fueran falsos. No había hablado nunca con ella, pero aun así la amaba sin conocerla del todo. Al fin y al cabo era su hijo y él tenía la certeza que su madre lo había amado y que nadie lo podía amar como ella lo hizo.

—¿En qué piensas hijo? —le preguntó su papá.

—En mamá —respondió sin pensarlo.

Melisa volteó hacia su esposo desilusionada. Él colocó su mano en su pierna en forma de consuelo.

—Hago mi mejor intento, Dan.

—Lo sé —le dijo.

—Platícame mejor de tus amigos.

Daniel asintió. Con eso se distraería. Primero les contó sobre Jamie. La describió como una chica sarcástica y divertida. Después les habló sobre Emily, que principalmente le parecía tierna. También mencionó a Jahir, aunque no estaba tan seguro que él lo considerara un amigo, pero pasaban tiempo juntos en Ardens. Por último les habló de Jane y por supuesto de Mike. Los dos escucharon atentamente. Cuando dejo de hablar, se acordó que la mamá de Emily lo conocían de alguna parte.

—¿Conocen a la familia Anderson? —preguntó Daniel.

—Sí conozco a una familia con ese apellido. ¿Por qué?

—Mi amiga Emily se apellida así. Y su mamá al verme como que me reconoció. Fue extraño.

—¿Sabes como se llama?

—Sarah.

Su papá sonrió mientras asentía.

—Oh entonces sí son ellos, eran viejos amigos de tu mamá.

Ya sabía porque Sarah se había sorprendido en verlo. Pensó en lo pequeño que era el mundo. Tal vez ella también pudiera hablarle sobre su madre. Quería escuchar más historias sobre ella de otras personas, no sólo de su padre.

 

La habitación de Emily estaba llena de libros. Tenía un librero en forma de escalera lleno de ellos. Uno más sobre su mesa y algunas columna de libros junto a su cama. Cualquiera que entrara se daría cuenta lo mucho que amaba leer. No había leído todos esos libros, pero pensaba hacerlo. Seguía comprando y le seguían regalando aunque no haya terminado con todos. Lo primero que hizo al llegar fue escoger el próximo libro que leería. Estaba a punto de empezarlo a leer pero su mamá entró a su habitación.

—No leerás nada hasta que desempaques.

Sarah era estricta con el orden. Eso era lo único que le molestaba de su madre. Claro y que la castigara quitándole sus libros ¡Ninguna madre normal castigaba de esa manera!

—Mamá —protestó Emily—. Sólo un capítulo y ya.

—Puedes leer todo lo que quieras después.

Emily entornó los ojos. Cerró su libro. Se dirigió a su maleta dando zancadas. La colocó encima de su cama y la abrió. Volteó hacia su mamá que seguía ahí con los brazos cruzados. Empezó a sacar la ropa. La primera estaba ordenada pero al fondo estaba todo amontonado. Sarah la miró enarcando una ceja.

—¿Por qué arrugas la ropa de esa forma?

—Estaba sucia —se excusó.

—Bien, separas la ropa sucia de la limpia y guardas lo necesario.

Emily asintió, su mamá dejó la habitación. Cuando estuvo segura que su mamá no la veía, cerró la maleta y luego se sentó en su cama sin importarle que la ropa estuviera ahí. Esperando que no hubiera ninguna interrupción más continuó leyendo. Para su mala suerte su hermana entró a su cuarto azotando la puerta.

—Jessie, me asustaste.

—Lo siento, hermanita —se disculpó encogiéndose de hombros.

Su hermana tenía ocho años. Su cabello era del mismo tono que el de su mamá. Sus ojos eran castaños claros y grandes como los de Emily. Tenía unas largas pestañas claras que se notaban sólo si estabas cerca de ella. Era pequeña para su edad y muy delgada.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó tratando de no sonar ruda.

—Quería platicar contigo —le respondió—. Hacía mucho tiempo que no nos veíamos.

—Oh tienes razón —Hizo una breve pausa mientras miraba sus zapatos—. ¿De qué quieres hablar?

Jessie se sentó a un lado de su hermana y le empezó hablar sobre sus amigas, Emily la escuchó con atención. Le daba consejos cuando se le ocurrían aunque no eran tan buenos. Nunca había sido buena consejera, pero su hermana asentía y le agradecía de todos modos.

—¿Y me vas a contar sobre el amigo lindo que tienes?

—No hay mucho que contar.

Su hermana estuvo a punto de hablar, pero fue interrumpida por Sarah, quién volvió entrar al cuarto. Estaba sonriendo, pero su sonrisa desapareció al ver la cama llena de ropa y a Emily con su libro en la mano.

—Emily ¡qué te había dicho!

—Lo siento, mamá. Estaba platicando con Jessie.

—Cuando llegué estabas leyendo.

Emily fulminó con la mirada a su hermana. Jessie se encogió de hombros avergonzada.

—Jessie, sal por favor.

Ella obedientemente salió. Antes de cerrar la puerta le lanzó una mirada a su hermana disculpándose. Emily miró de nuevo hacia su mamá que estaba cruzada de brazos.

—¿Una última oportunidad? —pidió Emily.

—Dame el libro —le ordenó.

—No por favor, lo recogeré ahora mismo.

—Lo harás si no quieres que te castigue otro más.

Sarah extendió sus manos. Emily a regañadientes le colocó el libro en sus manos. Su mamá sonrió saboreando su victoria. Salió de la habitación dejando a su hija enojada. De mal humor se puso a recoger su ropa.

Terminando de desempacar Emily bajó a cenar. La mesa estaba lista. Sarah había preparado panqueques. A ella le encantaban al igual que a su hermana. Su papá todavía no bajaba. Seguía en el estudio trabajando. No tardó en llegar. Le dio un beso en la nuca y luego se sentó a lado de ella. A veces Emily sentía que su papá era más comprensivo que su mamá. La regañaba, pero no exageraba ni duraba enojado tanto tiempo con ella. Empezaron a comer en silencio hasta que Stephen rompió el silencio.

—Cariño, cuéntanos más sobre tu escuela.

—Me va bien, soy la mejor del salón —presumió—. Bueno no en todos los exámenes. A veces me gana un niño llamado Jonas.

—¿Y tienes amigos?

Emily asintió. Le había dolido la pregunta sentía que su papá no creía que hubiera socializado. No le gustaba salir ni convivir mucho con los demás, pero sí hacer amigos. Tampoco le gustaba estar sola, porque odiaba sentirse así. Se pasó su bocado para después hablar.

—Una se llama Jamie, y tengo otros como Jahir, Jane, Sam —hizo una larga pausa—. Y Daniel.

Sarah miró hacia su esposo. Él pareció sorprenderse mientras que ella asentía. Emily recordó su reacción al conocer a su amigo.

—¿Cómo conoces a Daniel?

Sarah miró hacia su plato, parecía tratar de evitar la pregunta, pero después se rindió.

—Emma era una amiga nuestra —respondió—. De hecho era mi mejor amiga.

Emily sabía que ese era el nombre de la mamá de Daniel.

—¿Y eso es una larga historia?

—La larga historia es todo lo que vivimos.

Stephen asintió dándole la razón a su esposa.

— ¿Dónde se conocieron? —preguntó Emily curiosa.

—En la escuela —respondió—. Pero no quiero hablar de ella, la sigo extrañando.

Emily no quería imaginarse el dolor que sentía su mamá por haber perdido a su mejor amiga. Ella aún no sabía a quien considerar como su mejor amigo. Estaba segura que algún día lo tendría y le dolería mucho si lo perdiera.

—¿Y Jessie tú que nos cuentas? —preguntó Stephen para cambiar de tema.

—Siempre platico con ustedes, papá.

Emily esbozó una ligera sonrisa. Le agradaba su papá. Stephen era un hombre delgado y de alta estatura, y usaba unas gafas cuadradas que resaltaban sus ojos color miel. Su cabello se esponjaba constantemente. Tenía la piel oscura. Sus labios eran carnosos, como los de Emily. Cuando sonreía aparecían unos hoyuelos en su mejillas. Emily miró a su familia con atención, se alegró de estar ahí con ellos conviviendo. Le gustaría que todos los días fueran así. No sabía que haría sin ellos.

 

Jane no dejaba de pensar en su conversación con Caroline, o más bien en su discusión. Ella había contestado la pregunta para molestarla. No había pensado en el peso de sus palabras hasta que se le habían escapado. Había recordado a una vecina de su abuela con quien habían convivido en las vacaciones de invierno cuando tenía diez años. Había sentido una atracción por ella. Aunque no estaba muy segura sí podía llamarle así. Había sentido algo parecido por un niño en las vacaciones de verano. Había considerado la idea de que le gustaban los niños y las niñas, pero decirlo en voz alta lo había hecho más real. Emily no volvió a mencionar el tema y no la veía como si fuera un bicho raro. Caroline la había ignorado, pero no era algo extraño. Pocas veces se hablaban. Esperaba que en las vacaciones olvidaran su respuesta.

Quería contarle a alguien como se sentía. En su mamá no confiaba, porque sabía que era de mente cerrada. Así que decidió desahogarse con Jamie. Subió rápido a su cuarto. Su hermana estaba acostada en la cama con sus audífonos puestos. Jane se sentó en la cama.

—Necesito hablar contigo de algo importante.

Su gemela asintió aunque se imaginó que no la estaba escuchando.

—Es algo importante. Por favor, Jamie, hazme caso.

Jamie volvió asentir. Jane se puso de pie y le quitó los audífonos a su hermana.

—¿Qué te sucede? —se quejó Jamie.

—Te estaba hablando y no me hacías caso.

Jamie entornó los ojos y se volvió a poner los audífonos.

—Eres una pésima hermana.

Ella le subió más al volumen para no escucharla. Jane le trató de quitar de nuevo los auriculares, pero Jamie la esquivaba. Ella se rindió y salió de su cuarto dando zancadas. Realmente quería hablar con alguien. Su otra opción era Mark. Aunque últimamente su relación no era la mejor, pero tal vez la escucharía. Tocó la puerta de su cuarto, pero nadie contestó. Volvió hacer lo mismo. Abrió la puerta y se dio cuenta que no estaba ahí. Se asomó al cuarto de su mamá y vio que ella estaba leyendo una revista.

—¿Dónde está Mark? —preguntó Jane.

—Está encerrado en su cuarto.

—No está ahí.

Su mamá se levantó rápidamente. Abrió la puerta del cuarto de su hermano y comprobó lo que le había dicho su hija. Lydia abrió la recámara de Jamie. Su hermana seguía con los audífonos puestos.

—¿Has visto a Mark?

Jamie la miró con aburrimiento. Se giró para no verla. Su mamá le arranco el celular dejando la música a todo volumen. Jane se tapó la orejas. Lydia quitó la música.

—¡¿Ahora no puedo escuchar música?!

—¿Has visto a Mark? —preguntó su madre.

—Claro es mi hermano, es alto, robusto…

—No estoy de humor para tus bromas.

—Venía con nosotras en el coche, se bajó y subió a su habitación.

—No está ahí —le dijo Jane.

—No lo vi salir por la puerta.

—Entonces salió por la ventana —concluyó Jamie—. Ahora puedo volver a escuchar música.

Jamie trató de quitarle el celular a su mamá, pero ella hizo su mano hacia atrás impidiéndoselo.

—Pero no sabes ¿a dónde fue? —preguntó Jane preocupada.

—No, pero volverá.

—Tiene razón Jamie, no hay de qué preocuparnos —dijo Lydia.

Aún así su madre se mostraba consternada. Jane sabía que su hermano llegaba a ser imprudente. Esperaba que no saliera hacer algo estúpido. Ella se sentó en su cama. Su mamá estaba a punto de salirse, pero la voz de Jamie la detuvo.

—Espera ¿no me vas a dar mi teléfono?

—Puedes hacer algo más productivo que escuchar música.

Jamie entrecerró sus ojos enojada.

—¿Cómo qué?

—Como desempacar —le dijo señalando su maleta.

Lydia salió de la habitación. Jamie miró hacia su hermana molesta. Pateó la maleta y la mandó debajo de la cama. Después se acostó en su cama. Jane se le quitaron las ganas de hablarle sobre sus sentimientos. De seguro su hermana se burlaría de ella. Parecía  estar enojada con ella todo el tiempo. Soltó un suspiro y se acostó en su cama.

—No estoy enojada contigo —le dijo Jamie.

—Parece que sí.

—Simplemente estoy de mal humor —explicó Jamie.

—¿Estar con tu familia te pone de mal humor?

—Sólo con mamá —admitió Jamie.

Su hermana no volvió a decir nada. A los pocos minutos se quedó dormida.

 

La familia Azmir vivían en una mansión. Tenían mucho dinero; eso se debía a que el señor Azmir era político y su esposa una famosa periodista. Jahir no se alegraba de ser rico como cualquier niño normal. Para él eso lo alejaba más de su familia. Su mansión era enorme para tres personas. Pocas veces convivía con ellos, sus padres se la pasaban trabajando.

Jahir estaba sentado en la sala de estar viendo la tele. Se había quedado a esperar a su papá. Él siempre llegaba después de las diez, pero no le importaba quedarse despierto por mucho tiempo. Le dio un sorbo a su chocolate caliente que tenía a un lado para después volverlo a colocar sobre la mesa. La película que estaba viendo ya había acabado. Tomó el control y le cambió.

No se dio cuenta cuando se quedó dormido. Sintió una mano sobre su hombro jalándolo levemente para que despertará. Él abrió los ojos y se encontró con su papá. Un hombre pulcro con una postura elegante. Era alto, tenía su cabello obscuro y sus ojos castaños claro. Jahir se parecía mucho a él, especialmente por sus ojos que eran de la misma forma ovalada y las pestañas largas y obscuras que adornaban sus ojos.

—Hola, papá —lo saludó Jahir.

Él se puso de pie y apagó la tele. Le dio un abrazo a su papá que se lo devolvió con poco cariño. Se alejó de él y le sonrió. Jahir admiraba a su padre por su dedicación a su trabajo. Aún así le intimidaba su presencia. Era muy serio, muy frío. Era muy raro verlo sonreír pero en ese momento lo estaba haciendo. No era una gran sonrisa, pero demostraba que se alegraba de ver a su hijo.

—¿Cómo te fue hijo? —preguntó Sabih.

—Bien —respondió viendo al suelo.

Sabía que la pregunta era para saber como habían estado sus calificaciones. Él estudiaba todo lo posibles y hacía todas sus tareas porque le daba miedo la reacción de su papá si reprobaba.

—¿Reprobaste alguna?—preguntó.

Él negó con la cabeza. Su papá le dio una palmadita en la espalda.

—Buen, muchacho.

Jahir se sintió feliz porque su papá estaba orgulloso de él. Aunque a veces lo hiciera molestar ya que  según él no cuidaba su aspecto. En parte era verdad, no le gustaba que la gente supiera que era rico. Su madre llegó y le dio un abrazo a su esposo. Él la besó en la mejilla.

—¿Qué tal tu día, Amira?

—Perfecto —contestó ella sonriendo.

Jahir le gustaba ver a sus papás tan contentos. Nunca había dudado de su amor. Deseaba algún día encontrar a alguien que lo amara como ellos lo hacían. Le sonrió a sus papás y subió a su cuarto. Vio que su celular se había terminado de cargar. Tenía dos mensajes. Uno era de Jane, que le había contado como fue su día. Al parecer su hermano se había escapado de la casa sin decir nada. Le escribió que no se preocupara y que mañana hablaría con ella. El otro mensaje era de su amigo Jonas. No había esperado recibir uno tan pronto.

_Jahir, espero que hayas tenido un buen viaje de vuelta a casa._

_Y espero que tengas felices vacaciones :)_

Jahir sonrió por el mensaje. Era pequeño pero fue suficiente para sacarle una sonrisa. Él miró de nuevo a su caramelo que reposaba en la mesa. Al día siguiente le pediría a su mamá que lo llevara a comprar un regalo para su nuevo amigo.

 

Jamie despertó en la noche. Se dio cuenta que seguía trayendo puesto sus pantalones de mezclilla. Su gorro y su bufanda ya se le había caído. Volteó a su lado y vio a Jane durmiendo profundamente en su cama. Ella sí tenía su pijama puesta. Recordó que antes de dormirse, su hermano había huido de casa. Tal vez ya había regresado. La pelirroja se colocó sus pantuflas. Vio la puerta de su hermano abierta. Su cama seguía tendida, evidentemente aún no había vuelto.

Bajó a la cocina. Cuando prendió la luz vio a su mamá que se había quedado dormida en el comedor. Se sirvió un vaso de agua y después se sentó en frente de su madre. Su mamá hasta fruncía el ceño cuando dormía. La movió con cuidado para despertarla. Lydia gruñó y después se levantó lentamente desconcertada. De repente se dio cuenta que Jamie estaba a lado de ella. Jamie tomó su vaso y le dio otro sorbo.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —le preguntó su mamá.

—Me preguntaba lo mismo.

Jamie miró hacia el reloj que estaba colgado. Ya era más de medianoche. Seguramente Mark había salido a una fiesta o algo por el estilo.

—¿No sabes si ya llegó tu hermano?

Cayó en la cuenta de que su madre se había quedado dormida esperando a que Mark regresara.

—Aún no—respondió.

Jamie le siguió dando sorbitos a su agua. Era muy raro que empezara una conversación con su madre. La mayoría de las veces terminaban discutiendo, esperaba que esa ocasión fuera la excepción.

— ¿Te quedarás a esperarlo también? —preguntó Lydia.

Ella negó con la cabeza. Se iría a dormir después de que acabará su agua. Aún así la tomaba despacio. Sabía que no podría dormir hasta que viera que su hermano estaba a salvo. No era la primera vez que salía de casa sin avisar. El verano pasado lo había hecho seguido. Una vez había regresado borracho. Su mamá le prohibió salir de la casa en lo que restaba de vacaciones. Por supuesto que a él no le importó y volvió a irse sin permiso.

Jamie pensó en Daniel. Tal vez le había mandado mensajes o hablado. Su mamá no se veía de malas. Era un buen momento para pedirle que le devolviera su celular.

—Por cierto ¿me devolverías mi teléfono?

Lydia la miró dudando, pero después del bolsillo de su chamarra sacó el teléfono y se lo dio. Jamie lo tomó y lo checó. Tenía varios mensajes de Daniel. Ella le sonrió a la pantalla de su celular.

—¿Quién te habló?

—Nadie, sólo Daniel me mandó un mensaje.

La mujer frunció el ceño al escuchar el nombre del amigo de su hija.

—¿Daniel? ¿Acaso era el niño que estaba contigo cuando te recogí?

—Sí es él.

Lydia arrugó la nariz, parecía disgustada porque él fuera su amigo. No entendía porque le desagradaba si ni siquiera lo conocía. Tal vez le molestaba que la hiciera feliz.

—¿Qué tienes en contra de él?

Lydia sacudió su cabeza. Se cruzó de brazos.

—Me recuerda a alguien —dijo su madre.

—¿A quién?

—No quiero hablar de eso contigo —Hizo una breve pausa para después corregirse—. No quiero hablar de eso con nadie.

Jamie se encogió de hombros. Lydia estaba de mal humor. Lo mejor era irse antes de que acabaran discutiendo. Dejó su vaso en el lavabo. Iba salir de la cocina cuando escuchó la voz de su mamá.

—No quiero que te juntes con él.

Jamie no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Miró hacia su madre. Notó en su mirada había enojo, pero una emoción más que no pudo identificar. Ella negó con la cabeza. Nunca le dejaría de hablar a su amigo.

—No me importa lo que quieras.

Estaba a punto de subirse cuando escuchó que alguien abrió la puerta. Era Mark, quien azotó la puerta. Cuando la vio, agachó la mirada avergonzado. Traía puesto una chaqueta color café. Jamie olió el aroma a cigarro y alcohol impregnado en él. Lydia salió rápidamente de la cocina.

—¿Dónde habías estado? —le preguntó furiosa.

Mark no lucía borracho. Aún así se notaba que había tomado. Mark no quiso darles explicaciones. Era común en él. Se subió a las escaleras sin dirigirles la palabra como si no estuvieran ahí. Jamie esperaba esa reacción.

—Te estoy hablando —chilló su madre.

Mark se detuvo en seco por un instante, pero después siguió andando. Jamie fingía no dolerle las actitudes de su hermano. Se imaginaba que sólo lo hacía para llamar la atención. O tal vez había algo más que no quería contarles.

—Mamá, déjalo —le susurró.

Lydia miró a su hija. Sus manos seguían temblando y sus ojos estaban húmedos.

—Jamie, sube a tu cuarto ahora.

Jamie, quien rara vez obedecía, esa vez lo hizo. No quería lidiar con su madre en ese momento. Escuchó a su madre sollozar. Lydia era igual de sensible que su hermana. Su madre lloraba seguido. Odiaba escuchar su llanto en la noche. Por eso al acostarse, se colocó sus audífonos y colocó su música a todo volumen.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias por leerme. Los quiero un montón <3


	12. Secretos

_Some truths can save us_

_Some take our lives_

_Some truths are fire_

_And some truths are ice_

****South by Sleeping at last** **

 

Al día siguiente sería Noche Buena. Ese año se quedarían en su hogar para festejarla. La mayoría de las veces la pasaban con toda su familia, pero ese año decidieron estar solos. A Jamie le agradaba la idea. No le gustaba convivir con ellos. Sus tíos siempre pasaban criticándola por su forma de ser y sus primos eran insoportables. Nada más se llevaba bien con una de sus primas. En cambio Jane le encantaba pasar tiempo con ellos, por eso cuando su madre le dijo que celebrarían en su casa, había puesto mala cara, pero no se quejó. Ella nunca le protestaba a su madre, esa vez no fue la excepción.

Las dos hermanas estaban sentadas en frente del televisor viendo una película. Una cobija cubría sus piernas. Las dos usaban guantes. Aun dentro de su casa se sentía frío. Cuando hubo un comercial, Jane miró hacia su hermana. Conocía esa mirada. Algo le preocupaba.

—¿Cuándo le diremos a mamá? —le preguntó.

Jamie sabía de qué hablaba. Ella también lo había pensado todo ese tiempo. No tenía idea si ella sabía acerca de su magia. O del lugar dónde se encontraba su padre. Además si no lo sabía, Jamie tenía dudas de que su madre pudiera guardar el secreto.

—No lo sé —respondió.

Jane asintió. Volvió a ver hacia la tele. Jamie notaba que seguía intranquila.

—¿Se le diremos a Mark? —inquirió Jane.

—Sí, debe ser como nosotras por lo tanto tiene derecho a saber la verdad.

Jane volvió a asentir. Las dos miraron de nuevo la tele, pero no estaban concentradas en lo que veían. Jamie seguía pensando en cuando decirle a su mamá. También quería que lo escuchara su hermano. Sólo esperaba que su hermano no usara su don para el mal. Mark no era mala persona, sólo era un rebelde sin causa. Invitaría a su hermano al castillo para que también lo entrenaran. Aunque primero tendrían que pedirle permiso a Katherine. Tenían tantos planes por hacer. Empezaría contándoles su secreto a su familia.

—Mañana se lo diremos.

—¿Mañana? —Jane la miró con los ojos muy abiertos—. Pero mañana es Noche Buena.

—Por eso. Mark también debe saberlo, mañana él también estará.

—Tal vez se vaya como siempre.

—No creo.

Jane ladeó la cabeza como si acabara de decir algo muy tonto. Jamie chasqueó la lengua.

—Lo convenceré para que se quede.

—Ojalá que te haga caso.

Jamie sintió una punzada en el pecho al recordar los buenos momentos con su hermano. Cuando no se la vivía fuera de la casa, los dos solían ser unidos. Mark solía llevarse mejor con ella que con Jane. Sus malas actitudes habían empezado el invierno pasado, prácticamente al mismo tiempo que cumplió quince. Tal vez tenía que ver con que había entrado a la adolescencia.

Escuchó la música de su hermano a todo volumen. Siempre ponía rock pesado. A Jamie le gustaba ese género musical, pero no al nivel que le reventara los oídos. Decidió subir y hablar con su hermano de una vez. Antes de que se fuera y no lo volviera a ver hasta después. Jane no le preguntó a dónde iba, de seguro lo dedujo.

Jamie abrió la puerta. Le sorprendió que no la tuviera con seguro. Mark estaba fumando un cigarrillo en la ventana. No la había escuchado entrar. Ella apagó su radio. Su hermano extinguió el cigarro en un cenicero. Cuando vio a Jamie, su rostro se relajó un poco.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Que valiente eres al fumar en la casa, si mamá te viera…

—Ella ya sabe que fumo.

—Sí, pero no sabe que lo haces dentro de la casa.

—Prácticamente lo hago afuera —dijo señalando la ventana.

Jamie soltó una risilla y sacudió su cabello. Vio que su hermano sonrió. Hacía mucho tiempo que no lo veía sonreír. Él rápidamente quitó la sonrisa de su rostro.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —volvió a preguntar.

—Quería hablar contigo como en los viejos tiempos.

—Esto ya no son los viejos tiempos.

El celular de Mark vibró. Él lo tomó y revisó sus mensajes.

—Tengo que irme.

Jamie gruñó molesta. Se puso en la puerta para impedirle el paso. Él soltó una carcajada.

—Jamie, soy más fuerte que tú. Puedo quitarte fácilmente.

Ella sabía que tenía razón. Aún así se mantuvo firme en la entrada.

—Sólo quiero que me prometas una cosa.

—¿Qué?

—Que pasemos Noche Buena en familia.

—Hace mucho que dejamos de ser una familia.

Las palabras de su hermano le dolieron. Ella agachó la mirada. Mark sacudió su cabello tratando de animarla. Cuando lo miró, notó que estaba sonriendo.

—Haré un esfuerzo sólo por mi hermana favorita.

—Que no te escuche Jane.

Mark volvió a reír.

—¿Cómo estás tan segura que no me refería a ella?

Jamie le sacó la lengua. Su hermano sólo rodó los ojos.

—Bueno ya me dejas pasar, que mis amigos me están esperando.

—Pero no llegues en la madrugada.

Su hermano se encogió de hombros.

—Llegaré temprano.

Tal vez no eran una familia perfecta pero aún así se querían. Ojalá que después de que le contaran ese gran secreto no se destruyera más. Esperaba que pasara todo lo contrario, que al compartir un secreto los uniera más.

 

La familia Anderson acostumbraba a poner su árbol un día antes de Noche Buena. Ese año habían colocado las esferas de color rojo y dorado. Jessie puso la estrella en la punta del árbol. Stephen y Sarah la cargaron para que alcanzara. Antes solía ser Emily la que la ponía, pero ahora era el turno de su hermana pequeña. Cuando terminaron de colocarlo, Sarah fue a la cocina para preparar lo que tocaba de la cena. Stephen jugó domino con Jessie. Emily decidió que era un buen momento para hablar con su mamá.

—¿Te ayudo en algo? —preguntó la niña.

—Qué raro que me quieras ayudar en la casa.

Emily sonrió nerviosa. Venía a preguntarle a su mamá si la dejaba ir con Daniel al parque ese día. Él iría con su familia y la había invitado.

—Bueno, venía a pedirte permiso para salir.

Sarah le sonrió a su hija. Sabía que no se negaría. Siempre le andaba insistiendo a que saliera para distraerse un rato. Aunque ella se distraía con sus libros, pero para su mamá eso no era suficiente.

—¿Con quién irás?

—Con Daniel y su familia.

Su mamá sonrió aún más. Le dedicó una mirada que sugería que eran algo más que amigos. Emily rodó los ojos. Esperaba ese gesto de su hermana pequeña, pero no de su madre.

—Mamá, apenas nos estamos llevando. Además a veces discutimos.

—Oh cariño, yo tampoco me llevaba tan bien con tu padre al principio, pero míranos estamos casados.

— ¡Mamá! —protestó Emily—. No somos como tú y papá.

—No, claro que no.

Sarah empezó a sacar los trastes necesarios para preparar la cena. Emily se quedó esperando una respuesta.

—Entonces ¿me dejaras ir? —preguntó la niña.

—Pregúntale a tu papá.

Emily rodó sus ojos y soltó un bufido. No le costaba nada a su mamá darle permiso. De seguro quería humillarla. Fue hacia el comedor dónde jugaban su papá y Jessie. Como siempre su hermanita iba ganando, porque la dejaban ganar. Eso no le agradaba a Emily, ya que no la enseñaban a perder. Se sentó a lado de su padre, éste volteó hacia ella sonriéndole.

—Te quería pedir permiso para salir.

—¿Con quién?

—Con Daniel y su familia.

—Oh quieres ver a tu novio —bromeó Jessie.

Emily fulminó con su mirada a su hermana. No le gustaban esa clase de bromas.

—Sólo somos amigos.

Stephen miró hacia la cocina. Su esposa estaba pendiente de la conversación. Emily vio que ella asentía.

— ¿Cuándo sería? —preguntó Stephen.

—Hoy, de hecho no tardan en llegar.

—Entonces prácticamente sólo nos estás avisando.

—No, si no me dejan, les digo que no vengan.

—No, está bien. Puedes ir.

Emily le sorprendió que accediera tan rápido. Siempre era muy estricto para que la dejara salir. Se imaginó que la relación que tenían con la mamá de Daniel era muy cercana.

Una hora más tarde sonó el timbre. Emily, quien estaba leyendo, bajó rápidamente. Su madre ya había abierto la puerta. En frente estaba Daniel con un gorro color azul y una chamarra de invierno negra. Detrás de él estaba su papá tomando de la mano a una mujer de baja estatura y cabello chino color café.

—¡Sarah! —exclamó Christopher.

—Esa soy yo.

Sarah miró hacia Melisa. Parecía estar fingiendo su sonrisa.

—Daniel me dijo que era amigo de tu hija. No podía creerlo hasta verlo con mis propios ojos.

—Sí, Sarah me contó lo mismo —dijo Stephen.

—Oh Stephen ¡Cuanto tiempo sin vernos!

Christopher y el padre de Emily se saludaron como si fueran viejos amigos. Mientras que Melisa se quedó incómoda en la puerta. Emily saludó a Daniel y después a su familia tímidamente.

—No sabía que te habías vuelto a casar —dijo Sarah.

Christopher tomó la mano de su esposa. Sarah parecía estar sentida por eso.

—Que maleducada soy. Pasen —invitó Sarah.

—Sólo pasábamos por tu hija —señaló Christopher.

—Y si mejor se quedan a comer —propuso Stephen.

Emily vio a su papá sorprendida por la repentina decisión que había tomado. Debió imaginar que saldría con algo así.

—No queremos molestarlos —dijo Melisa.

—No se preocupen no es ninguna molestia — aseguró Sarah sonriendo—. Tenemos suficiente comida.

—De acuerdo—aceptó Christopher.

Los tres entraron. Emily vio nerviosa hacia Daniel. Él sólo sonreía complacido. Ambos se sentaron en el sofá, mientras que los adultos hablaban en el comedor. Jessie bajó a saludar. Primero se presento con los papás de su amigo, luego se sentó a lado de ellos.

—Tú debes de ser Jessie —dijo Daniel—. Tu hermana habla mucho de ti.

—También habla mucho de ti —comentó Jessie con una sonrisa traviesa.

Daniel se sonrojó levemente. Miró hacia a Emily por un momento. Ella negó con la cabeza. De vez en cuando hablaba de él, pero en realidad hablaba de todos sus amigos.

—De seguro habla sobre lo encantador que soy —bromeó Daniel.

Jessie soltó una carcajada. Su amigo sacudió su cabello. Ella odiaba que hicieran eso, pero su hermanita no se quejó. Emily sonrió al verlos tan felices.

—Jessie, ven ayudarme a servir las bebidas —pidió su mamá.

Era raro que no la haya llamado a ella. Sospechaba que quería que los dos platicaran a solas. Emily no entendía porque su familia creía que le gustaba Daniel. Sólo lo veía como un amigo. Ni siquiera podía verlo como su mejor amigo.

—¿En qué piensas? —preguntó Daniel.

—Nada importante —dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Daniel volteó a ver hacia los adultos que platicaban. Ella hizo lo mismo. Su amigo soltó un suspiro.

—Me imagino que un futuro estaremos así.

—¿Cómo?

—Reunidos ya siendo adultos, platicando de nuestras aventuras.

—Probablemente sí.

—Mi papá me contó que tus padres eran compañeros de mi mamá. Estudiaron en Queen Hill como nosotros.

—Que pequeño es el mundo —murmuró Emily.

—Lo sé.

Emily miró a Daniel. Notó como destacaban sus ojos azules con su chamarra negra. No sabía en que momento se había acercado más a él, pero en ese instante podía ver con claridad sus largas pestañas y las pecas que adornaban su nariz.

—¿Les has contado sobre Ardens? —preguntó Daniel.

—No, pensarán que estoy loca. ¿Y tú?

—Tampoco.

—Es mejor mantenerlo en secreto.

—Sí, es nuestro pequeño secreto.

Emily sonrió al escuchar como había bajado el tono de su voz. Él también le sonrió. Como casi siempre su sonrisa iba acompañada de una cálida mirada. Ella sintió que su estómago dio un giro y por un instante su corazón latió más fuerte. No entendía cómo su sonrisa había logrado causarle esa reacción.

 

Muchos decían que el espíritu navideño se podía sentir fácilmente, pero Jamie no sentía nada, para ella era otro día normal. Cenaba delicioso y convivía con su familia. Su mamá no acostumbraba a regalarles nada, porque decía que no era el sentido de la Navidad. A la pelirroja de pequeña le había dolido. Veía a todos los niños presumir sus regalos de sus padres o de Santa Claus y ella no recibía nada, pero poco a poco se dio cuenta que lo material no importaba.

Ella se levantó de su cama. Se asomó por la ventana y se dio cuenta que había nevado toda la noche. No era tan común que nevara en su ciudad. Sus vecinos jugaban con bolas de nieve. Corrían y sonreían disfrutando de la batalla. Jamie esbozó una media sonrisa.

Se metió a bañar primero para después arreglarse. Su hermana Jane ya se había duchado. Se había vestido lo más navideño posible. Traía puesto el suéter tejido por su abuela que tenía renos en los costados. También se puso su gorro al estilo Santa Claus. Jamie estuvo a punto de decirle lo ridícula que se veía pero se contuvo. Ese día se portaría lo más agradable posible.

Cuando terminó de arreglarse, bajó a la sala. Su mamá estaba en la cocina terminando de preparar el pavo. Un delicioso aroma invadía la sala de estar. Jamie aspiró y disfrutó el olor. Se sentó en uno de los sillones y prendió la tele. Escuchó unos pasos toscos bajando las escaleras. Era su hermano que traía puesta su chaqueta café que no parecía calentarle lo suficiente. Se veía muy ligera para que alguien soportara ese clima. Mark abrió la puerta para salir. Cuando estuvo a punto de cerrarla, ella se interpuso. Su hermano la miró irritado.

—Hiciste una promesa.

—Llegaré a tiempo para la cena.

—Más te vale.

Su hermano le sonrió y salió sin despedirse. Su mamá estaba en la cocina viendo la escena con desaprobación. Ella ya se había rendido hace tiempo. Sabía que su hermano no la obedecía, así que había dejado de regañarlo.

A la hora de la cena, Jamie estaba nerviosa. Tenía un mal presentimiento, pero no se quedaría callada por más tiempo. Le dirían a su mamá todo lo que sabían y le preguntarían por su papá. Jamie bajó las escaleras. Vio el árbol iluminado por luces de colores. En el centro de la mesa había un pavo recién horneado que olía delicioso. Su madre había colocado una vasija navideña que la sacaba cada año. Lydia tenía su pelo amarrado en un chongo, eso la hacía verse más joven. Además esbozaba una sonrisa orgullosa al ver la mesa, muy parecida a las que ella llegaba a esbozar. Jane seguía viendo la tele, solamente faltaba Mark. Según ella había regresado horas antes, no entendía porque no estaba ahí.

—¿Y Mark? —preguntó.

—Está en su cuarto —respondió Lydia—. Ahora baja.

Jamie asintió. Tomo asiento justo en frente del pavo. Jane se sentó a su lado. Las dos se miraron nerviosas. Mark bajó, trató de aguantar la risa al verlo. Estaba acostumbrada a verlo en jeans aguados y chaquetas, pero en ese momento vestía un pantalón beige de vestir y una camisa blanca. Su hermano se sentó en frente de Jamie. Se veía incómodo. Lydia se sentó a lado de su hijo.

—Bueno empecemos con la oración.

Como acostumbraban en cada cena de Noche Buena se tomaron de las manos y empezaron a rezar. Cuando acabaron Lydia le sirvió una rebanada de pavo a cada uno y empezaron a comer. Al principio hubo un silencio incómodo. Hasta que Lydia empezó a preguntar sobre la escuela.

La plática se mantuvo hasta que terminaron de cenar. Lydia retiró el pavo, mientras que sus hijos ayudaban a recoger los platos. Jamie se había olvidado de lo que tenían que hablar, volvió a sentarse en la mesa esperando que su familia hiciera lo mismo, y para su suerte así sucedió.

—Queremos contarles algo —dijo Jamie.

—Algo que es muy importante —agregó Jane.

Lydia las vio enarcando la ceja. Mark las miró confundido.

— ¿De qué se trata? —preguntó Mark.

—De nuestro padre —respondió Jamie.

Lydia frunció el ceño. Sus manos temblaron como siempre que se ponía de malas.

— ¿Qué saben de él? —preguntó Mark curioso.

—Que él era una salamandra —contestó Jane seria.

Su hermano se empezó a reír considerándolo una broma. De seguro imaginó a su padre en forma de reptil. Lydia no había sonreído ni reído. Ella se había tensado.

—Que buen chiste.

Jamie lo fulminó con la mirada. Mark se calló de golpe. Después miró hacia su madre quien desviaba su mirada para no verlas. Su labio temblaba levemente.

—¿Cómo lo saben? —exigió saber Lydia.

 _Mamá sí conocía su secreto._ Pensó Jamie.

—Mamá, ¿estás afirmando lo que dicen?

—No nos referimos al animal, hermano —explicó Jane—. Lo que queremos decir es que nuestro padre es un ser de fuego.

—Niñas ¿qué tomaron?

Jamie harta de su hermano y su risa molesta prendió la vela que estaba en la mesa con su mano. Mark miró la vela luego a Jamie. Ella sostenía una llama en su mano. Eso hizo que Lydia se tapara la boca con sus manos preocupada. Mark estaba sorprendido.

—¿Dónde aprendiste ese truco? —inquirió Mark asombrado.

—No son trucos, Mark —gritó Jamie—. Es un don que tenemos por nuestro padre. El crea fuego, lo controla y es inmune a él.

Mark seguía negando con la cabeza no queriendo aceptarlo. Jane vio a su hermana luego se concentró y en su palma apareció una llama que tiritaba suavemente.

—Dejen de hacer eso —pidió su madre—. No sean como él.

— ¿Tú lo sabías? —preguntó Jane calmada.

—Claro que lo sabía —respondió su madre—. Henry era… Lo conocía muy bien. Me contó una vez sobre su mundo antes de que ustedes nacieran y aun con su magia lo acepté porque lo amaba, cosa que él no hacía.

Lydia se levantó bruscamente, empezó a caminar de un lado a otro. Mark miraba la vela con la vista perdida.

— ¿Por qué no nos lo dijiste? —preguntó Jamie furiosa—. Debiste habérnoslo dicho.

—¡Que tu padre era un monstruo! —empezó Lydia subiendo el tono de voz—. Eso querías saber y que ustedes también lo son.

Eso hizo que los ojos de Jane se humedecieran. Jamie cerró los puños enojada. Debía controlarse si no quería ocasionar un desastre.

—No somos monstruos, mamá —dijo Jane al borde de las lágrimas.

—Y nuestro padre tampoco —lo defendió Jamie—. ¿No que lo habías aceptado tal como era?

—Hasta que me abandonó —soltó con veneno.

—Pero debe de haber una razón —insistió Jamie.

—Sí, no me quería, ni a ustedes las quería —contestó Lydia.

Esas palabras eran las mismas siempre escuchaba de su hermana, pero era porque las había aprendido de su madre.

—Si ustedes tienen ese don yo también ¿no? —dijo Mark.

Jamie miró hacia su hermano. Se había olvidado que estaba ahí. Iba a responderle, pero su mamá se adelantó.

—No —contestó Lydia—. Porque él no era tu padre.

Jamie sintió que todo giró a su alrededor. Seguía mirando a su hermano, no, más bien a su medio hermano. Él cerró los puños con fuerza. Estaba furioso con su madre por ocultarle la verdad por tanto tiempo, pero también se veía dolido.

—Cuando conocí a Henry ya habías nacido —continuó explicando—. Él te crió como si fueras su hijo, pero no creo que te haya querido como uno.

—¿Entonces Mark es nuestro medio hermano? —preguntó Jane.

—Eso es, Jane, muy bien, acertaste —replicó sarcásticamente Jamie.

—Viví engañado todo este tiempo —murmuró Mark—. Me engañaste.

—No le vi caso a decirte la verdad, lo único que hubiera hecho era lastimarte. Tu padre también nos abandonó cuando supo que estaba embarazada. No sé qué fue de él.

—Nos engañaste a todos —acusó Jamie furiosa—. No sólo a él, también a nosotras.

—Jamie te enojas conmigo porque te oculte la verdad y con tu padre no, quien nos abandonó.

—Lo voy a encontrar —le dijo Jamie—. Y sabré porque se fue, porque sé que nos quería.

—¿Cómo estás tan segura de eso? —inquirió Jane llorando—. Mamá tiene razón.

—No la tiene.

Alguien azotó la puerta fuertemente. Jamie volteó hacia atrás y se dio cuenta que su hermano ya no estaba. Lydia se sentó en la silla más cercana, colocó sus manos en su cara y empezó a llorar. Jamie pensó que su mamá era débil al igual que Jane. Ella no se sentaría a llorar, eso no servía de nada. Iría a buscar a su hermano para hablar con él.

Cuando salió de la casa, alcanzó a distinguirlo. Intentó correr, pero el suelo estaba resbaloso. Vio como se sentaba en la banqueta. Estaba buscando algo en su chaqueta. Sacó un cigarrillo de su bolso. Jamie se acercó a él.

—Si quieres puedo prendértelo.

Jamie se sentó a su lado. Hizo una mueca por el frío del suelo. Su hermano la volteó a ver. No parecía estar molesto con ella.

—¿No te gusta el frío? —preguntó Mark.

—Me da igual, aunque el fuego no se lleve con él.

Mark guardó su cigarro en su chaqueta. Tal vez no quería fumar en frente de ella. Aunque el humo no le haría daño, pero no le dijo nada. Le desagradaba que tuviera ese hábito. De repente pareció recordar algo, porque frunció el ceño.

—Tú también me mentiste —incriminó Mark.

—No te lo voy a negar. Pero también no hubo oportunidad que te lo contara en la escuela estabas lejos de mí, ni me fuiste a ver cuando estaba despierta en la enfermería.

El chico agachó la mirada avergonzado.

—Creo que ya habíamos dejado eso atrás.

—Tal vez tú, pero yo no perdono fácilmente.

Mark rodó los ojos. De repente se iluminó su rostro como si se hubiera dado cuenta de algo.

—Tú causaste el incendio.

—Ni me lo recuerdes. Y no creas que lo hice a propósito. Todavía no sabía lo que era realmente. Fue un accidente.

Jamie miró a Mark. Había jurado que también era una salamandra. Tenía los ojos color ámbar y su cabello era cobrizo. Aunque debía admitir que no se parecía tanto a su papá. Su piel era morena, no pálida como la de ellas. Además que su nariz era ancha, no fina y recta como la de Henry. Tampoco se parecía mucho a Lydia, sólo en la forma de la boca.

—¿Por qué me ves? —preguntó irritado.

—Pensaba que no te pareces a Henry.

Mark soltó un gruñido. La pelirroja rodó los ojos.

—Eres muy enojón —le dijo—. Por lo menos no eres como yo, ya hubieras incendiado todo el vecindario.

—Como tú incendiaste la cocina —recordó.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—También fue Jane.

—¿Cómo te enteraste de lo que eres?

Jamie sonrió. Se acercó más a él y le resumió todo lo que había pasado desde que habían entrado a Ardens. Le contó también cuando se enfrentaron al dragón verde y sobre la vieja bruja con la que habían hablado. Su hermano la escuchó atento sorprendido por todo lo que le contaba.

—Parece un cuento de hadas.

—Sí —asintió ella con la vista pérdida.

Mark ya estaba más calmado. Se puso de pie y le ofreció la mano a su hermana para ayudarla a levantar. Ella lo miró pensando si aceptar su ayuda o no, al final aceptó. Los dos se fueron juntos hacia su casa.

—Nunca me has dicho por qué actúas de esa manera.

— ¿De qué manera? —inquirió Mark.

—Rebelde sin causa.

— ¿Tú por qué actúas así?

Jamie sonrió traviesa mientras que se encogía de hombros.

—Porque a mí no me importan las consecuencias. No me importan los problemas.

—Algún día algo te importará.

—Sí, tal vez. Pero no me has dicho por qué eres así.

—Me gusta poner mis propias reglas. Ser libre.

Jamie asintió aunque sentía que no le estaba contando todo. Debía de haber otra razón por la que se comportara así. Los dos se mantuvieron en silencio hasta que llegaron de nuevo a su casa.

Cuando abrieron la puerta, lo primero que vieron fue a su madre en una silla con los ojos hinchados. Jane estaba a su lado tratando de consolarla. No entendía cómo podía perdonarla tan fácil después de que las haya engañado por tanto tiempo y aún peor que las haya llamado monstruo

—¿Dónde estaban? —preguntó Lydia alterada.

—Charlando —respondió Jamie restándole importancia.

Mark se subió a su cuarto sin decir nada más. Jamie se quedó viendo a Jane enarcando la ceja. Le preguntaba con la mirada por qué la estaba consolando. Lydia la fulminó con la mirada. Luego vio a Jane con cariño. Eso hizo que le hirviera la sangre. A veces envidiaba toda la atención que le daba su madre a su gemela, pero lo hacía porque siempre estaba con ella a pesar de que la hiriera. No era rencorosa con su madre. A ella siempre la perdonaba sin dificultad.

—Bueno, Jane, ¿ya le contaste que sabemos dónde está nuestro papá?

Lydia miró a Jamie después hacia Jane. Su hermana frunció los labios.

—No es verdad, no sabemos dónde está.

—Se encuentra en Ardens —aseguró Jamie—. De eso estamos seguras.

Por supuesto su madre no preguntó que era ese lugar. Le dio curiosidad saber si alguna vez ella había visitado ese mundo.

—¿Lo han vuelto a ver?

Jamie negó con la cabeza con la vista fija en su hermana, quien estaba nerviosa.

—Mi hermana lo quiere buscar pero yo le digo que no conseguirá nada bueno.

—Tu hermana tiene razón.

—No porque piense igual que tú significa que tenga razón.

Eso hizo que Lydia se quedara callada. Nunca había sido buena para defenderse.

—Lo encontraré y sabré por qué se fue —continuó Jamie.

Jamie fue directo a las escaleras para irse a su cuarto. La voz de su madre la detuvo.

—La verdad te va herir.

—La verdad la mayoría de las veces duele —dijo Jamie—. Y aún así es mejor saberla.

 


	13. El cumpleaños de Giselle

_But there comes you_

_To keep me safe from harm_

_There comes you_

_To take me in your arms_

****Just a game by Birdy** **

 

Emily se alegraba de haber vuelto a la escuela. Había extrañado aprender cosas nuevas, aunque también a sus amigos. Al único que había visto era a Daniel. La había visitado tres veces.

Jamie había llegado de mal humor. En las vacaciones habían estado en contacto por medio de un grupo que creó Jane. Así que se habían mantenido informados de que pasaba con sus vidas y sabía que habían discutido con su mamá.

La primera semana de clases pasó rápido. Por suerte no les dejaron mucha tarea. Un sábado Emily se levantó temprano. Casi siempre se levantaba después de las nueve, pero una pesadilla la despertó. Ya no pudo volver a dormir. Terminó de leer el libro que había empezado en la noche. Cuando vio que eran las ocho de la mañana, decidió regresar el libro a la biblioteca. A esa hora ya estaba abierta. Se abrigó bien, porque hacía mucho frío.

La biblioteca estaba retirada de su dormitorio por lo que se tardó varios minutos en llegar. Cuando entró sintió una agradable calidez. Aspiró el aroma de los libros. Se acercó hacia donde estaba la bibliotecaria. La señora Peak era una mujer canosa que portaba unos lentes que hacía que sus ojos se vieran más grande de lo normal. Ella leía un libro. Cuando la vio, dejó el libro a un lado y le sonrió.

—Hola, Emily.

Ella esbozó una media sonrisa.

—Hola —saludó tímidamente—. Vine a regresar el libro.

—Lo terminaste muy rápido.

La niña asintió. Lo había leído en muy poco tiempo. Se había tardado tan sólo un día. Había sido una lectura ligera. Emily dejó el libro encima del recibidor. La bibliotecaria miró del libro a Emily.

—¿Me harías el favor de ponerlo en su lugar?

—Claro.

Ella tomó el libro y fue hacia el estante de clásicos de donde lo había tomado. Cuando llegó vio a un niño de espaldas leyendo. Emily quiso saber quién era. Así que se acercó más a él. Vio su ropa y su cabello desordenado. Ella abrió los ojos sorprendida. Esa cabellera la reconocía en cualquier lado.

— ¡¿Daniel?! —exclamó Emily.

El chico se sobresaltó. Tiró el libro por accidente. Después lo recogió y miró hacia su amiga. Él sonrió tímidamente.

—Hola, Emily

Dejó el libro en el estante. Trató de escabullirse pero Emily lo detuvo del brazo.

—Espera ¿estabas leyendo?

—Sí, también sé leer.

—Eso ya lo sé —le dijo irritada.

Daniel se quedó parado sin decir nada. Se sacudía su cabello como siempre que estaba nervioso.

— ¿Te gusta leer? —preguntó sorprendida.

—No, lo que pasa es que estaba buscando un libro para…

—No sabes mentir.

—Bien, estaba leyendo porque me gusta hacerlo —admitió él.

Emily se quedó pasmada. Le costaba trabajo creerle, pero después recordó las veces que llegó hablar sobre libros con ella ¡Cómo no se dio cuenta de ello!

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? —preguntó indignada.

—Porque no es algo relevante sobre mí —respondió Daniel.

—Para mí, sí lo es. Sabes que a mí me gusta mucho hacerlo. Pudimos llevarnos mejor desde el inicio si me lo hubieras contado.

Daniel enarcó la ceja.

—Tal vez sí –insistió Emily.

—Ahora que lo sabes ¿ya me puedes considerar tu mejor amigo?

Emily entornó lo ojos. Él sonrió de medio lado.

—No, porque no tuviste la confianza para decírmelo.

—Eres la única que sabe esto.

— ¿Tus papás no lo saben?

—Algo así —respondió—. Me han visto leer pero no saben que es lo que hago la mayor parte del tiempo si no es que salgo.

— ¿Ni Jamie lo sabe?

Daniel negó con la cabeza. Ahora se veía más avergonzado. Emily sonrió. No podía creer que conocía algo de él que Jamie no, pero aun así él no se lo había contado, se había enterado por casualidad.

—Es tu mejor amiga, deberías decírselo.

—Algún día se lo diré. No es gran cosa.

—Son mejores amigos. Se supone que no debe de haber secretos entre ustedes.

—Exacto. Ahora que no hay secretos entre nosotros podemos ser mejores amigos.

—Daniel, deja de insistir.

Él soltó un suspiro resignado.

—Por ahora no se lo cuentes a nadie ¿Lo prometes?

Emily hizo una mueca.

—Por favor —suplicó él.

—Está bien —aceptó ella.

—Por eso eres mi mejor amiga, Emily.

—No empieces.

Daniel le sonrió divertido. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Ahora podremos hablar de libros, Brooks.

—Eso me parece una fantástica idea.

Los dos se vieron hasta que el chico bajo la mirada hacia el libro que llevaba en la mano.

—Y podemos empezar hablando sobre Momo.

Emily miró a su libro y después asintió.

—De acuerdo.

—Nos vemos, Emily —se despidió Daniel.

—Nos vemos.

Emily se quedó parada con su libro en la mano tratando de asimilar lo que acababa de pasar. Había descubierto un secreto de Daniel y había encontrado por fin una similitud con él. Eso hizo que sonriera inconscientemente.

 

Giselle despertó con una sonrisa en su rostro. Ese día era su cumpleaños. Por fin tendría quince años y podía empezar formalmente su entrenamiento. Un mes antes su hermana le había enseñado usar la espada y el arco para su presentación. Recordó que ese día también le harían una fiesta. Estaban invitados todos los de la nobleza. Eso era lo único que no le gustaba de ese día.

Se levantó de su cama. Vio encima de la silla un vestido color rosa pastel. Tenía un cinturón con una llama en medio. Las mangas eran holgadas. Cuando se acercó a él, pudo notar que estaba bordado con flores de un rosa más claro, apenas se distinguían. La prenda era hermosa, pero no quería ponérselo el día de su cumpleaños.

Salió de su cuarto en busca de su madre todavía en camisón. En el camino se encontró con Marcus, quien estaba limpiando un florero. Su amigo la miró de arriba abajo. La princesa se sonrojó un poco. A pesar de todo sí le importaban que la vieran en pijama.

—Felicidades, Giselle —murmuró.

La princesa le sonrió. Dio un paso al frente. Estaba esperando que la abrazara. El chico volteó hacia ambos lados para asegurarse que nadie los veía y después la abrazó. Estaba prohibido que los dos se relacionaran. En esos segundos Giselle olvido todo, sólo pensaba en lo feliz que se sentía estando con él. Cuando se soltaron, su amigo la miró sonriendo. Giselle sabía que estaba en su camisón y su cabello, despeinado. Supuso que traía un mala aspecto, pero a Marcus no parecía importarle.

—Iré a buscar a mi madre —le dijo la princesa—. Nos vemos.

El chico sonrió y la princesa siguió adelante en busca de su mamá. La encontró sentada en su trono como se lo esperaba. Cuando la vio, se levantó rápidamente de su asiento. Arrugó la frente e hizo una mueca al verla en pijama.

—¿Por qué no te has cambiado, Giselle?

—No pienso ponerme ese vestido.

—Recuerda que hoy es el día del banquete real. Los príncipes y reyes de otros reinos vendrán y después se hará la demostración de tus habilidades.

—No quiero una fiesta —protestó la princesa.

—Giselle te he dicho que no contradigas las tradiciones.

—Es muy estúpido.

Su mamá la fulminó con la mirada y se volvió a sentar en su trono.

—Para nosotros ya eres mayor de edad.

— ¿No era hasta los veintiuno?

—A esa edad te puedes comprometer. Y será con alguno de esos príncipes.

—No me gusta ninguno.

—Está bien, todavía no te tienen que gustar. Ahora vete a cambiar. Dile a tu doncella que te ayude.

La princesa malhumorada subió a su dormitorio a cambiarse. Ahí ya la esperaba Diana de pie observando el vestido con aire soñador.

— ¿Te gusta el vestido? —preguntó la princesa.

Diana se sobresaltó. No se había percatado que la princesa había entrado. La doncella volteó a verla y se alisó su vestimenta. Le sonrió nerviosa.

—No te voy hacer nada por ver mi vestido —le dijo Giselle.

—Lo sé, mi lady.

—Ni porque me llames por mi nombre.

Diana asintió.

—Le ayudaré a ponerse el vestido.

Giselle asintió. Diana se encargaba de amarrarlo. La princesa entró al vestidor. Se quitó su camisón y después se colocó su vestido. Salió para que Diana le ayudara.

Cuando terminó de ponérselo, la doncella le pidió que se sentara para que la peinara. Ella le cepilló su cabello. La princesa la veía por el espejo. Diana parecía desear su cabello. Ella lo tenía corto y atado a un chongo. Su doncella le hizo una trenza de cascada. Giselle se miró al espejo. Estaba contenta con su aspecto, se veía bonita.

—Mi lady, falta que la maquille.

—No lo hagas, me gusta estar sin maquillaje.

—Pero la reina me pidió que la arreglara.

— ¿No crees que así estoy bonita?

—Usted siempre lo está.

Giselle se puso de pie miró hacia su espejo y se dio la vuelta. El vestido tenía una elegante caída pero era más ancho en la parte de abajo. Lo malo es que era estorboso para caminar. Su abdomen se veía plano y resaltaba su cintura. Aún así sentía que le apretaba.

—No me gusta este estilo —dijo Giselle—. No me gustan esta clase de vestidos incómodos.

Diana parecía estarse conteniendo de hablar.

—No me gusta ser princesa.

Entonces la doncella soltó un bufido, miró hacia el piso y movió sus dedos nerviosa.

—¿Qué pasa, Diana?

—No le veo nada de malo a ser princesa, mi lady. Con todo respeto, pero no sea malagradecida muchos le gustaría estar en su lugar. Tener ropa para cambiarse, un techo donde vivir, comer todos los días.

Giselle se quedó callada procesando las palabras de su doncella. Diana seguía mirando al suelo. Parecía arrepentida de haberle hablado así.

—A mí no me importan los lujos, Diana —empezó la princesa—. Yo sería feliz si viviera en el pueblo.

Diana frunció el ceño. Negó con la cabeza. Se veía realmente molesta, como si Giselle acabara de insultarla.

—No sabe lo que dice. La vida ahí es difícil. Tienes que trabajar duro para comprar aunque sea una migaja de pan.

—Tienes razón, Diana —la princesa hizo una pausa—. ¿Se te hace injusto?

—Más que injusto.

—Y a mí también. No quiero tener ese banquete sabiendo que el pueblo está muriendo de hambre. Eso es lo que no me gusta de serlo. A veces me siento egoísta. Quiero hacer algo.

—Puede ayudarlos dándoles lo que necesiten.

—Haré lo más que pueda.

Diana le sonrió. Se dirigió a la puerta. Antes de salir miró una vez más hacia la princesa.

—Que bueno que piense en el pueblo. Sería una gran reina.

Giselle volteó hacia la doncella con una mirada triste. Le hizo un gesto con la cabeza agradeciéndole. Ella pensó en la poca probabilidad que tenía de ser reina. Por ley el trono le pertenecía a su hermana cuando su madre muriera y para eso faltaba mucho. Al menos que Alice no tuviera hijos ella sería reina que lo veía muy difícil. Lo más seguro es que nunca lo fuera.

 

Emily estaba en la biblioteca leyendo un libro. No estaba tan vacía como había esperado. Un grupo de chicos de último año estaban haciendo su tarea. Había otro grupo que estudiaban. Y había un club de lectura, lo supo ya que leían el mismo libro. Alguien entró con unas fuertes zancadas. Miró hacia arriba y se encontró a Jamie. Su amiga veía con disgusto hacia su alrededor. Ella se acercó a dónde estaba. Tomó una silla y se sentó. Hizo mucho ruido al arrastrarla. Muchos la veían con desagrado, pero ella los ignoró. Emily cerró su libro y la vio irritada.

— ¿Qué haces aquí, Jamie?

—Ni a mí me agrada estar aquí así que no me veas así. Vine a buscarte.

— ¿Para qué?

—Recuerdas que hoy es el cumpleaños de Giselle, vamos ir a verla.

—¿No recuerdas que nos dijo que no fuéramos? Tiene un banquete y nosotros no estamos invitados.

— ¿Nunca te has colado en una fiesta?

—¡Por supuesto que no! Eso no es correcto.

—Oh se me olvidaba que hablaba con la señorita _perfecta_.

Un chico de tercer año en la otra mesa las calló. Jamie lo intimidó con la mirada. El niño tragó saliva nervioso y volvió a su lectura.

—Mira, Anderson, yo tampoco me he colado a una fiesta, pero debe ser divertido.

—Giselle es una princesa, no podemos interrumpir su banquete. A parte no estás vestida para una fiesta.

—¿No crees que sería muy extraño que me fuera con un vestido?

—Sí, nunca te he visto con uno.

—Imagínate como me verían todos. Además hace frío.

—Llamarías la atención, algo que te encanta hacer.

—Pero no de esa manera.

Las dos se quedaron mirando frunciendo el ceño.

—Bien ¿vas a venir o no? Jahir también va ir.

Emily miró a su libro y luego hacia atrás. La bibliotecaria estaba acercándose a su mesa. Eso significaba que estaban en problemas.

—Si no van a guardar silencio mejor váyanse, no es un lugar para platicar. Me sorprendes, Emily.

—Lo lamento, señora Peak.

Cuando la anciana se alejó de ellos. Jamie volvió a ver hacia Emily.

—Además necesito de tu ayuda.

—¿Qué?

—No me hagas repetirlo.

—¿Bueno en qué te puedo ayudar?

Emily miró hacia los lados. Notó que muchos la miraban con desaprobación. Era mejor que siguieran conversado afuera. Ella cerró su libro y se puso de pie.

—Hablemos afuera.

Jamie asintió y la siguió. Cuando ya estaban en el pasillo, su amiga le sonrió divertida.

—Te va gustar lo que te voy a proponer. O tal vez no.

—Sólo dime qué planeas.

—Como es la fiesta de Giselle van a estar todos muy ocupados. Así que podemos aprovechar y meternos a la biblioteca para investigar sobre dónde está mi papá y si quieres de la profecía.

Alice siempre iba con ella cuando entraba a la biblioteca. Siempre la tenía vigilada para que no tomara algún libro que relevara mucho sobre su destino u otra información que no quería que supiera. Había sido complicado buscar información sobre la profecía. Tampoco había podido ayudarle a su amiga a indagar sobre su papá.

—Me prometiste que me ayudarías.

—Recuerdo que te dije que te ayudaría. Pero yo no sé como entrar a una biblioteca que está cerrada con llave.

—Oh no te preocupes por ello. Sé de alguien que nos puede ayudar en eso. Pero a ti te necesito porque tú conoces la biblioteca y sabes dónde están los libros. Además que tú serás la que lo leas y después me informes.

Emily estaba a punto de quejarse y sugerirle que ella leyera, pero no le costaba nada investigar en los libros. Ella disfrutaba hacerlo. Su amiga a penas podía pasar una página sin quedarse dormida. Además podía pedirle ayuda a Daniel. Entre los dos leerían para investigar más rápido.

—De acuerdo. Te ayudaré.

—Genial —exclamó Jamie—. Sabía que lo harías.

—Sí, sólo lo hago porque también me beneficia a mí.

Eso había sonado mejor en su cabeza. Cuando lo dijo, su amiga enarcó la ceja.

—No pensaba que fueras así.

—No lo decía en serio. Sabes que somos amigas y puedes pedirme la ayuda que sea.

Aún así Emily dudaba que se arriesgaría en alguna de sus aventuras. Le agradaba su amiga, pero tampoco estaba dispuesta a morir por ella. Se sintió mal por pensar de esa manera. De seguro Jamie sí pondría en peligro su vida para salvarla. Jamie era muy impulsiva y podría tener un complejo de héroe que quisiera salvar a todo el mundo. Aunque tal vez no, porque ella siempre se había mostrado disgustada con la profecía.

—¿En qué piensas, Anderson?

—¿De qué crees que hable la profecía?

Jamie sacudió su cabeza. Se tensó con la pregunta. Tal vez temía que su futuro fuera algo desagradable por lo que le había dicho Alina.

—No tengo idea. Y no me gusta pensar en eso.

—Yo creo que somos como una clase de héroes. O seremos más bien.

—O puede ser lo contrario —sugirió Jamie—. ¿No has pensado en la probabilidad de que seremos los villanos?

—No creo que ninguno de nosotros sea malo.

—Pero uno no nace malo.

—Aún así. Si la profecía habla que nosotros haremos cosas malas ¿no crees que ya nos hubieran hecho algo? No creo que Katherine dejara que Alice las entrenara.

—No lo sé. Tal vez piensa que pueden evitar ese destino. O tal vez Katherine no sea una buena persona. De hecho no creo que lo sea. Has visto lo prejuiciosa que es con los mestizos.

Emily sabía que su amiga tenía razón. Katherine no era el ejemplo de una heroína. Giselle era la única que realmente le agradaba de esa familia. Aún así no le gustaba pensar que su destino era destruir. Ninguno de ellos eran malas personas.

—¿De verdad crees eso? —Al ver que Jamie la veía confundida agregó—. ¿Qué estamos destinados hacer cosas malas?

Jamie se detuvo. La miró directamente a los ojos. Estaba segura que notaba su preocupación en su rostro. Siempre había sido muy expresiva.

—Lo que pienso es que no existe una cosa tal como el destino. Esa profecía debe ser una leyenda. Nada está predeterminado. Cada quien decide lo que quiere y va creando su futuro.

Emily solía pensar igual que ella. Cuando supo la existencia de la magia, se cuestionó muchas cosas. Jamie le sonrió animándola. Ella notó como había titubeado. Su amiga tampoco estaba tan segura en lo que decía, pero se aferraba a creer que era verdad porque eso la hacía sentir mejor.

 

Giselle tenía que sonreír falsamente a todos sus invitados y tenía que platicar con ellos como si les agradara su presencia. No le gustaban las fiestas ni ser el centro de atención. Su madre había planeado esa fiesta desde que nació y no la dejó decidir si la quería o no. Cuando estuvo harta del banquete, dejó el comedor para subirse al balcón. Necesitaba aire y estar sola. Por suerte en ese momento nadie le estaba prestando atención todos estaban platicando sobre su reino y los pocos e insignificantes cambios que habían hecho.

La princesa salió al balcón. Ahí miró hacia abajo. Alcanzó a ver a Aureus, su dragón. Era fácil de notarlo por su color dorado además sus escamas destacaban en lo verde del laberinto. Sonrió tristemente al recordar que no había ido a verlo. Recordó cuando lo montó por primera vez. Había tenido tan sólo siete años. Disfrutó volar en su lomo aunque su madre la regañara después. Pensó en sentarse y dejar colgando sus pies pero su vestido estorboso no la dejaría. Frunció el ceño. Cuanto daría por usar pantalones todos los días. Escuchó que alguien abría la puerta. La princesa volteó hacia atrás. Era Marcus quien ocultaba algo detrás de él.

— ¿Puedo pasar? —preguntó.

—Claro.

Marcus salió y cerró la puerta detrás de él. Se colocó a lado de la princesa. Giselle miró hacia él. Era unos centímetros más alto que ella. Examinó con cuidado su perfil. Sus orejas se veían más puntiagudas por ser mitad elfo, su nariz era respingada y su cabello se le ondulaba más en las puntas. Nunca se había quedado mirándolo como en ese momento. No se había dado cuenta de lo atractivo que era. Marcus miró hacia ella. La princesa rápidamente desvío la mirada.

—Creo que no te felicite como se debía —empezó Marcus—. Me refiero a que somos amigos. Tal vez debería hacerte una carta o pasar tiempo juntos. La verdad no sé qué hacer, eres mi primera amiga.

Giselle le dio ternura y lástima las palabras del chico. Ella tampoco había tenido un amigo antes que él.

—Tú también eres mi primer amigo aunque no lo creas.

Marcus sonrió después le ofreció una flor que emitía luz solo cuando tocaban sus pétalos. La princesa soltó un grito ahogado de sorpresa. No podía creer que le hubiera regalado esa extraña flor. Era muy difícil de conseguirla.

— ¿Dónde la conseguiste? —preguntó tomándola.

—Entré al laberinto, hay muchas de esas flores si sabes dónde buscarlas.

Giselle siempre tomaba el camino hacia su dragón. No exploraba las demás partes. Sostuvo la flor como si fuera su tesoro. Después, con mucho cuidado de no romper su flor, abrazó fuertemente a su amigo.

—Es un gran detalle —susurró.

Se separaron y la princesa notó como Marcus sonreía. Era de las sonrisas más sinceras que lo había visto esbozar.

—No creo que se comparen con los otros regalos que te dieron.

—No se compara. Este es mucho mejor, sencillo pero perfecto.

—Me alegro que te guste.

Los dos se miraron por unos segundos. Marcus fue el primero en desviar la mirada.

—Debo irme —dijo él.

Giselle asintió, aunque no quería que se fuera. Quería pasar más tiempo con él, pero sabía que se metería en problemas si lo descubrían con ella.

—De nuevo felicidades.

—Gracias.

Marcus se fue sin decir nada más. La princesa soltó un suspiro y miró hacia el cielo; una estrella brillaba intensamente justo como su flor al tocar los pétalos. Oyó que alguien volvía abrir la puerta. La princesa volteó esperanzada que fuera su amigo, pero se encontró con una de las princesas del reino de Lux. Era la mayor tenía la misma edad de su hermana, aún así ambas aparentaban no tener más de veinte años. Era muy guapa. Su piel era blanca sus ojos eran negros e intimidantes. Su cabello negro era corto y estaba cortado en capas, su nombre era Kira. Se acercó a la princesa elegantemente. Se movía como un felino.

—Hola, Giselle —la saludó.

La princesa se limitó a sonreír. Cuando Kira estuvo cerca de ella se dio cuenta que olía a almendras. Ella la miraba como si se tratará de una creatura curiosa que había descubierto. Sus labios rojos se curvaron en una sonrisa.

— ¿Por qué no estás en tu fiesta?

—Quería estar sola.

—Pero no lo estabas —murmuró ella.

Giselle la miró tratando de disimular su sorpresa. No le agradaba que ella supiera que había estado con Marcus. Debía buscarse un pretexto rápidamente.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Un sirviente estaba contigo. Lo vi salir —contestó viendo hacia su flor—. Y parece que te trajo un regalo. No te han dicho que no te relaciones con esa clase de gente.

Giselle quería defender a su amigo. Ella simplemente negó con la cabeza. Debía fingir que no era importante para ella.

—Oh te refieres a él. Le pedí que me trajera una flor para mi cuarto y obedientemente lo hizo —mintió.

Kira pareció no creerle. Frunció los labios y después sonrió.

—Bueno, eso explica mucho. Espero que tengas razón. Katherine no se alegraría en saber que su hija pasa tiempo con sirvientes.

—Lo sé.

Kira esbozó una sonrisa falsa que hizo que a Giselle le agradara menos. Sin despedirse la volvió a dejar sola. Giselle fruncía el ceño. Odiaba que se refirieran a Marcus como un sirviente, él era más que eso.

 

En las puertas del castillo había dos guardias. Jamie arrugó la nariz. Debió suponer que no sería fácil colarse al banquete. Se acercó segura hacia ellos. Iba a entrar, pero los guardias cruzaron sus lanzas impidiéndole el paso.

—No están en la lista de invitados.

Jamie chasqueó la lengua.

—Somos amigos de la princesa, debemos de estar ahí.

Ella cruzó los brazos. Sabía que sus nombres no estarían en la lista. Giselle les había pedido que no asistieran porque su madre se enojaría. El guardia checó la lista. Después sacudió su cabeza. A penas podía verle los ojos por la ranura de su casco. Los miraba con hastió. De seguro estaba cansando de cuidar la puerta.

—Debe haber un error. Giselle nos invitó personalmente —mintió Jamie.

Alguien la tomó del brazo. Jahir la miró irritado.

—No creo que sea buena idea —susurró Jahir—. Mejor hay que regresar.

—Tengo un plan que llevar a cabo.

No le había contado a Jahir cuales eran sus verdaderas intenciones para ir al castillo ese día. La única que lo sabía era Emily, quien había aceptado ayudarla. Jamie se soltó del agarre de su amigo y dio un paso al frente.

—Nos va dejar pasar si no quiere que haga una escena.

—¡Jamie! —protestó Jane—. No te metas en problemas.

Ella empezaba hartarse, porque siempre le decían lo mismo. Fulminó con la mirada a Jane. Cuando volteó de nuevo hacia los guardias, notó que Giselle estaba en la puerta. Al principio frunció el ceño, pero después les dedicó una sonrisa a los niños.

—Sabía que vendrían —dijo Giselle conteniendo su sonrisa.

—No nos perderíamos tu cumpleaños por nada del mundo —expresó Daniel.

—Ni la comida —agregó Jamie.

Giselle rio por sus comentarios.

—Déjenlos pasar —ordenó a los guardias.

Ellos siguieron sosteniendo sus lanzas.

—Ya la escucharon —bramó Jamie.

—Nosotros seguimos ordenes de la reina, no de la princesa.

—Pero es mi fiesta —chilló Giselle—. Tendrán que obedecerme.

Los guardias se miraron después asintieron y los dejaron pasar. Los cinco niños entraron y todas las miradas se dirigieron a ellos. Algunos los señalaban y luego hablaban entre ellos en susurros. Katherine al verlos apretó su copa fuertemente. Se acercó a ellos. Jamie supo que estaban en problemas.

—No pueden estar aquí —los reprendió.

Los invitados volvían a sus conversaciones. Aun había algunos que les lanzaban miradas curiosas. Jamie distinguió al príncipe que había visto la primera vez que visitó el castillo. Él levantó su copa como si brindara por ella. La niña desvió la mirada.

—Sólo queríamos felicitar a nuestra amiga —se excusó Jamie.

—Ahora todos sabrán que los rumores son ciertos —murmuró Katherine.

—¿Cuáles rumores? —preguntó Emily.

Su amiga quería obtener más pistas sobre la profecía, por eso había hecho la pregunta. La reina la ignoró. Miró hacia su hija.

—¿Por qué los has dejado entrar? —preguntó la reina.

—Porque son mis amigos. Vienen a felicitarme.

—Espero que ya lo hayan hecho porque ya tienen que irse.

Alice llegó en ese momento. La chica traía un vestido azul oscuro. Dejaba al descubierto su pecho y sus hombros. Las mangas eran de diferente tipo de tela, ésta era transparente. En su cuello colgaba un collar con una piedra roja en medio. Su cabello que solía llevarlo lacio, ahora caía en caireles sobre sus hombros. En su nuca tenía una tiara plateada.

—No voy a preguntar que hacen aquí —dijo Alice seria—. Giselle, debes de prepararte. Tu presentación será pronto.

Giselle asintió y sus ojos mostraron su emoción. La princesa les había contado de que ese día mostraría sus habilidades. Y un caballero la escogería para entrenarla. Eso era lo que había estado esperando de su cumpleaños.

—Entrenaré un poco —dijo Giselle.

—No es necesario —negó su madre—. Es mejor que pases tiempo con los invitados.

—Ya he hablado con todos —se quejó Giselle.

Alice miró hacia los niños. Jamie le sonrió con inocencia.

—Ustedes pueden quedarse, pero tendrán que cambiarse. No quiero que llamen más la atención.

Katherine los miró con desaprobación y luego fue hacia unas mujeres que reían fuertemente. Alice les hizo una señal para que la siguieran. Jamie no le agradaba la idea de ponerse un vestido.

Alice mandó a las niñas al cuarto de Giselle dónde escogerían que ponerse. A Jane le brillaron los ojos al ver todos los vestidos de la princesa. Su hermana se tardó mucho en escoger uno. Ella tomó el primero que vio. Era de color morado. Diana ayudo a ponérselos.

—¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?

—Claro.

—¿Has visto a Marcus?

Al mencionar su nombre. La doncella se sonrojó. Se mordió el labio inferior. A Jamie se le hizo extraña su reacción, pero no comentó sobre ella.

—De seguro está ayudando a preparar las armas para la presentación.

—Oh de acuerdo. Gracias.

Iría a buscarlo. Sabía que el tenía las llaves de todas las puertas del castillo incluyendo las de la biblioteca, que era la que necesitarían. Aunque sabía que Giselle también tenía un juego de llaves, pero no estaba segura que poseía aquella. Lo más fácil era pedírsela a Marcus, él le diría cual era y podría entrar con Emily.

Para su buena suerte en el pasillo se encontró con él. Jane y Emily fueron con sus amigos que estaban vestidos como pequeños príncipes. Se preguntó de dónde habían sacado los atuendos. Ella ignoró la mirada de Daniel al verla con un vestido. Fue directo hacia Marcus.

—Necesito que me hagas un gran favor.

—Si ese favor no incluye pelear con un dragón, con mucho gusto te ayudo.

Jamie soltó una risilla y se encogió de hombros. Había hecho un trato con ella misma de no volverle a pedir que arriesgara su vida por ella.

—Es una broma —le dijo Marcus—. Enfrentaría a cualquier dragón por ti.

Jamie supo que hablaba en serio.

—Gracias, pero no vengo a pedirte eso. Quiero que me prestes la llave de la biblioteca. Sé que tienes llaves para prácticamente todas las puertas del castillo.

—¿Para que quieres entrar a la biblioteca?

—Para consultar un libro.

—¿Qué clase de libro?

—Aún no sé, uno que me sirva.

Marcus la examinó como si tratara de descifrar en su rostro cuales eran sus verdaderas intenciones.

—Es para saber dónde está tu papá ¿cierto?

—Sí —admitió Jamie.

Marcus suspiró resignado. Sacó el juego de llaves que guardaba. Desatoró una llave y se la tendió a la niña. Ella estuvo a punto de agarrarla, pero él la retiró rápidamente.

—Sólo prométeme una cosa.

Jamie asintió inquieta.

—Cuando sepas dónde estás no irás corriendo a buscarlo sola. Me tendrás que avisar.

Jamie cruzó los dedos detrás de su espalda. No le pediría que arriesgara su vida por ella de nuevo. Ella le sonrió.

—De acuerdo.

Marcus le tendió la llave y siguió su camino. Jamie se sintió mal por haberle mentido. Era un buen amigo.

 

La tradición era que la princesa diera su demostración portando otro vestido, pero por supuesto Giselle rompería con eso. No pensaba salir con ese vestido. Era incómodo para luchar. Su uniforme de entrenamiento estaba a lado de su vestido lo usaría después de su demostración. Lo miró y dudó en ponérselo. Pensó que sería una mala idea y por supuesto lo sería, pero eso a ella la tenía sin cuidado. No le importaban respetar las tradiciones.

—Diana puedo cambiarme sola.

—¿Está segura mi lady?

La princesa asintió. Su doncella la miro dudosa, se mordía el labio inferior. La observó como si tratara de leer sus pensamientos.

—Bueno ¿puedes salir? —le pidió Giselle tratando de sonar cortés.

—Claro.

La doncella hizo una reverencia y salió del dormitorio. La princesa suspiró aliviada. Tomó su ropa de entrenamiento y se cambió. Cuando estuvo lista, salió de su habitación y se dirigió al recinto. Diana soltó un chillido. Se tapó con ambas manos su boca.

— ¿Me veo tan mal? —preguntó Giselle.

Diana negó con la cabeza, después agachó la mirada, parecía no soportar verla. Giselle no entendía porque había reaccionado de esa manera, hasta que después comprendió. Su doncella podría ser castigada por su culpa, ella era la encargada de vestirla.

—No te preocupes, les diré que fue mi idea. Y tú no tuviste nada que ver en esto. Que es la verdad.

La doncella asintió aún alterada.

Llegaron dónde estaban las carpas justo atrás del recinto. Se metieron a la que le pertenecía a Giselle, una de color dorado. Dentro de la carpa escuchaba los ruidos del torneo de caballeros. Ya habían pasado a la prueba de las espadas era la favorita de la princesa. Se le hacía tonto que todos pudieran verlo menos ella al quien iba dedicado.

El torneo había acabado. Escuchó las trompetas y luego una voz anunciado a la princesa. Ella sonrió. Se sentía nerviosa, pero eso no haría que lo hiciera mal. Miró hacia el espejo antes de salir. Se había olvidado que traía puesto su uniforme de entrenamiento. Se veía muy diferente. Su vestido lo hacía ver como una niña inocente e inofensiva. En ese momento lucía como lo que realmente era: una rebelde y una chica valiente. Le sonrió a su reflejo. Tomó el carcaj y se lo colocó. Después agarró el arco. Respiró profundo para calmar sus nervios. Estaba lista.

Cuando entró todos contuvieron el aire. Giselle miró hacia las gradas donde estaba su madre, quien la miraba con desaprobación al igual que su hermana. Los reyes parecían indignados. Ella sonrió satisfecha consigo misma. Lo correcto era hacer una reverencia hacia la reina, pero ella no lo haría. Eso significarle tenerle respeto y no se lo merecía.

La princesa sacó una flecha de su carcaj. Todos seguían en silencio mirándola sorprendidos. Apuntó con su arco a la diana. Respiró hondo. Sintió sus manos temblar. Sabía que no era buena para el tiro con arco, por lo menos esperaba no hacer el ridículo. Lanzó la flecha y por desgracia cayó muy lejos del centro. El público aplaudió sólo por respeto, lo que le hizo fruncir el ceño. De reojo vio que su hermana sonreía burlonamente. Quería quitarle esa sonrisa de su cara.

Volvió a tomar otra flecha. Le faltaban dos tiros, debería recuperarse en ellos. Apuntó de nuevo y sentía que su cabeza palpitaba. Su pulso estaba acelerado eso haría que dispara mal. Tomó aire y se centró en su objetivo. Tenía que lograrlo. Soltó la flecha y está cayo más cerca del centro.

Giselle dejó de escuchar a los demás. No le dio importancia a los aplausos ni a las risas. Se concentraría. De nuevo sintió su pulso acelerado. Trató de calmarlo respirando hondo. La clave de todo estaba en confiar en ella, así que eso fue lo que hizo. Y la flecha cayó justo en el centro, no sabía quién estaba más sorprendida si ella o su hermana. Todos aplaudieron, pero esta vez más fuerte.

La princesa salió del recinto para ir por sus dagas. En la carpa estaba su doncella que caminaba de una lado para otro. Cuando entró, le sonrió nerviosa.

—¿Cómo le fue mi lady?

—Bien, gracias por preguntar.

Diana asintió. Tomó las dagas y se las dio con cuidado parecía que tenía miedo de cortarse con ellas, o miedo de que le hiciera algo.

—Gracias.

Su doncella sonreía radiante. La princesa se había dado cuenta que no le agradecía seguido y ella siempre la estaba ayudando.

—Es mi deber.

Giselle salió de la carpa y se dirigió de nuevo al recinto. Las trompetas habían cesado era su momento de entrar. Muchos la miraban con curiosidad, algunos parecían esperar que fallara. La princesa sacó la primera daga. A una distancia de cinco metros la lanzó. Como había esperado llegó justo en el centro. Sonrió complacida. Al público no le dio tiempo de aplaudir porque la princesa lanzó la segunda daga cayendo un poco más debajo de lo esperado pero seguía estando en el círculo del centro. Y por último lanzó su última daga de nuevo dando en el centro. Todos se pusieron de pie para vitorearla. Ella no iba hacer una reverencia en ese momento. Era lo que esperaban de ella. No les iba dar el gusto.

 

Mientras todos aplaudían, Jamie y Emily aprovecharon el momento para retirarse. Emily había querido quedarse a ver a Giselle. La siguiente prueba era un duelo de espadas, pero sabía que no encontrarían otro momento perfecto para escaparse.

Las dos niñas caminaban por el pasillo. Emily estaba emocionada por entrar a la biblioteca y sacar un libro a escondidas. Dio un pequeño brinco de felicidad. Jamie lo notó.

—¿Acabas de saltar?

—No —negó Emily.

Ella sentía que su cuerpo temblaba de la emoción y del nerviosismo que sentía. Jamie notaba su inquietud.

—Realmente te emociona robar un libro de la biblioteca ¿eh?

—No vamos a robar nada, sólo lo tomaremos prestado.

—Ajá como digas.

—Lo regresaremos después de leerlo.

—De acuerdo.

Las dos siguieron caminando hasta que Jamie se detuvo. Emily se dio cuenta que había estado avanzando dando pequeños saltos.

—Eres toda una nerd ¿lo sabías?

Emily volteó hacia su amiga. Pensó que Jamie la estaría viendo con desagrado, pero era todo lo contrario. Su amiga sonreía de medio lado. La miraba como si le pareciera divertida su actitud. No era esa sonrisa burlona que siempre ponía.

—Lo sé —asintió Emily.

Alcanzó a distinguir a Daniel corriendo hacia ellas. Se había puesto unas prendas azules que combinaban con sus ojos. Él les sonrió y Emily de nuevo sintió ese incómodo giro en su estómago. Trató de disimular que no había sentido nada.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó Emily.

—Quería saber a dónde iban. Esperaba que no hicieran algo imprudente.

Lo último lo había dicho directamente a Jamie. Su amiga había rodado los ojos.

—Estoy con Emily. Ella no haría nada peligroso.

Emily asintió. Lo peor que podría pasarles al entrar a la biblioteca sin autorización es que alguien los descubriera y los regañara.

—Eso es cierto —asintió Daniel—. Entonces ¿a dónde van?

—A la biblioteca —respondió Emily.

—¿Y tú por qué vas a la biblioteca? —preguntó Daniel riendo.

La pregunta estaba dirigida a Jamie, quien nunca leía. Rara vez lo hacía y era por obligación.

—Necesito investigar para saber dónde está mi papá.

—Y además aprovecharemos para buscar sobre la profecía.

Jamie arrugó la nariz. Emily todavía estaba determinada a saber que decía esa profecía. Si hablaba sobre ellos, quería saber a que estaban destinados.

—¿Por qué no me dijeron? Con gusto iría con ustedes.

—Porque no queríamos tu presencia —bromeó Emily.

Daniel fingió estar ofendido. Jamie rio por el comentario.

—Sabes que no es verdad —dijo Daniel.

Los ojos de Daniel destacaban más con su traje. Se veían tan hermosos. Emily sintió sus rodillas temblar. Por un momento temió que fuera a caerse.

—Sigamos avanzando, antes de que noten nuestra ausencia.

Emily se alejó de Daniel y siguió avanzando. Trataba de no pensar en como se sentía cuando estaba cerca de él. En algún momento pensaría en que significaba. Por el momento necesitaba concentrarse en su misión.

Jamie abrió la puerta con la llave. Emily inspeccionó una vez más a su alrededor. Todos los invitados estaban en el recinto. Sólo había algunos sirvientes, pero ellos ya estaban acostumbrados al verlos. Sólo esperaba que ninguno los delatara.

Al entrar cerró la puerta tras de ella. Miró hacia los estantes de libros y sonrió. Daniel también los observaba con admiración. Ella recordó que también le gustaba leer. Jamie aún no sabía eso de él. Ella había guardado el secreto como había prometido.

—Hay cientos de libros aquí, así que hay que apurarnos —dijo Jamie.

—Miles —corrigió Emily.

—Como sea.

Jamie no se veía muy contenta de estar ahí. Daniel había ido a una sección a leer los títulos de los libros. Emily se acercó a Jamie.

—Necesito que me recuerdes las pistas que te dio Alina.

—Que vive dónde la bestia más temida habita.

—De acuerdo entonces debemos buscar sobre creaturas mágicas. ¿Estás segura que es en Ardens?

—Eso me dijo Giselle.

—¿Algo más?

—Sí. Alina dijo que lo primero iba ser lo más difícil y después vendría lo fácil. No sé a que se refería.

Jamie se encogió de hombros. Emily pensó que con esa información sería suficiente para averiguar el paradero de Henry. Ella le sonrió a su amiga y se dirigió a la sección de los libros de Ardens.

—Me apurare porque luego falta ver libros para saber sobre la profecía.

Jamie murmuró algo que no logró entender. Su amiga se sentó en una de las sillas. Daniel hizo lo mismo. Emily había esperado que la ayudara a buscar, aún así no protestó. Siguió pasando su palma de la mano por el lomo de los libros.

—¿Cómo vamos a sacarlos sin que nadie se de cuenta? —preguntó Daniel—. No tenemos donde guardarlos y aunque los tuviéramos se notaría que llevamos algo.

—No había pensado en eso —admitió Jamie—. Esperaba que Emily tuviera un plan.

Emily miró hacia sus amigos con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Por qué yo?

—Eres la del cerebro —contestó Jamie.

—Ustedes también tienen cerebro —rezongó Emily.

—Sabes a lo que me refiero.

Emily resopló.

—Pensaré en algo.

Siguió con su búsqueda. Sacó uno que hablaba sobre dragones. Luego otro dónde explicaban como tratar las creaturas de Ardens. Estaba a punto de sacar uno que hablaba sobre el hábitat de las bestias de fuego cuando la puerta se abrió.

—¿Qué están haciendo aquí? —preguntó Alice.

Emily casi tira los libros. Alice miró de ella hacia sus amigos, quienes se levantaron rápidamente de sus asientos.

—Buscando un libro —respondió Jamie inocentemente.

—Eso lo sé.

—Quería leer un buen libro. Hace mucho que no vengo a la biblioteca —explicó Emily—. Es sobre su mundo. Nada inofensivo. Quiero conocer más sobre ustedes.

La mirada de Alice se suavizó, pero cuando volvió a ver hacia los otros dos niños se endureció.

—Confío en ti, Emily, pero en ellos dos no.

—Nosotros sólo venimos ayudarla —mintió Jamie—. Ayudarla a entrar a la biblioteca. Ella no podría sola.

Emily le sacó la lengua a Jamie. Aunque sabía que era una buena excusa.

—¿Cómo consiguieron entrar? —preguntó Alice.

—Le robé la llave a un sirviente —respondió Jamie—. No fue difícil.

—¿A quién?

—No me sé sus nombres y no me fijo en su aspecto.

Alice soltó un bufido y se frotó las sienes.

—Déjame ver esos libros.

Emily se los colocó en sus manos. Alice los examinó con una ceja encarnada. Su corazón se aceleró y sus manos le sudaron. Esperaba que le permitiera llevárselos. Se los devolvió a Emily. Eso debía ser una buena señal.

—De acuerdo. No creo que tenga algo de malo que los leas.

Emily sonrió ampliamente. Miró hacia sus amigos que se veían más relajados. Sabía que ahora no podía buscar un libro para investigar sobre la profecía, pero ya sería en otro momento.

 

En su carpa, Giselle practicaba con su espada. Diana la miraba asombrada. La princesa la movía con agilidad. Era pesada pero podía equilibrarla. Alguien entró. Diana se puso nerviosa. La princesa pensó que era su madre, pero al voltearse vio a Marcus. Él sonreía.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?—preguntó Giselle sonriendo.

—Vengo a desearte suerte.

—No creo necesitarla.

Marcus rio un poco, y la princesa se dio cuenta que su risa era el sonido más agradable que haya escuchado. Le dieron ganas de hacerlo reír todo el tiempo.

—Tal vez. No combates contra mí.

Ahora fue el turno de que la princesa riera. Marcus seguía sonriendo, y parecía que la sonrisa era sólo para ella. Las trompetas sonaron lo que hizo que su amigo viera nervioso hacia afuera.

—Tienes que salir —dijo—. Tú puedes hacerlo.

Estuvo a punto de agradecerle, pero su amigo salió. Volteó hacia su doncella que miraba hacia el suelo. No sabía bien en que estaba pensando, pero tenía el presentimiento que nada bueno. Giselle sujetó su espada con fuerza.

En el recinto había tres hombres. Todos eran jóvenes, de la nobleza por supuesto. Estaban entrenados para ser caballeros. Tenían más experiencia que ella, pero no le importaba ni la intimidaba. Estaba segura que ninguno de ellos se había enfrentado a un dragón verde. Se estremeció al recordarlo, no era una linda memoria. Ella tenía que escoger a su contrincante. Los observó con atención debía escoger al que se viera más difícil de vencer. El primero era chaparro y musculoso se veía fuerte pero idiota. El segundo era alto con unos ojos negros intimidantes y fríos, era delgado tal vez tenía músculos pero no tan notables. El último la miraba fijamente parecía desafiarla pero no le convenció como el anterior. Tomó la espada que estaba en el otro lado y se la ofreció a él. El chico la tomó sonriendo, una sonrisa igual de fría que su rostro, eso hizo que ella temblara. Los otros dos salieron. Giselle y el chico, que no tenía idea de su nombre, se colocaron en el centro. La reina le dio la indicación que comenzaran. Giselle movió ágilmente su espada tratando de lucirse. Su contrincante la miró como si fuera una presumida. Los dos tomaron su espada con las dos manos colocándola a lado de su boca los dos se miraban fijamente. La princesa fue la primera en atacar hacia el costado pero él se defendió rápidamente, se zafó y subió rápidamente hacia la cabeza de la princesa, pero ella también era rápida, se defendió y luego atacó. Parecía que estaban coordinados en quien atacar y defender, hasta que la princesa atacó hacia su cabeza. El chico colocó su espada recta en frente de su cara para protegerlo. Cuando Giselle se zafó se escuchó el rechinido de metal fuertemente. Se alejó de él lentamente mientras lo miraba apuntándolo con su espada. Los dos se movían en círculo, viéndose fijamente esperando a que el otro atacara. La chica giró rápidamente para tomar vuelo y atracó en el costado pero él de nuevo se defendió. Luego ella volvió a arremeter del otro lado, pero él seguía defendiéndose. Además de ser rápido parecía conocer todos sus movimientos. El chico embistió contra Giselle y ella se movió hacia atrás desviando el golpe. Y ahora era él quien atacaba. Lo hacía con mayor rapidez y con mayor fuerza. Se lo había puesto fácil al principio. La princesa se defendía torpemente, hasta que la desarmó. Ella maldijo cuando sintió la espada del chico presionando su abdomen.

El público aplaudió. Giselle no sabía si era hacia ella o al chico. La princesa levantó su espada y salió molesta de ahí. Cuando llegó a su carpa, lanzó un banco. Estaba enojada por haber hecho el ridículo. No debió de confiarse ni creerse superior a ninguno de ellos.

— ¿Está todo bien mi lady?

—Sí —respondió cortante.

La princesa al escuchar las trompetas salió de nuevo. Se mostraba seria. No sonreía a nadie. Ahí había tres hombres un anciano que irradiaba sabiduría, junto a él estaba un hombre que posiblemente tenía la edad de Alice, se imaginó que había sido su entrenador, y a lado se encontraba el chico que acababa de humillarla en frente de su pueblo. Ella frunció el ceño al verlo. Lo que hizo que él esbozara una sonrisa burlona. Eso la enfurecía aún más.

—Es la hora de que el entrenador te elija.

Eso era la costumbre. Giselle quería escoger a su entrenador, pero ella no tenía voz en esa decisión. Uno de esos hombres la entrenaría, sería el primero que alzará la mano. Giselle supo mucho antes de que él elevara la mano que lo iba hacer, y tenía un mal presentimiento sobre eso.

—El caballero Robert Archivald será su entrenador.

Por fin la princesa supo su nombre. No recordó a ningún príncipe que se llamara así, pero nunca prestaba atención a la realeza. El chico sonrió al público, esa sonrisa no era intimidante como las que le dedicaba a ella. Cuando la miró, supo que haría esas horas una pesadilla. 


	14. EL basilisco

_Quiet now, you are gonna wake the beast._

_Hide your soul out of his reach._

****Soldier by Fleurie** **

Durante un mes Emily estuvo investigando en los libros. Se tardaba más tiempo en leerlos, porque tomaba apuntes sobre información relevante que pudiera servirles. Daniel la había ayudado a leer algunos capítulos. Jamie sólo leía los apuntes y subrayaba lo que consideraba más importante. Su amiga había notado el gran interés que tenía Daniel en los libros, así fue como descubrió su secreto. Los tres habían pasado tiempo juntos. Jamie a veces les traía botana o chocolate caliente para ayudarlos a mantenerse activos. Aunque casi siempre leían en silencio, a veces platicaban. Emily conocía mejor a Jamie y también a Daniel. Empezaba a considerarlos sus mejor amigos, aunque no se los decía.

Una tarde de febrero, los tres estaban sentados en el jardín. Daniel estaba a punto de quedarse dormido encima de su libro. Jamie intentaba mantener despierto a su amigo. Emily repasaba sus apuntes. Sonrió ampliamente al darse cuenta que había llegado a la respuesta que buscaban. Se puso de pie rápidamente, por lo que Daniel se cayó ya que estaba recargado en ella. Jamie la miró esperanzada.

—¿Sabes dónde está?

—Sí, en la Isla de los Dragones.

No sonaba como un lugar agradable. Jamie y Daniel se voltearon a ver. Emily había supuesto que viviría cerca de un dragón. Dedujo en que lugar habitaba al leer que para entrar a la Isla de los Dragones debía de pasar por un basilisco. Era más difícil matar a esa creatura que a un dragón. Como les había dicho Alina, lo difícil vendría primero.

—¿Qué bestia habita ahí? —preguntó Jamie—. Sé que es un dragón, pero ¿qué clase de dragón?

—El dragón rojo —respondió Emily—. Es temida por las salamandras ya que muy pocas pueden controlarlo o derrotar a uno.

—No creo que pueda ser peor que un dragón verde —opinó Daniel esperanzado.

—No lo sé —respondió Emily—. Este es más astuto. No quiero asustarlos, sólo se los digo para que vayan bien preparado.

—Excelente iremos lo más pronto posible —dijo Jamie.

—No, lo mejor es que vayan cuando se sientan listos. Van a tener que enfrentar a un dragón y a un basilisco.

—Espera ¿Un basilisco?

Emily había olvidado mencionarles la creatura que debían de enfrentar primero. Era la más difícil porque si lo miraban a los ojos podían morir o quedarse ciegos. Era complicado combatir una bestia sin poder verla directamente. Ella les explicó a sus amigos todo lo que sabía sobre ella, aunque ellos también tenían cierto conocimiento porque habían leído sobre las creaturas.

—Suena como una misión suicida —comentó Daniel—. Hasta vivir en esa isla suena peligroso. No creo que alguien viviera ahí.

—Si no quieres ir conmigo, no vayas —dijo Jamie encogiéndose de hombros.

—No te dejaría ir sola.

—No voy ir sola, Giselle me acompañara.

Emily vio la determinación de Daniel en sus ojos. Ella había considerado acompañarlos. Aunque no le gustaba poner su vida en riesgo, pero si era para ayudar a sus amigos lo haría. Aún así no sentía que pudiera ser de mucha ayuda. Ella no tenía magia y no sabía usar ninguna arma. Lo que sí podía ayudarles era hacer un plan.

—No va ser fácil —empezó Emily—. Debemos elaborar un plan. Buscar un mapa y pensar en todo lo que van a necesitar. Puedo ayudarles a planearlo. Iría con ustedes pero sería un estorbo.

—No eres un estorbo —dijo Daniel.

—¿Quieren que vaya?

—No —respondieron los dos al unísono.

—Te queremos viva —continuó Daniel.

Emily se alegró que los tuviera como amigos. Pensó en abrazarlos pero sería extraño. Y sabía que a Jamie no le gustaban los abrazos. Simplemente les sonrió.

—Yo también los quiero vivos —manifestó Emily—. Así que más vale que vayan bien preparados.

El siguiente mes estudiaron un mapa. Circulaban los lugares dónde era raro que fueran guaridas de dragones. Ahí era dónde podía estar Henry. Jane sabía lo que estaban planeando, pero se mostraba indiferente. Ella seguía fingiendo que no le interesaba encontrar a su padre. Emily la conocía bien para saber que en el fondo quería verlo. Jahir había tratado de convencerlos en no arriesgar su vida. Los dos niños estaban convencidos en partir a la búsqueda. Giselle entrenaba cada día más duro. No se conformaba con los entrenamientos con Robert. En la noche también practicaba. Emily sabía que Marcus no estaba enterado de sus planes. Ninguno le quiso contar a detalle que sabían dónde estaba Henry. Giselle no quería que se arriesgara de nuevo a salir del castillo.

Emily les propuso varias maneras para vencer al basilisco. Todo era tentativo porque no sabía exactamente como atacaría y a quién. Les dio el mapa con los lugares marcados dónde había dragones y dónde no. Giselle decía que estaba lista para poder matar a un dragón o al basilisco. Así que decidieron que al día siguiente irían a buscar a Henry.

Esa noche, Emily no podía dormir estaba preocupada por sus amigos. Escuchó a Jane sollozar en su cama. Ella quería consolarla, pero no sabía que decirle. Ella también tenía ganas de llorar. No sabía que haría sin sus amigos.

 

Era el día en que su amiga se embarcara a otra de sus aventuras. No tenía ganas de levantarse. Se había quedado acostado un buen rato en su cama. Cuando por fin se levantó, lo primero que hizo es verse al espejo. Se veía más cansado de lo normal. No había podido conciliar el sueño. Creía que ninguno de sus compañeros estaba en la habitación. Jonas salió del baño con una sonrisa en su rostro que se esfumó al verlo.

—¿Qué tienes?

—Nada, ya sabes que no soy una persona que disfrute las mañanas.

—Lo sé, pero esa no es tu cara de desagrado por ser de día. Tu frente está arrugada como cuando estás preocupado.

Jonas tenía razón. Trató de relajar su rostro para que él no le siguiera preguntando. Se sentó en su cama. De reojo alcanzaba a ver las figuras de acción que le había regalado en Navidad. Su amigo se sentó a lado de él.

—¿Por qué me conoces tan bien?

La pregunta era más para sí mismo, pero Jonas sonrió y decidió contestarle.

—Te he observado, eres muy expresivo con tu rostro.

—¿Me has observado? —preguntó Jahir arqueando la ceja.

Jonas desvió la mirada rápidamente. Doblaba sus dedos una y otra vez, eso lo hacía cuando estaba nervioso. Jahir también prestaba atención a sus gestos.

—Ya sé que eso sonó mal, pero de vez en cuando te miró cuando hablas. ¿Eso es normal no? Me fijo en todos no sólo en ti.

Jahir rio por cómo había reaccionado. Él siempre trataba de explicar todas sus acciones para no quedar mal. Se sentía más relajado cuando estaba junto a él.

—No me molesta que me mires. O que alguien me mire.

—De acuerdo.

Jonas le dedicó una sonrisa tímida.

—Por cierto hoy es sábado y no quiero hacer tarea —comenzó Jonas—. Estaba pensando si querías jugar conmigo. O podemos ver una película en mi iPad.

Jahir estaba a punto de aceptar los planes. Recordó que acompañaría a sus amigos a Ardens. De ahí Jamie y Daniel partirían a la isla. No estaba muy contento con sus planes. Él negó con la cabeza. Jonas pareció decepcionado.

—Lo siento, pero ya tengo planes. Podría ser mañana.

—Uh, mañana iba hacer mi tarea, pero puedo hacerla hoy y así tener todo el día de mañana libre. ¿Te parece?

—Sí es una buena idea.

-Iré a desayunar ¿vienes?

-No, veré a Jamie.

-Está bien, nos vemos luego.

Cuando Jonas dejó la habitación, Jahir se metió a bañar. Al terminar fue hacia la casa de las niñas, dónde se encontraría con sus dos amigas. Jamie comía una manzana, se veía muy sonriente. Jane estaba muy callada. Sus amigas le sonrieron. Él se acercó a ellas. No se sentía de humor para esbozarles una sonrisa.

—No vayas a seguir insistiendo —reprochó Jamie—. Ya quedamos que hoy iríamos y no va haber cambio de planes.

—Yo ya le volví a repetir que no vale la pena arriesgar la vida por papá.

—No nos va pasar nada —insistió Jamie.

Jamie empezó a avanzar hacia la casa abandonada. Se irían desde temprano a Ardens. Ellos la siguieron. Jane se mantenía en silencio. Jahir la conocía bien para saber que estaba pensando en algo importante y seguramente era en su padre.

—¿No estás considerando ir, verdad? —preguntó Jahir.

Jane negó con la cabeza, pero no lo miró a los ojos. Supo que le estaba mintiendo.

—Sabes que es muy peligroso, tú no eres como Jamie.

—Sí, ella sí se sabe defender y yo no. Soy una inútil.

—Jane, a eso no me refería. Tu hermana le gusta correr riesgos innecesarios.

—Los estoy escuchando —protestó Jamie al frente—. Y no es un riesgo innecesario. Es por mi papá.

Jahir no comprendía como Jamie podía estar tan determinada a encontrar al hombre que las había abandonado cuando eran muy pequeñas. Tal vez quería encontrar respuestas. Se aferraba a la idea que las había dejado por una buena razón. Estaba segura que las quería. Jahir le preocupaba que resultara en una decepción. Tal vez regresara con vida pero con el corazón roto.

—Ojalá que lo encuentres.

—Lo haré. Estoy segura que está ahí.

—¿Y que tal que no quiere regresar contigo? —preguntó Jane angustiada.

—Alina dijo que lo haría.

—Alina predijo que si iban cuatro regresaban cinco, pero sólo van ir tres.

—Entonces ven con nosotros —pidió Jamie—. Traigamos a papá juntas.

Jane negó con la cabeza. Sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas.

—Él no merece que lo busquemos.

Jamie soltó un bufido frustrada.

—Jane, no vayas a llorar ahora. Y no quiero discutir contigo en este momento.

Ella siguió caminando. Jahir se acercó a Jane y la abrazó. Ella dejó que lo consolara. Se calmó rápido. Se limpió las lágrimas con sus mangas y siguió avanzando sin decir nada más.

 

Giselle tiró la última daga que le quedaba. Como las anteriores no logró darle a su objetivo. Miró al suelo enojada, no quería ver los ojos fríos de Robert observándola con decepción. Él tenía dieciocho años; era de los caballeros más jóvenes. Había empezado a entrenar desde que tenía diez años. Se suponía que eso era ilegal, pero como era hombre no le hicieron nada. Giselle lo sintió detrás de ella.

—Pensé que eras mejor —susurró Robert.

La princesa miró hacia sus puños que estaban cerrados. Había pasado tres meses entrenándola. Antes había esperado esas horas con entusiasmo, pero con Robert quería que se la tragara la tierra para no ir. Alguna veces intentó faltar, pero Alice conseguía llevarla.

—No creo —murmuró Giselle.

Escuchó su risa seca. Él dio un paso atrás y cruzó los brazos. En esa posición se notaba lo musculosos que eran. Él también se había fortalecido. La princesa se quitó sus guantes de piel y los tiró al suelo con violencia.

—¿De qué te ríes?

Él se acercó lo suficiente para intentar intimidarla. Era más alto que ella. La princesa quería retroceder, pero se quedó en donde estaba con una mirada desafiante. No iba hacerle creer que lograba asustarla.

—De ti, princesa.

Ella lo empujó con la fuerza adecuada para alejarlo. Él sonrió divertido, rara vez sonreía de esa manera.

—No soy graciosa.

—Nunca dije que lo fueras.

Giselle trató de golpearlo en la mandíbula, pero él se defendió rápidamente tomando su puño. Lo apretó con fuerza. La princesa estuvo a punto de soltar un quejido, pero se aguantó. Él la soltó bruscamente.

—Algún día te venceré.

—Probablemente —dijo él.

Robert tomó una espada y se la lanzó a Giselle. Ella la cachó en el aire. Luego la movió con una mano para tratar de intimidarlo.

—Mover la espada de esa forma no te hace mejor.

—Pero hace que me luzca.

— ¿De qué te sirve lucirte a tu enemigo si él te matará?

La princesa frunció el ceño. Robert embistió contra ella, la princesa se defendió. El entrenamiento terminaba con un combate de espada en el que la princesa siempre perdía, por lo menos cada vez resistía más. Robert era ágil en la espada. Calculaba bien los movimientos de ella como los de él. Además era rápido, aún así Giselle dudaba que venciera a Marcus. Cuando practicaba con él, la vencía más rápido que Robert; menos las ocasiones que la dejaba ganar en las que ella claramente se daba cuenta.

Diez minutos más tarde, Giselle estaba en el suelo con la espada rozándole su corazón y su espada a metros de distancia de ella. Robert sonreía triunfante. Después le ofreció la mano a la princesa para ayudarla a levantarse. Ella vio con recelo su mano. Se puso de pie sin su ayuda.

—No trates de ser amable conmigo —le reprochó.

—No dejaré de ser un caballero porque tú me lo pidas.

La princesa rodó los ojos. Recogió su espada y fue a colocarla de nuevo a su lugar, Siempre trataba de dejar ordenado lo más que pudiera para dejarle menos trabajo a Marcus.

—Sé que no te agrado —empezó la princesa sin verlo—. Sé que escogiste ser mi entrenador para hacerme vivir un infierno.

—No tienes ni idea —dijo riendo.

Giselle lo fulminó con la mirada. Le hartaba que no admitiera algo que era bastante obvio.

—Tú no me agradas —admitió.

—Eso lo sé.

Él sonrió de medio lado. Ese tipo podía sonreír de tantas maneras que le estresaba a Giselle. Alguien abrió la puerta. La princesa volteó y vio a Marcus entrando. Eso hizo que sonriera. Su amigo le devolvió la sonrisa nervioso.

—Princesa —empezó Marcus.

Era tan extraño que la llamara así, siempre le decía Giselle, pero no podía llamarla de esa manera estando presente alguien más, al menos que fuera uno de los cinco. Sólo en ellos podían confiar su secreto.

—Jamie ha venido a buscarla dice que es urgente.

Marcus le dedicó una mirada que le insinuaba que sabía que algo tramaba. Ella sacudió su cabeza tratando de decirle que no era nada de lo que debía preocuparse.

—En seguida bajo —dijo Giselle—. Dile que ya voy.

—Por supuesto, mi lady.

Marcus hizo una reverencia y salió. Giselle volteó hacia Robert, quien miraba hacia Marcus cruzado de brazos.

—Bajaré —le avisó.

— ¿Quién dijo que el entrenamiento había acabado?

—Ya acabó, siempre terminamos con el combate.

—Bien puedes irte.

—No te pedí permiso.

Antes de voltearse y salir pudo ver como Robert sonreía, de nuevo divertido.

 

Estaban en la sala de entrenamiento. Giselle checaba las provisiones que habían guardado en un costal. Emily le explicaba una vez más a Jamie y a Daniel el camino que debían de tomar para llegar a la isla. Jahir estaba a su lado. Él estaba igual de tenso que ella. Jane estaba considerando ir con ellos. Una parte de ella le decía que su papá no merecía que fueran a sacarlo de esa isla llena de dragones pero otra parte, la que quería verlo, le decía que se arriesgara. Podría preguntarle a su papá tantas cosas. Se sacaría de muchas dudas. Tal vez era su única oportunidad de conocerlo.

—Es hora de partir —anunció Giselle.

Jahir y Jane se acercaron a sus amigos.

—Nos veremos pronto —dijo Emily.

—Eso espero —susurró Jamie.

—Saldrán con vida —aseguró Emily.

Jamie asintió. Emily miró hacia Daniel. Lo abrazó rápidamente y luego lo soltó avergonzada. Jane notó que su amiga evitaba verlo a los ojos.

—Cuídate —pidió Emily.

—No necesitas preocuparte por mí.

Emily le sonrió. Después agachó la mirada. Daniel miró hacia Jane. No eran tan cercanos como lo era con Jamie, pero aún así lo consideraba un amigo. Ella también lo abrazó. Le sorprendió que él le correspondiera.

—Cuida a mi hermana —le pidió.

—Por supuesto.

Jane estaba segura que Daniel la protegería si fuera necesario. Jamie estaba hablando con Jahir mediante murmullos. No alcanzaba a distinguir que se decían. Al final su amigo la abrazó con fuerza. Jamie se sorprendió por ello, pero no se alejó.

—No te pongas como si no nos volviéramos a ver —dijo Jamie—. Todo va estar bien.

Jahir asintió mientras se encogía de hombros. Jamie se acercó a ella. Jane trató de sonreír. Algo le decía que debía acompañar a su hermana. Volver a ver a su padre era algo que debían de hacer juntas. Quería decirle que la acompañaría, pero las palabras no llegaron. Mejor le dijo otra cosa.

—Por favor cuídate —le pidió Jane—. Y si encuentras a papá…

Sólo con mencionarlo se le había quebrado la voz. Ella cerró la boca y trató de contener las lagrimas. No lloraría de nuevo. Tendría que mantenerse fuerte.

—¿Quieres que le diga a algo?

Jane pensó en todas las cosas que quería decirle. ¿Por qué las había dejado? ¿Las había querido en algún momento? ¿Se arrepentía de haberlas abandonado? ¿Había imaginado como sería su vida, sino se hubiera ido? Tenía tantas preguntas que hacerle, pero no articuló ninguna. Jane solamente negó con la cabeza.

Jamie apretó su mano para calmarla.

—Ya se lo dirás tú cuando regresemos.

Su hermana se veía tan confiada en que lo encontrarían. Esperaba que lo hiciera si eso la hacía realmente feliz.

—Apurémonos. Hay que aprovechar que mi madre y Alice están en junta con el Concejo —apresuró Giselle.

Los dos niños asintieron. Los tres salieron de la habitación. Giselle les sonrió antes de cerrar la puerta. Emily soltó un suspiro y se sentó en una de las bancas. Jane se sentó a su lado. Su amiga también se veía preocupada.

—¿Quién más crees que los acompañe? —preguntó Emily.

—Creo que sólo irán ellos tres —respondió Jane.

—Deben ir cuatro, es lo que les dijo Alina.

—¿Quieres ir con ellos? —preguntó Jahir molesto.

—No podría ayudarlos, así que no tiene caso.

Jane sabía que de los tres, ella era la que podía apoyarlos. Tenía magia y había practicado varios meses. Era buena defendiéndose y Jamie atacando. Giselle les había dicho que ambas se complementaban. Tal vez Jamie necesitaría de su ayuda. Iría con ellos por su hermana. Aunque en el fondo también lo haría por su padre.

—Iré con ellos —anunció Jane.

Jahir la miró preocupado. Emily sonrió como si hubiera esperado que dijera eso.

—¿Estás segura? —preguntó Jahir.

—Sí, Jamie me necesita.

—Necesitan ser cuatro —asintió Emily.

Jahir estuvo a punto de protestar, pero Jane lo calló con la mirada. Ya había tomado su decisión. Les dio un fuerte abrazo a sus amigos y luego salió corriendo de la habitación.

Alcanzó a su hermana antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

—Los acompañaré —dijo Jane entre jadeos.

—Sabía que lo harías —murmuró Jamie.

Ella les sonrió. Giselle no se veía muy convencida, pero después asintió. Siguieron caminando hasta que una voz los interrumpió.

— ¿Puedo saber a dónde van?

Miraron hacia atrás. El entrenador de Giselle se acercaba a ellos. La princesa se puso al frente de los niños intentando protegerlos.

—Vamos a comer algo, tienen hambre.

Robert rio secamente. Sonrió de medio lado tratando de intimidarla.

—Mientes tan mal —dijo él—. No creo que vayas a comer con armas.

Giselle miró hacia su cinturón. Intentó cubrirlo con su capa. Robert sabía que saldrían, él podía delatarlos y todo estaría arruinado.

—Sé que van a salir del castillo y van emprender un viaje peligroso, sino no traerías esa daga y esa espada.

Giselle lo miraba desafiante hasta que su mirada se suavizó.

—Por favor no le digas a mi madre —le pidió.

—¿Y qué ganaría a cambio?

—Lo que quieras.

Robert sonrió satisfecho. Se inclinó hacia su oído. Giselle cerró sus puños con fuerza.

—Mantenlos con vida —susurró.

Jane había esperado que le pidiera otra cosa.

—Lo haré —prometió Giselle.

Robert les dedicó una sonrisa a los niños y después continuó con su camino. Giselle miró hacia los niños, seguía un poco alterada por ese encuentro. Ella siguió avanzando hasta la cocina. Ahí llenaron las cantimploras con agua y metieron alguna fruta a su costal. Giselle abrió la trampilla. Los cuatro bajaron. Jamie prendió una llama con su mano para iluminar el camino. Jane hizo lo mismo. Sabía que a partir de ese momento no había vuelta atrás.

 

Marcus estaba en la sala de armas. Pulía las espadas, cuando se dio cuenta que faltaba una, la que siempre usaba Giselle. Salió corriendo de la habitación. Planeaba buscarla en el castillo. Su corazón latía fuertemente. Lo más seguro es que se había ido a otra misión peligrosa y ahora lo había hecho sin él. Ni siquiera se había despedido. De seguro era porque no quería que él fuera con ella. Empezó a acelerar el paso, quería alcanzarla y acompañarla. En el camino se topó con Alice. La princesa se veía preocupada. Cuando lo vio, frunció el ceño y se acercó a él.

— ¿Sabes dónde está mi hermana?

—No —contestó.

Alice lo miró como si no le creyera.

—En serio, princesa, no lo sé —repitió alterado.

—¿Tienes idea a dónde pudo ir?

Estaba seguro que había ido a buscar al papá de las gemelas. Aunque no tenía idea dónde estaba él, pero se imaginaba por dónde habían salido. Pensó en decirle a la princesa sobre el pasadizo. Si la encontraba la pondría a salvo, pero también lo odiaría por traicionarla. Valía la pena que lo odiara si eso garantizaba que ella estuviera con vida.

—Yo sí —dijo una voz detrás.

Marcus volteó y vio a Robert de pie. Su cabello negro cubría sus orejas y algunos mechones caían sobre sus ojos. Se los quitaba con un movimiento con la cabeza. Por suerte, Marcus no sería el que la traicionará.

—Vi que iba con unos de esos niños que las visitan— explicó Robert—. Iban hacia el laberinto. Creo que iban a montar al dragón.

Alice lo miró incrédula al igual que Marcus. El sirviente no creía lo que había dicho. Robert acababa de cubrirla, la había ayudado a escapar.

—Gracias.

La princesa fue hacia el laberinto sin decir nada más. Marcus miró a Robert. Él era más alto que él por varios centímetros. Como siempre lo miraba con curiosidad. Al principio lo ponía nervioso, pero ya estaba acostumbrado.

— ¿Tú sabes a dónde fue? —le preguntó Robert.

—Pensé que tú lo sabías.

—No, solo sé que no salió por el laberinto.

—¿Te atreviste a mentirle a una princesa por Giselle aunque signifique que te puedan condenar a muerte?

—Vale la pena, y estoy seguro que lo sabes mejor que nadie.

Robert se dio media vuelta y lo dejó sólo. Ahora le quedaba claro que él se había dado cuenta de que sentía algo por la princesa. Marcus sacudió su cabeza. Tal vez alguno de los niños se había quedado y podría decirle dónde estaba Giselle. Fue a la sala de entrenamiento. Ahí estaba Emily y Jahir. Los dos leían un libro. La niña le explicaba algo a su amigo. Se acercó a ellos. Pocas veces hablaba con los niños.

—¿Dónde está Giselle? —preguntó desesperado.

Emily cerró el libro. Se encogió de hombros fingiendo no saber la respuesta a la pregunta. Jahir solamente miró hacia sus manos.

—Necesitaran de mi ayuda —insistió Marcus—. Por favor díganme dónde está.

Jahir abrió la boca. Emily le dio un codazo para que no dijera nada. La niña se levantó y fue hacia Marcus.

—No podemos decírtelo.

—¿Por qué no? Vamos, Emily. La vez pasada los salvé, puedo hacerlo de nuevo.

—Ellos se pueden defender solos.

Marcus se agarró el cabello frustrado. Emily le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda tratando de tranquilizarlo.

—Nosotros también estamos preocupados por ellos —dijo Jahir—. Pero confiamos en que regresaran con vida. Giselle sabe lo que hace.

Al escuchar el nombre de la princesa sintió una punzada en el pecho. Se sentía traicionado por ella. Había confiado en que le diría para que la acompañara. Jamie le había prometido lo mismo. Estaba enojado con ellas, pero también consigo mismo. Debió de notar que algo estaban planeando. Giselle siempre evitaba sus preguntas sobre el padre de Jamie. Ella se comportaba distinta cuando mencionaba sobre el siguiente paso para encontrar a Henry. Marcus soltó un gruñido.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijo? —murmuró frustrado.

—Porque se preocupa por ti —respondió Emily.

Marcus derramó algunas lágrimas. Se las limpió rápidamente esperando que ninguno lo notara.

—Van estar bien. Van cuatro y como dijo Alina cinco regresaran. Henry vendrá con ellos.

Marcus asintió. Debía de confiar en que regresarían con vida. Giselle era buena con la espada. Aunque no sabía a que se enfrentarían y dudaba que los niños le dijeran. Marcus decidió salir y seguir con sus deberes, aunque dudaba que pudiera concentrarse.

En el pasillo se encontró con Diana. Ella se veía alterada. De seguro ya se había enterado de la ausencia de la princesa. La doncella se acercó a él.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí, no pasa nada.

El siguió caminando, pero Diana lo detuvo sosteniendo su muñeca. Él volteó a verla. Habían conversado algunas veces, aunque no la consideraba una amiga. Miró hacia su mano suave que rodeaba la suya. Ella la retiró rápidamente avergonzada. Bajó la mirada y mordió su labio inferior.

—Lo siento —se disculpó la doncella—. Sólo quería saber si…

—No sé dónde está Giselle —la interrumpió él.

Diana sabía de su amistad. Un día los había visto riéndose juntos. Ella le había preguntado y él había querido mentir, pero ella sabía la verdad. Diana había guardado el secreto, aunque no estaba de acuerdo con que fueran amigos.

—Oh, de acuerdo.

La doncella sin decir nada más siguió su camino. Marcus se quedó observándola. Últimamente actuaba de forma extraña cuando estaba con él.

 

Jamie revisaba el mapa mientras caminaba. Iba siguiendo las indicaciones que había marcado Emily. Si se concentraba, podía escuchar su voz explicándole que camino seguir. Giselle se paró en seco. Ella se detuvo también. Notó que había hojas marchitadas en el suelo. Esa parte del bosque se veía sin vida. Sintió una profunda tristeza, ella amaba la naturaleza y al ver todas las flores muertas al igual que los árboles le dieron ganas de acabar con el responsable. Aunque lo más seguro es que no hubiera uno. Jamie detectó una cueva a unos pocos metros de dónde estaban. Ella vio el mapa. Era la cueva por la que debían de pasar para llegar a la isla. La señaló sin decir nada. La princesa asintió. Avanzaron hacia la cueva en completo silencio. Cuando ingresaron, Jane tomó su mano. Ella alumbró con una llama. Tal vez no estaba el basilisco.

Caminaron pocos metros cuando pudieron distinguir una larga y gruesa cola color verde. Jamie recordó al dragón verde y se estremeció. Escuchó la respiración rápida de Daniel. Giselle hizo una seña para que salieran.

—Será más fácil combatirlo afuera —susurró su amiga.

Ellos asintieron. Regresaron al bosque tratando de no hacer ruido. La creatura seguía escondida en la cueva. Jamie no pensaba esperar a que el basilisco saliera de su escondite. Así que tomó unas piedras. Giselle supuso lo que estaba a punto de hacer, pero no trató de detenerla.

—Saca tu espada —ordenó Jamie—. Prepárate.

Jamie miró hacia su hermana que estaba temerosa. Daniel como siempre trataba de disimular su miedo. Sabía que no podía pedirle que se escondiera, porque no lo haría. Les sonrió animándolos y luego lanzó las piedras. Se escuchó un ruido como un cacareo. Se escuchaban pasos acercándose a ellos. Ella sabía que no podía verlo a los ojos.

—¿Cómo demonios vamos a vencer esa cosa si no podemos mirarla? —preguntó Jamie.

—Ustedes escóndanse yo la mataré.

—No —dijeron Daniel y Jamie al unísono.

Jane parecía a punto de echarse a llorar o huir. Jamie miró hacia atrás. Por suerte la creatura era alta. Había visto la imagen en el libro que le había mostrado Emily. Era más fea en persona. Tenía un cuerpo parecido al de un dragón con una larga cola. Tenía patas de pollo. Sus alas también eran como las de un dragón pero estas eran mucho más pequeñas. Subió la vista con cuidado de no toparse con sus ojos. Lo que vio fue lo más horrible que había visto. En la parte de arriba tenía una cabeza de gallo con una cresta. Estuvo a punto de toparse con sus ojos, pero su amigo la empujó.

—Estás loca, no debes verle los ojos.

Escuchó a Giselle rugir mientras sacaba su espada. La princesa se había acercado al Basilisco con su espada en alto. Estaba a punto de enterrarla en su cola pero la creatura soltó un ruido chillante y se lanzó hacia Giselle. La princesa se tumbó al suelo y tapo su vista para no verlo, pero eso no era suficiente. El Basilisco dirigió su pico hacia ella. Jamie se levantó rápidamente no sabía qué hacer, por suerte su hermana lanzó una bola de fuego hacia la bestia. El Basilisco se giró hacia ella, Jane agachó la mirada y después empezó a correr. Jamie sabía que su hermana estaba en apuros. Así que le lanzó una llamarada de fuego a la bestia. Nunca había creado tanto fuego, eso la agotó. La bestia voló hacia ella. Volaba muy bajo. Sus pequeñas alas no aguantaban todo el peso de su cuerpo. Giselle ya se había levantado empuñando su espada. Dio un grito de guerra y atracó hacia a la bestia. Pero está pareció ignorarla, transitó a un lado de ella como si no fuera un digno rival y fue directo hacia Jamie. La pelirroja buscó una piedra, cuando vio una la aventó hacia el Basilisco. Esperaba que le diera en el ojo pero falló. Soltó una palabrota. Daniel estaba detrás de ella. Él le lanzaba piedras a la bestia.

—Deja a mí amiga en paz, cabeza de pollo.

Jamie se hubiera reído o se hubiera burlado de él si no fuera por la situación que estaban viviendo. El Basilisco agachó su cabeza para que Daniel viera sus ojos, pero él desvió la mirada. Giselle le enterró la espada. Eso hizo que soltara un quejido, pero aún seguía vivo.

— ¿Cómo se mata a esa cosa? —preguntó Giselle.

—No lo sé —respondió Daniel.

La mente de Jamie estaba en blanco. Emily sabría que hacer. Recordó la voz de su amiga diciéndole como matarlo. El plan que le había dado.

—Con su propio reflejo —recordó Jamie—. Eso fue lo que nos dijo Emily.

La bestia ahora se dirigía hacia Giselle. Jamie volvió a lanzar una ráfaga de fuego a la bestia para distraerla, pero esta vez la ignoró.

—Oh vamos —se quejó.

Jamie se acercó a la bestia y le pisó la cola con fuerza. La creatura emitió un chillido y se volteó hacia ella. Alcanzó a ver un poco de sus ojos amarillos. Sintió una luz cegadora, por suerte Giselle le lanzó una daga que cayó justo en su ojo cegándolo. La bestia gimió de dolor. Jamie se tapó los oídos con fuerza. El ruido era abominable.

—Debiste hacer eso desde antes.

—Lo sé.

—Pero no lo ciegues por completo. Tengo un plan.

Jamie vio a Jane en el suelo con los ojos cerrados. Se había desmayado por la impresión o es lo que esperaba. No quería pensar que estaba muerta. Quiso correr hacia ella pero la bestia se interpuso entre ella.

—Quítate de mi camino —gruñó Jamie.

Giselle se acercó a la creatura, al igual que Daniel. Los dos estaban a su lado. La pelirroja miró hacia dónde estaba Giselle empuñando su espada. Tenía un leve corte en el labio que la hacía verse con más fiereza. Necesitaba acabar con el basilisco de una vez por todas.

—Dame la espada —le ordenó Jamie.

— ¿Crees que puedes matarlo?

—Sé que puedo.

Giselle al notar lo segura que estaba se la pasó. Jamie la clavó detrás de ella. Después creo fuego que le lanzó por varios segundos al Basilisco. La creatura estaba siguiéndola. Ella empezó a retroceder. Dejó de crear fuego. Se agachó a la altura de la espada y le volvió a lanzar una ráfaga de fuego. La creatura estaba medio ciega. Se agachó para mirarla pero la pelirroja estaba con la vista agachada y su cabeza estaba detrás de la espada. Lo que vio el Basilisco fue su propio reflejo. Empezó a emitir un ruido horrible y luego cayó al suelo muerto.

Jamie soltó una carcajada. Seguía nerviosa, pero también estaba aliviada. Giselle la veía estupefacta. Daniel sonreía sorprendido. Jamie pudo soltar un grito de alegría, pero su hermana seguía tirada en el piso. Se acercó corriendo a ella. Jane estaba pálida, pero no tenía ninguna herida. Cuando la tocó no la sintió fría y pudo sentir su corazón latiendo. Eso la hizo soltar un suspiro de alivio. Giselle y Daniel se hincaron a lado de ella.

—Se desmayó solamente —les informó Jamie —. Sigue respirando. Puede que haya sido por la impresión.

Jane abrió los ojos después de unos segundos. Miró desorientada a su alrededor. Cuando vio la bestia tirada en el suelo, entreabrió su boca sorprendida. Volteó hacia su hermana.

— ¿De qué me perdí? —preguntó.

—Tu hermana acaba de matar a un Basilisco —le respondió Daniel sonriendo. 

 


	15. La Isla de los Dragones

_We got too close to the flame_

_Calling out father hold fast and we will_

_Watch the flames burn on and on the mountain side_

****I see fire  by Ed Sheeran** **

Jamie examinó una vez más el mapa. Habían pasado el portal, por lo que ya no estaban en el bosque. Era un ambiente totalmente distinto. Hacía mucho calor en ese lugar. Sus pies estaban sobre arena, la cual de seguro quemaba. El cielo estaba de color naranja, como el de un atardecer. Había un río amplió, pero no de agua, sino de lava. Del otro lado se distinguía volcanes y montañas. Alcanzaba a divisar ráfagas de fuego a lo lejos. Al principio pensó que eran los volcanes, pero después se percató que eran dragones. Ahí debía estar su padre viviendo entre todas esas bestias. Sintió como su corazón dio un salto. Estaba cada vez más cerca de reunirse con su papá.

—¿Cómo llegaremos del otro lado? —preguntó Jane.

Jamie sonrió recordando las indicaciones de Emily.

—Volando —respondió—. Esa es la única manera de llegar a la Isla de los Dragones.

— ¿Entonces dónde estamos? —inquirió Jane.

—A está parte se le llama Antinsula —contestó Daniel—. Aquí habita el dragón broncíneo.

—¿Nos hará daño? —cuestionó Jane.

—No, al contrario, son los dragones más amistosos con las salamandras. Será fácil montar uno —explicó Giselle.

— ¿Montarlo? —preguntó Jane horrorizada.

— ¿Cómo creías que íbamos a volar? —replicó Jamie.

Desde que le habían dicho que montaría un dragón, Jamie se había emocionado. Le encantaba la idea.

—No hay que perder el tiempo —dijo Jamie empezando a caminar.

Jamie inspeccionó a su alrededor en busca de un dragón. La pelirroja vio unas escamas preciosas de color bronce. Si ese era el hermoso color del dragón, se imaginaba lo hermoso que era Aureus. La princesa se acercó con cuidado al dragón. Les hizo una seña para que se quedaran detrás de ella. El dragón al ver a la salamandra se sentó. Era más pequeño de lo que se imaginaba. Sus alas eran grandes, las cuales estaban dobladas en su espalda. Sus garras eran largas y afiladas al igual que sus dientes. Lo más impresionante de todo eran sus ojos, que no tenían pupila parecían tener huecos con una luz color ámbar iluminándolos. La princesa hizo una reverencia. El dragón movió la cabeza hacia abajo aceptando el saludo. Giselle se acercó lentamente alzando su mano con cuidado. El dragón se dejó acariciar y la princesa sonrió.

—Vengan, pueden acariciarlo también.

Jamie no dudo en acercarse. Cuando lo tocó, sintió su escamosa piel caliente. Daniel también lo acarició, la única que estaba apartada era Jane.

—No te hace nada —le dijo Jamie a su hermana.

Jane asintió y con mucho cuidado se aproximó a él. Al principio tuvo miedo, pero después se le quitó.

—Es hembra —dijo Giselle.

—¿Le podemos poner un nombre? —preguntó Jamie.

—Cuando le pones uno es porque te pertenece, por ahora no nos pertenece.

— ¿Cuándo lo hace? —preguntó Daniel.

—Cuando se muestran lealtad mutuamente.

Dejaron de acariciarlo. La creatura avanzó hacia atrás. Abrió sus alas y empezó a elevarse. Jamie pensó que se iría pero solamente se hizo más grande. Era sorprendente. Sus cuernos de la cabeza también crecieron, ahora eran más largos y afilados. La dragona volvió aterrizar y agachó su lomo para que subieran. Giselle fue la primera en hacerlo. Después se montó Jamie, que no lo dudó ni un segundo. Daniel se subió atrás de ella y Jane al último.

—Sujétense bien —dijo la princesa.

Todos se abrazaron del compañero de al frente. La dragona abrió sus alas y empezó a elevarse. Jamie miró hacia abajo y vio lo pequeña que se veía la Antinsula. Las palmeras parecían de juguete. La dragona empezó a volar cada vez más rápido. La pelirroja gritó de emoción mientras que su hermana gritaba de miedo. Jamie estiró sus brazos. Daniel se tensó y la abrazó con más fuerza como si eso pudiera sostenerla. Ella le encantaba sentir la brisa en su rostro. Miraba hacia abajo sin importarle lo que pasaría si se cayera. Su amigo la empezó a soltar cuando se sintió seguro. También estiró los brazos, aunque no lo hacía con la misma seguridad que ella. Jamie volvió a abrazar a Giselle cuando el dragón empezó a descender. Empezó a sentir un poco de vértigo. La adrenalina la invadía por completo y eso le fascinaba. Aterrizaron con cuidado. Cuando se detuvo por completo, bajaron de su lomo. La princesa volvió acariciarlo en forma de agradecimiento. Jamie también lo hizo, pudo ver como el dragón inclinaba su cabeza disfrutando la caricia.

—Te veremos luego —prometió Jamie.

Se alejó de la creatura para acercarse a Giselle. Sacó el mapa del costal y se lo mostró a la princesa. Se lo dejó por un momento. Emily también le había explicado a ella. Esperaba que ahora ella los guiara. Se sentó a lado de Daniel y su hermana. Ambos veían la lava que estaba cerca de ellos.

—Parece como si fuera un volcán bajo tierra —opinó Jane.

—Este mundo es increíble —murmuró Daniel.

—Sí aunque lleno de peligros —agregó Jane.

Jamie se encogió de hombros. Sí algunos peligros no le gustaban, pero haber volado encima de un dragón había sido increíble. Era como un sueño hecho realidad. Ojalá que todos los dragones fueran igual de amistosos que ellos, pero sabía que había algunos que eran todo lo contrario, como el que estaban a punto de enfrentar. Trato de no preocuparse todavía por eso, tal vez podían evitarlo. Giselle se acercó a ellos.

—Según el mapa estamos en zona segura —explicó la princesa—. El dragón rojo no tiene sus guaridas por aquí. Hay diez áreas más dónde puede estar tu papá. Estamos en una de ellas.

—¿Nuestro padre no vivía exactamente dónde habita el dragón rojo? —preguntó Jane.

—No creo que hay que tomarlo tan literal. No es que viva en su guarida —respondió Jamie.

—Eso nos lo explicó Emily —agregó Daniel—. Confiamos en su lógica.

—Bueno empecemos a buscarlo. No quiero estar aquí cuando caiga la noche —dijo Giselle.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo.

 

Estuvieron caminando por varias horas. Jamie había perdido la noción del tiempo. Habían recorrido tres de las once zonas que habían marcado en el mapa. Pronto recorrerían la cuarta. Para explorar las otras debían de pasar forzosamente por una guarida de dragones rojos. Las estaban dejando para el final. Esperaban que no tuvieran la necesidad de caminar por ahí.

Jamie se sentía cansada. Sus pies se habían hinchado. Estaba sudando. Aun con su playera de tirantes sentía calor. Miró hacia Jane, que se veía peor que ella. Traía un aspecto horrible. Si se hubiera visto, hubiera corrido a esconderse tras una roca para que nadie la viera. Daniel tenía su cabello despeinado y se veía agotado. Jane se acercó a Giselle.

—¿Podemos descansar? —le pidió—. No aguanto mis pies.

La princesa vio a Jane con desaprobación, pero después miró a los otros niños que también estaban exhaustos. Terminó por asentir con la cabeza. Jamie se sentó en una de las rocas. Era tan incómodo que no quiso acostarse. Jane se recostó. En seguida soltó un quejido, pero ahí se quedó acostada. Daniel se sentó a lado de su amiga, mientras que Giselle practicaba con su espada.

—Me gustaría tener la condición de Giselle —deseó Daniel.

—Para eso debes entrenar más de tres horas diarias.

—El próximo año me voy a meter a una actividad deportiva.

—Eso está bien.

Daniel tomó una piedra y la lanzó. Jamie lo observó por un momento. Le llamaron la atención sus pestañas tan largas, aunque ya las había notado. Su amigo miró hacia ella con una sonrisa coqueta.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó Jamie.

—Noté que me observabas.

—Sí, eso hacía —afirmó encogiéndose de hombros.

Daniel sonrió aún más.

—Sé que es imposible dejar de ver un rostro tan atractivo como el mío.

—Oh cállate.

Jamie lo golpeó en el hombro. Ambos empezaron a reírse. Cuando se calmaron, Daniel miró hacia ella con admiración.

—Fue asombroso como mataste a ese Basilisco —la alagó.

—Sólo hice que se reflejara —dijo Jamie como si no fuera la gran cosa.

—Aun así fue increíble —Daniel miró directamente a sus ojos—. Eres valiente, Jai.

—Tú igual —dijo Jamie—. Daniel estás aquí conmigo, arriesgando tu vida por mí y dejando tus miedos atrás.

—Eso hacen los amigos —empezó Daniel—. Uno tiene que ser valiente cuando se trata de proteger a los que quieres.

Jamie asintió. Volteó hacia su hermana, que tenía los ojos cerrados, pero algo le decía que no estaba dormida. Recordó a su papá. Se preguntó si él era valiente ¿Haberlas dejado era un acto de valentía o de cobardía? Tal vez al saber sus razones podría contestar esa pregunta. Faltaba poco para que lo encontraran.

—Bueno sigamos —alentó Jamie—. Vayamos a la otra zona.

Jane soltó un quejido. Jamie tuvo que levantarla a la fuerza.

Siguieron buscando. No hubo nada interesante durante varios minutos. Jamie se estaba aburriendo como nunca, para acabar con su hastío se puso a lanzar piedras. Lanzó una que al pegar en el suelo, éste se cayó relevando lava metros abajo. Giselle retrocedió torpemente chocando con Jamie.

— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Jane.

—¿No viste lo que hizo Jamie? —inquirió Giselle—. Más bien ella no lo hizo, el suelo está frágil.

—Eso significa que nos podemos caer en la lava —aventuró Jamie.

—Exactamente—asintió Daniel.

—Pero eso no importa nosotros somos inmune al fuego ¿no? —dijo Jane.

—Pero Daniel no ¿lo recuerdas? —refutó Jamie.

—No lo somos, esta lava le hace el mismo daño a las salamandras que a los mortales.

—Oh perfecto ¿Ahora cómo pasaremos? —preguntó Jane.

La princesa lanzó otra piedra, pero ahora con menos fuerza. El suelo sólo tembló pero quedó en su lugar.

—Iré yo primero —indicó Giselle—. Ustedes van después de mí, iremos gateando.

— ¡¿Gateando?! —preguntó Daniel—. Nos caeríamos más rápido.

—Eso hará distribuir nuestro peso —explicó Jane—. Por lo tanto es menos probable que se caiga.

Jane era inteligente. Jamie admiraba eso de ella. La princesa empezó arrastrarse por el suelo. Sólo pasaron unos segundos, pero a ella se le hizo eterno. Cuando sintió que el suelo estaba firme se levantó con cuidado.

—Bien les toca a ustedes. Pasen con mucho cuidado.

Jamie fue la primera en cruzar. Ella sentía el suelo muy caliente y esa ocasión si le llegaba a quemar, pero no lo suficiente para que se apartara. El suelo vibraba debajo de ella, pero trataba de no pensar en eso. Cuando llegó al otro extremo se sintió aliviada. Jane era la siguiente. Ella trataba de pasar lo más rápido posible. Sin querer tiró un pedazo de roca. Ella soltó un grito ahogado al ver hacia abajo.

—Vamos, Jane, no mires abajo, tú puedes —la motivó Giselle.

Cuando arribó, se levantó rápidamente y se alejó lo más posible de ahí. El último era Daniel. El chico miró hacia Jamie. Le sonrió tratando de animarla. De seguro podía ver la preocupación en su rostro. Él se colocó en el suelo y empezó a gatear. Lo hacía con lentitud como lo había hecho Giselle. Él tuvo que pasar por los dos huecos, el que había hecho Jamie con la piedra y el de Jane. Los evitó con facilidad, lo difícil era aguantar el calor en sus manos. Cuando llegó al extremo, se paró pero no dónde debía. La piedra estaba frágil ahí por lo tanto se desprendió. Daniel soltó un alarido. Jamie se lanzó hacia él gritando su nombre. Lo sostuvo de la mano, pero no podía soportar su peso. El chico trataba de no mirar hacia abajo pero podía sentir el calor evadiendo su cuerpo. Decidió mejor fijarse en los ojos de Jamie. Sus manos estaban sudando, lo cual no ayudaba. Giselle los auxilió rápidamente.

—Daniel, dame tu otra mano.

El niño lo hizo obedientemente. Entre las dos lo jalaron, por suerte Giselle era lo suficientemente fuerte para traerlo de vuelta a la tierra. Jaime como siempre que sentía que estaba a punto de perder a alguien, lo abrazó con fuerza.

—Idiota —murmuró en su oído.

Daniel la estrechó en sus brazos. Los dos se quedaron así varios segundos, hasta que la princesa los interrumpió.

—Todo está bien por ahora, sigamos no hay que perder el tiempo.

Jamie lo soltó rápidamente. Jane los había estado observando como si dieran ternura. Eso le molestó. Jane sólo se encogió de hombros al notar su irritación.

A los pocos metros se detuvieron al ver a un dragón. No era rojo, era de color bronce. Según lo que le había contado Emily, era raro que esa especie viviera ahí. Si un dragón habitaba en otra parte que no era donde acostumbraba tendría que tener un dueño, por lo que supuso que alguna salamandra estaba ahí cerca. Lo más seguro es que su padre estuviera ahí.

—Ya debemos de estar cerca —dijo Jamie emocionada.

La princesa les sonrió. Jamie se echó a correr. El dragón no le hizo daño cuando pasó a su lado. No sintió peligro al verla. Jamie empezó a checar en cada una de las cuevas. Sus amigos la habían seguido, pero más despacio. De reojo vio que Giselle se había quedado acariciando al dragón. No tenía duda que adoraba a esas creaturas. A unos pocos metros de dónde estaba el dragón había otra cueva. Jamie se asomó y vio a un hombre con una capa negra quien estaba de espaldas. Lo único que pudo distinguir era su cabello pelirrojo alborotado, el mismo que había visto en todas las fotos. Su corazón estaba acelerado. Ella entró lentamente, sin poder creer que al fin lo había encontrado.

—Papá —logró articular.

El hombre se enderezó. Volteó hacia la niña. Al principio la miró como si no pudiera creer que ella estaba ahí. Se talló los ojos y después le sonrió. Era una sonrisa sincera llena de alegría.

—Jamie.

Ella asintió con la cabeza. No podía hablar. Su padre corrió hacia ella y la abrazó fuertemente. Jamie no tuvo ninguna duda de que él la amaba. La niña lo abrazó con la misma intensidad. Cerró los ojos. Todo había valido la pena. En ese momento estaba en los brazos de su padre. Cuando se separó de ella, Jamie lo observó con atención. Sus ojos eran color ámbar como los de Giselle. Sus pestañas eran claras y cortas muy parecidas a las de ella, pero más abundantes. Sus cejas eran delgadas y rectas. Su boca era pequeña y con labios delgados como los de ella. Sus pecas abundaban en toda su cara. Aparentaba la edad de un joven de veinte años, parecía ser su hermano mayor en lugar de su padre. Seguía viéndose igual que en las fotos.

—No puedo creerlo —susurró Henry—. ¡Como has crecido! ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?

Jamie no sabía que decir. Tenía tantas preguntas que hacerle pero en ese momento no podía decidir cuál formular primero. Henry miró hacia atrás y en su rostro apareció sorpresa. Jamie volteó y vio a su amigo parado en frente de la cueva.

—Él es Daniel —lo presentó Jamie—. Mi mejor amigo.

Henry miró de su hija a Daniel, aún con la sorpresa en su rostro, pero además pudo notar su felicidad.

—Hola —saludó el niño.

El hombre le sonrió.

—Mucho gusto —dijo Henry.

Su papá miró de nuevo hacia ella.

— ¿Dónde está…?

Pero sus palabras se quedaron en su boca cuando vio a la pelinegra entrando dudosa a la cueva. Cuando sus miradas coincidieron, Jane trató de evitarla. Su papá se acercó a ella y la abrazó como anteriormente había abrazado a Jamie.

—Mi hija —susurró—. Cómo te he extrañado.

Jane al principio no lo abrazó de vuelta, se quedó de pie viendo hacia su hermana con los ojos llorosos. Después correspondió el abrazo, pero lo soltó rápidamente. Henry la observaba con cariño. Él intentó secarle las lágrimas pero Jane se adelantó a hacerlo.

—¿Qué hacen aquí? —preguntó Henry.

—Vinieron a buscarte —respondió Giselle entrando.

Henry la miró e hizo una reverencia hacia la princesa.

—Mi lady es un placer volverla a ver.

— ¿Cómo me recuerdas? —preguntó la princesa.

—No has cambiado mucho —le respondió.

Todos se quedaron en silencio por unos segundos hasta que Jane habló.

—¿Por qué nos abandonaste?

La sonrisa de Henry desapareció lentamente hasta formar una mueca de dolor. Jamie tenía la misma duda. Vio a su papá esperando la respuesta.

—Hay mucho que contarnos —murmuró él—. Sentémonos.

Jamie examinó su alrededor: la cueva estaba alumbrada por varias antorchas que obviamente él había prendido; en el fondo había una cobija y una almohada percudida; en el suelo había varias cantimploras regadas y sólo tenía unas pocas cazuelas. Lo que le llamó la atención fue la espada que tenía. Era muy parecida a la de Giselle, también tenía el símbolo de Ardens grabado, solamente que esta era más larga. Jamie se sentó en frente de Henry, esperó a que empezara a explicar.

—Ustedes empiecen —dijo él.

Jane estuvo a punto de replicar, pero Jamie la detuvo. Quería saber de él pero sabía que a su papá también le interesaba conocer sobre ellas. Le narró sus aventuras. Como Jane había desaparecido toda la noche, que al día siguiente llegó diciéndoles que había encontrado un nuevo mundo y creyeron que estaba loca. Le contó sobre sus amigos que entraron junto con ellas. Le habló sobre el incendio que había hecho que sospechará de sus poderes. Le relató como aprendieron a controlarlos. Le dijo que había visitado a Alina y le había dado una pista de su paradero. Por último le habló sobre la discusión que tuvieron con su madre. Le admitió que sabía que Mark era su medio hermano.

—Me he perdido de mucho —susurró Henry.

—Y eso ha sido en menos de un año —recriminó Jane—. No es toda nuestra vida.

—Sé que están enojadas conmigo…

—Sólo queremos saber porque te fuiste —lo interrumpió Jamie

Giselle y Daniel se miraron sintiéndose fuera de lugar.

—Iré afuera —dijo Daniel poniéndose de pie.

—Lo acompañaré.

Los dos salieron. Henry volteó hacia sus hijas. Les sonrió pero ninguna de las dos les devolvió la sonrisa.

—Bien es una larga historia. Algunos detalles no se los puedo dar, pero intentaré decirle lo más que pueda —empezó—. Antes de que ustedes nacieran. Antes de que conocer a su madre hubo una terrible batalla en Ardens, que fue en parte mi culpa. Se suponía que atacarían primero la Tierra para después conquistar los otros mundos, pero yo llevé al enemigo a Ardens a una trampa. Ahí luchamos durante varios días. Ganamos la guerra, pero el pueblo no estaba contento conmigo. La reina para calmar a la gente decidió desterrarme. Volví a la Tierra y las tuve a ustedes. Todo iba bien hasta que…

Henry hizo una pausa dejando su vista perdida en un punto de la pared, parecía dolerle los recuerdos.

—Hasta que Alina me visitó. Me dijo que era importante que lo supiera. Me habló sobre una profecía. No me dijo que era sobre ustedes, pero lo dio entender. Algo me decía que él no estaba muerto y con eso lo confirme. Él se vengaría y podría hacerles daño y más si se enteraba de la profecía. Huí para que él no me encontrara y tampoco a ustedes. No las podía traer aquí. No podían crecer, sin educación, aisladas. Lo hice por su propio bien. Creía que si me alejaba de ustedes, estarían mejor protegidas.

Jane soltó un sollozó y luego se lanzó a los brazos de su padre. Henry la abrazó con fuerza. Jamie sonrió al verlos. Ella ya sabía que su papá las quería. Él se había ido para protegerlas, aún así no le quedaban bien claro sobre la real amenaza.

—Me imaginó que esa profecía habla sobre vencer a ese tal enemigo —aventuró Jamie—. Hay una profecía sobre nosotras, más bien sobre nosotros cinco. Es por eso que todos nos ven de esa manera cuando estamos juntos.

Henry se separó de Jane y miró a su hija. Se veía cansado. Él asintió lentamente.

—Eres muy lista.

—¿Quién es ese enemigo? —preguntó Jane—. ¿Qué debemos hacer?

—Lo sabrán a su debido tiempo —respondió Henry—. Aún están muy pequeñas.

Jamie soltó un gruñido. Al menos ya sabían algo de esa tal profecía. Le contaría a Emily cuando regresaran. Henry se levantó tratando de evitar la conversación, no quería contestar sus preguntas. Jamie se levantó y fue hacia a él. Estuvo a punto de hablar pero su voz se apagó cuando escuchó un grito seguido de un gruñido. Jamie se estremeció. Había sonado como un dragón. Henry miró hacia su espada y fue por ella.

—Ustedes quédense aquí —les ordenó.

Salió de la cueva. Obviamente Jamie no lo obedeció. No se quedaría ahí mientras que su papá arriesgaba su vida al igual que sus amigos. Jane le temblaban las manos.

—Ahora regreso.

Dicho eso dejó la cueva.

Un dragón rojo estaba a unos pocos metros de Giselle. Era enorme, el más grande que había visto Jamie. Dos cuernos afilados sobresalían de su cabeza. Su hocico parecía curvarse en una sonrisa malévola. Sus dos patas delanteras las tenía en el suelo. Jamie se fijó que sólo tenía tres garras y no eran tan afiladas. Su cola era enorme y llena de picos. Henry salió corriendo hacia él. Jamie con la vista buscó a Daniel, lo vio tendido en el suelo. Ella corrió hacia él, fue impulsiva, no pensó que el dragón podía seguirla. El dragón giró hacia Jamie y le lanzó una ráfaga de fuego, pudo apagarla con un movimiento en su brazo. El dragón volvió lanzar otra llamarada, esta vez le costó más trabajo detenerla. Estiró sus brazos y con la palmas abiertas sostuvo el fuego hasta que se extinguió.

—A mí no me matas con fuego —gritó Jamie.

El dragón rugió y se alzó en vuelo. Jamie llegó a dónde estaba Daniel. Se dejó caer a su lado. Estaba boca abajo. Lo volteó con mucho cuidado. Tenía algunas cortadas en su rostro y unos raspones. Tenía un corte en la cabeza que no dejaba de sangrar.

—Dan —susurró.

Se acercó a su corazón y lo escuchó latir. Ella sonrió un poco. Henry y Giselle se acercaron a ella. Se hincaron a su lado. El dragón seguía sobrevolando encima de ellos.

—Está herido —observó Giselle—. Pero no son heridas graves.

Sabía a lo que se refería. No se estaba desangrando como la princesa la ocasión pasada.

—Hay que llevarlo dentro de la cueva —indicó Henry—. Ahí tengo vendas, hay que cubrirle esa herida.

Jamie asintió. Henry lo levantó con cuidado. Daniel gimió y entreabrió los ojos para después volverlos a cerrar. Lo llevaron hacia la cueva. Giselle se detuvo en seco, lo que hizo que Jamie chocara con ella. Después una ráfaga de fuego cayó del cielo. Todos eran inmunes a él menos…

—¡Daniel! —gritó Jamie.

Una parte del fuego la detuvo Giselle y otra estaba esparcida en el suelo. Jamie iba apagando las llamas. Se movía entre ellas sin recibir ningún daño. Vio a su padre protegiendo a un cuerpo debajo de él. Jamie soltó un suspiro de alivio al ver que Daniel estaba ileso.

—Hay que llevarlo a la cueva lo antes posible —gritó Giselle—. El dragón va regresar.

Henry lo cargó de nuevo. Jamie miraba al cielo esperando el ataque del dragón. Justo cuando llegaron a la cueva la bestia bajó al suelo y atacó con su aliento de fuego. Entre Jamie y Giselle detuvieron el fuego. La princesa empuñó su espada. La movía con agilidad en su mano. Se acercó al dragón valientemente y embistió contra él. Soltó un chillido y le lanzó un ráfaga de fuego. Giselle la extinguió antes de que llegará a ella. La princesa sonrió triunfante. Jamie no sabía cómo ayudar. Henry salió de la cueva con su espada en la mano.

—Ve adentro —le ordenó.

—Me quedaré aquí.

—Daniel te necesita más que nosotros.

Esas palabras fueron suficientes para que ella obedeciera. Necesitaba estar segura de que Daniel estaba bien. Jamie entró a la cueva. Vio a su amigo acostado. Su cabeza estaba encima de la almohada. Jane estaba limpiándole las heridas. Lloraba en silencio, pero no dejaba que el llanto la detuviera. Jamie se acercó a él, se dio cuenta que estaba pálido. Sabía que las heridas en la cabeza podían ser peligrosas. Jane soltó un sollozo.

—Puedes callarte no está muerto —se quejó Jamie irritada.

Se arrepintió al momento de decirlo, pero su hermana la ponía más nerviosa.

— ¿No te duele verlo así?

Jamie miró hacia su hermana. Sintió que sus ojos se humedecían y el nudo en la garganta que tanto odiaba.

—Sabes que mucho más que a ti —respondió.

Jamie se acercó a dónde estaban las vendas. Tomó una. Jane había terminado de limpiar sus heridas. El corte en la cabeza aún no paraba de sangrar. Ella le quitó los mechones de sus ojos. Colocó su cabeza en su regazo y empezó a vendarla con mucho cuidado. Jamie oía los gritos de la batalla y los rugidos del dragón. Alcanzaba a distinguir las ráfagas de fuego. Jane había dejado de llorar. Estaba tomándole el pulso a Daniel.

—Sigue vivo.

—Lo sé —dijo Jamie con la voz quebrada—. Esperemos que esto detenga el sangrado.

 

Giselle creía que Alina se había equivocado. Les había dicho que lo más difícil vendría primero, pero habían vencido fácilmente al basilisco. Se supondría que el dragón rojo era menos peligroso que el basilisco, pero aún no habían podido matarlo. Tal vez era porque el dragón no moría con sólo ver su reflejo. Tenías que vencerlo cortándole la cabeza o enterrando la espada en su corazón. Eso era más complicado. La ventaja es que podías verlo sin que te matara o te quedaras ciego. La princesa recordó como Jamie había acabado con el basilisco. Había sido con inteligencia. También valentía, pero sobre todo había sido por ingeniar un plan. Giselle y Henry atacaban al mismo tiempo. Giselle en la parte de atrás. Henry intentaba cortarle la cabeza. El hombre soltó un quejido cuando el dragón le enterró los dientes en el hombro. Ella miró al cielo. Distinguió a un dragón broncíneo llegar a él.

—Waters —susurró Henry.

Así se llamaba su dragón, pensó Giselle. Era irónico que le haya puesto _agua_ a un ser que lanzaba fuego. Waters expulsó un ráfaga de fuego hacia el dragón rojo. Los dos se alzaron al vuelo. Se atacaban entre ellos con sus garras. El rojo lo lanzó hacia abajo. Cayó cerca de Henry. Él se sostenía el hombro. El dragón rojo aterrizó en el suelo enseñando sus afilados dientes hacia Waters. Giselle desenvainó su espada y se acercó al dragón decidida. Éste le lanzó una llamarada que ella logró desviar. Con una mano detuvo el fuego. Mientras lo extinguía avanzaba hacia el corazón del dragón. Este se defendió con su garras lanzándola hacia atrás con fuerza. La princesa se quedó en el suelo con el cuerpo adolorido. Le costaba trabajo respirar. Waters fue hacia el dragón. Se dio cuenta que Henry iba en su lomo. Se sostenía con ambas manos. Su hombro seguía sangrando. Giselle se levantó con cuidado. Miró hacia debajo de la montaña dónde la lava fluía. Tuvo una idea. Miró hacia arriba, no alcanzaba a distinguir a Henry, sólo a su dragón. La princesa miró hacia la cueva. Podía vislumbrar las siluetas de los niños. Waters volvió a bajar. Giselle se acercó corriendo a él.

—Tienes que herirlo en vuelo —le indicó a Henry—. Haz que caiga en la lava, eso lo matará.

Henry sacó su espada. La sostuvo con el brazo sano. Por suerte él podía usarla con ambas manos. Le indicó a su dragón que volviera a subir. Giselle se quedó abajo empuñando su espada lista por si el dragón se le ocurría bajar. Escuchó un gruñido desgarrador. Miró hacia arriba y notó que habían herido a Waters, le costaba mantenerse en vuelo. No estaban tan arriba, por eso pudo distinguir a alguien subiéndose en el lomo del dragón rojo. Era Henry, quien le enterró su espada en la ala hiriéndolo. La bestia bramó y se movió desesperado intentando quitárselo de encima. Henry volvió a enterrarle la espada en la otra ala y luego en el lomo. La bestia estaba perdiendo el equilibrio caería en cualquier momento a la lava. El problema es que Henry seguía ahí. Él se soltó del dragón y empezó a caer. Giselle sostuvo la respiración. Se llevó la mano a la boca. No quería gritar y alertar a las niñas. Waters se aproximó a él. Henry cayó en su lomo, mientras que el dragón rojo caía en la lava. El dragón aterrizó bruscamente, por sus heridas. Henry bajó del lomo sonriendo orgulloso.

—Lo logramos —dijo.

—Lo lograste —lo corrigió Giselle.

—Tu también me ayudaste —dijo Henry.

El hombre se agarró su hombro. Giselle lo miró preocupada. Al notar su inquietud, Henry sacudió su cabeza.

—Esto no es nada. He tenido heridas peores.

—Aún así es mejor curarla de una vez.

 

Daniel abrió los ojos lentamente. Jamie lo observó. Su amigo estaba acostado en la almohada con su cabeza vendada. Él, al verla, le sonrió de medio lado. Ella también lo hizo.

—No te has librado de mí —dijo Daniel.

Jamie puso los ojos en blanco. Debió imaginarse que saldría con un comentario de ese estilo. Daniel intentó levantarse, pero ella lo detuvo. Aun quería que siguiera reposando.

— ¿Cómo te sientes? —preguntó.

—Me duele un poco mi cabeza y el cuerpo —contestó Daniel—. Pero puedo moverme, doc.

Jamie reprimió su sonrisa. Su amigo se tocó la cabeza. Pudo sentir la venda que traía puesta. Miró hacia las gemelas enarcando la ceja.

—Mi hermana te vendó —explicó Jane—. Aunque yo te limpié las heridas.

—Gracias.

Él de nuevo intento sentarse. Jamie lo sostuvo del brazo. Jane hizo lo mismo. Entre las dos lo ayudaron. Daniel les sonrió agradecido. Al recargarse en una de las paredes, soltó un quejido. Jamie no le gustaba verlo sufrir. Volteó hacia las cantimploras. La voz de Daniel hizo que lo mirara de nuevo.

—Ahora no me abrazas como siempre…

—Que pudiste morir —completó Jamie—. No quiero que se te haga un hábito para que te abrace.

Él sonrió esperando que Jamie lo abrazara pero no pensaba hacerlo. Él se acercó a ella y la abrazó. Como sabía que estaba herido al rodearlo lo hizo con delicadeza.

—No voy a romperme, Jai —bromeó él.

—No quiero lastimarte.

Escucharon las pisadas de alguien. Jamie soltó a Daniel. La princesa traía su ropa rasgada y varios rasguños, pero se veía mucho mejor que la vez que se enfrentó a un dragón verde. Su espada la tenía de nuevo en su cinturón y sostenía su pomo como si estuviera esperando otro ataque. Su papá no estaba con ella. Ella se tensó y se levantó.

— ¿Dónde está mi papá? —preguntó preocupada.

—Afuera —respondió Giselle.

— ¿Está bien? —quiso saber Jane.

—Sí. El dragón lo mordió pero ya hemos curado su herida. El problema es Waters.

Jamie soltó el aire que estaba conteniendo.

— ¿Quién es Waters?—preguntó Daniel.

La princesa miró hacia el chico y arqueó las cejas al ver sus heridas vendadas.

—Su dragón —respondió.

—Que buen nombre para un dragón —soltó Daniel con sarcasmo.

—Iré con él—anunció Jamie.

La pelirroja salió de la cueva. Su papá tenía su ropa rasgada en la parte del hombro dónde el dragón le había mordido. Estaba sentado acariciando a su dragón. Jamie se sentó a lado de él. Henry volteó a verla y le sonrió tristemente.

— ¿Cómo está Daniel? —preguntó.

—Bien, ya despertó —respondió ella.

—Me alegro.

Se quedaron callados por unos segundos, lo único que se escuchaba era la respiración del dragón y sus latidos.

— ¿Está herido? —preguntó Jamie refiriéndose al dragón.

—Sí, tiene lastimada sus alas. Waters es un dragón leal. Me ha salvado muchas veces.

—Waters —murmuró ella—. ¿Por qué le pusiste así?

—Es irónico, me gusta la ironía.

— ¿Cómo lo conociste?

—Cuando llegué aquí, que fue hace unos… no sé cuántos años hayan pasado realmente. He perdido la noción del tiempo —explicó—. Él me transportó aquí y después me defendió de un dragón rojo. Ahí me mostró su lealtad.

— ¿Y él puede llevarnos de regreso? —preguntó Jamie.

—Si no estuviera herido sí, por ahora necesita descansar.

Ella hizo una mueca mientras que pensaba como salir de esa isla.

—Pensé que querías quedarte —bromeó su papá.

Ella sonrió débilmente.

—De hecho vine para que regresaras con nosotras.

—No puedo, él me buscara y no sólo me encontrará a mí, sino también a ustedes.

— ¿Por qué no te quedas en el reino…?

—El reino se llama Ignitis y recuerda que estoy desterrado. Se supone que tampoco debería de estar en esta isla.

—No pienso dejarte aquí, es como si hubiera venido para nada.

—Me viste.

—Pero quiero volverlo hacer, y me imagino que tú tampoco quieres que arriesgue mi vida tan seguido.

—Yo también quiero verlas…

—Entonces regresa con nosotras. Si quieres no te quedes en nuestra casa, puedes quedarte en otra, pero cerca.

Se quedaron en silencio de nuevo. Jamie notó que el dragón se había quedado dormido. Su padre miraba a su dragón con tristeza.

—Iré con ustedes —decidió Henry.

Jamie sonrió con entusiasmo. Henry también le sonrió. Le alegraba tener a su padre de vuelta. Había soñado con ese momento por muchos años y por fin se le había cumplido.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya estamos llegando al final. Gracias por leer hasta aquí.


	16. Discusiones.

_We are buried in broken dreams  
We are knee deep without a plea_

_I don't want to know what it's like  
To live without you_

**The other side  by Ruelle**

 

Había anochecido y Giselle aún no regresaba. Marcus estaba al pendiente de su retorno. Katherine había notado su ausencia y la de los otros tres niños. Jahir había confesado que habían ido a buscar a Henry, pero no les habían dicho exactamente a dónde. Marcus iría a buscarla si no regresaba esa noche.

Él caminaba cerca de los tronos. Alice lo miraba con desconfianza. Katherine hablaba con Emily y Jahir, quienes se habían negado a regresar a la Tierra sin sus amigos. Además al parecer habían quedado en verse en el castillo.

Su corazón se aceleró al escuchar las puertas abrirse. Miró hacia la entrada dónde estaban los niños, Giselle y un hombre que supuso que era Henry. Ellos iban escoltados por unos caballeros. Sus piernas temblaron, le costó trabajo controlarlas. Él lo único que deseaba era correr hacia la princesa. Ella tenía algunos cortes en la cara. Debajo de su labio tenía una cortada. Giselle miró hacia él por un instante, pero después desvió la mirada.

Emily se acercó a Daniel. La niña tocó su cabeza vendada. El niño le sonrió y le dijo algo que Marcus no alcanzó a escuchar. La reina estaba de espaldas a él, no podía ver su rostro, pero se imaginaba que no estaba contenta.

—¿Qué hace aquí? —preguntó Katherine.

—Ellos me trajeron aquí —respondió el hombre—. No es que quisiera verla.

Jamie reprimió una sonrisa. Agachó su cabeza para ocultar su expresión. Ahora entendía porque decían que la niña había heredado la actitud de su padre.

—Es la reina —dijo indignada Alice—. Le debe respeto.

—Cómo si se lo mereciera —rezongó Giselle.

—No te metas en esto, Giselle —bramó la reina—. Que tú también estás en problemas.

—Eso ya lo sé —refunfuñó la princesa.

—Y ustedes tres —dijo dirigiéndose a los niños— . ¿Por qué arriesgan su vida de esa manera?

—Por cosas que desconoce por lo que veo —empezó Jamie.

—Por amor —agregó Giselle.

Katherine se acercó hacia la princesa. Giselle miró hacia Marcus. La reina volteó hacia él. Marcus intentó disimular que no estaba al pendiente de la conversación. La reina, con la vista fija en él, volvió hablar.

—Sí, el amor te hacer cosas estúpidas

Marcus se estremeció al escuchar su voz. Su mirada era penetrante como si pudiera leer sus pensamientos. La reina volvió a mirar hacia los niños.

—Ahora decidiremos su castigo.

—¿Es en serio madre? No te das cuenta que aunque nos castigues seguiremos haciendo lo que queramos. Además ellos no son de nuestro mundo, no eres ninguna autoridad ante ellos.

—Sí rompen las reglas en mi mundo tendrán consecuencias. La vez pasada los perdone y me prometieron que no buscarían a Henry. Además, él no tiene derecho de estar aquí, está desterrado.

—No pensaba quedarme —intervino el hombre.

—Te daré sólo un día para que te vayas. Y ustedes no pueden volver a Ardens por todo un mes.

Los niños se miraron entre ellos. Jane era la que se veía más afectada. Jamie sólo se había encogido de hombros como si no le importara.

—Para ti, Giselle, un mes sin entrenamiento.

La princesa sonrió como si eso le alegrara, pero luego hizo una mueca fingiendo disgusto.

—No hay nada más que decir —dijo la reina sentándose en su trono—. Alice regresa estos niños a la Tierra.

Marcus subió rápidamente. No quería toparse con Alice o con la reina. Escuchó como las niñas se despedían de su papá. Oyó pasos detrás de él. No quería voltear, esperaba que no fuera Katherine. No quería que le preguntara sobre sus sentimientos hacia Giselle.

—Marcus.

Había sonado como un murmullo. Sabía quien estaba atrás de él era su amiga. Volteó hacia atrás. Teniéndola más cerca, pudo notar claramente sus heridas. Su cabello no estaba amarrado como acostumbraba. Algunos mechones caían sobre su cara. Su labio tembló levemente. Marcus dio un paso adelante. Tomó su rostro en sus manos y lo examinó con cuidado. Con su pulgar acarició el corte debajo de su labio. Marcus la soltó y se alejó de ella.

—¿Por qué no me avisaste?

Giselle agachó la mirada. Marcus se sentía aliviado de verla a salvo, pero también estaba enojado con ella por no haberle pedido que la acompañara. Ella por fin lo miró.

—No quería meterte en problemas.

—A mí no me importa meterme en problemas.

—No mientas.

—Si es por ti, no me importa.

Él se sentía traicionado. Giselle de nuevo desvió su mirada. Marcus soltó un suspiro exasperado.

—Giselle, prefiero ir contigo y arriesgar mi vida. Sólo quiero que tú estés a salvo.

—Y lo estoy —le dijo ella con lágrimas en sus ojos—. Marcus estoy bien, no me ha pasado nada más que un par de rasguños, pero estoy viva, no necesito que me protejan. No te necesito.

Marcus hizo una mueca del dolor al escuchar sus palabras. Giselle había empezado a llorar. Ella presionaba sus ojos para evitar que las lágrimas salieran. No quería herirla más, aunque ella lo haya lastimado.

—Lo sé, Giselle.

—Sólo quiero que sepas que me puedo defender sola.

—No estoy tan seguro de ello.

La princesa soltó un bufido. Marcus no quería seguir discutiendo con ella. Dio media vuelta para alejarse de ella. La princesa lo tomó de la muñeca con fuerza. Él intentó zafarse de su agarre sin mirarla. Sabía que ella estaba enojada con él.

—Giselle, déjame ir.

Ella lo soltó al escuchar pasos cerca. Miró de reojo a Diana que caminaba por el pasillo. Giselle le dedicó una sonrisa a su doncella, luego volteó hacia él con una mirada severa. Marcus la vio de la misma manera.

—Si me llega a necesitar, hágamelo saber —dijo secamente.

—Lo haré, gracias.

Diana miró hacia ambos con sorpresa. Marcus siguió su camino. Cuando estuvo seguro que nadie lo veía, dejó caer las lágrimas que estaba conteniendo.

 

Lo único que a Jamie no le gustaban de las vacaciones era no estar con sus amigos. Lo bueno es que podía hablar con ellos. También hablaba con su papá de vez en cuando. Le había contado a su mamá que habían encontrado a su papá. Ella se puso furiosa y les pidió que no lo mencionaran. No volvieron a tocar el tema desde entonces. Jamie quería volverlo a ver, él le había prometido visitarla pronto.

Mark se la pasaba todo el día en su habitación encerrado o afuera haciendo quien sabe qué tanto. Jamie escuchó una vez que estaba borracho, decía incoherencias y subía las escaleras torpemente. Su mamá lo había regañado esa noche, pero él de seguro ni se acordaba por lo ebrio que estaba. Su relación había mejorado un poco. Hablaban más, pero no era como antes. Tal vez en el fondo Mark sentía envidia de que ellas pudieran conocer a su padre y él aún no.

El día de su cumpleaños la despertó el teléfono. Jamie abrió los ojos y soltó un quejido. De seguro hablaban para felicitarla. De reojo vio que su hermana se levantaba rápidamente de su cama. Jane descolgó el teléfono con una sonrisa en su rostro. Jamie se sentó en su cama y estiró sus brazos. Jane sonrió, por lo que supuso que sería algún familiar de ellas, pero luego la sonrisa de su hermana desapareció.

—No soy Jamie —dijo molesta—. Soy Jane.

Su hermana había puesto los ojos en blanco.

—De seguro no te acordabas que soy su gemela —dijo Jane—. No trates de arreglarlo, ahora te la pasó.

Jane le tendió el teléfono de mala gana. Jamie la miró confundida, no se le ocurría quien se había olvidado de su hermana.

—Bueno.

— ¡Feliz cumpleaños! —gritó Daniel.

—Me vas a dejar sorda, Dan—se quejó riendo.

—Ni me lo vas a agradecer.

— ¿El qué? ¿Hacer enojar a mi hermana?

Escuchó la risa de Daniel, lo que la hizo sonreír. Jane la miraba frunciendo el ceño.

—De felicitarte, Jai —respondió Daniel—. Y dile a tu hermana que lo siento.

—Dice Daniel que lo siente.

Jane rodó los ojos y salió azotando la puerta.

—Parece que no te perdonó —le dijo Jamie—. Exactamente ¿qué le dijiste?

—Le canté por su cumpleaños, y luego le desee un feliz cumpleaño,s pero dije tu nombre. Ella me dijo que no eras tú y me disculpe con ella. La salude como si fuera un día cualquiera, se me olvide que era tu gemela y cumplían el mismo día. Después la felicite, pero era demasiado tarde.

—Daniel, eres un idiota.

—Ya me lo habías dicho y no lo soy.

De seguro Daniel estaba reprimiendo una sonrisa. Ella le hizo la pregunta que le hacía todos los días que la llamaba.

— ¿Cómo sigues?

—Bien. Te lo he dicho todos los días. Ya no me duele. Hiciste un buen trabajo, doc.

—No te burles.

—No me estoy burlando.

—Más te vale. ¿Has visto a Anderson?

—Sí, nos vemos seguido.

—Y a mí no me ves, eres un mal amigo.

—Vives muy lejos. Mejor tú ven aquí.

—Es mi cumpleaños, tú deberías venir.

—Si me dejaran iría o si tuviera un dragón volaría hacia ahí para estar contigo.

—Que mal chiste.

—Lo digo en serio.

Jamie rió al imaginarse a Daniel volando en un dragón para visitarla.

—Me he puesto a pensar en lo que hemos vivido estos últimos meses, es increíble –continuó Daniel.

—Lo sé, y todo lo que nos falta.

—¡Oh, Walker! no estás pensando en arriesgar tu vida todo el tiempo.

Ella estaba dispuesta a poner su vida en peligro, pero no la de nadie más.

—Espero que ya no me sigas a situaciones riesgosas.

—Jai, recuerda que estaré contigo hasta el final.

Jamie soltó un suspiro.

 _—_ Sí esa es nuestra promesa.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio. Podía escuchar su respiración, debía de tener el teléfono muy cerca.

—Bien...

—Me pasaría todo el día hablando contigo, Jamie —dijo Daniel—. Pero mi papá no me deja ni Melisa. Pásatela bien y en serio dile a Jane que lo siento.

—No creo que te perdone.

—Inténtalo —le pidió—. Nos hablaremos luego.

—Está bien, adiós.

—Adiós Jai.

Jaime colgó y dejó el teléfono sobre su cama. Bajó las escaleras. Vio la hora en el reloj del comedor: eran casi las doce. Había extrañado dormir tanto tiempo. Jane estaba sentada viendo su celular fijamente. De seguro esperando que la llamaran. Jamie fue hacia la cocina para comer algo. Ahí estaba su mamá. Su cabello estaba recogido en un chongo. Al principio le sonrió, pero luego frunció el ceño.

—Es muy tarde para que sigas en pijama.

—Hoy es mi cumpleaños, déjame quedarme en pijama todo el día.

Su mamá entrecerró los ojos.

—Sólo esta vez.

Jamie sonrió. Se dirigió a la alacena para buscar algo de comer. Encontró un paquete de galletas, decidió comérselas. Se sentó en la barra de la cocina y abrió el envoltorio.

— ¿No me vas a felicitar?

—Pensé que para ti era una fecha más.

—Soy una niña, mamá, me gustan los cumpleaños y sobre todo los regalos.

—Y yo soy pobre, no podemos gastar en lujos.

—No lo somos, eres tacaña.

— ¡Jamie! Debes respetarme.

Ella soltó un bufido. No dijo nada más, no tenía ganas de discutir con su madre en ese momento. Siguió comiendo sus galletas en silencio. Escuchó que tocaron la puerta. Jamie se imaginó que sería un familiar de ella. Esperaba que trajera un regalo. Se acordó que estaba en pijama de seguro empezarían a criticarla como siempre, pero no quiso cambiarse le daba igual lo que pensaran de ella.

— ¡Papá!—exclamó Jane.

Jamie miró hacia su madre. Se había puesto pálida y sus manos temblaban. Jamie se alejó de ella y fue hacia la puerta. Ahí estaba Henry sosteniendo una caja de cartón con un moño en la parte de arriba. La caja tenía hoyos y se movía.

— ¡Feliz cumpleaños, niñas!

Su papá dejó la caja en el suelo y estiró sus brazos. Las dos se acercaron a su papá y recibieron el abrazo.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó Lydia.

Se separaron de él. Jamie quiso evitar la mirada de su madre. Ella abrió la caja y de ella sacó a un cachorro color café. Su pelo era chino. Era lo más adorable que había visto en su vida. El perro le lamió su cara.

—Nos trajo un regalo, mamá —respondió Jamie enseñándole el cachorro.

Lydia molesta le arrebató el cachorro de sus manos y se lo regresó a Henry con poco cuidado.

—¡Mamá! ¡El perro no te hizo nada! —se quejó Jamie.

Su madre frunció el ceño. Miró hacia el hombre que sostenía al cachorro cerca de su pecho.

—Sólo vine a felicitarlas.

— ¿Te apareces después de todos estos años?

—Es una larga historia que te puedo contar si me dejas pasar.

—No permitiré que vuelvas entrar a mi casa.

—Mamá, él tiene una buena explicación —dijo Jane—. Déjalo pasar.

Lydia ignoró su petición.

—Lárgate, no quiero verte y llévate ese regalo.

—Me iré con él —dijo Jamie decidida—. Viviré con él en lugar que contigo.

Lydia miró hacia su hija roja de la furia y con la boca abierta sorprendida por su decisión precipitada.

—Jamie, sabes que eso no es una buena idea —le dijo su padre.

—Ves él no te quiere con él —siseó su madre.

Eso le dolió a Jamie. Su padre acariciaba tiernamente al cachorro y miraba con tristeza a su hija. Ella quería vivir con él, no soportaba a su mamá.

—Jamie —susurró su hermana.

Ella miró hacia Jane. Tal vez a ella sí la extrañaría, aun así la seguiría viendo en la escuela, pero en las vacaciones quería estar con su padre.

—¿Puedo irme contigo? —le preguntó Jamie a su padre—. Sé que es arriesgado pero quiero pasar tiempo contigo.

— ¿Eso fue lo que te dijo? —preguntó indignada Lydia—. En serio crees que corres peligro por estar con él. Te mintió, hija, porque no te quiere cerca.

—¿Lydia, puedes dejar el pasado atrás? —le pidió Henry—. Tuve mis razones para alejarme, no es porque no los quisiera.

—Tú nunca me amaste—lo acusó Lydia.

Jamie miró hacia su padre que agachó su cabeza avergonzado. Quería que se lo negara. Deseaba que sus padres se amaran y que formaran una familia juntos. Su mamá había sido feliz con él, se notaba en las fotos. Henry se quedó en silencio. Con eso dejó en claro que él no amaba a su madre y nunca lo había hecho, no como ella lo había querido.

— ¿No lo niegas? —preguntó Jane—. Papá...

—Jane, hay cosas que tú no comprenderías.

Jamie lo entendía, no había amor. No era tan difícil de comprender como creían los adultos. Jane vio con sus ojos humedecidos a su papá, luego subió rápido las escaleras.

—Has hecho llorar a tu hija —le dijo Lydia enojada—. Ahora vete antes que hieras a alguien más.

—Lo siento —se disculpó Henry.

—¿De qué te arrepientes? —preguntó Lydia.

—De todo.

—Y yo no te perdono nada.

—Yo sí —le dijo Jamie—. Yo te perdono, papá.

Henry le sonrió a su hija. Lydia los miró con algo muy parecido a la envidia, parecía tener celos de su hija por tener el amor de su padre.

—No sé qué esperas para irte.

Henry le sonrió a su hija y le dio el cachorro, Jamie lo cargó.

—Gracias por el regalo y por venir.

—No hay de que, hija —le dijo—. Recuerda que te amo y recuérdaselo a Jane.

—Lo haré.

Henry miró hacia Lydia quien intentaba contener las lágrimas.

—Nunca quise herirte —le dijo—. En verdad lo siento.

—Ya vete.

Henry miró hacia su hija una última vez y luego dio media vuelta. Lydia azotó la puerta, vio a su hija con rencor y subió a su habitación.

Jamie se sentó soltando un suspiro. Colocó a su nueva mascota sobre sus piernas y empezó a acariciarlo. Había pasado un mal momento. A nadie le gustaba ver a sus padres discutir. Eso le afectó, pero no para hacerla llorar. Había sospechado que pasaría por un momento como ese. El perro empezó a lamerle la mano. Ella lo observó con atención: era tan lindo y tierno. Lo levantó con sus dos manos a la altura de su cabeza.

—¿Cómo te pondré? —pensó en voz alta.

El perro soltó un ladrido como si le hubiera entendido.

—De acuerdo, te llamaré Wood.

 

Jane estaba en su cama acostada boca abajo. Tenía su cara sumergida en la almohada, la cual estaba mojada con sus lágrimas. No había parado de llorar desde que había subido. Le dolía saber la cruel realidad. Ella sabía que si su papá no hubiera huido, aun así él no viviría con ellas en ese momento. Sus padres estarían separados. Lydia dijo que nunca se casaron. Tal vez su padre nunca quiso hacerlo porque no la amaba.

Escuchó que alguien abría la puerta. Ella se quedó acostada ocultando su cara. No quería que la vieran llorar. Jamie se sentó a lado de ella. Colocó el cachorro en la cama. El perro se acercó a Jane y empezó a lamerle la cara. Ella lo movió con su mano. Volteó a ver a su hermana que veía sonriendo hacia el cachorro. Nunca se imaginó que vería a Jamie sonriendo con ternura. Jane lo acarició por un instante hasta que recordó que era el regalo de su padre. No quería ver nada que le recordara a él.

—¿Por qué te lo quedaste? —preguntó irritada.

—No iba rechazarlo —respondió ella—. Nadie regresa un regalo.

Jane sabía que su hermana se había encariñado con el perro tan sólo con verlo. Además que había sido un regalo de su padre. El primero que recordaran que les había dado. Jane se sentó y estiró la mano. El cachorro lamió su mano y la tocó con su pequeña pata.

—¿Ya le pusiste un nombre?

Jamie asintió con entusiasmo.

—Lo llame Wood.

Jane no protestó por el nombre, aunque no era muy común para un perro. Tal vez se había decidido en ese nombre, porque era color café como la madera. Cargó al cachorro entre sus brazos. Él le lamió la nariz. Jane hizo una mueca de disgusto y Jamie rió por su reacción.

—¿Cómo puedes reírte después de todo lo que ha pasado?

—Simplemente no dejó que los malos momentos me afecten.

— ¿Es fácil?

—No si piensas en ellos —le contestó. —Depende también de que tan difícil sea de superar.

— ¿Acaso no te dolió ver discutir a nuestros papás?

Ella se encogió de hombros. Jane notó que estaba fingiendo que no le afectaba como siempre lo hacía. Su hermana se cerraba y guardaba sus sentimientos para ella.

—Me imaginaba que pasaría, mamá nunca habló bien de él —respondió Jamie.

Su hermana tenía razón. Jane había creído que al momento de encontrar a su papá, él regresaría a casa y viviría con ellas. Claro que su madre no lo iba perdonar fácilmente, ella había esperado eso, pero nunca se le había pasado por la cabeza que su padre nunca haya querido a su madre. Cerró los ojos e intentó contener las lágrimas. No quería hacer enojar a Jamie ni que le recordara lo débil que era.

—Nunca sé que hacer cuando lloras, así que no llores ahora —advirtió Jamie.

Jane sintió como Wood se sentaba a lado de ella. Sintió el calor que emitía su pequeño cuerpo. Ella acarició su cabeza.

—Es nuestro cumpleaños —continuó Jamie—. Debemos pasárnosla bien.

A Jane se le había olvidado que ese día cumplía doce años. Nunca había llorado en un día tan especial como ese.

—Este es el peor cumpleaños —murmuró.

—El mío no —le dijo Jamie tomando a Wood—. Tengo una mascota y es el primero que veo a mi papá.

— ¿Y la discusión?

Jamie hizo una mueca de dolor. Trató de no mostrar lo herida que estaba. Le sonrió a su hermana para animarla.

—Pudo haber sido peor —dijo Jamie encogiéndose de hombros.

A Jane no se le ocurría algo peor que enterarse que su padre nunca había amado a su madre el día de su cumpleaños. O que viera discutir a sus padres por primera vez.

—Te propongo algo. Hay que salir y alejarnos de nuestra familia. Iremos con Wood.

—Si mamá se entera...

—Arriésgate como cuando nos arriesgamos a ir a Ardens. ¿A poco le temes más a mamá que a un basilisco?

Jane pensó en la respuesta, aunque sabia que había sido una pregunta retórica. Enfrentar al basilisco sí la había espantado, pero también lo hacía desobedecer a su madre. No aguantaría ver la decepción en su rostro por su culpa.

—No quiero que mamá se enoje conmigo.

—Diario se enoja conmigo y no es tan malo como crees.

Jane no pudo evitar sonreír. Jamie lo único que intentaba era animarla. Tal vez era una buena idea salir y pasar tiempo juntas olvidándose de todo.

—¿A dónde iremos?

—Pensaba ir a comprarle una correa y comida a Wood.

—Jamie ¿en serio piensas quedártelo?

—Ya te dije que sí.

—Pero casi no estamos en casa, mamá no querrá cuidarlo por nosotras, estoy segura que lo odia por el simple hecho de ser un regalo de papá.

—Tienes razón —asintió Jamie pensativa—. Podemos encargárselo a nuestro papá.

Esa era una mejor idea. Podían ver a Wood cuando visitaran a su papá. El problema era que su madre no dejaría que lo vieran. Impediría que tuvieran cualquier contacto con él. Jane quería seguir conviviendo con su padre. Tal vez tendría que enfrentarse a su mamá. Ella no se lo tomaría bien, no le iba gustar escuchar que Jane necesitaba a su papá. No sabía si sería capaz de admitirle a su madre que quería a su papá y estaba dispuesta a perdonarlo.

— ¿Tú crees que mamá nos deje visitarlo?

—No, o tal vez si logramos convencerla. Por ahora hay que dejar que se le pase el enojo.

—Jamie, sabes que siempre está enojado con él.

—Ya encontraremos la manera.

Jane colocó en su regazo al cachorro. Wood se acomodó y se acostó soltando un suspiro

—Hay un problema ¿de dónde vamos a sacar el dinero? —preguntó Jane—. Ya sabes para comprar lo necesario para Wood.

—De nuestros ahorros —respondió como si fuera algo obvio.

Jane le dolía gastar su dinero, pero no le importaba si era para su mascota.

 

En la sala de entrenamiento, Giselle observaba las dagas detenidamente. Había extraño estar en ese lugar. Su madre no sólo le había cancelado los entrenamientos también le había prohibido entrar ahí. Pero el mes del castigo había acabado. Ya podía estar ahí sin que la regañaran. Tomó una daga. Apretó el pomo con fuerza y luego la lanzó. Cayó justo en el centro, ella sonrió pero su sonrisa se fue desvaneciendo al recordar a Marcus. También extrañaba a su amigo y cuando practicaba con él. Ambos no se habían hablado desde su última discusión. Giselle había dejado de estar molesta con él, pero Marcus seguía resentido. Él la evitaba a toda costa y sólo le dedicaba palabras frías.

Había escuchado una vez que realmente aprecias lo que tienes cuando lo pierdes. Sabía que era verdad. Se había dado cuenta que lo quería a su lado, no sólo para practicar con él, para ayudarla escapar o a vencer un dragón, era más que eso. Ella era feliz con él. Desde que se enojaron había sentido un vacío, cómo si algo importante le faltara.

Ella cerró los ojos. Sintió que su vista se empezaba a nublar. Tomó otra daga y la lanzó, ésta ni siquiera cayó en la diana. Giselle se sentó en el piso y tomó su cabeza con sus dos manos. Necesitaba hablar con Marcus. Tenía que arreglar las cosas con él. No podía aguantar más. Se puso de pie decidida a buscarlo. Cuando abrió la puerta, se encontró de pie con su entrenador. Robert estaba serio, sus ojos parecían verla desde adentro. Giselle no se dejó intimidar le devolvió la mirada con la misma intensidad. Nunca lo había observado de esa manera. Se dio cuenta lo elegante que eran sus pómulos y de la fuerte quijada que tenía.

—¿A dónde vas tan deprisa? —preguntó él.

—Buscaba a alguien —contestó.

Robert entró y cerró la puerta detrás de él. La princesa intentó pasar, pero él la sujeto de su brazo con fuerza. Giselle se zafó de su agarre.

—Creo que tu castigo se ha acabado por lo tanto hoy te toca entrenamiento.

Giselle siguió caminando ignorando sus palabras.

—Después del entrenamiento podrás buscar a quien quieras.

La princesa se detuvo y miró hacia él.

—Es más importante que esto.

Robert sonrió con malicia, cómo si algo malo tramará. Cerró su puño y cuando abrió su mano había una bola de fuego que le lanzó a la princesa. Giselle se defendió rápido apagándola antes de que llegara a ella.

—¿Te atreves a atacar a una princesa?

—Pensé que no te gustaba que te llamaran así.

Ella le lanzó una ráfaga de fuego con la palma de su mano. Robert la desvió rápidamente. Él esbozó una sonrisa retándola.

—¿Quieres jugar con fuego? —preguntó Giselle.

Robert volvió a sonreír lanzándole una ráfaga de fuego que alcanzó a rozar su hombro.

—Sabes que el fuego nos hace más fuerte mientras más nos ataquemos más fuerte nos volveremos.

—Necesitas fortalecerte.

Él volvió a lanzarle otra llamarada. Siguieron así, hasta que Giselle se desesperó y le dio un puñetazo en la cara que él no se esperaba. Luego levantó su pierna para darle una patada pero él lo impidió sujetando su pantorrilla. La princesa lo vio irritada. Le lanzó otro puñetazo que él detuvo con la otra mano. Le hizo perder el equilibrio por lo que cayó al suelo.

—De nuevo gane.

Le ofreció la mano para ayudarla a pararse. Ella rechazó su ayuda. Se levantó por sí sola.

—Algún día te voy a patear el trasero.

—Esas no son palabras dignas de una princesa.

—No me considero una.

Se sacudió sus pantalones y fue hacia la puerta, pero la voz de su entrenador hizo que se detuviera.

—No sé si te dijo tu hermana lo que hice.

Ella recordó que Alice le había contado que Robert le había mentido. Él no la había delatado. Había ocultado el secreto como había prometido.

—Habíamos quedado en un trato —dijo ella.

—Sí, tú también cumpliste. Y yo te cubrí, y te ayudé como ese sirviente que luego te ayuda... ¿Cuál es su nombre? ¿Marcus? Sí ese es.

Giselle se tensó. Los ojos negros de Robert estaban fijos en ella.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—Cualquiera lo nota —dijo él—. Es fácil saber que entres ustedes dos hay algo.

—Es mi amigo —admitió ella—. Y más te vale que no lo molestes.

Giselle sintió una dolor en el pecho. Ya no sabía si seguía siendo su amigo. Lo extrañaba tanto.

—Oh tranquila, tu secreto está a salvo conmigo y él también, no le voy hacer daño.

— Sé que me odias...

—Giselle, cuantas veces te tengo que decir que no te odio. Si te odiara te hubiera delatado, no sólo tu huida con esos niños también tu amistad con Marcus o las veces que los he visto en la sala de entrenamientos.

—De acuerdo —murmuró ella.

Debía de tener más cuidado. Su mamá también parecía saber que eran amigos, aunque no había hecho nada para impedir su amistad. Tal vez porque aun no tenía pruebas.

Giselle se dio media vuelta y caminó hacia la puerta. Antes de salir se detuvo. No miró atrás, su vista estaba fija en la manija.

—Gracias por no delatarme—le agradeció a Robert.

—Cuando quieras, princesa.

No lo miró pero supuso que él había sonreído.

Salió de la sala en busca de Marcus. No fue difícil encontrarlo, iba camino a la cocina. Cuando estuvo a su lado. Él sólo la miró de reojo como si no soportara verla. Giselle hizo una mueca de dolor.

—Necesitamos hablar —le dijo Giselle.

—¿Se le ofrece algo, princesa?

Giselle miró hacia ambos lados cerciorándose que nadie estuviera cerca. Lo tomó del brazo y lo jaló hacia una habitación. Abrió la puerta y entraron. Era una cuarto pequeño dónde guardaban cajas. Cerró la puerta con seguro.

—Princesa, si me permite...

—Deja de decirme princesa, deja de actuar como si tan sólo fueras un sirviente para mí.

—Sólo soy un sirviente.

—Pero no para mí y lo sabes muy bien. Sabes que eres mi amigo.

Marcus dejó de verla con esa expresión fría. Por un momento sus ojos verdes se iluminaron. Después su amigo frunció el ceño.

—¿Lo sigo siendo? —preguntó él—. Porque yo sé que los amigos se tienen confianza.

—Marcus, confío en ti y no te dije nada porque te necesito. No sólo tu ayuda. Lo más seguro era que si regresábamos con vida mi madre te mandaría a matar. Te perdería para siempre y eso es algo que no podría soportar.

Marcus agachó la mirada. Giselle se mordió el labio inferior conteniendo el llanto. Los dos se quedaron en silencio. Lo único que escuchaba eran los latidos acelerados de sus corazones.

—Sé que te dolió lo que te dije. Y lo he estado pensando y no lo decía en serio. En ese momento estaba enojada, creía que me veías como una persona débil. Quiero tenerte a mi lado las veces que sean. No me molesta tu compañía. Eres... eres...

Giselle no sabía como poner en palabras todo lo que estaba sintiendo. Nunca había experimentado ese sentimiento y aún no sabía bien que era.

—Lo siento —se disculpó ella—. En verdad lo siento.

Marcus levantó la mirada. Sus ojos verdes estaban húmedos. Giselle le sonrió. Tomó su rostro como él lo había hecho anteriormente y le limpió lágrimas. Marcus tomó sus manos para retirarlas con delicadeza. Giselle pensó que seguía enojado, pero su sonrisa decía lo contrario. No había soltado sus manos, seguían entrelazadas. Ella deseó que nunca la soltara.

—No, yo lo siento. No debí de enojarme por una tontería. Tienes razón estabas preocupada por mí, como yo por ti. Y no debí tratarte de esa manera, en verdad lo siento. Tampoco debí insinuar que no puedes protegerte sola. Sé que te la puedes arreglar sin mí.

—Sí, pero no quiero hacerlo. No quiero estar sin ti.

Marcus sonrió aún más. Sus ojos parecían iluminarse como si acabara de decirle lo que realmente quería escuchar. Le gustaba verlo sonreír de esa manera. Sintió un revoloteo en su estómago.

—¿Amigos de nuevo?—preguntó Giselle.

Marcus abrió la boca y después la cerró sin decir nada. Soltó sus manos y miró hacia la puerta. No sabía porque su expresión había cambiado. Ella tocó su mejilla con cuidado. Él volteó hacia ella y le sonrió con tristeza.

—Nunca dejamos de serlo.

Giselle soltó un suspiro. Luego lo abrazó con fuerza. Disfrutaba la cercanía que les otorgaba ese abrazo. Le gustaba la manera de que encajaban sus cuerpos como si fuera dos piezas de un mismo rompecabezas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya casi llegamos al final, sólo falta una pequeña aventura más en el siguiente capítulo y un secreto más por descubrir en el último capítulo.


	17. El laberinto

_Feel fear, feel fear, do you believe, deceive yourself?_  
Don't you realize you can't be saved?  
Feel fear, feel fear, do you believe, deceive yourself?  
If you can't feel fear, you've gone insane

**Feel Fear by Matthew Sweet**

Había pasado un mes desde que habían regresado de vacaciones. Los exámenes estaban cerca. Emily trataba de concentrarse en ellos. Por fin Jamie había encontrado a su padre, y Emily había descubierto un poco más sobre la profecía. Su amiga le había contado lo que Henry les había dicho. Ellos estaban destinados a acabar con un enemigo; alguien a quien ya había combatido anteriormente Henry. Quería saber más sobre su destino, pero estaba más tranquila al saber que ellos serían los héroes.

De vez en cuando pensaba en la profecía. Lo que abundaba en su mente era Daniel, o siendo más precisa la sensación que percibía en su estómago cada vez que sonreía. Y no sólo era cuando le dedicaba esa sonrisa cálida, también lo sentía al verlo sacudir su cabello, o cuando reía fuertemente por algún comentario de Mike o Jamie. Él cerraba los ojos y sacudía sus hombros. A Emily le gustaba tanto el sonido de su risa. Otra cosa que le encantaba era cuando leía junto a ella. Los dos se quedaban en silencio disfrutando de la lectura. Le había costado concentrarse últimamente cuando estaba a su lado. A veces lo miraba y le fascinaba la manera en que apretaba su mandíbula cuando estaba concentrado. Tenía una respuesta a por qué se sentía de esa manera, pero le aterraba pensar en eso.

—Tierra llamando a Emily —dijo Jane.

La niña levantó la mirada. Había estado leyendo un libro. O intentando leerlo, porque de nuevo sus pensamientos habían estado enfocados en Daniel. Emily dejó su libro a un lado y le sonrió a su amiga.

—Me perdí en la lectura —mintió Emily.

—No es verdad —negó Jane con una sonrisa en su rostro.

—Bueno pensaba en otras cosas.

Jane se sentó a su lado.

—¿Quieres hablar sobre ello?

—No, estoy bien. No pasa nada.

—De acuerdo.

Caroline abrió la puerta. Entró a la habitación. Jane se tensó al verla. Emily sabía que su relación nunca había sido la mejor, pero desde que su amiga había confesado que le gustaban las niñas, ambas trataban de evitarse. De vez en cuando se hablaban o se molestaban como siempre lo hacían, pero se veían incomodas en la presencia de la otra.

—Hola, Caroline —saludó Jane.

—Hola, Walker.

Caroline entró al baño y cerró la puerta. Seguramente quería ignorarlas. Jane, preocupada, se mordió su labio inferior.

—¿Crees que me odie? —preguntó Jane—. No es que lo tome personal. No es que me importe ella, pero me importa lo que cualquiera piense de mí. No me agrada la idea de que alguien me odie.

Emily le sonrió. Le había parecido tierno como había mascullado.

—No, pero ustedes nunca se llevan bien. Creo que a Caroline no le agrada nadie más que Megan.

Jane asintió aunque no se veía muy segura. Suspiró mientras que se encogía de hombros.

—Bueno da igual. Vayamos por algo de comer.

Emily asintió poniéndose de pie. Ambas salieron de la casa para ir directo a la cafetería. Ahí estaban Jamie, Daniel y Mike. Ellas se sentaron en su mesa después de ir por su comida. Daniel le sonrió de medio lado. Ella desvió la mirada. Su corazón empezó a latir fuertemente y sabía a que se debía.

—Mike estaba platicándonos sobre sus vacaciones en Hawái —explicó Daniel.

Emily miró hacia Mike. Él se había cortado su cabello y sus rizos eran menos notorios. Lo bueno era que dejaban al descubiertos sus ojos color avellana.

—Creo que a ellas no les interesa saberlo —bromeó Jamie.

Daniel rio levemente. Emily no quiso voltear hacia él. Quería evitar sentirse de esa manera. Jane pareció notar que algo andaba mal en ella porque se acercó y le preguntó si estaba bien en un susurro. Ella asintió con la cabeza.

—Bueno ¿ustedes que hicieron en vacaciones? —preguntó Mike.

—No mucho —contestó Jane—. Jugar con nuestra nueva mascota.

—Wood es adorable —asintió Jamie.

—Siempre pensé que preferías los gatos que los perros —confesó Daniel.

—También me gustan los gatos —dijo Jamie.

Los dos se miraron a los ojos y se sonrieron. Emily trató de no pensar en el pinchazo que sintió en el corazón por un instante.

—¿Y tú que hiciste, Anderson? —preguntó Mike.

—Lo de siempre —respondió—. Sólo leía.

—Y también pasaste tiempo conmigo —agregó Daniel—. No lo olvides.

Había pasado más de un mes y aún recordaba cada instante que había pasado con él. Era muy difícil olvidarlo.

—Prefiero olvidarlo.

En parte era verdad, quería olvidarlo, o más bien, quería dejar de sentirse de esa manera. Todos rieron por el comentario excepto Daniel, quien se había sonrojado. Emily trató de reprimir su sonrisa. Se mordió el labio con fuerza. Sabía que su rostro era muy expresivo, no quería que notara que se le había hecho adorable como sus mejillas se habían tornado color carmesí.

—No sabía que podías ser tan divertida —dijo Mike.

—Es porque no la conoces bien —comentó Jamie sonriendo.

Emily le sonrió a su amiga. Después de que le había ayudado a encontrar a su papá, habían pasado más tiempo juntas y se habían conocido mejor.

—Emily es una gran amiga —agregó Jane—. Siempre esta ahí para consolarme.

—Eso debe ser muy seguido —murmuró Jamie.

Daniel rió por lo bajo. Tenía su vista agachada hasta que sus ojos se cruzaron. Otra cosa que le gustaba de él eran lo hermoso que era el tono de sus ojos. De nuevo sintió esa molesta sensación y supo que no había vuelta atrás.

 

Jamie estaba despierta cuando sonó la alarma. No había podido conciliar el sueño después de tener esa pesadilla. Las imágenes de su sueño seguían reproduciéndose en su mente: un dragón lanzando fuego hacia Daniel, quien gritaba de agonía. Había despertado bañada en sudor. Por suerte ninguna de sus compañeras lo notó.

Ella se frotó los ojos intentando borrar los recuerdos de la pesadilla. Éstas se habían vuelto constantes desde que habían regresado de la isla. No siempre el dragón lastimaba a Daniel, a veces era a otras personas que quería.

Se levantó de la cama y se alistó para ir a su primera clase. Era jueves por lo que le tocaba Historia. No le gustaba mucho esa clase, pero lo bueno es que la compartía con Daniel y ambos podían platicar.

La clase de Historia la daba una maestra joven muy hermosa. Muchos niños se quedaban observándola por su belleza. Jamie había escuchado como los niños hablaban bien de ella aunque fuera exigente. Daniel la observaba en ese momento. Sabía que a su amigo le gustaba esa clase, y no sólo porque le gustaba conocer la historia sino por la maestra. Su nombre era Annabeth. Tenía una voz dulce que para algunos se les haría aburrida, pero sabía que a él le gustaba. Siempre les daba el tema como si fuera una historia de algún libro de aventuras, haciendo énfasis en lo más importante.

La maestra empezó a dar la clase. Jamie no tenía ganas de escucharla. Se recostó encima de su libro, el cual era grueso por la gran cantidad de páginas que tenía. Miró una vez más hacia Daniel, quien escuchaba con atención a la maestra, sonrió al verlo y al saber que estaba bien. Sólo había sido una pesadilla.

Jamie no se había dado cuenta que se había quedado dormida, hasta que su amigo la despertó.

—Jai, despierta —le murmuró a su amigo en el oído.

Ella abrió los ojos y vio que Daniel estaba muy cerca de ella, con una sonrisa en su rostro. Jamie se levantó y se talló los ojos.

— ¿Ya acabo la clase? —preguntó Jamie adormilada.

—No, estamos haciendo el resumen.

Jamie gruñó. Ella no tenía ganas de escribir un resumen. Miró hacia los apuntes de Daniel. Abrió su libro y buscó las páginas del tema.

—No sé como te puede gustar esta clase —susurró Jamie malhumorada—. Bueno sí lo sé.

Su amigo se sonrojó. Jamie miró hacia la maestra, quien revisaba las tareas. Debía admitir que sí era bonita, con ese cabello rubio plateado que le caía por la espalda y por sus ojos azules, los cuales siempre miraban a todos con dulzura exceptuando las veces que la hacían enojar.

—Nunca te habías dormido en clase.

—Lo sé, pero no pude dormir.

— ¿Por qué?

Jamie se mordió el labio. Tenía la mirada fija en su libro pero estaba recordando el sueño tan desagradable que tuvo.

—Tuve pesadillas —respondió—. Últimamente las he tenido, me despierto en la noche, por lo menos no grito.

—¿Sobre qué son?

No sabía si responderle la pregunta a su amigo. No le gustaba hablar sobre ellas.

—Dejen de estar hablando —los regañó la maestra—. Y señorita Walker no se vuelva a dormir en mi clase.

Jamie rodó los ojos. Esa era la clase dónde menos hablaba con su amigo, porque siempre los andaban reprendiendo. Ella intentó empezar con su resumen, pero vio que Daniel seguía viéndola esperando una respuesta.

—No me gusta hablar de ellas, Daniel —le dijo haciendo una mueca—. Me hacen sentir débil.

No quiso voltearlo a ver por miedo a que viera lástima en su mirada.

—No lo eres, Jai, solamente has pasado por muchas cosas en tan poco tiempo.

—Lo sé, pero algo me dice que no son nada comparado con los que nos toca vivir —Se acercó más a su amigo para que nadie los escuchara— No creo que la profecía diga algo bueno sobre nosotros. No creo que sea fácil nuestro destino. Recuerda lo que dijo Alina si nos los dijera, haríamos todo lo posible para cambiarlo.

—No dejes que te atormente el futuro —le susurró Daniel—. Todavía no sabemos nada de esa profecía.

—Y no quiero saberlo —le dijo ella—. Por eso no he preguntado nada.

Annabeth se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió hacia ella. Tenía un aspecto inocente, pero era una de las maestras más exigentes.

—Les dije que dejaran de hablar, tendrán que ir a detención.

Jamie soltó un bufido frustrada y continuó con su resumen. Daniel ya no le volvió hablar en toda la clase. Ella seguía mirándolo de vez en cuando para recordar que él estaba bien. De repente sus ojos se posaron en la cicatriz de su cabeza. Se sintió culpable por ello. Aunque su amigo ya no le habló, a veces la miraba y le sonreía tratando de animarla.

 

Las pesadillas seguían atormentando a Jamie. Continuaba levantándose a la mitad de la noche. En una ocasión había gritado y despertado a sus compañeras. Ella le costó trabajo admitir que había tenido un mal sueño. Por suerte ninguna insistió en saber sobre de que se trataban.

Esos sueños la hacían sentir vulnerable. Creía que le temía a los dragones. Eso era algo absurdo. Los dragones no podían hacerle daño aunque sí a algunos de sus amigos. Quería dejar de temerle a esas creaturas. No le gustaba como se estremecía al pensar en ellas.

Un día se le ocurrió una gran idea para dejar de temerle. Lo mejor que podía hacer era enfrentar su miedo. Estaban en Ardens sentados en la habitación de Giselle. Emily leía un libro junto con Daniel. Ella esperaba que terminara de leer para que cambiara la página. Era una escena muy curiosa que Jamie no había imaginado que algún día la vería. Se acercó a ellos. Se sentó a lado de Daniel, quien estaba tan concentrado en su lectura que no la notó llegar.

—¿Qué han leído sobre los dragones dorados? —preguntó curiosa.

Ambos voltearon a verla al mismo tiempo como si sus movimientos estuvieran sincronizados. Emily la miraba con desconfianza mientras que Daniel con preocupación.

— ¿Para qué quieres saberlo?

—Curiosidad —respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Tú que recuerdas sobre lo que leíste sobre ellos? —preguntó Emily.

—No tengo tan buena memoria como tú y además sólo leí las notas que me diste.

—Te diré si me dices tus verdaderas intenciones —retó Emily.

Jamie soltó un resoplido. Si se las decía, arruinarían sus planes. Jahir y Jane, quienes habían estado escuchando la conversación, se acercaron a ellos.

—Algo me dice que tú curiosidad no significa nada bueno —dijo Jahir.

—¿Qué planeas? —le preguntó Jane.

Jamie enarcó la ceja.

—Nada —respondió—. ¿Acaso no puedo tener curiosidad?

Sus amigos se miraron entre ellos. Estaban en silencio hasta que Emily lo rompió.

—Los dragones dorados no son peligrosos para las salamandras, pero sí para los mortales. Se dicen que son muy sabios, y muy grandes.

—Ya veo por qué tienen uno de mascota —murmuró Jamie.

—¿Piensas ir al laberinto? —preguntó Daniel nervioso.

Jamie negó con la cabeza. Los cuatro niños tenían la mirada fija en ella esperando en que les dijera la verdad.

—¿Por qué me miran así? —preguntó Jamie.

—No te creemos —respondió Jane—. Te conocemos.

—Te gusta el peligro —agregó Daniel.

—Pero el dragón no es peligroso —dijo Jamie—. Además ya enfrente a muchos dragones. No pienso hacerlo una vez más.

—Te creeremos esta vez —dijo Jane.

Jamie rodó los ojos, luego se fue a sentar cerca de la puerta. Cada uno volvió a lo que antes hacía. Jamie se aburrió aún más. No saldría en ese momento, porque no quería levantar sospechas. Sus amigos parecían estarla vigilando. Había sido una mala idea preguntarle a Emily sobre los dragones dorados. Sí planeaba recorrer el laberinto, porque quería dejar de temer a los dragones encarándose con Aureus.

Jahir y Jane salieron de la habitación diciendo que iban a la cocina. Emily y Daniel estaban concentrados en su libro. Tal vez no notarían que Jamie dejaba el dormitorio, por lo que decidió escabullirse del cuarto en silencio.

Caminó hacia el laberinto. No era tan difícil llegar, éste estaba situado detrás de un jardín que estaba en la parte de atrás de la sala de tronos. Se aproximó a él cuando una voz la llamó.

—Sabía que irías al laberinto.

Jamie miró hacia su amigo frunciendo el ceño. No quería que estuviera con ella en ese momento.

—¿Por qué vas conmigo siempre en situaciones riesgosas?

—Tú bien lo sabes.

Jamie agachó la mirada y frunció los labios. Ella sabía que Daniel la acompañaría a dónde ella fuera para protegerla.

—No necesito que me protejas.

—Tal vez tengas razón pero...

—Dan, regresa —ordenó—. Quiero estar sola.

—¿Por qué?

—Por que sí.

—Esa no es una respuesta.

Jamie soltó un bufido. Vio a Daniel sonreír divertido.

—¿No me dejarás sola, cierto?

—Nunca.

Jamie sonrió de medio lado. El dragón no le haría daño a Daniel si estaba con ella. Aún así no pudo evitar pensar en sus pesadillas. Se estremeció al escuchar el grito de dolor que emitía Daniel cuando el dragón lo quemaba. No dejaría que algo le pasara a él. No pondría su vida en peligro de nuevo.

—Mejor vayamos a otro lado —sugirió Jamie—. No quiero entrar contigo.

—¿Tanto así te afecta mi compañía?

—No es eso. Es... si te lo digo no lo entenderías.

—Ponme a prueba.

Jamie suspiró resignada.

—De acuerdo. Quería entrar al laberinto por las pesadillas que he tenido. Son sobre un dragón, entonces pensé que tal vez al ver a uno frente a frente podía superarlo. Es patético que les tema ellos, no me pueden hacer daño. Aunque en mis sueños siempre hieren a los que me acompañan, que es Jane, mi papá, Emily, Jahir y tú. Así que no quiero que se hagan realidad. No quiero que vuelvas a salir herido por mi culpa.

Jamie no pudo evitar mirar hacia su cicatriz. Ella estiró su mano y acarició su frente. Daniel se quedó pasmado por el contacto, tal vez nunca imaginó que ella tuviera esa clase de gestos. Ella retiró su mano.

—Jamie ¿No será que tu miedo no sea el dragón pero que alguien que quieras salga lastimado?

Ella asintió al darse cuenta que tenía sentido lo que su amigo había dicho.

—Así que para superar tu miedo, debes enfrentar al dragón acompañada de alguien que quieres. En este caso puedo ser yo tu acompañante.

—No —negó Jamie rápidamente—. Sí ese es mi miedo no quiero enfrentarlo ahora. Daniel, no voy arriesgar tu vida sólo para probar que soy valiente.

—No necesitas probarlo. Sé que lo eres.

—¿En serio no crees que sea débil?

—Para nada, Jai. Ya te lo había dicho.

Ella le sonrió ampliamente a su amigo. Daniel le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Vamos a otra parte del castillo antes de que se te vuelva ocurrir otra loca idea —sugirió Daniel.

No protestó porque su amigo tenía razón. Había sido una idea loca.

 

Emily miró una vez más hacia su reloj. Habían pasado quince minutos desde que Daniel había ido en busca de Jamie, aún no regresaban y ella temía lo peor. Ella volvió a leer su libro. Sólo veía letras, pero no entendía lo que estaba leyendo. Sabía que no iba poder concentrarse. Dejó el libro en la cama de Giselle y se levantó para salir de la habitación. Miró hacia ambos lados. Había algunos sirvientes en el pasillo. Ella bajó las escaleras decidida ir al laberinto. Era obvio que sus amigos estaban ahí. Jamie había mostrado interés en el dragón dorado. Y por supuesto Daniel la acompañaría como siempre lo hacía. Aún no comprendía cuales eran las intenciones de Jamie para llegar a él. No sería peligroso para ella, porque ellos protegían a las salamandras, pero sí para Daniel, él podía salir lastimado. Y también podía herirla a ella. Emily se estremeció al pensar en encontrarse cara a cara con un dragón. Ellos lanzaban fuego, algo que le temía. Además volaban. Ella no le parecía agradable la idea de montar un dragón. Sólo de pensar en cómo se vería Ardens desde arriba, hacía que le sudaran las manos.

Estaba al frente de las puertas del laberinto. No sabía si debía de entrar. Había estudiado un mapa del laberinto antes. Sabía los pasadizos secretos que había. Algunos muros se movían al tocarlos. Había algunas flores muy extrañas dentro; algunas que no debía de tocar porque eran venenosas. Conocía el camino para llegar al centro dónde estaba el dragón. En el libro que había leído no decía exactamente el recorrido, pero daba las suficientes pistas para que alguien descubriera el camino.

La niña sintió que su corazón se aceleraba. Estaba segura que podría llegar al centro. Si su memoria no le fallaba, recordaría que pasaje tomar. El único problema era que el dragón podía herirla, pero encontraría a Jamie antes, estando junto con ella no le pasaría nada. No tenía duda que sus amigos estaban ahí dentro. Ambos siempre buscaban una aventura. Lo malo es que si Katherine los descubría, probablemente los castigaría de nuevo, aunque no debía porque enterarse.

Emily dio un paso al frente. Observó las rejas con atención. Eran altas y de color negro. En la parte de arriba estaba adornado con figuras que simulaban ser ramas enredadas de color dorado. Envolvían a un escudo de color rojo con plata. En medio tenía un fénix con las alas estiradas. Algún día le gustaría conocer esa ave.

No supo por cuanto tiempo estuvo mirando las rejas. Ella estiró su mano. No se sentía tan segura para entrar. Cuando tocó la reja e intentó abrirla no pudo. No se veía una cerradura, por lo que supuso que era innecesario una llave. Lo más seguro es que funcionarán con magia. Tal vez no la dejaría pasar, porque no tenía sangre de salamandra.

Ella soltó un bufido. No quería irse, tenía ganas de entrar y ver a sus amigos. Además probarse a sí misma que podía llegar al centro. Ahí aprovecharía y encararía su miedo. Estaba harta de que se escondiera todo el tiempo. Ella siempre trataba de evitar cualquier cosa que la pusiera en riesgo. Y no sólo un riesgo a su vida, a cualquier cosa que rompiera el status quo. Por eso siempre calculaba todas las posibilidades antes de actuar. Aunque en parte también era un acto calculador lo que estaba a punto de hacer. No entraría si no estuviera segura como llegar al centro y que Jamie estaría ahí para protegerla del dragón. Ella volvió a tocar las rejas.

— Ábrete.

Ella quería dejar de sentirse como una cobarde. A veces se arrepentía de no ser lo suficientemente valiente para acompañar a sus amigos a la Isla de los Dragones. Una voz le decía que había elegido la mejor opción, ella no hubiera podido ayudarlos y podría causarle más problemas. Sabía que tenía razón, pero también estaba segura que no había querido ir por miedo.

—Por favor, ábrete.

Las rejas se abrieron. Emily jadeó sorprendida. Tal vez lo único que tenía que hacer era pedir las cosas por favor. Recordó que las rejas sólo se abrían cuando las personas tenían buenas intenciones. Ella rió por lo bajo. Enfrentar sus miedos contaba como una buena intención. Después de haber entrado al laberinto, las puertas se cerraron detrás de ella. Tragó saliva nerviosa. Sabía que debía iniciar caminando hacia la derecha. Así que eso hizo. No tocó ninguna planta porque sabía que podían ser mortales.

El laberinto estaba hecho de piedra. Sabía que tenía cientos de años, por lo que se veía un poco desgastado. En el suelo había pasto que cubría sus pantorrillas. Sabía que no había animales en ese lugar por los que tuviera que preocuparse.

No había rastro de sus amigos. Tal vez ellos habían tomado otro camino y se habían perdido. Daniel también había visto el mapa del laberinto. Ella se lo había enseñado en unas de sus sesiones de lectura. Emily sonrió al recordar ese momento. Ambos habían estado en la biblioteca de la escuela. Sólo estaban ellos dos en la mesa hombro con hombro. Daniel había observado como su dedo se movía entre la página para mostrarle el camino que debía seguir. Confiaba en que lo recordara. Siguió caminando hacia el centro esperando en que algún momento los encontrara.

 

Daniel y Jamie habían ido a la cocina. Una agradable mujer les había regalado pastelitos. Era de las mejores cosas que había probado en la vida. El pan estaba suave y fresco. Todavía saboreaba el sabor dulce en su boca. Daniel al darle la primera mordida, se había llenado de crema. Eso había hecho que Jamie se riera fuertemente. Sus mejillas se habían puesto rojas de la vergüenza, aunque también había reído con ella. Cuando se llenaron de comerlos, salieron de la cocina. Pasaron por la sala de entrenamiento dónde estaba Giselle hablando con Marcus, mientras que él pulía las espadas. Ninguno de los dos los notó pasar, estaban muy concentrados en su plática.

Daniel empezó a explicar como llegar al centro del laberinto. Emily al leer un libro había descifrado como hacerlo. Jamie no se sorprendió de ello, sabía que su amiga era muy inteligente. Él hablaba entusiasmado sobre el tiempo que pasaba con ella. Jamie sintió celos muy en el fondo. Sabía que ella seguía siendo su mejor amiga, aunque Emily también lo fuera. La niña aún no admitía que también lo consideraba su mejor amigo, pero estaba segura que lo era.

Daniel se calló cuando miró directamente a su rostro. Jamie notó que estaba frunciendo el ceño. Su amigo enarcó la ceja preguntando por su expresión.

—¿Por qué me miras así?

—Parecía que algo te molesto.

—Estoy enojada todo el tiempo, me conoces bien.

—Pero nunca te enojas conmigo.

—Y no lo estoy ahora.

Jamie vio que Jahir y Jane corrían hacia ellos. Jane chocó contra Daniel y estuvo a punto de caerse, pero su amigo la sostuvo para que no perdiera el equilibrio. Jane miró a su hermana con los ojos llenos de miedo. Jahir tenía la misma expresión en su rostro. Sabía que Emily no había estado con ellos, pero aún así pensó que algo malo le había pasado.

— ¿Dónde está Emily? —preguntó Daniel.

Jane y Jahir intercambiaron una mirada. Su corazón se aceleró al pensar que algo malo le había pasado a su amiga. La habían dejado sola en la habitación de Giselle.

—Vimos que entró al laberinto sola —respondió Jahir con la voz quebrada —Íbamos en busca de Giselle, pensábamos que ustedes también estaban ahí.

—¿Por qué la dejaron entrar? —preguntó enfadada Jamie.

—La vimos por la ventana. Estábamos en el último piso del castillo no nos iba escuchar —contestó Jane.

Daniel estaba sacudiendo su cabeza como si no pudiera creer lo que estaba pasando. Jamie tomó su brazo e hizo que lo viera directamente a los ojos. Sintió que temblaba levemente. Ella le sonrió tratando de tranquilizarlo.

—La encontraré —le aseguró Jamie—. Confía en mí, confía en ella.

Los ojos de su amigo estaban húmedos y se veían más oscuros que otras veces. Él asintió lentamente.

—Iré contigo — dijo Daniel.

—No, tú quédate aquí.

—Sé como llegar al centro del laberinto. Sé que irá hacia allá.

—¿Por qué iría hacia el dragón? —preguntó Jane—. Ella no es Jamie.

Ella ignoró su comentario, sabía que en cierta parte la insultaba, pero tenía razón. Emily no era impulsiva como ella. No se le ocurría por que había ingresado al laberinto. Tal vez quería probar que sabía el camino.

—Tal vez pensó que nos encontraría dentro —sugirió Daniel—. Le dije que te iba ir a buscar, porque seguramente habías ido al laberinto. Nunca regresamos a la habitación de Giselle.

—Pero ¿por qué quería seguirnos?

—Para ayudarnos. No lo sé, Jamie. Lo único que sabemos es que está en ese laberinto y dudo que pueda perderse, pero hay un dragón ahí adentro que puede hacerle daño.

Jamie se quedó parada. Recordó sus pesadillas. A veces Emily aparecía en ellas. La niña veía temerosa al dragón que se elevaba en los aires antes de que lanzara la ráfaga de fuego hacia ella. Jamie no había podido salvarla en sus sueños. No dejaría que eso pasara en la vida real. Tenían que llegar a tiempo a ella.

—Bien no hay que perder el tiempo —dijo Jamie—. Iré a buscarla.

—¿No será mejor decirle a Giselle? —inquirió Jane.

—No hay tiempo

Jamie miró hacia Daniel, lo necesitaba en ese momento. Él era el que sabía como llegar al centro, no podía dejarlo atrás.

—Sólo prométeme que no te acercaras al dragón hasta que sea seguro —le pidió Jamie.

—Claro. Yo te guió y tú te encargas del dragón.

—¿Crees que podrás?

—Por supuesto que sí. No dudes de mí.

—Nunca lo haría.

Él le sonrió. No era el tipo de sonrisa que solía esbozar. Él seguía preocupado, lo reflejaba muy bien en su cara.

—Vayámonos.

Ambos niños empezaron a correr hacia el laberinto. Escucharon pasos detrás de ellos.

—Iremos con ustedes —anunció Jane.

No había tiempo para discutir. Jamie solamente soltó un gruñido. Dejó que ambos la acompañaran. Las puertas de las rejas se abrieron con sólo sentir su presencia. Eso no había pasado anteriormente. Jamie se preguntó que es lo que hacía que se abrieran las puertas. Los cuatro entraron y las rejas volvieron a cerrarse. Jamie sabía que ya no había vuelta atrás.

 

Emily siguió caminando después de haber descansado por unos minutos. Su cabello estaba suelto. Se lo había desamarrado cuando los mechones se habían zafado y caído sobre su cara. Se puso a pensar a lo que le temía. Sólo se le venían a la mente tres cosas: la primera eran las alturas que desde pequeña le había temido, no sabía la razón; su segundo miedo era el fuego; y el tercero era la soledad, odiaba estar sola, más bien odiaba sentirse sola, y en ese momento lo estaba. En una parte estarían sus amigos, aunque empezaba a dudar que estuvieran ahí. Aún no se había topado con ellos.

Se detuvo al escuchar una respiración pesada, parecía provenir de un animal muy grande. Estaba segura que estaba a punto de llegar al centro. Continuó caminando. Sintió como su pulso se aceleraba. Empezaba a sentir miedo de nuevo. No podía llegar sintiéndose nerviosa. Inhaló profundamente. Se colocó una mano en su corazón, seguía sintiéndolo latir con fuerza. Tenía que tranquilizarse. Cerró los ojos. Poco a poco su pulso regresó a la normalidad. Abrió los ojos. Empezó a andar hacia el centro. Cada vez escuchaba las exhalaciones del dragón más cerca. Su corazón se volvió acelerar. Avanzó más rápido. Enfrentaría su miedo. Vería al dragón.

Lo único que podía escuchar eran los latidos de su corazón. Frotó sus manos en su pantalón secándose el sudor. Miró hacia el dragón que estaba dormido. Nunca se imaginó que vería a un dragón en persona. Aureus era hermoso. Sus escamas doradas eran sublimes. Era de un gran tamaño. En su cabeza tenía varios cuernos delgados pero afilados. Eso hizo que tragara saliva nerviosa. Dio un paso al frente con mucho cuidado. El dragón la escuchó. Abrió sus ojos que eran del mismo color que los de Giselle, pero eran como los ojos de un lagarto. Ella contuvo la respiración viendo impresionada a esa bestia. Aureus empezó a levantarse. Eso lo hacía verse más intimidante. Medía varios metros. El dragón emitió un rugido. Emily trataba de no gritar, por dentro lo estaba haciendo. Sentía que la vista se le nublaba. Sus piernas temblaban, no podía mantenerse en pie. El dragón percibió su miedo y lanzó una ráfaga de fuego hacia el cielo. Miró hacia ella, sus ojos transmitían sabiduría. Era difícil de explicar, pero la castaña sentía que era un ser inteligente. Ella estiró su mano para tocarlo, pero Aureus se alejó.

—No voy a lastimarte —susurró Emily.

Ella se acercó más a él con la mano alzada. Aureus pareció tomarlo como una ofensa. Lanzó una llamarada en dirección a Emily. Todo pasó muy rápido. Ella gritó con fuerza. Y escuchó que alguien más gritaba su nombre. Tal vez era su imaginación. Cerró los ojos esperando el dolor, pero nunca llegó. Cuando los abrió, vio a su amiga en frente de ella sosteniendo el fuego con sus palmas abiertas. El fuego se desvaneció poco a poco.

—Jamie —murmuró Emily.

Su amiga volteó a verla y le dedicó una sonrisa. Después volvió a mirar al dragón. Le hizo una reverencia y se fue acercando poco a poco a él. Alguien la tomó del hombro. Había sido Daniel, quien sin dudarlo la había abrazado con fuerza. Emily sintió su corazón acelerarse y no se debía al miedo. Cuando la soltó, notó que sus ojos estaban húmedos. Había llorado por ella.

—Nos has dado un terrible susto —dijo Daniel tratando de sonreír.

—Estoy bien.

Detrás de Daniel iba llegando Jane y Jahir. Su amiga también se lanzó a sus brazos al verla. Emily estuvo a punto de caerse.

—Me alegró que estés bien —exclamó Jane.

Ella la soltó y frunció el ceño.

— ¿Qué hace mi hermana? —preguntó Jane.

Todos voltearon hacia Jamie. Aureus había agachado su cabeza y se dejaba acariciar por la niña. Ella los miró sonriendo.

—Vengan, no les hace nada.

—Casi me quema viva —bufó Emily.

Jamie quitó su sonrisa por un segundo. Ella se encogió de hombros.

—De seguro percibió tu miedo.

—No tenía miedo —mintió Emily.

—No importa ya —dijo Dan—. El punto es que estás bien.

Jamie rodó los ojos. Dejó de acariciar al dragón y se acercó a sus amigos. Miró directamente hacia Emily. Por un momento pensó que también iba abrazarla, pero sólo le dio un golpe en su hombro.

—No vuelvas a meterte al laberinto sola —la reprendió Jamie.

—Pensé que estarían aquí.

—Pues te equivocaste —dijo Jamie.

Emily odiaba equivocarse y mucho más que alguien se lo dijera. Este no había sido un pequeño error, pudo haberle costado la vida. Debió de haber pensando las cosas mejor. Se sentía mal consigo misma.

—Bueno hay que regresar —dijo Jamie.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó Jane.

Jamie miró hacia el dragón. Emily sintió que se mareaba de nuevo. Sabía en lo que estaba pensando.

—No podemos montarlo —contradijo Emily—. Más bien no puede volar. Si no te habías dado cuenta está sujetado.

—Lo soltaremos entonces.

—Por algo está amarrado —puntualizó Daniel.

—Si no lo soltamos, nos tardaremos mucho en llegar al otro lado.

Jamie se acercó a la cadena que estaba amarrada. Intentó desatarla, pero la cadena estaba muy pesada. Volteó a ver a sus amigos pidiéndole ayuda, pero todos se quedaron en su lugar.

—No va pasar nada —insistió Jamie—. El dragón no va herir a nadie.

—¿Cómo estás tan segura? —preguntó Jahir.

Jamie se acercó de nuevo hacia la cabeza del dragón y volvió a acariciarlo. Aureus inclinó más su cabeza para que fuera más fácil tocarlo. Jane se acercó con cuidado. El dragón estaba tranquilo con el contacto de las gemelas.

—Con nosotras se siente protegido. Además estoy segura que sabe que son nuestros amigos así que no les hará daño.

Daniel también acarició al dragón y éste no le hizo daño. Jamie siguió desenredando la cadena. Su amigo la ayudó.

—Sigo pensando que es una mala idea —murmuró Emily.

Terminaron de desenredar la cadena. Jamie fue la primera en subirse a su lomo. Se veía tan pequeña montada en Aureus. Después se subió Daniel con cuidado. Los otros tres seguían abajo viéndolos temerosos. Emily miró hacia el dragón y luego hacia el suelo. Le temía a las alturas. Tal vez era el día de enfrentar su miedo. Caminó hacia el dragón.

— ¿Qué haces? —preguntó Jane.

—Intento salir de aquí —respondió Emily.

Al final los otros dos niños también se subieron. Jamie le dio unos golpecitos al dragón. Éste entendió que debía despegar y eso fue lo que hizo. Emily que iba detrás de Daniel lo abrazó con fuerza y ocultó su cara entre su espalda. No quería ver hacia abajo. Escuchó los gritos de emoción que soltaba Jamie. Daniel también gritó. Su espalda vibró por el sonido. Emily no dejaba de pensar en lo alto que estaban. No tenía tiempo de disfrutar la cercanía de su amigo.

—No pasa nada, Emily —gritó Daniel para que pudiera escucharla entre el sonido del viento.

Emily no quería mirar hacia abajo, por lo tanto miró el cielo. Ya era de noche y las estrellas brillaban iluminándolos. Era una vista hermosa. Se armó de valor y agachó la mirada. Pudo distinguir varias casas alumbradas. Más atrás pudo localizar el castillo.

—¿A dónde nos lleva? —preguntó con pánico Emily.

—A dar una vuelta —respondió Jamie.

Emily no podía ver su cara pero estaba segura que sonreía. Jamie estiró sus brazos. Disfrutando la brisa que alborotaba su cabello. Notó que sus hombros se movían, seguramente estaba riéndose.

—Jamie sujétate ahora mismo —le ordenó Jahir.

Pero ella no lo obedeció. Emily seguía sujetándose de la espalda de Daniel. Su amigo empezaba a gritar emocionado, como si estuviera en un juego mecánico. Emily empezó a relajarse, aunque no pensaba soltarse ni un momento de Daniel, con él se sentía protegida.

Minutos más tarde Aureus regresó al castillo y aterrizó en el jardín. Ahí los esperaban las dos princesas y Marcus. Los cinco bajaron. Giselle le mandó una mirada de advertencia a su dragón, para que no se moviera. Éste la obedeció.

— ¿Se puede saber en qué estaban pensando? —preguntó Alice molesta.

—Sólo queríamos conocer a Aureus —respondió Jamie.

Emily se sintió agradecida con ella por no haber dicho la verdad. Ellos habían entrado al laberinto a salvarla.

—Me sorprende cómo te diviertes poniendo tu vida en peligro —le dijo Giselle.

—Mira quien habla —murmuró Marcus.

La princesa le lanzó una mirada furtiva a su amigo. Él sólo se encogió de hombros y miró hacia abajo.

— ¿Estamos en problemas? —preguntó Emily.

—Por supuesto que sí —respondió Alice.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En la siguiente actualización subiré el último capítulo y el epílogo.


	18. Un tal Jack

_You'll come back_

_When they call you_

_No need to say goodbye_

****The call by Regina Spektor** **

La semana de exámenes finales había empezado. Ésta era muy pesada para la mayoría, por eso visitarían Ardens hasta que acabaran los exámenes. Katherine se había molestado con ellos por haber volado con Aureus, pero no les había puesto ningún castigo, porque no habían causado ningún daño. Aún así, Jamie notaba que la reina no le agradaba su presencia. Y al parecer habían estado discutiendo en el Concejo sobre ellos.

Jamie trataba de no preocuparse por sus exámenes. Ella se lo tomaba a la ligera. Nunca le habían importado sus calificaciones. Además le iba bien en ellos. Algunas veces solamente leía sus apuntes una vez y con eso era suficiente.

Por otro lado, Daniel sí se preocupaba por sus calificaciones. Trataba de mejorarlas. A él se le complicaba algunas materias y no le bastaba una simple leída. Así que Jamie había decidido ayudarlo a estudiar. Le explicaba todo lo que no entendía tratando de ser lo más paciente posible, pero a veces se desesperaba. Ella no era buena enseñando.

—Creo que ya estoy listo —dijo Daniel.

—¿Seguro?

—¿Acaso quieres seguir explicándome?

—Lo haría sólo porque eres mi amigo.

Dan le sonrió a su amiga. Empezaron a guardar sus cuadernos. Seguían trayendo el uniforme de la escuela. Uno que odiaba Jamie, en específico por la falda.

—¿A dónde vamos ahora? —preguntó Daniel.

—A la cafetería. Tengo hambre.

Caminaron hacia ahí. Se encontraron con sus otros amigos que también estudiaban. Emily con paciencia le explicaba a Jahir. Daniel fue directo a ellos. Se sentó al frente. Jamie se sentó a lado de él. Observó a su hermana que estaba muy concentrada en su libro.

—¿Por qué te cuesta tanto trabajo estudiar Historia? —preguntó Jamie.

—Es difícil aprenderse todas esas fechas —contestó Jane sin despegar su vista del libro.

—Para mí no —dijo Jamie encogiéndose de hombros.

Ella no memorizaba las fechas, porque no era necesario. Lo que hacía era recordar el orden de los sucesos. Sabiendo eso podía responder el examen.

—No todos aprenden tan rápido como tú —susurró Emily.

—Cierto, no todos son inteligentes como yo.

—Si aprendes rápido, no significa que lo seas.

—Como digas, Anderson.

Jamie sabía que Emily era la más inteligente de los cinco. Y no tenía nada que ver con sus buenas calificaciones. En parte era por la cantidad de libros que leía y todo lo que le gustaba aprender, pero también por su creatividad al momento de planear algo.

Megan se acercó a la mesa con un libro en su mano. Su cabello rubio había crecido. Le caía a la mitad de su espalda. La niña se sentó a un lado de Daniel. Su amigo le sonrió. Él le dedicaba sonrisas a todo mundo, pero rara vez una tan sincera como esa. Era muy parecida a la que esbozaba cuando algo le parecía adorable.

—Hola, perdón por interrumpirlos. ¿Puedo estudiar con ustedes?

Cada quien estaba estudiando algo distinto. A lo que les daba prioridad. Jahir estaba practicando Matemáticas. Jane estaba estudiando Historia. Y Megan parecía traer también un libro de Matemáticas. Emily le sonrió a la niña.

—Por supuesto que sí. Justo le estaba explicando a Jahir.

Megan se sentó a lado de Jamie. Trató de imaginarse que no estaba ahí. No la soportaba. Ya era bastante molesto tenerla como compañera de cuarto. Por suerte el año estaba a punto de terminar. Esperaba que el próximo año le asignaran otras personas, pero sabía que era muy poco probable. La niña le sonrió a Jamie como si fueran grandes amigas.

—Hola, Jamie.

Ella la vio con disgusto.

—Owen.

—¿Te sigo cayendo mal? —preguntó Megan. —Está a punto de terminar el año y tú sigues odiándome.

—No te odio.

Megan soltó un suspiró. Se acomodó un mechón detrás de la oreja. Se veía tan inocente y eso le repugnaba a Jamie.

—Parece que sí —murmuró.

Megan se enfocó en el cuaderno de Emily. Jamie arrugó su nariz. Se levantó y salió de la cafetería. Aún no entendía porque no le agradaba su compañera. Tan sólo verla le molestaba.

—¿No tenías hambre?

Jamie se detuvo al escuchar la voz de Daniel. Había pensado que se quedaría en la cafetería a lado de Megan. Le agrado la idea de que prefería estar con ella.

—Se me ha quitado el apetito.

Daniel empezó a reírse. Jamie no le encontraba lo gracioso a la situación. Ella cruzó los brazos esperando que se callará y les explicara por qué se había reído.

—No puedo creer que te pongas así con Megan ¿qué te ha hecho?

—Ya te he dicho que nada. Solamente me molesta su presencia.

—Pero ¿por qué? Es adorable.

Jamie sintió como si la hubieran golpeado en el estómago. Siguió caminando. Su amigo de nuevo fue tras ella.

—Mira si vienes aquí a hablar sobre Owen, mejor regresa con ella.

—Sólo quiero entender por qué te desagrada tanto.

—Ni siquiera yo lo sé bien. Lo único que estoy segura es que desconfió en ella. Siempre quiere aparentar ser inocente, parece perfecta.

—¿No le tendrás envidia?

Jamie se paró en seco y volteó a verlo. Su amigo retrocedió al ver lo enojada que estaba.

—¿Envidia de qué?

—Era una broma.

Jamie rodó los ojos y soltó un bufido exagerado.

—Me recuerda un poco a Emily —admitió Daniel—. Con esa inocencia y timidez. Si te agrada Emily ¿por qué ella no?

—Son muy diferentes. En primera nuestra amiga es brillante. No le cuentes que dije eso. Y además Emily puede ser tímida y verse inocente, pero sabemos que tiene un carácter. Ella se enoja. Megan parece siempre estar tranquila.

—¿Te molesta que sea tranquila?

Jamie gruñó. Estaba harta de hablar de Megan.

—Olvídalo. En serio, Daniel, no quiero discutir sobre ella. Así que si quieres estar conmigo ahora, no la menciones ¿De acuerdo?

Su corazón estaba acelerado. Daniel no había dicho nada, pero parecía estar considerando quedarse con ella o regresar con sus amigos, y con Megan. Él se encogió de hombros y empezó a caminar al lado contrario de la cafetería. Jamie sonrió ampliamente. Su amigo volteó hacia ella.

—Tampoco me gusta discutir contigo —dijo Daniel—. Así que hablemos de otra cosa.

—Eso me parece perfecto.

 

Los resultados de sus exámenes los entregarían la siguiente semana. Emily trataba de no pensar en sus calificaciones. Necesitaba distraerse, por eso había aceptado ir a Ardens. Se recogió su cabello. Pocas veces lo hacía, pero en ese momento sintió que era necesario por el calor que sentía. Estaba vestida con unos pantalones de mezclilla y una blusa floreada. Estaba sola en su habitación. Jane ya la esperaba abajo junto con Jamie.

En la sala estaban sentadas las gemelas. Jane miraba hacia Caroline, quien estaba en otro sillón junto con Megan. La niña platicaba con Caroline, pero ella no parecía prestarle mucha atención, porque también miraba hacia Jane. Emily estaba acostumbrada a que se vieran de esa manera sin decirse nada.

—¿Podemos irnos? Quiero distraerme lo más pronto posible.

Jane volteó hacia ella y asintió con la cabeza. Caroline sonrió triunfante. Jane volvió a voltear hacia ella y le sacó la lengua. La niña rodó los ojos, pero no se veía molesta. Ella seguía sonriendo de medio lado. Emily seguía sin comprender que tipo de relación tenían y estaba segura que Jane tampoco la entendía.

—Bueno, no perdamos más el tiempo —dijo Jamie poniéndose de pie.

Salieron de la casa y caminaron en silencio. A veces recordaba su primer encuentro con el dragón y pensaba que era el peor momento de su vida. Nunca se había sentido tan aterrada como en ese momento. Volteó hacia Jamie y pensó en todo lo que había pasado. Su vida había estado en peligro en el último año, aún así se mantenía fuerte.

Afuera de la casa de los niños se encontraron con Jahir y Daniel que les sonrieron a sus amigas. Empezaron a avanzar juntos hacia la casa abandonada. Los dos niños platicaban con Jamie sobre uno de sus exámenes. Emily aprovechó el momento para acercarse con Jane. Le preguntaría sobre Caroline. Aunque no mencionaría lo que había dicho en aquella discusión. Lo menos que quería era incomodarla.

—¿A qué se debía ese concurso intenso de miradas?

Las mejillas de Jane se tornaron color carmesí.

—No sé de qué hablas.

—A como se miraban Caroline y tú. Y no es algo nuevo.

Jane se mordió su labio y miró hacia Emily.

—Una vez la capté mirándome y le dije que eso me molestaba. Ella me respondió que también le molestaba que yo la mirara. Entonces las dos nos quedamos observando a la otra para hacerla enojar. Es lo que siempre hacemos. Pero parece que ahora nos miramos para ver quien desvía la mirada primero. En parte es divertido.

Tenían una relación más extraña de lo que había pensado. Las dos alcanzaron a sus amigos. Ellos ahora hablaban en susurros. Jamie no se veía cómoda con la conversación.

—¿Pero no te da curiosidad saberlo? —inquirió Jahir.

—¿De qué hablan? —preguntó Emily.

—De la profecía —respondió Daniel.

Emily vio como Jamie se estremecía al escuchar esa palabra.

— ¿Te pasa algo? —le preguntó Jahir.

—Nada, solamente no me gusta hablar sobre profecías.

Jamie siempre se mostraba incómoda cuando hablaban sobre ello. Emily todavía sentía curiosidad en saber exactamente que decía, además quería saber quien era su enemigo.

—Creo que lo hemos dejado pasar por mucho tiempo —empezó Emily—. Es obvio que habla sobre nosotros y necesitamos saber que es lo que debemos de hacer.

—¿Para qué? —preguntó Jamie avanzando hacia ella—. ¿Acaso quieres sentirte importante?

Emily tragó saliva nerviosa, había retrocedido por la mirada que le lanzaba la pelirroja. Ella negó lentamente con la cabeza. Aunque en parte tenía razón. Sí le gustaba creer que haría algo importante.

—Jai, cálmate —susurró Daniel.

Jamie respiró profundo tratando de relajarse. Dio media vuelta y se alejó de ellos. Emily miró hacia Daniel.

—No te lo tomes personal. No quiere saber nada acerca de eso —murmuró cómo si fuera un secreto—. Como sabes Alina nos dijo que si nos decía nuestro destino, íbamos hacer todo lo posible para evitarlo. Eso le ha angustiado a Jamie.

—Pero lo tendremos que saber.

—Lo sé, pero no ahora —Hizo una breve pausa mientras veía la cabellera pelirroja de su amiga—. La comprendo. Ha pasado por mucho todo este año. No creo que sea el tiempo de enterarnos de que habla la profecía.

Emily asintió. Miró hacia Daniel que tenía la vista en el suelo recordando algo.

—Tú también has pasado por mucho.

Él simplemente asintió. Los dos siguieron avanzando. Cuando llegaron, Jamie ya estaba en la casa abandonada. Intentó abrir la cerradura, pero se detuvo en seco. Miró hacia sus amigos. Sus facciones se habían obscurecido como si algo malo estuviera sucediendo.

—Me pareció escuchar algo —dijo Jamie.

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntó Jane con miedo.

Jamie empezó a caminar lentamente hacia los árboles. Emily la siguió con cuidado. Escucharon que alguien pisó una rama. Después alcanzaron a distinguir alguien corriendo.

—¿Lo viste?

Emily asintió.

—Alguien nos seguía —aseguró Jamie.

—No lo creo, de seguro era alguien que quería pasar un rato por aquí.

—Espero que tengas razón.

 

Giselle dio una vuelta más y escuchó la risa de Marcus. Ambos estaban en el salón de baile. La princesa seguía con su uniforme de entrenamiento. Con esa ropa se le facilitaba moverse, por eso había aceptada intentar imitar los movimientos de una bailarina que giraba en una caja musical. Había sido un regalo de su cumpleaños. No sabía de quien. Al principio no le había gustado, pero después descubrió que a Marcus le gustaba la música.

—Eres una excelente bailarina —bromeó Marcus.

—Sé que lo soy.

Giselle era pésima bailando. Su madre había insistido que tomará clases de baile, pero ella se había negado. No le gustaba acompañar a su madre a los banquetes, pero tendría que hacerlo. Algunos habían pedido que bailara con ellos, ella tenía prohibido negarse. Era divertido bailar con ellos, porque siempre les pisaba los pies y le gustaba ver las caras que hacían.

—Te puedo enseñar si quieres.

—¿También sabes bailar? —preguntó Giselle curiosa—. ¿Qué otro talento oculto tienes?

—Tengo muchos —presumió Marcus acercándose a ella.

La princesa miró hacia los labios de su amigo. Había estado imaginándose que se sentiría besarlo. Nunca había besado a nadie y no quería hacerlo excepto con Marcus. Ella se decía que era porque él era su mejor amigo y sólo confiaba en él. Al parecer su amigo notó dónde estaba su mirada porque se lamió los labios. Se inclinó hacia ella, pero Giselle lo empujó al escuchar pasos acercándose. Ella cerró la caja musical rápidamente. Abrió una puerta y ambos se metieron. Estaba muy pequeño. Era una alacena dónde guardaban vasijas. Tenían que tener cuidado de no romper nada, por lo que sus cuerpos estaban casi pegados, lo único que los separaba era la caja musical que ella sostenía.

—¿Por qué me trajiste a este lugar? —preguntó Marcus enarcando la ceja.

—Shhhh alguien viene.

Escucharon que alguien abría la puerta. Luego fuertes pisadas. Ese día habían venido reyes y algunos príncipes de otros reinos a discutir algo muy importante en el Concejo. Giselle imaginaba que era sobre los cinco. Todos sabían que ellos habían visitado Ardens. Algunos no estaban contentos por eso.

—No podemos —dijo Alice—. Eso sería desobedecer a la reina y no pienso hacerlo.

Giselle reconocía la voz de su hermana a la perfección.

—Vamos, Alice, es una buena idea.

Había sonado como un hombre. Su voz era ronca y la había escuchado antes, pero no recordaba a quien le pertenecía.

—No lo es —negó la princesa—. Tyler, no lo entiendes.

Sabía bien quien era Tyler. Era el príncipe que cortejaba a su hermana. Ella no mostraba mucho interés en él. Su madre siempre la reprendía por eso. Al parecer ambos debían de casarse, porque eso habían acordado sus padres.

—Algo me dice que te has encariñado con esos niños.

Giselle contuvo la risa. No creía que Alice pudiera quererlos.

—¿Es por eso que no quieres contarles?

—Mi madre tiene razón, están muy chicos para saber lo de la profecía.

—Por lo que sé, estos últimos meses se han enfrentado a dragones y hasta un basilisco. ¿En serio piensas que no están preparados?

—Hay que darles tiempo.

—¿Tiempo? Alice, eso es lo que menos tenemos. Han pasado más de diez años desde la última guerra. En cualquier momento Jack se recuperará.

Giselle exclamó al escuchar el nombre. Muy rara vez lo mencionaban. Ella quería creer que estaba débil. Marcus la miraba con preocupación. Estaba segura que él también sabía de quien se trataba.

—Eso ya lo sé.

—Ellos tienen que estar preparados.

—Tyler, las gemelas ya empezaron su entrenamiento.

—Sí, pero sabes que alguien más debe entrenarse, sabes que otro…

Tyler no terminó de hablar. No sabía que había hecho Alice para callarlo. Tal vez sólo verlo con esa mirada intimidante. Giselle se había quedado con ganas de saber por que alguien más debía de entrenarse.

—Pocos han escuchado la profecía —dijo Alice—. Te la conté, porque confío en ti. Evita hablar sobre ella. Y te repito que no es buena idea que ellos lo sepan.

—De acuerdo, pero te recuerdo que Jack cada día se hace más fuerte.

Escucharon que ambos salían de la habitación. Giselle oía la respiración entrecortada de su amigo. No sabía si estaba nervioso por lo que acababan de escuchar o por lo cerca que estaban.

—¿Sabes exactamente que dice la profecía? —preguntó Marcus.

—No, sólo lo que todos saben.

—¿Me lo contarías si supieras, verdad?

—Por supuesto que sí. Eres mi mejor amigo.

Marcus sonrió ampliamente, sus ojos también se iluminaron. Giselle tuvo aún más ganas de besarlo. Tomó su rostro con sus manos y presionó sus labios en su frente. No se arriesgaría a besar sus labios. Quería hacerlo, pero no creía que era el momento.

—Eres adorable cuando sonríes —le dijo.

Marcus rió levemente.

—¿Acaso me metiste aquí para besarme?

—Ya quisieras.

Sintió como se sonrojaba. Giselle lo empujó levemente. Marcus estuvo a punto de tirar parte de la vasija. Era momento que salieran de ahí, antes de que a Giselle se le ocurriera hacer alguna otra tontería.

 

Katherine estaba sentada en su trono. Al verlos se levantó de su asiento y caminó hacia ellos. Sus pasos le recordaban al de un felino.

—No me sorprende verlos aquí —dijo seria.

—Que agradable comentario —murmuró Jamie.

La reina la miró con sus ojos oscuros. Siempre que los veía se estremecía.

—Creo que no es buena idea que sigan viniendo aquí —les dijo.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Jane.

—Más bien no pueden seguir viniendo.

—¿Qué hicimos? —inquirió Daniel.

Jamie sabía que se habían metido en muchos problemas al querer buscar a Henry, pero no tenía sentido que se hayan esperado tanto tiempo para prohibirles la entrada.

—Lo saben —le contestó—. Lo mejor es que se alejen de Ardens por un largo tiempo.

—¿Largo tiempo? —repitió Emily—. ¿No podemos volver después de las vacaciones?

—No puedo desterrarlos porque no viven aquí, pero por lo menos no los dejaré entrar a mi castillo.

—Pero esto es como nuestro segundo hogar —murmuró Jane.

—No servirá de nada que protesten. La decisión ha sido tomada y no sólo por mí sino también por el Concejo.

Los cinco se quedaron callados. La reina parecía no estar tan contenta con el acuerdo.

—Algún día nos volveremos a ver —les aseguró.

Katherine les sonrió por primera vez. Cuando lo hacía sinceramente como en ese momento, no se veía para nada intimidante. Era todo lo contrario.

—Llamaré a mis hijas para que se despidan.

La reina subió las escaleras. Jamie se quedó observándola hasta que se perdió de vista.

—Todo es tu culpa—acusó Jane a Jamie.

Jamie la miró frunciendo el ceño. En parte se sentía culpable por lo ocurrido, pero no iba decirlo en voz alta. No se humillaría.

— ¡Jane! —exclamó Daniel—. No es su culpa.

Su hermana desvió la mirada. Se veía realmente molesta.

—Hay algo que me huele muy mal —opinó Emily—. Algo no está bien.

Pero nadie quiso preguntarle que era. Todos se quedaron en silencio, hasta que las princesas llegaron. Alice los miró con lástima y Giselle con nostalgia.

—Mi mamá me ha contado —dijo Giselle—. Lo lamento.

Jamie notó los ojos hinchados de la princesa. Estaba segura que había llorado.

—No sé porque decidieron eso —se quejó Alice.

Ellos sólo se encogieron de hombros. Ninguno tenía ganas de hablar.

—Bueno, los llevaremos al portal —indicó Giselle.

Los niños no protestaron. Las siguieron hacia la habitación dónde estaba el portal a la Tierra. Había sido su visita más corta en Ardens.

Giselle abrazó a cada uno de ellos.

—Despídeme de Marcus —pidió Jamie—. Agradécele de nuevo por salvarme la vida.

—Lo haré.

Giselle volvió a ver cada uno de los niños conteniendo las lágrimas.

—Los extrañaré —les dijo.

—Y nosotros a ti —le contestó Jane.

Alice soltó el aire bruscamente. Les sonrió con tristeza.

—Traten de no meterse en problemas.

—Es mucho pedir —dijo Jamie.

Todos rieron, aunque la risa acabo rápido.

—Bueno hasta luego —se despidió Jamie.

No le gustaban las despedidas. Ella atravesó el portal sin mirar atrás. Del otro lado se encontró al director que la miraba con una sonrisa maliciosa. Ella se estremeció. Sus otros amigos salieron unos segundos después.

—Vaya, vaya, ¿qué tenemos aquí?

Axel no parecía sorprendido por verlos aparecer de la nada. De seguro sabía sobre la existencia de la magia.

—¿Qué nos va hacer? —preguntó Emily.

Axel posó sus ojos obscuros en ella. Seguía teniendo esa sonrisa que te ponía los pelos de punta.

—Te dije que tuvieras cuidado con tus amistades, Anderson.

Jamie frunció el ceño. Algo no estaba bien con todo eso. Él los había descubierto fácilmente, parecía estarlos esperando. Recordó la silueta que vio cerca de la casa abandonada. Alguien los había estado espiando. Esa persona debió de contarle al director o bien había sido él. No tenía idea de quien los había seguido. Lo que sí estaba segura es que el director ocultaba muchas cosas.

—Ahora a mi oficina.

Los niños lo siguieron a su oficina. Jamie no quería regresar a ese lugar. La última vez que había estado ahí, había causado un incendio. Eso no era un lindo recuerdo. Inconscientemente miró hacia la herida del director. Si él sabía sobre Ardens, lo más seguro es que también supiera que fuera una salamandra. No significaba nada bueno que él conociera su secreto.

Abrió la puerta y los dejó pasar. El director se sentó en la silla. Los niños permanecieron parados porque no había suficientes sillas.

—Entraron a la casa dónde está sumamente prohibido entrar —agregó el director—. Han roto muchas reglas, tal vez merecen la expulsión.

Emily empezó a llorar. Jamie nunca la había visto sollozar de esa manera. Sólo había visto que derramaba algunas lágrimas cuando Hawkins la molestaba.

—Por favor, no —suplicó la castaña—. No lo volveremos hacer.

Axel fingió sentirse apenado por ella. Se llevó sus manos a su pecho.

—Me conmueves, Anderson —volteó hacia los niños—. Les diré algo. Hagamos un trato, ustedes me dicen todo lo que saben de ese lugar a que fueron y los perdonaré.

—No le diremos nada —negó Jamie.

—¿Prefieres que te expulse? No sólo a ti sino a todos tus amigos. Qué egoísta.

—Mejor usted díganos que sabe sobre ese lugar. Es obvio que ha ido.

El director sonrió con orgullo.

—Me atrapaste, sí he ido.

—Entonces ¿qué quiere saber? —preguntó Emily aún llorando.

—Qué hacían ahí.

—Somos niños, un mundo mágico nos atrae —respondió Jane—. No hicimos nada malo.

— ¿Visitaron el castillo?

—Tal vez —respondió Jamie.

—Estás ganando que los expulsen.

Jamie se quedó callada desafiándolo con la mirada. Quería darle entender que no le tenía miedo. No se sentía amenazada. Empezaba a desaparecer la lástima que sentía por su herida.

—Sí —respondió Jane—. ¿Algo más que quiera saber?

—¿Qué saben acerca de Jack?

—¿Jack? —preguntó Emily.

Jamie nunca había escuchado ese nombre, pero debía de ser alguien importante. Alguien que debían de conocer.

—No sabemos nada —contestó Daniel—. Nunca habíamos escuchado sobre él.

—¡Mienten! —exclamó Axel—. Sé muy bien que no me están diciendo la verdad.

—Si no nos cree, es su problema —dijo Jamie alzando la voz.

—Jack es muy conocido, sobre todo por la destrucción que causo en ese mundo.

Jamie agachó su cabeza para ocultar la sonrisa. Después miró hacia Emily. Su amiga asintió comprendiendo. Jack era a quien tenían que vencer.

—No lo sabemos —repitió Daniel—. No estamos enterado del nombre del enemigo.

Jamie quiso darle un golpe a Daniel por haber hablado de más.

—¿Entonces, saben sobre la profecía?

—No tenemos ideas de que está hablando —negó Jamie—. Sólo visitamos al castillo y ya.

—Señor director, le juro que no sabemos nada —dijo Jahir.

—Le decimos la verdad—se defendió Emily.

—Ultima oportunidad, díganme lo que saben de Jack y esa profecía y olvidaré toda esta discusión.

Alguien abrió la puerta. Ésta se azotó con la pared. Los niños voltearon hacia atrás encontrándose con Helena Green. Ella estaba roja de la furia y frunciendo el ceño. Cerró la puerta, y se acercó al director.

—Basta. Ya es suficiente, deja a estos niños en paz.

—No los protejas, Helena.

—Empiezo a dudar de que lado estás.

—Recuerda que no estoy de ningún lado.

La subdirectora negó con la cabeza. Luego miró hacia los niños que estaban estupefactos. Ella les sonrió para tranquilizarlos.

—Pueden irse a su habitación.

—Tú no eres la que mandas aquí —rezongó Axel.

Helena entornó los ojos hacia el director.

—Váyanse —les ordenó Axel aún viendo hacia Helena.

Los niños sin dudarlo salieron de la oficina antes de que cambiara de opinión. Se fueron en silencio hacia sus casas. Se detuvieron al llegar a la casa de las niñas. Jamie se dirigió a la puerta para entrar, pero se dio cuenta que sus amigos se habían quedado parados.

—¿Qué pasa?

Emily se lamió los labios nerviosa. Se dio cuenta que todos sus amigos tenían la vista agachada.

—¿No lo comprendes? —preguntó Emily—. Todo esto es muy raro.

Jamie asintió. Ambas estaban pensando lo mismo.

— ¿Qué es muy raro? —inquirió Jahir.

—Explíquense —pidió Daniel.

—Alguien nos estaba espiando, por lo tanto ese alguien está aliado con ese tal Jack, y lo más seguro es que Axel también. —explicó Jamie.

—Y en Ardens también debe de haber aliados, alguien en el Concejo. Ellos pidieron que no volviéramos —agregó Emily.

—¿Qué haremos?—preguntó Jane.

—Podemos buscarlo —propuso Jahir—. A Jack.

—No —negó Emily—. Si no sabemos cómo vencerlo, no serviría de nada.

—Yo propongo que no hagamos nada —sugirió Jamie—. No por ahora.

—Pero necesitamos hacerlo —insistió Emily—. Debemos saber que dice la profecía.

—Jamie, es nuestro destino —le dijo Daniel—. No podemos evitarlo.

Jamie abrió la puerta. Miró hacia atrás justo dónde estaba parado Daniel.

—Sabes que no creo en el destino —dijo antes de cerrar la puerta detrás de ella.

 

Todos los alumnos estaban acomodándose en el campo principal como al principio del año. Esa ocasión todas iban uniformados. Emily iba peinada con una trenza que su amiga Sam le había hecho. Buscó con la mirada a sus amigos. Alcanzó a distinguir a Jahir quien reía junto a Jonas. Jane estaba hablando con Susan. Daniel y Jamie no se veían en ninguna parte. Ella estaba segura que ambos estaban juntos y no irían a la ceremonia de clausura. Ella tampoco quería estar ahí tan cerca del director. Verlo la intimidaba. Ella estaba segura que Axel estaba aliado con el enemigo y tenerlo ahí liderando la escuela no era nada bueno y ella no podía hacer nada al respecto.

Emily se acercó hacia dónde estaba su amiga Sam. Ella le sonrió al verla. Helena Green parecía saber más de lo que decía, por lo tanto tal vez su sobrina también.

— ¿Tú crees en la magia?

Sam quitó la sonrisa del rostro. La miró sorprendida.

—No —respondió.

Emily asintió no muy convencida. Axel Crawford y Helena subieron a la tarima. Sam empezó aplaudirle a su tía.

— ¿Eres muy unida a tu tía?

—Algo así.

—¿No sabes si está involucrada en algo extraño?

Sam la miró enarcando la ceja.

—Déjame adivinar algo extraño como la magia.

Ella volvió asentir.

—Emily deberías de dejar de leer tantos libros.

Su amiga se rio. Tal vez ella sí no sabía nada.

Axel se acercó al micrófono. Vio hacia los niños de primero. Emily sabía que buscaba a sus dos amigos que se habían saltado la clausura. Por un momento su mirada se posó en ella. Trató de aparentar que no la intimidaba. Axel volvió a ver hacia el frente y sonrió.

—Otro año ha acabado, para algunos el último, para otros el primero. A muchos les quedan todavía varios años más aquí en la escuela…

Emily no quería seguir escuchándolo. Su mente vagó en otro lado. Los recuerdos de todos los momentos en Ardens pasaron por su cabeza en ese instante. Nunca se había imaginado que pasaría todas esas aventuras. Mucho menos que entraría a un mundo fantástico como lo era Ardens. Ni siquiera había supuesto que tendría grandes amigos. Cuando había conocido a Jamie, no había esperado que fuera a ser una de sus amigas más cercanas. Ella hasta le había salvado la vida.

También le costaba trabajo creer que tenía un amigo como Daniel. No sólo era su amigo, era su mejor amigo. Y además debía admitir que le gustaba. Tampoco se imaginó que pudiera gustarle alguien que fuera tan diferente a ella. Aunque tenía algo en común: su amor por los libros. Desde que habían pasado tiempo leyendo juntos y comentando libros, se había dado cuenta que era lo que siempre había deseado. Ella quería tener con quien compartir su amor por la literatura.

Había decidido admitirle que lo consideraba como uno de sus mejores amigos. Lo otro no se lo diría a nadie. Lo mantendría en secreto. Ojalá que nadie lo notara, porque llegaba a ser muy expresiva. Esperaba que en algún momento dejará de gustarle.

Escuchó que todos a su alrededor aplaudían. El director había terminado su discurso. Era el momento que Helena Green diera el suyo. Sam miraba hacia su tía con admiración. En lo físico no se parecían, sólo compartían el color de ojos y un poco la forma.

Emily seguía recordando todo lo que había pasado. Uno de los malos recuerdos era cuando Hawkins la molestaba. Aunque sólo había sido al inicio del año. Después de que Jamie y Daniel le tiraran el jugo en su tarea y lo amenazaran, él la había dejado en paz. Desde ese momento debió suponer que serían sus amigos.

También en algunas ocasiones se preocupó por sus amigos. Sabía que su vida iba a estar llena de riesgos, pero también de momentos divertidos en el que disfrutaría con sus seres queridos. Ella sonrió inconscientemente. Había sido un gran año, mejor de lo que había esperado.

Daniel había decidido quedarse con Jamie en su cuarto. Ella no había querido ir a la clausura, por lo que él tampoco fue. Él le ayudó a su amiga a empacar sus cosas. Cuando terminaron, recordó que aun no terminaba de guardar su ropa. Dejó que su amiga se cambiara, porque ella seguía en pijama, y le prometió regresar después. Además los cinco habían planeado que deberían hablar antes de irse.

Cuando su equipaje estuvo listo, Daniel salió de su habitación. Abajo se encontró con Mike. Se despidió de él. Era con el quien mejor se llevaba de los niños. Su amigo le prometió que le llamaría de vez en cuando.

Salió de la casa y la miró con nostalgia. Ya no volvería a dormir ahí. Sin mirar atrás fue a esperar a su mejor amiga. Varias niñas salían de la casa, pero ninguna de ellas era Jamie. Su amiga no era la clase de persona que se la pasaba arreglando. Se le hacía extraño que no saliera. Se sentó en el pasto a esperarla. No tardó mucho en salir. La pelirroja le sonrió cuando lo vio, traía puesto unos pantalones de mezclilla negros y una playera esmeralda que combinaba con sus ojos. Daniel se levantó y fue hacia ella. No traía nada más que una maleta.

— ¿Quieres que la lleve por ti?

—Ahórrate tu caballerosidad conmigo —le respondió.

—Eso es un no —murmuró Daniel.

Jamie le sonrió divertida. Empezó a avanzar jalando su maleta. Daniel la alcanzó. Caminaron primero en silencio, pero sus silencios no duraban mucho tiempo.

— ¿Y qué piensas hacer en las vacaciones? —le preguntó Daniel.

—Estar con mi papá —respondió Jamie—. Y con Wood, claro. Va ser un poco difícil convencer a mi mamá pero lo intentaré. ¿Y tú?

—Tal vez pase tiempo con Emily.

—¿Por qué no me visitas?

—Tu casa está muy lejos de la mía.

—No puedo creer que pongas excusas.

Jamie empezó a acelerar su paso. Daniel rodó los ojos. Se colocó en frente de ella evitando que siguiera avanzando.

— ¿Te enojaste, Jai?

—No, ahora muévete que me estorbas.

—Te visitaré —prometió.

—Sabía que lo harías.

Daniel le sonrió. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa. Él se movió para dejarla pasar y luego juntos siguieron caminando.

Vieron a sus otros amigos cerca de la salida. Ellos habían estado platicando, pero se callaron al verlos. Tal vez estaban quejándose de Jamie, porque había insistido que no había nada de que hablar. Ella quería que dejaran atrás el tema de la profecía. Le había costado trabajo a Daniel convencerla.

— ¿No van hablar? —preguntó Jamie irritada.

Emily asintió mientras que se mordía el labio. Daniel se sentó a lado de ella. Jamie se sentó a su lado.

—Por lo que sabemos hay alguien que se llama Jack, que es un enemigo tal vez poderoso, al que debemos vencer —empezó Emily—. Hay que saber más de él, es bueno saber a qué nos enfrentamos.

—Estoy de acuerdo con Emily —asintió Daniel.

—¿Y cómo lo haremos? Recuerden que no podemos regresar a Ardens —puntualizó Jane.

—Y recuerda que existen otros mundos a parte de ese —rezongó Jamie.

—Además no sabemos de qué mundo exactamente es —agregó Emily—. Podemos empezar preguntándole alguien que sepa algo, como por ejemplo Helena o Henry

—Le preguntaré a mi papá en las vacaciones —dijo Jamie—. ¿Algo más?

Daniel sabía que Jamie estaba impaciente para que la plática acabara.

—Sí, hay que saber sobre la profecía —contestó Emily—. Tendremos que escucharla completa.

—¿Eso de qué nos servirá? —preguntó Jamie.

—Es esencial —respondió Emily.

—Podemos buscar a Alina —sugirió Daniel—. Ella se deja encontrar si quiere, tal vez ahora no nos tengamos que enfrentar a un dragón.

—No a un dragón, pero sí a otra cosa —opinó Jamie—. No creo que sea tan fácil llegar a ella.

Ellos guardaron silencio. Daniel miró a cada uno de sus amigos. Todos se veían interesados en ir. A Jane le brillaban los ojos cómo siempre que se presentaba una aventura, pero Jamie había cambiado. Le seguía atrayendo las aventuras, pero no como antes, ahora sus ojos reflejaban preocupación.

—Bien, entonces ya quedamos —concluyó Jamie—. El próximo año trataremos de ir hacia los otros mundos, averiguaremos sobre ese tal Jack y escucharemos la profecía. Sin importar los riesgos y las reglas que rompamos.

—Vale la pena —asintió Emily.

Era raro ver a Emily aceptar que romperían las reglas. Jamie se levantó dando por hecho que la conversación había terminado. Jane y Jahir se acercaron a ella. Daniel volteó hacia Emily quien miraba hacia sus manos.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Nada, sólo voy extrañar Ardens y la escuela.

—Yo la escuela no, pero a mis amigos sí. En especial a mis mejores amigas.

Emily sonrió por su comentario. Ella lo miró con aprecio.

—Debo admitir que sí eres uno de mis mejores amigos. Te has ganado el puesto.

Daniel alzó su puño en forma de festejo. Eso hizo que Emily se riera. Daniel le gustaba escucharla reír y verla feliz. La observó como la primera vez que la vio. Desde el primer día la había encontrado adorable.

—Este ha sido un gran año —dijo Daniel.

Emily asintió mientras seguía sonriendo.

—Tal vez el próximo sea mejor que este —agregó Daniel.

—Pasaremos por mucho —dijo Emily—. Y no creo que sólo el próximo año.

Daniel sabía que su amiga tenía razón. Eso tan sólo había sido el inicio.


	19. Epílogo

La cueva apestaba a humedad como siempre. El camino estaba oscuro, por eso Axel Crawford traía una antorcha con él para alumbrarlo. Él era un hombre ambicioso que había querido el poder por mucho tiempo. Quería poseer magia porque eso lo haría más poderoso. Jack le había prometido darle lo que quería si hacía todo lo que pedía, por ende él lo obedecía.

Siguió avanzando con miedo, como habitualmente lo hacía. No sólo por el poder estaba junto con Jack, también porque le temía. Iba pensando en cada uno de los detalles que estaba a punto de contarle. Esperaba no haberlo decepcionado. Había pensado en aniquilar de una vez a los niños, pero no se atrevió hacerlo. Confiaba en no haberse equivocado al mantenerlos con vida.

Llegó hacia donde la silla de plata estaba. El lugar dónde Jack se sentaba. Traía puesto una capa negra con una capucha que le cubría gran parte de su cara a excepción de su boca. Sus labios eran de color morado y su piel estaba pálida cómo si él estuviera muerto, prácticamente lo estaba. Su boca se curvó en un intento de sonrisa. Axel tragó saliva y luego se hincó ante él.

—Mi lord —murmuró.

Jack colocó sus manos en los brazos de la silla. Eran tan blancas que se alcanzaban a notar sus venas; y tan delgadas que destacaban sus huesos. Axel se levantó.

—¿Qué noticias me traes, Crawford?

Su voz era áspera. Cada palabra la pronunciaba lentamente cómo si le costara trabajo hablar. Sabía que todavía seguía débil.

—No son muy agradables —murmuró.

La mano de Jack se cerró fuertemente. Axel se movió nervioso. Él podía lastimarlo con el poco poder que le quedaba, pero sabía que lo debilitaría aún más. Jack rara vez usaba su magia. Él dio un pasó al frente más seguro de sí.

—Bien, creo que los cinco se han reunido.

—¿Crees? —preguntó—. Sabes que no me gusta que duden.

Axel volvió a tragar saliva nervioso. Aunque Jack no tenía ni un cuarto del poder que había tenido hace años, seguía siendo intimidante.

—Los cinco están juntos —aseguró—. Estudian en Queen Hill.

—Queen Hill —murmuró Jack—. ¿Y qué más sabes acerca de ellos?

Axel sabía que reconocía el nombre de la escuela.

—Han ido a Ardens —continuó—. Lo más seguro es que se hayan visto con la reina.

—¿Lo más seguro?

—No los seguí hasta ahí.

— ¿Por qué no?

—No estaba seguro que ellos lo fueran.

—Por eso es malo dudar —dijo sonriendo con malicia.

Sabía que había dado una mala excusa. Jack le había pedido que encontrará a los cinco de la profecía. Cuando Jamie incendió su oficina, supuso que era una de ellos. Por esa razón no la había expulsado. Debía de mantenerla vigilada.

—¿Qué haremos con ellos? —preguntó Axel.

—Primero quiero saber que tanto saben de mí.

—Nada, según lo que me dijeron.

— ¿Entonces mienten?

—Sí —afirmó ocultando sus dudas—. Esos niños saben más de lo que dicen.

Jack soltó un gruñido. Axel se sentía inútil por no haberles sacado más información cuando los había interrogado. Todo había sido culpa de Helena Green. Nunca le había agradado esa  mujer.

—¿Han escuchado la profecía?

—No lo sé —contestó tratando de no alterarse.

—No lo sabes —repitió Jack con crueldad—. ¿Tú la has escuchado?

—No, mi lord. —respondió—. Sólo sé lo que la mayoría sabe. Cinco niños están destinados a destruirlo.

Jack rió con crueldad. La piel de Axel se erizó. Tal vez no debió decirle eso. De seguro no le agradaba la idea de que unos niños podrían vencerlo. Aunque su risa no mostraba preocupación.

—Se nota que no las has escuchado completa —empezó Jack—. Aún no quiero matar a esos niños por una simple razón, ellos nos pueden ser útil. Siendo más específico uno puede sernos útil.

—No comprendo.

—La profecía dice que uno podrá salvarlos o destruirlos.

—Es decir que uno puede ser una amenaza para ellos —comprendió Axel.

—Uno puede ser nuestro aliado, Crawford. Uno de ellos es poderoso y su poder lo puede usar para el mal.

Axel recordó cómo la niña había incendiado su oficina. Ese día se había dado cuenta lo poderosa que era. Aunque sabía que no había tenido su magia controlada. La iris de sus ojos se habían tornado dorado. Eso pasaba cuando alguien perdía el control.

—Jamie Walker —murmuró Axel—. Debe ser ella.

—¿Es una de los cinco?

—Sí mi lord, es una mestiza muy poderosa, su padre es Henry.

—Henry —repitió él, reconociéndolo—. Es raro que un mestizo tenga tanto poder.

—Pero lo tiene. Ella me hizo esto —respondió con rencor señalando su herida.

Jack levantó su rostro. Axel pudo observar mejor su cara: su cabello se estaba cayendo poco a poco, casi quedaba calvo. Sus ojos eran grises, el color que tiene el cielo cuando se avecina una tormenta. Además en lo blanco de sus ojos destacaban las venas rojas.

—Me imaginó que quieres vengarte de ella.

Él asintió sin pensarlo. No soportaba verla, como no soportaba verse en un espejo. Ella era la culpable de su desgracia. Antes del accidente también la odiaba. Siempre que la veía le recordaba a su padre. Eso lo enfurecía aún más.

—Pero no lo harás —continuó Jack—. No ahora que sabemos que puede ser nuestro peón.

De nuevo él asintió. Debía de hacer todo lo que le pidiera aunque fuera en contra de sus deseos. Al final tendría la recompensa que se merecía.

—Lo que usted ordene, mi lord.

—Aunque sí quiero vengarme de alguien —prosiguió Jack—. Han pasado muchos años desde que me hicieron esto.

Jack cerró sus puños con fuerza, lo que hizo que sus venas se marcaran aun más.

—Además tú también te vengarías —finalizó Jack.

Axel sonrió comprendiendo a lo que se refería.

**Author's Note:**

> El prólogo es muy pequeño, los demás capítulos serán más largo. En el próximo capítulo conoceremos a los protagonistas de esta historia. Aún así los personajes presentados aquí también son importantes. 
> 
> Gracias por leer y esperen actualización el próximo miércoles.


End file.
